My Teacher Is My (Ex)Boyfriend
by Iqlima
Summary: (New Summary) Guru baru di sekolah Jaejoong adalah pacarnya dulu! Belum sempat putus tapi sudah pergi. Dan kini mereka berusaha menjalin hubungan lagi tetapi diganggu oleh penganggu! YunJae!Chap 17 update. END. Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

MY TEACHER IS MY (EX)BOYFRIEND

Disclaimer : Belong to SM, God, and theirselves :D This story is mine.

Author : Lee Rae Ra / Iqlima

Genre : General, Romance

Rate : T

Length : Sequel

Summary : Guru baru di sekolah Jaejoong adalah pacarnya dulu! Belum sempat putus tapi sudah pergi. Jaejoong cuek, tapi tak dipungkiri dia masih mencintai mantan pacarnya. Tapi dia harus bersaing dengan guru perempuannya yang genit untuk mendapatkan Yunho, mantan pacarnya. YunJae! Add Wanjeonhan KSHOP!

A/N : Ini adalah fanfiction request dari **desi2121**. Semoga Desi dan yang lainnya suka dengan fic ini ya ^^

MY TEACHER IS MY (EX)BOYFRIEND

Pagi ini mendung gelap sekali. Matahari yang perkasa seakan kalah oleh awan hitam yang menggumpal di langit. Dan akhirnya, semua awan hitam bersama-sama menurunkan air hujan yang mereka bawa di tubuh mereka.

Seorang pemuda yang awalnya berjalan biasa saja, kini bergegas berlari menuju ke tempat berteduh terdekat. Halte bus. Padahal dia baru saja dari halte bus dan sekarang dia kembali lagi ke halte bus hanya untuk berteduh.

Pemuda itu menatap jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Dia merutuk pelan begitu tahu sudah jam berapa.

"Sialan, sepuluh menit lagi bel." Katanya kesal.

Biasanya dia sampai di sekolah tiga puluh menit sebelum bel, tapi hari ini tadi dia terlambat bangun karena kemarin begadang mengerjakan tugas Bahasa Jerman. Ditambah bus yang menuju sekolahnya lama sekali datangnya.

Jarak halte bus dan sekolahnya tidak terlalu jauh, hanya sekitar dua menit jalan kaki. Pemuda bernama Jaejoong itu menggigit bibirnya begitu menatap bangunan sekolahnya yang menjulang.

Hawa dingin mulai merambah. Jaejoong memeluk dirinya sendiri. Dalam hati dia merutuki dirinya sendiri karena lupa membawa jaket. Akibatnya sekarang dia jadi kedinginan. Apalagi dia sendirian di halte. Hujan, kedinginan, dan sendirian. Pagi yang sempurna.

Tiba-tiba mata Jaejoong menangkap siluet seseorang yang dikenalnya di kejauhan. Jaejoong maju dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Changmin! Changmin!" seru Jaejoong keras sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Tapi pemuda bernama Changmin itu terus melaju menggunakan motor sport nya tanpa mempedulikan Jaejoong yang memanggilnya. Sepertinya dia tidak mendengar teriakan Jaejoong karena teriakan Jaejoong kalah oleh suara hujan. Mungkin dia juga tidak melihat Jaejoong karena dia memakai jas hujan yang gombrong, menutupi pandangannya.

Jaejoong kembali menggigit bibirnya kesal. Jika menunggu hujan reda, tentu saja dia akan terlambat dan tentu akan dikenai hukuman. Tapi jika dia nekat menerobos hujan, tentu saja dia akan basah kuyup dan pasti dikenai hukuman. Jaejoong hanya mempunyai dua pilihan itu, dan dua-duanya sama-sama tidak menguntungkan.

Jaejoong mengeluarkan ponselnya, maksud hati akan menghubungi kakaknya. Tapi ternyata ponselnya mati karena kehabisan baterai. Jaejoong lupa mengisi baterainya.

"Oh, sempurna sekali pagiku ini!" seru Jaejoong kesal.

Jaejoong melirik jam tangannya. Tinggal lima menit yang tersisa sebelum gerbang sekolah ditutup. Akhirnya Jaejoong mengambil pilihan yang kedua. Dia mengambil ancang-ancang dan bergegas lari secepat yang dia bisa.

Akhirnya Jaejoong berhasil mencapat gerbang sekolahnya tepat sebelum gerbang ditutup. Tapi rupanya keberuntungan sedang tidak berpihak padanya. Sudah basah kuyup, ditambah guru yang terkenal galak, Park seongsaenim sudah menunggu di pos satpam sambil bermuka sangar.

"Terlambat dan basah kuyup." Kata Park seongsaenim datar.

"Maafkan saya, Park seongsaenim. Saya tadi berteduh dulu di halte." Kata Jaejoong, menggigil kedinginan.

"Dan dengan keadaan basah kuyup begini kau akan masuk kelas? Tentu saja tidak." Kata Park seongsaenim sinis.

"Saya punya baju seragam lain di loker saya, seongsaenim." Jawab Jaejoong.

Park seongsaenim mengeluarkan senjata andalannya. Surat keterangan.

"Nama?"

"Kim Jaejoong."

"Kelas?"

"2A."

Park seongsaenim menuliskan sesuatu di atas surat keterangan, kemudian diberikannya kertas itu pada Jaejoong. Surat keterangan terlambat.

"Terima kasih, songsaenim!" Jaejoong membungkukkan badannya.

Satpam sekolah mengulurkan payung padanya. Jaejoong mengucapkan terima kasih dan kemudian berjalan menyusuri halam sekolah. Jaejoong langsung menuju ke lorong dimana lokernya terletak. Masih dalam keadaan basah kuyup, dan membasahi lantai.

Jaejoong meletakkan payung ke dalam lokernya setelah sebelumnya dia membungkusnya dengan kantong plastik yang selalu siap sedia di lokernya. Jaejoong mengambil kantong plastik besar beserta baju ganti dan sepatunya.

Jaejoong bergegas menuju ke kamar mandi untuk mengganti bajunya. Sebenarnya dia tidak perlu terburu-buru, karena siswa yang terlambat baru boleh masuk pada jam pelajaran kedua. Tapi dia harus cepat, karena daya tahan tubuhnya lemah. Kena hujan sedikit saja,pasti langsung sakit. Sekarang pun Jaejoong sudah bisa menebak kalau dia akan sakit.

"Umma, maafkan. Aku sakit lagi.." kata Jaejoong lirih.

: MY TEACHER IS MY (EX)BOYFRIEND :

Jaejoong mengetuk pintu kelasnya dan masuk ke dalam kelasnya. Dua jam pertama adalah Bahasa Inggris yang diisi oleh guru yang masih muda dan cantik, Miss Ara. Tapi sayangnya terkenal galak.

"I'm sorry Miss, I'm late." Kata Jaejoong sambil memberikan surat keterangan terlambat kepada Ara.

Ara mengamati surat itu. "Acceptable reason. Go to your seat."

"Thank you, Miss."

Jaejoong berjalan gontai ke tempat duduknya. Changmin melihat rambut Jaejoong masih basah, jadi dia buru-buru mengulurkan handuk yang selalu dibawanya kemana-mana kepada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong duduk dan menerima handuk itu, kemudian mengeringkan rambutnya, selagi Ara masih menulis di papang tulis.

"Dasar evil." Gerutu Jaejoong sambil mengusap rambutnya menggunakan handuk, membuat air dari rambutnya menciprat ke belakang.

"Kenapa aku yang disalahkan?" tanya Changmin.

"Tadi di halte aku memanggilmu, tapi kau mengacuhkanku dan tetap mengebut!" gerutu Jaejoong.

Changmin meringis. "Maafkan aku, hyung. Aku tidak melihatmu tadi."

"Jaejoong, Changmin! Be quiet, please!" seru Ara.

Jaejoong dan Changmin langsung terdiam. Jaejoong bergegas mengeluarkan bukunya.

"Kim Jaejoong." Panggil Ara.

"Yes, Miss?"

"Because you're late, for your punishment, you have to do all of this exercise. Come on!" seru Ara.

Jaejoong melongo. Dia memang menguasai Bahasa Inggris, tapi dia tidak menyangka kalau akan disuruh mengerjakan dua puluh soal sendirian.

"Come on, Kim Jaejoong.." kata Ara dengan suara mendesis seperti ular.

Jaejoong jadi takut sendiri mendengar suara Ara. Maka dari itu dia memilih untuk maju mengerjakan saja daripada dimarahi Ara.

: MY TEACHER IS MY (EX)BOYFRIEND :

Seorang pemuda tampan berkulit kecoklatan keluar dari mobil sport merahnya. Dia melepaskan kacatama hitamnya dan lihatlah, betapa sempurnanya pemuda itu. Tubuhnya yang atletis dan wajahnya yang tampan. Mungkin pemuda itu adalah salah satu makhluk ciptaan Tuhan yang terindah.

Pemuda itu menutup pintu mobilnya dan memasuki gedung sekolah untuk menuju ke ruang Kepala Sekolah.

Pemuda itu mengetuk ruang Kepala Sekolah dan kemudian masuk setelah mendapatkan balasan dari dalam ruangan.

"Ah, Jung Yunho! Anda sudah datang rupanya!" kata Kepala Sekolah, Lee Sooman.

Pemuda bernama Yunho itu tersenyum. "Tentu saja. Di hari pertama saya mengajar, tentunya saya tak mau terlambat bukan?"

"Duduk, silahkan duduk." Kata Kepala Sekolah mempersiapkan.

Yunho duduk di depan meja Kepala Sekolah. Kepala Sekolah memberikan sebuah map pada Yunho.

"Semua dokumenmu ada di situ, jadwal mengajarmu juga. Juga semua nilai siswa yang ada pada guru sebelumnya. Semuanya sudah lengkap." Kata Kepala Skolah.

Yunho mengangguk. "Terima kasih, Kepala Sekolah."

Kepala Sekolah berdiri. "Mari, kuantarkan kau ke Ruang Guru."

Yunho berdiri dan mengikuti Kepala Sekolah. Ruang Kepala Sekolah dan Ruang Guru ternyata cukup jauh. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju Ruang Guru, Kepala Sekolah tak hentinya mengoceh tentang ruangan-ruangan yang ada di SM High School. Yunho merasa ini adalah tur sekolah yang membosankan.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di Ruang Guru. Bel istirahat baru saja berbunyi, jadi semua guru berkumpul di Ruang Guru.

"Perhatian, ini adalah guru baru yang akan menggantikan Oh seongsaenim dalam mata pelajaran Fisika." Kata Kepala Sekolah.

Yunho membungkukkan badannya. "Nama saya Jung Yunho. Mohon bimbingannya." Kata Yunho sopan.

Di salah satu sudut, dua orang guru menatap Yunho intens.

"Dia masih muda, kita bisa bersahabat dengannya, Chunnie!" seru seseorang yang mempunyai pipi chubby, Kim Junsu.

Yang dipanggil Chunnie itu sesungguhnya adalah Park Yoochun, guru Olahraga di SM High School. Sedangkan Kim Junsu adalah kekasihnya, dia bekerja sebagai guru Matematika. Mereka berdua adalah dua dari tiga guru yang masih muda di SM High School. Tapi dengan datangnya Yunho, sekarang ada empat guru muda.

Yunho berjalan ke arah mereka berdua, tentu saja karena meja kerjanya tepat di depan meja Yoochun.

"Annyeong, saya Jung Yunho. Mohon bantuannya." Kata Yunho sambil membungkuk sopan.

Yoochun tertawa. "Yaa! Tidak usah begitu formal! Kau masih muda sama seperti kami, kita bisa bersahabat!"

Yunho tersenyum, lalu duduk. "Ah, baiklah."

"Umurmu berapa, Yunho?" tanya Junsu penasaran.

"Aku dua puluh satu tahun." Jawab Yunho.

Yoochun dan Junsu melongo.

"Semuda itu dan kau sudah menjadi sarjana? Seharusnya umur dua puluh dua kan?" tanya Yoochun tak percaya.

Yunho tertawa. "Waktu SMA aku mengambil program percepatan, jadinya aku lulus setahun lebih cepat."

"Namaku Park Yoochun, aku dua puluh tiga tahun. Aku mengajar Olahraga. Dan ini Kim Junsu, kekasihku. Umurnya sama denganku, dua puluh tiga tahun. Junsu mengajar Matematika. Panggil hyung saja, biar lebih akrab." Jelas Yoochun.

Yunho mengangguk-angguk. "Apakah hanya kita bertiga guru yang masih muda?" tanya Yunho.

Junsu menggeleng. "Ada seorang lagi. Dia seorang gadis bernama Go Ara, guru Bahasa Inggris. Orangnya genit sekali. Entah sudah berapa kali dia berganti pacar. Orang itu berganti pacar seperti ganti baju saja." Kata Junsu.

"Ara itu mimpi buruk. Dia suka mencampuri urusan orang lain dan suka sok-sokan. Kau tidak akan tahan dengannya." Tambah Yoochun.

"Dia straight?" tanya Yunho.

"Tentu saja! Maka aku peringatkan, kalau dia melihatmu, aku yakin kau akan menjadi sasarannya yang berikutnya! Hati-hati saja, Yunho! Dulu saja dia mengejarku, tapi berhenti di tengah jalan karena dia tahu aku gay." kata Yoochun.

"Terima kasih untuk sarannya, Yoochun hyung, Junsu hyung."

Yunho mengeluarkan map yang tadi diberikan oleh Kepala Sekolah. Dia melihat nilai siswa yang sebelumnya diajar Oh songsaenim. Banyak yang bagus, tapi banyak juga yang parah.

"Kau dari universitas mana, Yunho?" tanya Junsu.

"Aku dari Columbia, hyung."

Yoochun dan Junsu melongo.

"Itu di Amerika kan?" tanya Yoochun tak percaya.

Yunho tertawa melihat reaksi dua orang teman barunya.

"Tentu saja. Aku pergi ke Amerika setelah lulus SMA. Empat tahun yang lalu. Aku dapat beasiswa jadi kuambil saja." Jawab Yunho.

Yoochun dan Junsu berdecak kagum.

"Kau masih muda tapi kau hebat sekali!" puji Junsu.

Yunho tersenyum. "Terima kasih pujiannya hyung."

"Mau melanjutkan S2 dimana?" tanya Yoochun.

Yunho menggeleng. "Belum tahu hyung. Sepertinya aku akan melanjutkan S2 sekitar dua tahun lagi. Mungkin aku akan pergi ke Perancis. Oh iya, aku mau bertanya. Siswa di sekolah ini seperti apa, hyung?"

Yoochun dan Junsu tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Yunho. Yunho mengerutkan keningnya karena tidak mengerti.

"Siswa di sekolah ini adalah keajaiban. Kau akan menemukan sekelompok siswa yang kutu buku, sehingga banyak dikucilkan. Kau juga akan menemukan siswa yang berandalan. Siswa yang jenius juga ada. Pokoknya segala macam siswa ada di sini semua!" jelas Yoochun.

"Ngomong-ngomong, jadwalmu hari ini jam berapa?" tanya Junsu.

Yunho mengambil jadwal mengajarnya dan mengecek jadwal hari ini.

"Jam ketujuh, sebelum istirahat. Di kelas 2A."

"Ah! 2A! Aku suka kelas itu! Ada Changmin disana! Siswa paling jenius di SM High School! Sudah kelas dua, tapi umurnya masih lima belas tahun. Kau berikan soal apa saja padanya, dia akan kerjakan itu dengan mudah. Aku sudah takluk pada kehebatannya. Jadi tiap aku menerangkan dan dia tidak memperhatikan, ya aku diam saja karena aku tahu Changmin pasti bisa." Jelas Junsu panjang lebar.

"2A juga cukup baik di Olahraga. Kecuali satu orang, karena daya tahan tubuhnya yang lemah, dia tidak pernah ikut olahraga. Agar dia bisa dapat nilai, jadi tiap minggu kuberi dia tugas." Timpal Yoochun.

Yunho mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti. Di pikirannya terlintas seseorang yang juga memiliki daya tahan tubuh yang sangat rendah. Tiba-tiba saja Yoochun menunjuk-nunjuk.

"Itu Ara baru datang.. Ah, dia melihatmu! Dia kesini! Siap-siap, siap-siap!" seru Yoochun.

"Bersiaplah menghadapi nerakamu di sekolah ini, Jung Yunho." Kata Junsu prihatin.

Yunho hanya tersenyum miris. Dan tiba-tiba saja, gadis bernama Ara itu sudah berdiri di depan mejanya. Tersenyum sok manis.

"Ah, kau guru baru itu ya? Kenalkan, namaku Go Ara. Tapi panggil saja aku Ara. Aku guru Bahasa Inggris disini." Ara mengulurkan tangannya.

Dari kesan pertama saja sudah sangat kentara Yunho tidak menyukai Ara. Tapi demi kesopanan, dia menerima jabatan tangan Ara.

"Jung Yunho." Kata Yunho datar.

"Untuk informasimu saja, aku masih single." Kata Ara, mengedip genit pada Yunho, lalu pergi.

Sepeninggal Ara, Yunho membalikkan badannya menghadap Yoochun dan Junsu. Sejurus kemudian, ketiga orang itu meledak dalam tawa.

"Hahahaha, tingkahnya itu sungguh menjijikkan sekali!" kata Yunho.

"Dia akan menjadi nerakamu, Yunho. Jadi sabar saja ya!" ujar Junsu.

"Kalau dia masih single, memangnya apa urusanku?" balas Yunho.

Yunho menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Sepertinya dia akan menyukai tempat kerjanya yang baru ini.

: MY TEACHER IS MY (EX)BOYFRIEND :

Kelas 2A seharusnya diisi pelajaran Biologi, tapi karena guru Biologi sedang sibuk, maka para siswa hanya diberi tugas. Kosong dua jam, tentunya dimaanfaatkan para siswa untuk bersenang-senang. Kelas hampir kosong, tinggal Jaejoong dan Changmin yang masih berdebat seru di meja mereka. Bungkus-bungkus makanan berserakan di meja. Tentu saja itu adalah bungkus makanan milik Changmin, sang food monster.

"Aku tidak mau tahu, pokoknya besok kau harus menjemputku saat berangkat sekolah!" seru Jaejoong ngotot.

"Aku tidak mau! Hyung kan sukanya berangkat pagi! Aku tidak mau berangkat pagi-pagi!" tolak Changmin.

"Tapi ini sudah mulai hujan terus! Kau harus menjemputku agar aku tidak kehujanan! Tapi jangan bawa motormu, bawa mobil saja!"

"Hyung ini, sudah memaksa, minta lagi! Pokoknya aku tidak mau, titik! Hyung kan bisa bawa payung!"

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau kan sudah pernah melihat apa yang terjadi saat aku membawa payung! Aku digodai laki-laki brengsek dan hampir diperkosa!" seru Jaejoong kesal.

Changmin tertawa. "Yaa! Salah hyung sendiri kenapa wajah hyung itu cantik seperti yeoja!"

Jaejoong menjitak kepala Changmin karena kesal.

"Aku ini NAMJA! NAMJA!" serunya kesal. "Kalau begitu, mulai sekarang kau tinggal di rumahku saja! Kan nanti kita bisa berangkat bersama!"

"Aish, hyung bodoh sekali. Meskipun aku sering menginap di rumah hyung, tak berarti aku mau tinggal disana kan? Apalagi hyung meminta aku tinggal disana hanya untuk menjadikanku supir. Maaf, tidak ya!" tolak Changmin.

"Hatchi!" Jaejoong bersin.

Changmin yang sudah bersahabat dengan Jaejoong selama hampir empat tahun tentu saja tahu segalanya tentang Jaejoong. Termasuk daya tahan Jaejoong yang sangat lemah. Terkena hujan sedikit saja langsung sakit berhari-hari.

"Ah, flu lagi hyung?" tanya Changmin, merasa sedikit bersalah.

Jaejoong tak menjawab, melainkan terus bersin dan menyebabkan hidungnya memerah.

"Hyung, hidung hyung sudah merah begitu. Ayo ke Ruang Kesehatan saja. Kasihan hyung." Bujuk Changmin.

Jaejoong menggeleng. Changmin lupa, Jaejoong juga sangat keras kepala.

"Sebentar lagi jam ketujuh dimulai, 'Min. Apalagi kan Fisika ada guru baru. Aku tidak mau ketinggalan melihat guru baru. Katanya masih muda.."

Changmin menjitak kepala Jaejoong. "Kau ini bodoh sekali, hyung! Kalau sakit ya ke Ruang Kesehatan! Malah mau lihat guru baru! Guru kan akan kita lihat sepanjang semester ini! Sakitmu tidak bisa menunggu, hyung!"

Jaejoong menggeleng. "Tidak tidak tidak. Aku disini saja, Shim Changmin."

Changmin menghela nafas. "Nanti hyung tambah sakit. Nanti Umma memarahiku kalau membiarkan hyung sakit."

Jaejoong terdiam. Sosok di depannya ini memang lebih muda dua tahun darinya. Tapi entah mengapa sikap dan pemikirannya lebih dewasa dari Jaejoong. Changmin sudah menjadi sahabat Jaejoong selama hampir empat tahun. Changmin lah yang membantu Jaejoong keluar dari lubang keputusasaan setelah ditinggal oleh kekasihnya.

Dan juga, Changmin berasal dari keluarga kaya. Orang tuanya sering pergi ke luar negeri untuk berbisnis. Changmin adalah anak tunggal, jadi dia sering kesepian di rumah. Maka dari itu dia sering sekali tidur di rumah Jaejoong dan menjadi akrab dengan keluarga Jaejoong.

Pertanyaan mengapa Jaejoong tidak membawa kendaraan sendiri ke rumah adalah karena Jaejoong trauma mengendarai motor. Dulu Jaejoong pernah naik motor sekali dan karena dia tidak mahir, dia menabrak dan harus menginap di rumah sakit selama seminggu. Dan karena itulah Jaejoong tidak mau naik motor lagi ataupun belajar mengendarai mobil.

"Aku sudah terlalu sering sakit, biarlah Umma memarahiku. Aku sudah biasa." Lirih Jaejoong pelan.

Changmin meletakkan telapak tangannya ke dahi Jaejoong. Dia tersentak begitu merasakan dahi Jaejoong sangat panas. Changmin menggeser telapak tangannya ke leher Jaejoong, sama panasnya.

"Hyung! Badan hyung panas sekali. Ayo ke Ruang Kesehatan hyung, ayo, ayo.." rengek Changmin.

Jaejoong tersenyum lemah. "Ini sudah biasa, Changmin. Tak apa. Aku hanya perlu tidur sebentar.."

"Makanya ayo ke Ruang Kesehatan, biar hyung bisa tidur."

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidur di sini saja."

Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya ke meja karena kepalanya sangat pusing. Changmin yang melihat itu hanya bisa mengelus-elus punggung Jaejoong.

Perlahan kelas yang tadinya sepi kini pun mulai terisi. Ketika bel jam pelajaran ketujuh berbunyi, semua siswa sudah duduk manis di kursinya masing-masing. Tentunya karena mereka tahu akan ada guru baru dan mereka tahu guru baru itu masih muda. Jadi mereka ingin memberi kesan pertama yang baik.

"Aku tadi sudah melihat guru itu. Dia tampan sekali!" seru Tiffany, salah seorang siswa 2A.

"Kau melihatnya dimana?" tanya Changmin.

"Di Ruang Guru! Dan seperti biasa guru genit itu sedang menggodanya!" seru Tiffany kesal.

Terdengar suara kesal dari seluruh penjuru kelas. Reputasi Ara sebagai guru yang genit dan playgirl sudah sangat menyebar di kalangan para siswa. Bukan sekali dua kali para siswa memergoki Ara berkencan dengan banyak lelaki.

"Semoga saja guru baru itu tidak jatuh dalam perangkap Ara seongsaenim!" balas Taeyeon.

Pintu kelas 2A terbuka dan masuklah Yunho. Semua siswa perempuan langsung heboh, begitu pula dengan siswa laki-laki yang berstatus uke. Yunho tersenyum, menyebabkan semua yang melihat senyumannya itu meleleh.

"Nama saya Jung Yunho dan saya yang akan mengajar Fisika untuk menggantikan Oh seongsanim. Umur saya dua puluh satu tahun dan saya fresh graduate dari Columbia University." Kata Yunho memperkenalkan diri.

Seisi kelas langsung heboh lagi. Yunho hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan para siswanya. Kelasnya saat SMA dulu tak jauh beda dengan kelas ini. Tiba-tiba dia jadi merindukan masa SMA nya, masa SMA nya yang begitu indah.

Yunho mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kelas. Pandangan Yunho tertumbuk pada seorang siswa yang menelungkupkan kepalanya di meja. Dengan langkah pelan Yunho menghampiri siswa itu.

"Dia tidur?" tanya Yunho pada Changmin.

Changmin mengangguk. "Tolong jangan dibangunkan, songsaenim. Kasihan dia, dia sakit." Pinta Changmin.

"Ini jam pelajaran, dia harus bangun. Kalau mau tidur, harusnya di Ruang Kesehatan." Kata Yunho tegas.

Yunho pun menggoyang-goyang bahu Jaejoong agar Jaejoong mau bangun.

"Mmm Changmin jangan bangunkan aku. Kepalaku pusing." kata Jaejoong, matanya masih terpejam.

Changmin buru-buru berbisik di telinga Jaejoong. "Bukan aku hyung.. Itu guru baru.."

Spontan Jaejoong langsung duduk tegak. Dia menatap wajah sang guru ketika sang guru juga menatap wajahnya. Ekspresi wajah Jaejoong langsung berubah horor. Dia tak mempercayai penglihatannya.

"Kau!" seru Jaejoong tak percaya.

Yunho pun tak kalah kagetnya melihat Jaejoong ada disini. Baru saja dia akan membuka mulut, Jaejoong sudah pingsan duluan.

"KYAAAAA! HYUUUUUUNNGGG!" seru Changmin keras.

.

.

.

Bagaimana readers?

Keep it or delete it? Give me your review..

*baru liat ke jadwal ujian kalau besok ujiannya Ekonomi dan Bahasa Jerman, jadi kalau pada minta lanjut mungkin baru bisa dilanjut hari Sabtu*


	2. Chapter 2

MY TEACHER IS MY (EX)BOYFRIEND

Disclaimer : Belong to SM, God, and theirselves :D This story is mine. Not for commercial.

Author : Lee Rae Ra / Iqlima

Genre : General, Romance

Rate : T

Length : Sequel

Summary : Guru baru di sekolah Jaejoong adalah pacarnya dulu! Belum sempat putus tapi sudah pergi. Jaejoong cuek, tapi tak dipungkiri dia masih mencintai mantan pacarnya. Tapi dia harus bersaing dengan guru perempuannya yang genit untuk mendapatkan Yunho, mantan pacarnya. YunJae! Add Wanjeonhan KSHOP!

MY TEACHER IS MY (EX)BOYFRIEND

"Songsaenim! Aku kan sudah bilang, jangan dibangunkan! Bagaimana sih?! Hyung jadi pingsan kan!" seru Changmin dengan suara tingginya, membuat semua yang ada di kelas menutup telinganya.

Yunho mengerutkan keningnya. "Kau bicara banmal padaku?"

"Aish, terserah sajalah! Hyung kita ke Ruang Kesehatan ya!" kata Changmin pada Jaejoong yang masih tak sadarkan diri.

Changmin bergegas meggendong Jaejoong dan membawanya keluar dari kelas. Sepeninggal Changmin dan Jaejoong, Yunho kembali berdiri di depan kelas.

"Yang berteriak padaku tadi, namanya siapa?" tanya Yunho.

"Dia Changmin, Shim Changmin." Jawab Seohyun.

Yunho mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Jadi itu, Shim Changmin yang diagung-agungkan oleh Junsu.

"Lalu yang pingsan tadi, namanya siapa?" tanya Yunho lagi.

"Namanya Jaejoong, Kim Jaejoong." Jawab Sunny.

Yunho tersentak. Tadinya dia pikir hanya mirip saja, tapi ternyata itu benar Kim Jaejoong. Jaejoong-nya yang dulu.

: MY TEACHER IS MY (EX)BOYFRIEND :

Di Ruang Kesehatan, Changmin masih setia menunggui Jaejoong yang sedang diperiksa oleh Dokter Sekolah. Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa Jaejoong sampai pingsan. Padahal Jaejoong sudah sering sakit seperti ini dan tidak pernah sampai pingsan.

Tirai ranjang Jaejoong terbuka dan Dokter Sekolah keluar menghampiri Changmin. Changmin bergegas berdiri dan menanyakan keadaan Jaejoong.

"Dia demam dan dia pingsan karena shock." Kata Dokter Sekolah.

"Shock?" ulang Changmin.

"Dia pingsan karena sepertinya dia melihat sesuatu yang mengagetkannya atau membangkitkan luka lamanya. Dia tidak bercerita terlalu banyak padaku, coba kau saja yang bicara padanya." Jelas Dokter Sekolah.

Changmin membungkukkan badannya. "Terima kasih, Dokter."

Changmin bergegas mendekati Jaejoong yang masih terkulai lemah di ranjang. Changmin mengelus-elus rambut hitam hyung yang sangat dicintainya itu.

"Ada apa, hyung?" tanya Changmin lembut. "Hyung melihat guru baru itu dan hyung langsung pingsan. Ada apa?"

"Changmin, kuceritakan sesuatu padamu.."

FLASHBACK

Saat itu Jaejoong masih berumur sebelas tahun, masih anak Sekolah Menengah Pertama ketika Yunho datang kepadanya. Jaejoong bertemu Yunho karena kucingnya Jiji naik ke atas pohon dan dia tidak bisa mengambilnya. Jaejoong menangis di bawah pohon dan akhirnya Yunho datang dan memanjat ke atas pohon untuk mengambilkan Jiji.

Sejak saat itu, Yunho dekat sekali dengan Jaejoong. Yunho yang sudah kelas satu Sekolah Menengah Atas datang mengantar dan menjemput Jaejoong ke sekolah walaupun sekolah mereka berbeda.

Satu tahun seperti itu, akhirnya Yunho menyatakan cinta pada Jaejoong saat tahun keduanya di Sekolah Menengah Atas. Saat itu Jaejoong baru berumur dua belas tahun dan Yunho enam belas tahun. Perbedaan umur empat tahun sama sekali bukan masalah. Satu tahun pacaran mereka lalui dengan gembira, sampai akhirnya suatu berita datang menghancurkan hati Jaejoong.

"Aku dapat beasiswa di Columbia, Boo.." kata Yunho.

Jaejoong yang saat itu sedang mengelus-elus kucing liar di taman dekat rumahnya pun tersentak. Dia menatap Yunho tak percaya.

"Apa?"

"Kau tahu sendiri tahun ini aku lulus SMA. Appa mengirimkan semua dokumenku ke Columbia agar bisa memudahkanku untuk kuliah di sana. Tapi malah Columbia memberiku beasiswa dan aku bebas memilih fakultas dan jurusanku." Jelas Yunho.

Air mata mulai merebak di wajah Jaejoong. Dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tak percaya.

"Yunnie tidak mungkin meninggalkan Jae. Yunnie tidak boleh pergi!" seru Jaejoong keras, membuat kucing liar itu melompat dari pangkuannya.

"Jae.. Hanya empat tahun, Boo. Itu bukan waktu yang lama, kan?"

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya. "Appa Yunnie sudah tidak sayang Jae lagi? Yunnie tega meninggalkan Jae?" tanya Jaejoong dengan suara bergeta.

Yunho mengenggam tangan Jaejoong, tapi Jaejoong segera menepis tangan Yunho.

"Kapan Yunnie berangkat?" tanya Jaejoong getir.

"Besok, Boo.." jawab Yunho sambil menunduk.

Tiba-tiba Jaejoong berdiri dan berteriak dengan suara keras. "BESOK? YUNNIE MAU MENINGGALKANKU EMPAT TAHUN DAN YUNNIE BARU BILANG SEKARANG?!"

Yunho berusaha mengenggam tangan Jaejoong lagi, tapi kali ini Jaejoong menepisnya dengan lebih kasar.

"Baiklah, jika itu mau Yunnie. Yunnie bisa dapatkan yang lebih dari aku di Amerika sana. Selamat tinggal, Yunnie!" kata Jaejoong sambil menangis.

Jaejoong segera berlari meninggalkan Yunho. Sebenarnya Yunho ingin sekali mengejar Jaejoong. Tapi tidak bisa karena dia tidak sanggup melihat Jaejoong menangis dan dia tidak ingin melukai hati Jaejoong lebih dalam lagi.

Sementara itu Jaejoong tidak kembali ke rumahnya, malah berhenti di lapangan dekat rumahnya. Hujan mulai turun membasahi bumi. Jaejoong menangis sekeras-kerasnya di lapangan. Dia menumpahkan segala sakit yang ada di hatinya. Dia tidak peduli jika nantinya dia akan sakit, dia hanya tahu, dia akan berpisah dengan Yunho.

FLASHBACK END

"Saat itu, kau jadi anak baru di sekolahku. Hari di saat Yunho berangkat ke Amerika, aku memaksa masuk sekolah walaupun sakit. Aku pingsan, kan? Kau yang membawaku ke Ruang Kesehatan, sama seperti sekarang. Sampai akhirnya kita akrab sampai sekarang." Kata Jaejoong menutup ceritanya.

"Hyung tidak pernah menceritakan itu sebelumnya.."

"Aku tidak mau mengungkit lukaku lagi, Changmin. Pokoknya, aku sangat berterimakasih padamu karena saat itu kau mau membantuku keluar dari keputusasaanku.."

"Jadi.. Jadi Yunho songsaenim itu mantan kekasih hyung?"

Jaejoong menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu, Changmin. Saat itu kami pergi tanpa mengucapkan kata putus. Entah apakah Yunho masih menganggapku kekasihnya. Tapi selama hampir empat tahun ini aku masih menganggap dia kekasihku." Kata Jaejoong hampa.

Tangan kanan Changmin terkepal. "Hyung, dia sudah menyakiti hyung dan hyung masih menganggap dia kekasih hyung?! Jangan katakan hyung juga masih mencintainya!"

"Aku memang masih mencintainya, Changmin.."

Changmin mendesah kesal. "Dan sekarang dia jadi guru kita, hyung! Bagaimana perasaan hyung? Apa dia masih mengingat hyung?!"  
Jaejoong diam. "Kuharap begitu." Katanya pelan setelah terdiam beberapa saat.

: MY TEACHER IS MY (EX)BOYFRIEND :

Bel istirahat berdering. Yunho bergegas mengemasi tasnya dan berjalan cepat menuju Ruang Guru. Dia harus segera menemui Yoochun dan Junsu. Beruntung, Yoochun dan Junsu sudah ada di Ruang Guru.

"Kim Jaejoong, apa kalian mengenalnya?" tanya Yunho langsung.

Yoochun dan Junsu yang sedang main game berdua di laptop Yoochun menatap Yunho dengan heran.

"Ya, tentu saja." Jawab Yoochun. "Dia adalah siswa yang kuceritakan. Yang daya tahan tubuhnya lemah sekali itu."

"Dan dia adalah sahabat dari Changmin, murid favoritku." Timpal Junsu.

Yunho duduk di kursinya. Dia mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi, membuat Yoochun dan Junsu semakin heran.

"Hey, ada apa?" tanya Yoochun.

"Dia itu mantan kekasihku!" seru Yunho gusar.

"APA?!" seru Yoochun dan Junsu kaget.

Yunho mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya sambil tetap mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Rambutnya yang tadi tertata rapi sekarang sudah tidak karuan bentuknya.

"Tapi dia masih SMA dan kau sudah sarjana!" seru Junsu.

"Aku pacaran dengannya saat dia masih dua belas tahun dan aku meninggalkannya saat dia berumur tiga belas tahun!"

Yoochun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Parah, kau parah."

"Dia pingsan tadi."

Yoochun dan Junsu melongo.

"Kau tidak membawanya ke Ruang Kesehatan?" tanya Yoochun.

Yunho menggeleng. "Murid bernama Shim Changmin itu langsung berteriak padaku dan kemudian membawa Jaejoong keluar."

"Dan selama ini kau tidak berhubungan dengannya?" tanya Junsu kaget.

Yunho mengangguk. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?

"Argh! Jung Yunho! Kalau Jaejoong pingsan melihatmu, itu artinya dia sudah lama tidak berhubungan denganmu dan kaget melihatmu! Jika kau masih berhubungan dengannya pasti dia akan senang dan bukannya pingsan!" seru Junsu frustasi.

"Aku berusaha menghubunginya tapi dia mengganti nomor ponselnya. Tiap aku hubungi rumahnya aku selalu ditolak!" Kata Yunho ikut frustasi.

"Dan kau tidak mencari tahu jejaring sosialnya di internet?" tanya Junsu lagi.

"Ah! Aku ingat! Apakah Choi Kang Max itu adalah Shim Changmin?"

Junsu mengangguk. "Ya. Itu nama yang digunakan Changmin di semua jejaring sosialnya."

"Awal aku di Amerika aku mengobrak-abrik internet untuk mencari jejaring sosialnya, kalau dia sudah punya. Tapi yang aku dapat hanyalah jejaring sosial milik Changmin itu. Dari semua akun Changmin lah aku dapatkan foto-foto Jaejoong!"

"Sini, aku akan carikan sesuatu untukmu." Timpal Yoochun.

Yoochun kemudian sibuk di depan laptopnya. Junsu dan Yunho hanya bisa memandanginya.

"Ah, Yunho! Sini!"

Yunho mendekat dan ikut melihat ke layar laptop Yoochun.

"Data pribadi tiap siswa. Semua yang ada di sini adalah fakta karena sebelum menjadi siswa disini, semua siswa dan orang tua harus konsultasi dengan psikolog dan menceritakan hidup mereka. Ini sangat rahasia, hanya administrasi saja yang tahu. Kebetulan aku tahu password nya. Ini, baca." Jelas Yoochun.

Yunho, Yoochun, dan Junsu kemudian membaca data Jaejoong bersama-sama.

Nama : Kim Jaejoong

Tempat Tanggal Lahir : Chungnam, 4 Februari 1996

Nama Orang Tua : Kim Kangin & Kim Leeteuk

Pekerjaan Orang Tua : Manager Bank & Ibu Rumah Tangga

Saudara : Kim Yesung

Pekerjaan Saudara : Mahasiswa & Pemilik Kafe

Tinggi : 180 cm

Berat badan : 63 kg

Golongan Darah : O

Hobi : Memasak, Menyanyi

Kepribadian : Dalam wawancara pribadinya dengan psikolog, psikolog mengungkapkan bahwa Jaejoong sebenarnya adalah anak yang ceria. Tapi Jaejoong sendiri bercerita pada psikolog ada masa lalunya yang sangat kelam dan sangat ingin dia lupakan tapi tidak bisa. Dia bercerita bahwa dia pernah punya kekasih dan kekasihnya meninggalkannya di saat umurnya masih muda. Itulah yang membuat Jaejoong agak berbeda. Saat psikolog memintanya untuk bercerita lebih jauh, Jaejoong menolak dan menangis hebat. Saat psikolog wawancara dengan orang tua Jaejoong, Ibunya sendiri menuturkan bahwa di depan orang lain, Jaejoong berusaha tegar dan terlihat kuat. Tapi di depan orang-orang yang mengenalnya dengan baik, Jaejoong sangat rapuh dan lemah. Ditambah lagi dengan kondisi fisiknya yang lemah, Jaejoong semakin terlihat rapuh. Tapi di luar itu semua, Jaejoong adalah anak yang pintar dan kuat.

"Oh dude, kau membuat hidup anak itu berantakan." Komentar Yoochun begitu selesai membaca.

"Kau memacarinya saat dia berumur dua belas tahun dan kau meninggalkannya saat berumur tiga belas tahun. Tega sekali kau. Hei, apakah kau pedophilia?" tanya Junsu.

Yunho menghela nafas panjang. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku mencintainya, itu saja." Katanya pendek.

"Dan setelah membaca semua data pribadinya ini? Oh God! Kau kembali ke hidup anak itu setelah empat tahun kau pergi! Apakah kau tidak berpikir? Kau akan menghancurkan hidupnya lagi!" seru Junsu.

"Kami masih sepasang kekasih!" balas Yunho.

"Kekasih? Kau meninggalkannya selama empat tahun tanpa berhubungan dengannya dan sekarang kau kembali di hadapannya, itu yang kau sebut kekasih?" tanya Junsu cepat.

"Saat aku dan dia berpisah, tak ada kata putus! Itu artinya kami berdua masih sepasang kekasih! Sudah hampir lima tahun!"

Junsu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Satu hal yang kusarankan padamu, temui anak itu dan jelaskan semuanya. Tapi ingat, jangan buat anak itu semakin frustasi."

Yunho mengangguk lemah.

: MY TEACHER IS MY (EX)BOYFRIEND :

Dengan gontai Jaejoong membuka pintu pagar rumahnya. Dia masuk ke dalam rumah dengan lesu.

"Jae, ada apa?"

Jaejoong mendongak kaget. Ternyata hanya Ryeowook, kekasih kakaknya.

"Ah! Wookie hyung! Hyung ada di sini?" tanya Jaejoong cengoh.

Ryeowook berkacak pinggang. "Ya, dan ada apa? Ceritakan padaku."

Mengenal Ryeowook selama tiga tahun telah membuat Jaejoong dekat dan percaya pada Ryeowook. Termasuk masalah Yunho yang meninggalkan Jaejoong. Mempunyai seorang kakak seperti Kim Yesung sama sekali tidak membantunya untuk mencurahkan isi hati. Maka dari itu saat Yesung membawa Ryeowook ke rumah dan mengenalkannya pada keluarganya, Jaejoong sangat senang karena dia akhirnya bisa memiliki seseorang untuk berbagi.

Jaejoong menarik tangan Ryeowook naik ke lantai dua. Jaejoong membawa Ryeowook ke kamarnya.

"Dia kembali, hyung." Kata Jaejoong.

Ryeowook meletakkan kedua tangannya di mulutnya.

"Dia? Maksudmu, Yunho?" tanya Ryeowook tak percaya.

Jaejoong mengangguk lesu. "Dia jadi guru baru di sekolahku. Aku, aku tak percaya dia kembali. Tapi aku sangat sedih melihatnya, aku tak kuat melihatnya.."

Ryeowook membentangkan tangannya, Jaejoong yang melihat itu langsung berlari ke pelukan Ryeowook dan menangis.

"Menangislah, Sayang. Jika itu dapat membuatmu tenang.." kata Ryeowook lembut.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar Jaejoong terbuka. Yesung masuk dan kaget melihat adiknya menangis di pelukan kekasihnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yesung heran.

"Yunho kembali." Jawab Ryeowook.

Yesung menunjukkan ekspresi tak percaya. Dia menatap Jaejoong meminta penjelasan.

"Yunho kembali?" ulang Yesung.

"Dan dia menjadi guru baru di sekolah Jaejoong. Sempurna sekali." Kata Ryeowook datar.

Tangan kanan Yesung terkepal. "Si brengsek itu kembali setelah meninggalkan adikku dan membuatnya jadi begini? Beraninya dia!" seru Yesung marah.

Jaejoong bergegas melepaskan diri dari pelukan Ryeowook dan ganti memeluk kakaknya.

"Hyung.. Jangan sakiti Yunho hyung.. Kasihan dia.." pinta Jaejoong sambil menangis.

"Dia menyakitimu, Jae! Melihatmu menangis dan tersakiti itu sangat membuatku menderita!" seru Yesung.

Jaejoong menggeleng kuat. "Jangan, hyung. Aku mencintai Yunho hyung.. Aku masih mencintainya.."

"Sudah empat tahun, Jae! Dan kau masih saja mencintainya? Jae kau sungguh naif sekali! Sekarang lepaskan aku! Aku akan mencarinya dan menghabisinya!"

"Hyung kumohon.." lirih Jaejoong.

Ryeowook yang melihat itu ikut menggelengkan kepalanya. Yesung menghela nafas. Sepertinya pelajaran untuk Yunho masih harus menunggu.

: MY TEACHER IS MY (EX)BOYFRIEND :

Yunho memasuki rumahnya yang megah dan besar bak istana. Semua pelayan menunduk hormat begitu melihatnya. Semenjak pulang dari Amerika Yunho sangat sopan dan selalu membalas setiap sapaan para pelayannya, tapi kali ini tidak. Dia mengacuhkan semua pelayannya dan sifatnya yang aneh ini tertangkap oleh Ibunya, Lee Jonghyun yang sekarang adalah Jung Jonghyun.

Yunho masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Kemudian dia mendengar pintu kamarnya diketuk

"Masuk." Kata Yunho.

Jonghyun masuk dan terkesiap dengan keadaan kamar Yunho. Yunho baru kembali seminggu yang lalu dan selama ini dia tidak pernah masuk ke kamar Yunho. Baru pertama kali ini dia masuk ke kamar Yunho dan langsung disuguhi pemandangan yang aneh.

"Oh Yunho. Siapakah semua ini?"

Yunho mengedarkan pandangannya. Dia tidak heran Ibunya kaget. Kamarnya dipenuhi oleh foto Jaejoong. Foto Jaejoong semua ukuran. Dan semua foto itu diambilnya dari akun jejaring sosial Choi Kang Max yang ternyata Changmin itu.

"Namanya Jaejoong." Jawab Yunho.

Jonghyun duduk di tepi ranjang Yunho. "Dan siapakah Jaejoong itu? Apakah dia kekasih yang kau tinggalkan itu?"

Masih tetap berbaring di ranjangnya, Yunho mengangguk lemah.

"Dia jadi muridku, Umma.."

Jonghyun terkesiap. "Dia masih SMA?"

"Aku dan dia terpaut umur hampir empat tahun."

"Anakku pedophilia?"

Yunho menendang pantat Ibunya.

"Yaa! Anak tidak sopan!" seru Jonghyun sambil mengusap-usap pantatnya yang terasa agak sakit.

"Aku bukan pedophilia, Umma."

"Lalu apa namanya? Jadi anak itu masih tujuh belas tahun?" tanya Jonghyun.

"Dia akan berusia tujuh belas nanti Februari." Jawab Yunho.

Yunho mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kamarnya. Dia menatap semua foto Jaejoong yang dia pajang. Jaejoong yang sedang tidur, Jaejoong yang sedang menangis, Jaejoong yang sedang tertawa, Jaejoong yang sedang menguap, dan banyak lagi foto Jaejoong yang lain. Yunho benar-benar harus berterimakasih pada Changmin karena telah mengunggah banyak sekali foto Jaejoong.

"Umma, bisa tinggalkan aku sebentar? Aku ingin sendirian dulu, Umma." Pinta Yunho.

Jonghyun mengangguk dan bangkit berdiri. "Ya sudah, tenangkan dulu pikiranmu. Umma ke bawah dulu ya."

Jonghyun keluar dan menutup pintu kamar Yunho pelan. Yunho menghela nafas panjang dan menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Lukisan wajah Jaejoong terpampang di langit-langit kamarnya. Sehari setelah dia pulang ke Korea, dia langsung memanggil seorang pelukis yang sudah sangat terkenal di Korea untuk melukis wajah Jaejoong di langit-langit kamarnya agar dia bisa memandangi Jaejoong terus menerus.

Yunho kembali menghela nafas. Dia masih teringat bagaimana ekspresi wajah Jaejoong saat dia berkata dia akan pergi. Dia masih ingat bagaimana Jaejoong marah saat itu. Dan yang paling menyakitkan, dia masih ingat bagaimana Jaejoong menangis. Yunho benar-benar tidak kuat melihat Jaejoong menangis.

Yunho mengenggam liontin yang selalu ada di lehernya. Liontin couple nya dengan Jaejoong. Liontin itu berbentuk hati. Liontin Yunho berbentuk lebih besar, sedangkan liontin Jaejoong lebih kecil karena letak liontin Jaejoong adalah di dalam liontin Yunho.

"Boo.. Aku sangat merindukanmu Boo.. Apakah kau masih mengingatku Boo? Apa kau masih marah dan membenciku, Boo?"

Yunho bangkit dan menyambar jaketnya. Dia memutuskan untuk pergi ke tempat dimana pertama kali dia bertemu Jaejoong. Di taman dekat Sekolah Menengah Pertama Jaejoong dahulu.

: MY TEACHER IS MY (EX)BOYFRIEND :

Di sinilah sekarang Jaejoong duduk. Di bawah pohon tempatnya menangis dulu. Di bawah pohon tempat pertama kali dia bertemu dengan Yunho. Jaejoong melamun sambil mengelus-elus Jiji yang dibawanya. Dia sempat mendapat masalah dengan supir bus karena membawa kucing, tapi toh akhirnya supir bus membiarkannya membawa kucingnya.

"Jiji, ingat tidak? Dulu kau bandel sekali naik ke atas sana.. Dan aku tidak bisa memanjat. Lalu aku menangis dan Yunho datang. Kau ingat tidak? Sudah enam tahun yang lalu.." kata Jaejoong sambil menerawang.

Jiji hanya bisa membalas dengan mengeong pelan.

"Dan dia meninggalkanku, Jiji. Empat tahun aku tidak bertemu dengannya dan sekarang dia jadi guru baru di sekolah. Entah bagaimana aku menyelesaikan satu setengah tahunku yang tersisa.." kata Jaejoong lagi.

"Aku masih mencintainya, Jiji. Memang ini sangat naif, dia meninggalkanku dan aku masih mencintainya. Tapi, aku benar-benar mencintainya. Dia itu cinta pertamaku dan aku selalu berharap dia yang akan menjadi cinta terakhirku."

Lagi-lagi Jiji mengeong pelan. Jaejoong mengelus kucingnya dengan penuh sayang.

"Jiji, apakah aku bisa berpacaran dengannya lagi? Sungguh aku masih mencintainya." Tanya Jaejoong.

"Ya, kau masih."

Jaejoong kaget mendengar suara itu. Perlahan dia membalikkan badannya dan tidak melihat siapa pun.

"Aku di atas, Boo.."

Jaejoong menengadahkan kepalanya dan melihat Yunho sedang bertengger di atas pohon. Jaejoong berdiri dan menatap Yunho tak percaya.

"Kau bilang apa tadi?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Kau masih bisa berpacaran denganku. Sejujurnya, kita tak pernah putus kan? Tidak pernah ada kata putus di antara kita."

Perkataan Yunho malah membuat Jaejoong menangis. Yunho yang masih di atas pohon menjadi panik.

"Jangan turun, jangan!" seru Jaejoong mencegah Yunho turun.

Yunho yang tadinya akan turun mengurungkan niatnya.

"Boo, jangan menangis, kumohon.." pinta Yunho.

"Lalu kalau aku menangis, ada apa denganmu?"

"Hatiku sakit melihatmu menangis. Jangan menangis, Boo.."

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau bahkan masih mengingat panggilan itu? Sudah lama sekali, Yunho songsaenim."

"Boo, jangan memanggilku seperti itu.."

"Lalu apa? Kau ini guruku!" kata Jaejoong dengan suara bergetar.

"Aku ini kekasihmu.."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Miss Ara? Kata Tiffany tadi kau sedang digodai olehnya. Apa sekarang kau sudah pacaran dengan Miss Ara? Oh, atau kau sudah punya kekasih di Amerika sana?"

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. "Boo, kumohon. Aku masih mencintaimu dan hanya mencintaimu. Kau juga kan, Boo? Kau juga kan?"

"Siapa bilang?" sergah Jaejoong.

"Aku mendengarnya sendiri!" seru Yunho, membuat wajah Jaejoong memerah. "Aku ada di sini sejak tadi. Lalu kau datang dengan Jiji. Lalu kau bicara pada Jiji dan aku mendengar semuanya. Kau masih mencintaiku, Boo. Aku tahu itu.."

"Yunho songsaenim sudahlah. Kau jangan memberiku harapan palsu. Sudah cukup empat tahun lalu kau menyakitiku."

Yunho melompat dari pohon dan berdiri tepat di depan Jaejoong, membuat Jaejoong terpana.

"Boo.. Kita tidak pernah putus. Kita bisa menjalin hubungan lagi, Boo.." kata Yunho.

Sebenarnya Yunho ingin mengenggam tangan Jaejoong, tapi tidak bisa karena Jaejoong membawa Jiji.

"Songsaenim kumohon, cukup.." pinta Jaejoong.

"TIDAK AKAN BOO! TIDAK AKAN!" seru Yunho keras.

Jiji melompat dari tangan Jaejoong karena kaget dan langsung berlari ke jalan raya. Jaejoong kaget.

"Jiji!" serunya lalu berlari menyusul Jiji. "Jiji awas ada mobil!" seru Jaejoong ketika melihat mobil berkecepatan tinggi melaju di jalan raya.

BRAAAAKK!

"BOO!"

.

.

To Be Continued..

.

.

Arrgg demi apa seneng banget pas tau chapter pertama review nya 52 orang. Aku senang sekali :') Semoga chap dua reviewnya juga banyak yah, biar aku tau gimana pemikiran kalian.

Oh ya buat **kawaii uchiha** , kamu bilang sekolah kita tetangaan. Kamu sekolahnya dimana? SMA 2 ya? Kapan-kapan ketemuan yuk, biar bisa lebih akrab dan nambah temen ^^

Oh iya, pas aku ngetik ini aku jadi nangis sendiri T.T Kan ngetiknya Jum'at dan mantengin beranda Facebook memantau siapa aja yang menang. Sumpah nangis sejadi-jadinya pas tau DBSK gak menang apa-apa :'( Tapi ya sudahlah, tahun ini bukan tahunnya DBSK tapi tahun depan DBSK pasti bisa!

Buat pembaca Hard Life and Love, tunggu ya.. Lagi diketik ini.. Mungkin besok baru dipost.

Gomawo ^^


	3. Chapter 3

MY TEACHER IS MY (EX)BOYFRIEND

Disclaimer : Belong to SM, God, and theirselves :D This story is mine. Not for commercial.

Author : Lee Rae Ra / Iqlima

Genre : General, Romance

Rate : T

Length : Sequel

Summary : Guru baru di sekolah Jaejoong adalah pacarnya dulu! Belum sempat putus tapi sudah pergi. Jaejoong cuek, tapi tak dipungkiri dia masih mencintai mantan pacarnya. Tapi dia harus bersaing dengan guru perempuannya yang genit untuk mendapatkan Yunho, mantan pacarnya. YunJae! Add Wanjeonhan KSHOP!

MY TEACHER IS MY (EX)BOYFRIEND

.

"BOO!"

Jaejoong yang memeluk Jiji dengan penuh kasih sayang dan tiba-tiba dirasakannya sebuah benda berat menyenggol badannya dan menggores tangannya dalam.

"Aw.." seru Jaejoong tertahan.

Yunho berlari mendekat. "Boo, kau tak apa? Ah, tanganmu Boo! Berdarah!" seru Yunho panik.

Jaejoong hanya bisa meringis kesakitan. Dia memang tidak tertabrak, yang ditabrak mobil berkecepatan tinggi itu adalah gerobak es krim dan kini gerobak es krim itu jatuh dan ujungnya menggores lengan Jaejoong sehingga lengan Jaejoong terluka dalam dan mengucurkan banyak darah.

"Sini tanganmu." Yunho mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari kantong celananya dan membalutkan itu di sekeliling lengan Jaejoong yang berdarah.

"Nona, nona maafkan saya. Gerobak saya ditabrak nona!" seru Penjual Es Krim panik.

"Yaa! Aku ini NAMJA! NAMJA!" seru Jaejoong kesal. "Ah! Sakit! Pelan sedikit bisa tidak?!" seru Jaejoong pada Yunho.

Yunho mengambil Jiji dari pelukan Jaejoong. "Aish, kau ini! Masih saja memikirkan kalau kau namja atau bukan! Ayo kita ke rumah sakit sekarang! Penjual Es Krim, apakah di sini ada klinik? Rumah sakit kan jauh.."

"Ada, itu di depan!" Penjual Es Krim menunjuk ke sebuah klinik.

"Terima kasih!"

Saat Yunho akan membantu Jaejoong berdiri, seseorang berdiri di hadapan mereka. Yunho dan Jaejoong mendongak.

"Ah, nona, apakah anda terluka? Maafkan saya." Kata lelaki itu.

Jaejoong mendengus kesal. "Kau tidak bisa lihat ya? Berdarah-darah begini masih ditanya! Songsaenim, ayo cepat antarkan aku ke klinik! Tanganku sakit sekali!"

"Ah, maafkan saya. Biar saya yang menanggung biaya pengobatan ada. Saya akan membayar semuanya." Kata lelaki itu.

Yunho membantu Jaejoong berdiri. Jaejoong merangkul bahunya sedangkan Yunho masih membawa Jiji.

"Maaf, tapi sekarang dia tanggung jawabku. Kau sudah pergilah sana. Urusi saja Penjual Es Krim yang gerobaknya kau tabrak itu." Kata Yunho sinis, kemudian memapah Jaejoong pergi.

Kentara sekali lelaki itu tidak senang dengan sikap Yunho. Tapi dia bersikap cuek dan langsung membereskan urusannya dengan Penjual Es Krim.

Setelah mereka berdua sampai di klinik, Jaejoong langsung dibawa masuk ke ruang rawat. Yunho ikut menemaninya masuk. Jiji tidak bisa ikut masuk, jadi dia dititipkan ke resepsionis, yang untungnya adalah seorang penyayang binatang.

"Luka anda cukup dalam, nona. Ini harus dijahit." Kata Dokter perempuan yang masih muda itu.

"Jahit saja kalau begitu, tapi saya namja, Dok."

Dokter itu tersenyum. "Ah, benarkah? Maafkan saya, tapi anda cantik sekali." Kata Dokter sambil menyiapkan peralatan.

Yunho tertawa pelan, Jaejoong memukul pelan lengan Yunho.

"Diam! Jangan tertawa!" kata Jaejoong kesal.

"Ah, maafkan aku Boo. Tapi kan memang kau cantik."

Jaejoong mendengus. "Diam!"

Dokter kembali dan mulai mengusapi daerah lengan sekitar luka Jaejoong dengan kapas ber alkohol. Jaejoong meringis saat jarum suntik menembus lengannya. Dan kemudian Dokter itu pun menjahit lengan Jaejoong dengan rapi.

Setelah menyelesaikan administrasi dan mengambil Jiji, mereka berdua kembali ke taman untuk mengambil mobil Yunho. Yunho akan mengantarkan Jaejoong pulang.

"Terima kasih, songsaenim. Telah membantuku dan membayar biaya klinik tadi." Kata Jaejoong lirih ketika mobil mulai berjalan.

Yunho tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa, Boo."

Jaejoong diam sambil mengelus-elus Jiji.

"Kenapa diam? Pasti ada sesuatu yang ingin kau katakan padaku kan?" tanya Yunho.

Jaejoong menggeleng. "Tidak, tidak ada.."

Yunho tertawa. "Boo, aku mengenalmu sudah lama – "

"Lama? Kita hanya bersama dua tahun dan kau meninggalkanku selama empat tahun! Itu yang kau bilang lama?!" suara Jaejoong meninggi.

Yunho menepikan mobilnya, kemudian dia berbalik menghadap Jaejoong.

"Boo, sini. Hadap aku, hadap aku!" seru Yunho.

Dengan enggan Jaejoong menghadap Yunho, tapi tatapan matanya masih tertuju ke bawah..

"Tatap aku." Kata Yunho tegas.

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu menatap Yunho. "Sudah. Ada apa?" tantangnya.

"Kau bilang kau masih mencintaiku. Kau bilang kau masih ingin menjadi kekasihku." Kata Yunho.

"Ah, aku hanya agak pusing sedikit tadi." Kilah Jaejoong.

"Boo.. Kita tidak pernah putus." Kata Yunho.

Jaejoong tersentak. Dia tidak menyangka Yunho tahu kalau dulu tidak pernah ada kata putus di antara mereka. Secercah harapan mulai muncul di hatinya.

"Kau.. Tahu?" tanya Jaejoong lambat.

"Tentu saja aku tahu, Boo. Itu artinya kita tidak pernah putus kan, Boo? Kita masih sepasang kekasih." Kata Yunho lembut.

Jaejoong mengangguk pelan. "Kukira, kau tidak tahu kalau tidak pernah ada kata putus." Kata Jaejoong lemah.

Yunho tersenyum dan menggeleng. "Tidak, Boo. Tidak. Kita masih berpacaran, Boo."

Jaejoong mulai tersenyum. "Jadi, kita mulai lagi?"

Yunho mengangguk. "Tentu. Saranghaeyo, Boo.."

"Na do saranghaeyo, songsaenim." Balas Jaejoong.

Yunho mulai menjalankan mobilnya kembali. "Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku begitu! Panggil Yunnie saja seperti dulu."

"Kan kau guruku, jadi ya kupanggil begitu!"

"Di sekolah, kau boleh panggil aku songsaenim. Tapi di luar, kau harus panggil aku Yunnie. Mengerti?"

Jaejoong tertawa. "Baiklah, Yunnie!"

: MY TEACHER IS MY (EX)BOYFRIEND :

"Jae! Jae bangun! Sudah siang nanti terlambat!" seru Yesung sambil menggedor-gedor pintu kamar Jaejoong.

"Berisik! Aku bangun!" balas Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menyingkirkan selimut dari tubuhnya. Dia mengucek-ucek matanya. Ketika nyawanya sudah separuh terkumpul, dia berjalan gontai bak zombie ke kamar mandi.

Setelah bersiap-siap, Jaejoong turun menuju ruang makan. Di ruang makan sudah lengkap ada kedua orang tuanya dan tentu saja, kakaknya yang berkepala besar itu.

"Bagaimana keadaan tanganmu? Sudah baik?" tanya Ibunya – Leeteuk – khawatir.

Jaejoong mengangguk. Kemarin saat pulang dengan tangan dibalut perban seperti itu, dia langsung diberondong pertanyaan oleh keluarganya. Tentu saja Yesung yang paling marah, sampai-sampai dia ingin mencari siapa yang telah menabrak Jaejoong. Jaejoong menceritakan semua dengan detail, kecuali bagian Yunho. Dia menghilangkan peran Yunho dan menggantinya dengan seseorang yang dikarangnya. Jika dia menyebutkan Yunho, sudah pasti keluarganya terutama Yesung akan marah besar.

"Hari ini kuantar saja, ya?" tawar Yesung.

Jaejoong belum sempat menjawab karena ponselnya berbunyi. Buru-buru Jaejoong mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam tas. Dia tersenyum begitu melihat nama "Yunnie" terpampang di layar ponselnya.

From : Yunnie

Sudah sarapan, Boo? Hari ini kujemput ya ^^

"Hyung, tidak usah mengantarku. Aku sudah ada yang menjemput." Kata Jaejoong sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Siapa?" tanya Ayahnya, Kangin.

"Pacarku!" kata Jaejoong bangga.

Yesung menjatuhkan sendoknya. "Kau sudah punya pacar? Siapa? Siapa? Kenalkan padaku!" seru Yesung senang.

"Ya, kenalkan pada kami. Kami senang kau sudah bisa melupakan Yunho." Tambah Leeteuk.

Senyum di wajah Jaejoong memudar. Keluarganya menyadari perubahan ekspresi Jaejoong.

"Ada apa, Jae?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Nah, Yunho itu pacarku." Kata Jaejoong, memutuskan untuk berkata jujur.

"APA?!" seru Kangin, Leeteuk, dan Yesung bersamaan.

Jaejoong hanya meringis. "Yah, tidak apa-apa kan? Aku dan Yunho sudah meluruskan kesalahpahaman kami empat tahun lalu. Oh iya, orang yang kuceritakan kemarin, yang membantuku itu, sebenarnya itu Yunho."

Yesung mengepalkan tangannya. "Bajingan itu masih berani mendekati adikku?!" serunya marah.

Leeteuk memukul kepala besar anaknya dengan sendok sayur. Yesung meringis kesakitan sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang sakit.

"Umma! Kenapa kau memukul kepala anakmu yang tampan ini!" seru Yesung kesal.

"Peraturan pertama di meja makan! Tidak boleh berkata yang tidak sopan!" balas Leeteuk.

"Tapi kan aku benar, Yunho itu memang bajingan!" bela Yesung.

Sekali lagi ciuman sendok sayur mendarat di kepala Yesung, kali ini lebih keras daripada yang tadi. Jaejoong tertawa melihat kakaknya kesakitan.

"Kau harus berkata yang sopan, Yesung." Tegur Kangin.

"Ah! Appa! Aku kan mengatakan yang sejujurnya! Apakah kalian tidak ingat kalau empat tahun lalu dia yang membuat Jaejoong menderita? Jaejoong seperti zombie saat itu! Demi Tuhan!" seru Yesung emosi.

"Tapi tidak seharusnya kau berkata seperti itu!" seru Kangin.

"Sudah, sudah kalian berdua berhentilah bertengkar!" kata Leeteuk melerai pentikaian antara suami dan anaknya.

"Kenapa sih jadi hyung yang marah? Hyung! Kami hanya salah paham dan sekarang kami sedang dalam proses memperbaiki hubungan kami lagi! Kalau hyung berani menganggu Yunho, kupastikan aku tidak akan mau menganggap hyung sebagai kakak lagi!" ancam Jaejoong.

Kemudian terdengar suara klakson mobil. Jaejoong menyambar tasnya dan berdiri.

"Tuh! Pasti dia mendengar suara keras kita! Jadi dia tidak berani masuk! Ah, hyung sih!" seru Jaejoong kesal, lalu buru-buru keluar dari rumah.

: MY TEACHER IS MY (EX)BOYFRIEND :

Sambil bersiul-siul, dengan gembira Yunho memasuki ruang makan di mansion Jung yang mewah. Kedua orang tua dan adiknya yang sudah ada di ruang makan menatapnya heran.

"Oppa, ada apa? Mengapa Oppa tersenyum terus dan bersiul-siul?" tanya adiknya, Jessica.

Yunho duduk. "Tebak!"

"Kau mendapatkan seorang pacar." Kata Ayahnya, Yonghwa.

Yunho menjentikkan jarinya. "Tepat!"

Dua lelaki dan satu perempuan yang ada di sekeliling Yunho langsung mengangguk paham.

"Jadi, siapakah yeoja.. Eh? Namja ya? Oppa kan gay." Kata Jessica.

"Umma sudah tahu kok." Kata Yunho sambil mengoleskan mentega di roti tawarnya.

Jonghyun tersedak air putih yang sedang diminumnya. "Ha? Yang lebih muda empat tahun itu? Yang muridmu itu?!"

Yunho kembali menjentikkan jarinya. "Tepat sekali!" katanya lalu memakan roti yang sudah disiapkannya.

Jonghyun langsung bertepuk tangan heboh. Sedangkan Yonghwa dan Jessica yang tidak mengerti apa-apa hanya bisa berpandangan heran.

"Memangnya ceritanya bagaimana Oppa?" tanya Jessica.

Yunho memasukkan potongan terakhir roti tawarnya ke dalam mulutnya.

"Kalian tak kan percaya ini." Kata Yunho sok misterius.

"Aaah, ceritakan!" desak Jessica.

Yunho tertawa. "Baiklah, baiklah. Masih ingat kan saat dulu aku mau berangkat ke Amerika? Saat itu aku sudah pacaran setahun dengan seorang namja, namanya Kim Jaejoong. Dia marah sekali. Kemudian aku pergi ke Amerika dan lost contact dengannya. Tapi, kami tidak putus karena saat itu kami tidak mengucapkan kata putus. Saat itu aku berpikir Jaejoong pasti telah melupakanku dan menemukan cinta baru. Aku putus asa, tapi aku tetap mencintainya. Lalu, aku kembali ke Korea dan aku mendapatinya sebagai muridku! Di hari yang sama, kemarin, aku pergi ke taman tempat aku bertemu dengannya dulu. Aku naik ke atas pohon dan tak lama kemudian Jaejoong datang. Dia bercerita pada kucingnya bahwa dia masih mencintaiku dan dia ingin menjadi kekasihku. Aku lalu mengejutkannya. Dia marah-marah padaku dan kucingnya Jiji melompat dari pelukannya karena aku membentaknya. Jaejoong tertabrak gerobak es krim dan lengannya sobek dalam. Jadi kubawa dia ke klinik dan akhirnya kami menjalin cinta kembali." Jelas Yunho panjang lebar.

Jessica bertepuk tangan heboh begitu Yunho selesai bercerita. Yonghwa hanya tersenyum dan Jonghyun langsung mengenggam tangan Yunho.

"Semangatlah, nak. Bawa Jaejoong ke sini, Umma ingin mengenalnya! Apakah dia cantik?"

Yunho mengangguk. "Dia sangat cantik! Lebih cantik dari Jessica, malah!"

Jessica merengut. "Oppa! Dia kan namja! Bagaimana bisa dia lebih cantik dari aku?"

"Kalian tak kan percaya pada kecantikannya. Kulitnya yang seputih susu, bibirnya yang semerah cherry, pokoknya dia sempurna! Kapan-kapan akan kubawa dia ke sini! Sekarang aku mau menjemputnya dulu!"

Yunho meninggalkan ruang makan dan menuju garasi. Dia mengeluarkan mobilnya dan mulai mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang menuju rumah Jaejoong.

Tak lama kemudian dia sampai di rumah Jaejoong. Rumah Jaejoong masih sama seperti dulu, hanya saja tanaman yang ada di taman depan rumahnya semakin banyak. Yunho turun dari mobilnya dan membuka pagar yang tidak terkunci.

Tangan Yunho sudah di udara, bersiap mengetuk pintu ketika mendengar suara keras dari dalam rumah.

"Sudah, sudah kalian berdua berhentilah bertengkar!"

Yunho tahu itu suara Leeteuk. Betapa ingin Yunho bertemu dengan Leeteuk yang sangat baik padanya. Tapi entah sekarang. Mungkin Leeteuk membencinya karena telah menghancurkan hidup Jaejoong.

"Kenapa sih jadi hyung yang marah? Hyung! Kami hanya salah paham dan sekarang kami sedang dalam proses memperbaiki hubungan kami lagi! Kalau hyung berani menganggu Yunho, kupastikan aku tidak akan mau menganggap hyung sebagai kakak lagi!"

Terdengar suara lagi, dan Yunho tahu itu suara Jaejoong. Dia tidak jadi mengetuk. Dia berbalik dan menekan klakson di mobilnya. Yunho masuk ke dalam mobilnya, menunggu Jaejoong keluar. Kemudian Jaejoong keluar sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Ah, kau sudah menunggu lama ya? Kau pasti mendengar suara Umma dan hyung ku tadi. Maaf ya." Kata Jaejoong sambil membuka pintu mobil Yunho dan segera menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kursi.

Yunho menjalankan mobilnya. "Tak apa, Boo. Ngomong-ngomong, kau sudah mengerjakan PR dariku?"

Jaejoong memekik. "Ha? Memangnya hari ini ada Fisika ya? Aduh, aku tidak bawa bukunya!" seru Jaejoong panik sambil mengaduk-aduk isi tasnya.

"Memang kau tidak perhatikan jadwal? Fisika kelasmu kan ada lima jam, dibagi tiga hari. Dua jam hari Selasa, satu jam kemarin, dan dua jam hari ini. Kemarin kau ke Ruang Kesehatan sih, jadi tidak tahu aku memberi PR."

"Ah Yunnie.. Aku tidak bawa bukunya.. Bagaimana ini.. Songsaenim bisa memarahiku.." rengek Jaejoong.

Yunho tertawa. "Bukankah guru Fisikamu itu sedang duduk di sampingmu? Dari tadi aku bicara kau tidak perhatikan ya?" Yunho menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Yunnie, jangan hukum aku ya nanti? Jangan ya? Aku mau melakukan apa saja yang Yunnie mau tapi pokoknya jangan hukum aku ya? Aku tidak ingin merusak reputasi yang susah payah kubangun." Pinta Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak akan menghukummu asal nanti kau mengerjakan PR. Masalah buku, ambil saja buku paketku di tas. Kurasa aku masih punya buku lagi."

Jaejoong tersenyum. "Tentu saja, Yunnie!"

: MY TEACHER IS MY (EX)BOYFRIEND :

Jaejoong berlari di koridor sekolahnya secepat yang dia bisa. Saat dia sampai di kelasnya, dia kecewa sekali begitu melihat bangkunya masih kosong. Jaejoong melirik ke jam dinding yang ada di atas papan tulis. Masih ada waktu setengah jam sebelum bel dan pantas saja Changmin belum datang. Changmin biasanya datang lima menit sebelum bel.

Jaejoong melangkah gontai ke bangkunya. Selama ini jika ada tugas yang sulit, dia selalu menyalin milik Changmin karena milik Changmin bisa dipastikan seratus persen benar. Tapi Fisika ada di jam pelajaran pertama dan Jaejoong tidak bisa menunggu Changmin.

Jaejoong bangkit dan menghampiri bangku milik Hyoyeon. Hyoyeon memang di bawah Changmin, tapi dialah yang paling pintar jika Changmin tak ada. Jika ranking satu selalu dipegang Changmin, maka ranking dua selalu dipegang Hyoyeon.

"Hyo.. Pinjam Fisika boleh?" tanya Jaejoong.

Hyoyeon mendongakkan kepala dari buku yang sedang dibacanya dan menatap Jaejoong aneh.

"Kau? Pinjam tugasku? Tidak salah, Jaejoong?"

Jaejoong menggeleng. "Kumohon.. Changmin belum datang dan hanya kau satu-satunya harapanku. Lagipula, aku tidak tahu PR nya apa." Pinta Jaejoong.

Hyoyeon membuka tasnya dan mengulurkan buku berwarna biru pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong memekik senang melihatnya.

"Terima kasih Hyo!" seru Jaejoong, lalu bergegas kembali ke bangkunya untuk menyalin PR.

: MY TEACHER IS MY (EX)BOYFRIEND :

Yunho baru saja tiba di pintu Ruang Guru ketika sebuah suara cempreng memekakkan telinganya.

"Yunho Oppa!"

Yunho melihat ke arah pemilik suara. Ternyata Go Ara. Yunho meringis pada semua guru yang menatapnya. Tentu saja para guru heran karena Ara memanggilnya "Oppa". Yunho bergegas menuju mejanya tanpa menghiraukan Ara.

"Dia mengerikan." Bisik Yunho pada Yoochun.

Junsu yang mejanya di sebelah meja Yoochun pun tertawa.

"Baru tahu ya? Sabar ya, Yunho." Bisik Junsu.

Suara high heels terdengar dan sejurus kemudian Ara sudah ada di hadapan Yunho.

"Oppa, nanti makan siang bersama ya?" tawar Ara.

"Eh.. Apa?"

"Aku bilang, nanti makan siang bersama ya?" ulang Ara.

"Berdua saja?"

Ara mengangguk yakin. "Tentu saja, memang siapa lagi?"

"Aku tidak mau kalau hanya berdua. Kalau bersama Yoochun hyung dan Junsu hyung, aku baru mau!"

Ekspresi Ara menunjukkan kekecewaan begitu mendengar perkataan Yunho.

"Bagaimana? Take it or leave it? Leave it saja, tidak apa-apa kok." Kata Yunho enteng.

Ara buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ya sudah ya sudah, bersama Yoochun dan Junsu juga kalau begitu."

"Kalau begitu, cepatlah pergi. Aku mau mempelajari materi." Kata Yunho, mengusir Ara.

Ara tersenyum tipis. "Sampai bertemu nanti waktu makan siang." Katanya, kemudian meninggalkan Yunho.

Yunho membalik kursinya menghadap Yoochun dan Junsu.

"Maaf hyung, aku membawa-bawa kalian." Kata Yunho menyesal.

Yoochun menepuk bahu Yunho. "Hei, tak apa! Kami malah akan sangat menyesal jika kau makan berdua saja dengan nenek sihir itu!"

"Bagaimana Jaejoong?" tanya Junsu tiba-tiba.

Mendengar nama Jaejoong disebut, tiba-tiba saja wajah Yunho langsung berubah cerah.

"Aku pacaran dengannya lagi!" serunya senang.

"Benarkah? Selamat!" pekik Junsu senang.

Yoochun menepuk-nepuk bahu Yunho. "Baru sehari dan kau sudah mendapatkannya lagi? Jurus apa yang kau pakai, heh?"

Yunho menggeleng. "Kami masih dalam tahap memperbaiki hubungan, hyung. Doakan saja supaya kami bisa bertahan lama."

Junsu mengacungkan jempolnya. "Pasti, pasti pasti pasti! Jadi sekarang Jaejoong akan kumasukkan jadi murid favoritku karena dia pacarmu!"

"Hei, jangan begitu! Nanti anak itu jadi besar kepala!" cegah Yunho.

Junsu tertawa. "Tak apa!"

: MY TEACHER IS MY (EX)BOYFRIEND :

"Yoo! Hyung!"

Jaejoong mendongak dari ponselnya. Dilihatnya Changmin baru datang. Di tangan kanannya ada sebuah gelas dan di tangan kirinya ada roti. Jaejoong menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Merampok kantin lagi?"

Changmin menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas kursi. "Begitu lah! Hyung sudah mengerjakan PR Fisika? Aku tahu ada PR baru kemarin saat Yuri datang ke rumahku untuk menanyakan cara mengerjakan PR."

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Aku sudah menyalin milik Hyoyeon tadi."

"Biasanya kau menyalin punyaku." Kata Changmin heran.

"Kau datang lima menit sebelum bel. Apakah aku mau menyerahkan nasibku padamu? Tentu saja tidak! Jadi kusalin saja milik Hyoyeon."

"Sini coba lihat, siapa tahu ada yang salah."

Jaejoong menarik keluar sebuah buku hitam dari dalam lacinya dan memberikannya pada Changmin. Changmin mengambil buku Jaejoong dan meletakkannya di meja.

"Hati-hati, aku tidak mau bukuku terkena remah-remah rotimu." Kata Jaejoong memperingatkan.

"Iya, iya." Changmin membuka buku tulis Jaejoong.

Tak sengaja saat Changmin akan meletakkan rotinya, tangannya menyenggol gelas minumannya dan kopi yang ada di dalamnya tumpah membasahi buku tulis Jaejoong.

Jaejoong hampir menangis melihat keadaan bukunya yang mengenaskan.

"Yaa! Hyung aku minta maaf!" seru Changmin panik.

Bel masuk berdering. Kini Jaejoong benar-benar menangis. Dia tahu Yunho akan menghukumnya. Yunho tidak pernah pandang bulu, dia selalu adil.

Beberapa siswa yang melihat kejadian tadi hanya bisa menatap Jaejoong dengan prihatin.

"Hyung, jangan menangis! Aduh, hyung jangan menangis!" seru Changmin panik.

Pintu kelas terbuka dan Yunho masuk. Tanpa basa basi dia langsung meletakkan tasnya di meja guru.

"PR? Silahkan kumpulkan di meja saya. Dan yang belum mengerjakan, silahkan keluar dan kerjakan PR nya." Kata Yunho tegas.

Setegas apapun Yunho, pesonanya telah mengalahkan ketegasannya. Semua siswa perempuan dan siswa laki-laki berstatus uke malah meleleh dengan ketegasannya. Berangsur-angsur para siswa maju mengumpulkan PR mereka.

Yunho menghitung tumpukan buku yang ada di mejanya.

"Baru dua puluh sembilan. Siapa yang belum mengerjakan?"

Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya dan perlahan mengangkat tangannya. Yunho menatapnya tajam.

"Kau, keluar dan kerjakan PR nya. Dan juga, hapus air matamu itu." Kata Yunho tegas.

Jaejoong malah ingin menangis sekeras-kerasnya mendengar Yunho berkata seperti itu. Dia mengambil sebuah buku dari tasnya juga tempat alat tulisnya. Perlahan Jaejoong berdiri dan berjalan pelan.

Jaejoong berdiri di depan Yunho. "Maafkan saya, songsaenim."

Yunho mencondongkan badannya. "Kau tidak mematuhi perintahku dan inilah hukumanmu." Bisik Yunho tegas.

Jaejoong kembali menggigit bibirnya. Sedetik kemudian dia merasakan bibirnya berdarah. Jaejoong buru-buru menutupi bibirnya dengan tangannya agar Yunho tidak melihatnya. Kemudian dia buru-buru keluar dari kelasnya.

"YAAAA! SHIM CHANGMIN JELEK!" seru Jaejoong keras, tak peduli jika suaranya terdengar kemana-mana.

Bukan masalah Yunho yang menghukumnya, tapi Jaejoong marah pada Changmin karena telah membuatnya kehilangan muka di depan Yunho. Jaejoong benar-benar marah dan kecewa, juga malu.

.

.

To Be Continued..

.

.

Sedikit kecewa saat mengetahui review chapter dua kurang dari review chapter satu. Padahal aku butuh review kalian untuk mengetahui apa yang kalian pikir tentang fic ini. Tapi ya sudahlah ^^ Kuharap chapter ini lebih banyak review nya ^^

Buat kawaii uchiha dan ada juga yang nanya akun jejaring sosial aku, ini dia :

Facebook : Iqlima Nindya Wrehaspati

Twitter : IqlimaNindya

Kalo nge add Facebook ku kirim pesan yah, soalnya aku ga mau salah nge confirm orang -_- Biasa kan sekarang banyak anak alay.. Oh iya kalo nge add Facebook ku add aja yang Iqlima Nindya Wrehaspati, jangan yang ada 'Part II' nya, itu gak aku pake.

Mention juga ya! :D


	4. Chapter 4

MY TEACHER IS MY (EX)BOYFRIEND

Disclaimer : Belong to SM, God, and theirselves :D This story is mine. Not for commercial.

Author : Lee Rae Ra / Iqlima

Genre : General, Romance

Rate : T

Length : Sequel

Summary : (New) Guru baru di sekolah Jaejoong adalah pacarnya dulu! Belum sempat putus tapi sudah pergi. Dan kini mereka berusaha menjalin hubungan lagi tetapi diganggu oleh dua penganggu! YunJae! Add Wanjeonhan KSHOP!

MY TEACHER IS MY (EX)BOYFRIEND

Dengan langkah gontai Jaejoong berjalan menuju perpustakaan. Dia terus menunduk dan tidak memperhatikan jalan sampai-sampai dia menabrak seseorang.

"Ah, maafkan aku!" seru Jaejoong begitu melihat yang ditabraknya adalah Junsu.

Junsu bangkit dan mengumpulkan bukunya dibantu Jaejoong.

"Kenapa kau ada di luar? Bukankah 2A jam Fisika?" tanya Junsu. "Hei, bibirmu kenapa? Berdarah! Cepat ke Ruang Kesehatan!" kata Junsu khawatir.

Jaejoong menggeleng lesu. "Biar saja, songsaenim."

"Kau belum jawab pertanyaanku, kenapa kau ada di luar?"

"Yunho songsaenim menyuruh saya mengerjakan PR di luar. Padahal saya sudah mengerjakan dan karena Changmin menumpahkan kopinya ke buku saya, jadi saya tidak bisa mengumpulkan PR. Ya sudah, sekarang saya mau ke perpustakaan." Jawab Jaejoong jujur dan apa adanya.

"Anak itu, dasar ya.." kata Junsu gemas.

Jaejoong menunduk. Dikiranya yang dimaksud oleh Junsu adalah Changmin, padahal bukan. Junsu menepuk bahu Jaejoong pelan.

"Ya sudah, kau ke Ruang Kesehatan dulu saja. Baru setelah itu ke perpustakaan untuk mengerjakan PR mu. Baik-baik, ya." Kata Junsu sambil pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong kembali melanjutkan langkahnya ke perpustakaan. Karena dia berjalan sangat lambat, dia pun baru sampai ke perpustakaan lima belas menit kemudian. Jaejoong bergegas menuju meja yang ada di pojok. Meja itu adalah meja favorit Jaejoong karena letaknya tersembunyi. Bukannya mengerjakan PR, Jaejoong malah tertidur.

: MY TEACHER IS MY (EX)BOYFRIEND :

Setelah bel pelajaran kedua berakhir, Yunho bergegas keluar dari kelas 2A. Dia sangat terkejut begitu melihat Junsu sudah berdiri di depan pintu kelas 2A. Junsu menyeret Yunho ke depan deretan loker.

"Ada apa hyung? Aku ada urusan." Kata Yunho.

"Urusan apa?! Kau ini jahat sekali ya! Kekasihmu sendiri kenapa malah kau hukum?!" semprot Junsu kesal.

"Aku kan tidak boleh pilih kasih, hyung. Di luar memang dia kekasihku. Tapi di sekolah kan dia muridku." Kata Yunho sabar.

"Setidaknya beri dia keringanan! Kasihan sekali dia jalan sendirian sampai menabrakku. Dan kau tahu tidak? Matanya sembab! Dia menangis!"

Yunho terperangah. "Dia menangis?"

"Kau tidak melihatnya? Jelas sekali dia menangis! Mungkin dia sudah menangis saat kau memanggilnya untuk menghukumnya! Bukan hanya itu! Bibirnya berdarah! BERDARAH! Bibirnya sudah merah begitu ditambah darah jadi tambah merah!" kata Junsu kesal sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

"Benarkah?"

Junsu menjitak kepala Yunho kesal. "Kau ini benar-benar orang yang tidak perhatian ya! Kasihan sekali Jaejoong yang jadi kekasihmu!" seru Junsu.

"Lalu sekarang dia di mana?" tanya Yunho khawatir.

"Di perpustakaan." Jawab Junsu, lalu meninggalkan Yunho.

Yunho bergegas menuju ke perpustakaan. Sesampainya di perpustakaan, dia meneliti, mencari Jaejoong. Tetapi tidak ketemu. Kemudian Yunho sampai juga di pojok dan melihat Jaejoong yang sedang tidur.

Yunho tersenyum melihat wajah damai Jaejoong yang sedang tidur. Polos seperti anak kecil, menurutnya. Tapi dia langsung tertegun begitu melihat cairan merah yang masih keluar dari bibir Jaejoong. Malah sudah menetes ke meja.

Yunho mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari kantong celananya dan perlahan mengusap darah yang ada di bibir Jaejoong.

Jaejoong yang merasa terusik pun menggeliat. Dia membuka matanya dan menemukan Yunho ada di depannya. Bukannya bangun, Jaejoong malah kembali menunduk.

"Boo.. Kau marah padaku?" tanya Yunho lembut.

Jaejoong menggeleng. "Tidak. Sudah sana pergi, aku ingin sendiri." Usir Jaejoong.

"Yaa.. Itu namanya kau marah padaku."

"Tidak! Kau pergilah sana! Aku mau tidur lagi!" seru Jaejoong.

"Tidak ikut pelajaran?"

"Kemarin songsaenim sudah bilang kalau dia ada acara dan meninggalkan tugas untuk hari ini."

Yunho mengusap rambut Jaejoong, tapi tangannya ditepis oleh Jaejoong.

"Boo, aku tahu aku salah, aku minta maaf ya?"

Jaejoong mendongak. "Songsaenin, kumohon tinggalkan aku sendirian. Aku hanya ingin tidur, kumohon." Kata Jaejoong tegas.

"Jangan tidur di sini, di Ruang Kesehatan saja. Ayo aku antar."

Jaejoong menggeleng. "Kau itu sekarang sedang berperan jadi guruku. Jadi bersikaplah yang wajar!" kata Jaejoong ketus.

"Boo, aku tahu aku salah tapi tolong jangan bersikap kekanak-kanakan. Kau sendiri yang bilang kalau aku harusnya bersikap yang wajar. Itu tadi sikap wajar bagi seorang guru." Kata Yunho tegas.

Jaejoong tak peduli. Dia mengambil buku dan tempat pensilnya lalu segera meninggalkan Yunho. Yunho hanya bisa menatapnya tanpa berbuat apa-apa.

Yunho beranjak dari meja dan menuju ke Ruang Guru.

"Ya, ada apa?" tanya Yoochun melihat wajah Yunho yang kusut.

"Jaejoong marah padaku." Jawab Yunho lesu.

"Ah, kau main mata dengan yang lain ya?" tebak Yoochun asal.

Yunho menggeleng. "Dia tidak mengerjakan PR jadi kuhukum. Kusuruh dia mengerjakan PR di luar."

Yoochun melongo. "Kau ini parah sekali! Jika kekasihku yang belum mengerjakan PR, kumaafkan saja! Kau ini bodoh sekali ya!"

"Aku harus adil, hyung. Di sekolah aku ini gurunya, bukan kekasihnya."

"Tapi tetap saja kan! Dia masih anak-anak, Yun! Masih labil! Jelas kalau dia marah padamu! Seharusnya kau mengerti porsimu. Kalau mau menghukumnya, yang wajar saja. Kau suruh dia mengerjakan soal di depan, misalnya. Bukan malah mengusirnya keluar. Yang kau hukum siapa saja?"

"Hanya dia."

"Nah! Itu malah lebih parah! Dia akan merasa malu, Yunho! Apa kau tidak mengerti dunia anak sekarang? Jika dihukum sendirian itu rasanya malu sekali!" kata Yoochun gemas.

Yunho menggeleng polos. "Aku sudah lupa rasanya jadi anak sekolah.."

"Makanya belajar lagi! Kita sebagai guru yang masih muda harusnya bisa membaca dan mengerti pikiran anak-anak! Kalau guru yang tua sih sudah kuno, para siswa juga tahu. Tapi para siswa berharap banyak pada kita, para guru muda!"

"Begitu ya?"

"Ah, dasar kau ini! Sudahlah, aku mau kembali ke lapangan! Sudah ditunggu kelas 1C! Pikirkan dulu perkataanku!"

Sepeninggal Yoochun, Ruang Guru pun jadi sepi. Di dalam Ruang Guru hanya ada empat guru, Yunho dan tiga guru yang lain. Yunho bersyukur tidak ada Ara, kalau ada, dia akan menderita karena tidak ada Yoochun atau Junsu.

Yunho mengeluarkan ponselnya dan membuka Twitter. Di timeline nya sudah muncul akun Twitter milik Changmin yang mengunggah sebuah foto. Yunho mendelik begitu membaca tweet Changmin.

ChoiKangMax Lihat ini Jae hyung sedang menangis! Gara-gara Yunho songsaenim kan! (pic)

Yunho segera membuka link foto dan menemukan gambar Jaejoong yang sedang menunduk dia atas meja. Sungguh, hatinya terasa sangat sakit melihat foto itu. Tadi saat di perpustakaan Jaejoong terlihat tegar dan di foto itu Jaejoong terlihat sangat lemah.

Yunho keluar dari Twitter dan menulis sebuah pesan untuk Jaejoong.

To : BooJae

Boo, maafkan aku :( Aku tidak bermaksud menghukummu. Maafkan aku..

Yunho menunggu. Satu menit, lima menit, sepuluh menit, tapi Jaejoong tak kunjung membalas pesannya. Yunho gusar. Jaejoong bukan tipe orang yang meninggalkan ponselnya di tas. Jaejoong selalu membawa ponselnya kemana-mana dan dia cepat sekali jika membalas pesan.

Yunho bangkit dan keluar dari Ruang Guru, menuju kelas 2A.

: MY TEACHER IS MY (EX)BOYFRIEND :

Jaejoong masuk ke kelas dengan malas-malasan. Begitu melihat Jaejoong, suara tinggi Changmin langsung berkumandang.

"Hyuuunng!" seru Changmin.

Jaejoong tidak membalas Changmin. Dia langsung duduk dan menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas meja. Sedetik kemudian, terdengar suara isakan.

"Hyung.. Kau menangis? Ada apa?" tanya Changmin khawatir.

Jaejoong diam tidak menjawab, malah isakannya menjadi semakin keras. Changmin yang kesal melihat Jaejoong menangis pun segera memotret Jaejoong. Dia tahu Jaejoong menangis gara-gara Yunho.

"Ini untuk aku unggah, biar semua tahu kalau hyung ku menangis gara-gara Yunho songsaenim!" geram Changmin.

"Kau ini apa-apan sih Changmin.. Orang nangis kenapa diunggah ke Twitter.." kata Jaejoong dengan suara serak.

"Biar Yunho songsaenim tahu!" kata Changmin kesal sambil menulis sesuatu di layar ponselnya.

Terdengar suara getaran ponsel. Jaejoong mendongak dan mengambil ponsel dari saku kemejanya.

"Siapa hyung?" tanya Changmin.

"Yunho songsaenim." Kata Jaejoong sambil membaca pesan dari Yunho, setelah itu dia langsung memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam tas.

"Tidak dibalas?" tanya Changmin heran.

"Tidak mau. Biar saja. Malas."

Jaejoong kembali menelungkupkan kepalanya. Sedangkan Changmin sudah sibuk makan.

"Kau merampok kantin lagi ya?" tanya Jaejoong tanpa mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Tadi habis Yunho songsaenim pergi aku langsung ke kantin dan beli ini semua. Hyung mau?"

Jaejoong menggeleng. "Tidak mau.. Sudah kenyang makan hati.."

Kemudian Changmin dan Jaejoong sama-sama diam, sedangkan suasana kelas ramainya sudah seperti pasar.

Pintu kelas terbuka dan kelas yang tadinya ramai menjadi hening seketika begitu melihat siapa yang berdiri di depan pintu.

"Kim Jaejoong." Panggil Yunho.

Jaejoong yang mendengar namanya dipanggil pun mendongak. Dia mendengus kesal begitu melihat Yunho yang memanggilnya.

"Ikut saya." Kata Yunho tegas.

Changmin menyenggol lengan Jaejoong. "Sudah, turuti saja. Kalau kau tidak menurutinya, yang lain akan curiga."

Malas-malasan Jaejoong berdiri dan menghampiri Yunho. Yunho berjalan keluar dan Jaejoong mengikutinya.

"Ke mana?"

"Kantin. Yuk cepat." Kata Yunho sembari menggandeng tangan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong berusaha menepis tangan Yunho tapi karena Yunho terlalu kuat jadi usahanya sia-sia saja. Begitu mereka berdua sampai di kantin, Yunho segera membeli tteopoki untuk Jaejoong, karena itu adalah salah satu makanan kesukaan Jaejoong.

"Ada apa, songsaenim?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Boo, jangan marah ya? Maafkan aku, aku memang terlalu keras menghukummu tadi. Aku janji tidak akan kuulangi lagi, asal jangan marah ya?"

Jaejoong menggeleng. "Aku tidak marah, songsaenim. Aku hanya bad mood saja. Tadi aku sudah menyalin milik Hyoyeon tapi Changmin menumpahkan kopinya ke bukuku.." kata Jaejoong.

"Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi, Boo? Tahu begitu kau tidak akan kuhukum."

"Biar saja lah, sudah terlanjur."

"Bagaimana bibirmu? Masih sakit?"

Jaejoong menggeleng. "Sudah baikan kok. Tidak usah khawatir. Songsaenim, aku kembali ke kelas dulu ya? Bel pelajaran keempat sudah mau berbunyi, pelajaran Junsu songsaenim. Aku tidak mau terlambat. Nanti Junsu songsaenim memarahiku." Kata Jaejoong seraya berdiri.

Yunho ikut berdiri dan meletakkan sebungkus tteopoki yang tadi dibelinya ke tangan Jaejoong.

"Baiklah, tapi makan ini ya? Ayo, harus semangat belajar. Hwaiting!"

Jaejoong tersenyum melihat tingkah Yunho. "Songsaenim kekanak-kanakan sekali." Komentarnya, lalu tertawa.

"Oh iya, Boo. Nanti aku mau makan siang bersama Yoochun hyung, Junsu hyung, dan Ara. Jadi, jangan cemburu ya.."

"Siapa juga yang cemburu? Dasar guru jelek." Cibir Jaejoong kesal.

Yunho mengacak-acak rambut Jaejoong gemas. "Dasar kau ini."

: MY TEACHER IS MY (EX)BOYFRIEND :

Bel istirahat berdering. Hampir seluruh penghuni 2A langsung berhamburan ke luar kelas. Bisa ditebak ke mana mereka semua pergi. Sebuah surga bagi siswa yang bernama kantin. Jaejoong yang sedang malas ke kantin pun diam saat Changmin mengajaknya ke kantin.

"Hyung tidak lapar? Aku saja sudah lapar."

"Kau ini kan food monster. Sudah sana ke kantin sendiri, aku mau tidur saja lagi." Kata Jaejoong.  
"Ah, hyung ini. Kapan pun di mana pun hanya tidur saja. Ya sudah, aku ke kantin dulu ya." Kata Changmin seraya meninggalkan Jaejoong.

Alasan Jaejoong tidak mau ke kantin sebenarnya bukan karena dia tidak lapar. Jujur, dia lapar. Tapi dia tidak ingin melihat Yunho bersama dengan Ara. Dia tahu Ara itu playgirl dan sekarang pasti Ara sedang mengincar Yunho. Apalagi ditambah dengan statusnya dan Yunho yang pacaran tapi hanya sedikit yang tahu. Ara pasti mengira Yunho masih single dan straight.

Jaejoong mengepalkan tangannya kesal. Kalau nanti Ara menggoda Yunho dan mengejar-ngejar Yunho, dia akan bersaing dengan Ara bagaimana pun caranya. Tidak peduli kalau Ara itu adalah guru. Cinta adalah medan perang. Harus diperjuangkan.

Jaejoong merasakan ponselnya bergetar di sakunya. Dia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan ternyata pesan dari Yunho.

From : Yunnie

Boo, aku merindukanmu. Bosan sekali di sini, dari tadi Ara terus berbicara tanpa henti. Aku, Yoochun hyung, dan Junsu hyung sampai mengantuk mendengarnya.

Jaejoong tertawa kecil membaca pesan dari Yunho. Kemudian jari-jarinya menari di atas layar ponselnya, mengetikkan balasan untuk Yunho.

To : Yunnie

Itu namanya nasib. Terima saja, songsaenim.

"Jaejoong, kau bisa keluar tidak?" tanya Yoona.

"Ha? Apa?"

"Begini, kemarin aku sudah pesan inventaris kelas ke toko, seharusnya kuambil hari ini. Tapi nanti kan ada remidial ulangan Matematika dan aku remidial, jadi aku tidak bisa mengambil. Kau kan tidak remidial, apa kau bisa mengambilnya? Aku sudah minta surat izin, tapi tadi kutulis pakai pensil jadi bisa dihapus, namanya bisa diganti. Bisa ya? Bisa? Kumohon.." pinta Yoona.

"Tokonya di mana?" tanya Jaejoong.

Wajah Yoona berubah cerah. "Dekat kok. Itu, GG Shop. Kau tahu kan? Jalan kaki saja bisa kok."

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Ya sudah, mana nota dan surat izinnya? Sudah dibayar kan?"

Yoona mengulurkan dua kertas pada Jaejoong. "Sudah kok. Terimakasih, Jae!"

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Oh ya, jika Changmin mencariku, bilang aku ke GG ya. Nanti dia khawatir."

Yoona mengacungkan jempolnya. Jaejoong tersenyum dan kemudian keluar dari kelas. Di tempat guru piket Jaejoong menunjukkan surat izinnya. Kemudian di pos satpam dia juga menunjukkan surat izinnya.

Dengan langkah gembira Jaejoong berjalan menuju ke GG Shop. Jaraknya hanya seratus meter saja dari sekolah, bisa ditempuh dengan jalan kaki.

Begitu sampai di GG Shop, Jaejoong langsung menunjukkan notanya dan karyawan toko mengambilkan semua barang yang dibeli Yoona kemarin. Jaejoong menelan ludah begitu melihat banyaknya barang. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana cara membawanya. Dia tidak membawa kendaraan dan tentu saja kapasitas dua tangannya tidak akan cukup untuk membawa itu semua.

"Hei, kau yang kemarin kan?" tanya sebuah suara.

Jaejoong membalikkan badannya dan melihat sosok seorang laki-laki tinggi besar berbadan atletis berdiri di depannya.

"Ah, kau yang menabrak gerobak es krim itu ya.." kata Jaejoong setelah mengingat-ingat.

Laki-laki itu tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya. "Kau masih mengingatku, ternyata. Choi Siwon."

Jaejoong membalas uluran tangan Siwon. "Jaejoong, Kim Jaejoong."

"Kau sedang apa di sini? Ini masih jam sekolah dan tentunya kau ini pelajar. Seragammu." Tanya Siwon.

Jaejoong menunjuk tumpukan barang yang dibelinya. "Ini, temanku memintanya mengambilkannya. Kukira sedikit, ternyata banyak sekali. Padahal aku jalan kaki, aku tidak bisa membawanya." Kata Jaejoong sedih.

"Oh, kalau begitu kuantar saja sampai sekolah. Aku bawa mobil kok. Aku juga sudah selesai belanja." Tawar Siwon.

Mata Jaejoong berbinar-binar. "Benarkah? Terima kasih sekali."

Siwon membantu Jaejoong mengangkut barang inventaris kelas ke dalam mobilnya yang diparkir di depan. Setelah itu, Siwon mengantar Jaejoong kembali ke sekolah.

"Mau kuantar sampai depan sekolah saja atau kubantu membawakannya ke kelas?" tanya Siwon.

"Mobilmu parkir saja di depan gedung, lalu biar nanti aku bawa sendiri ke kelas. Dua kali bolak-balik pasti bisa kok."

"Kubantu membawakannya sampai ke kelas saja." Kata Siwon.

Siwon membelokkan mobilnya memasuki halaman sekolah. Siwon menghentikan mobilnya tepat di depan gedung sekolah. Jaejoong turun dan mengambil barang-barang inventaris diikuti oleh Siwon.

Jaejoong dan Siwon berjalan berdua di koridor menuju ke kelas Jaejoong. Sesampainya di depan kelas 2A, Jaejoong mengetuk pintu dengan kakinya karena tangannya penuh. Terdengar suara Junsu dari dalam. Jaejoong pun membuka pintu dengan cara mendorongnya dengan badannya.

Separuh isi kelas sedang sibuk mengerjakan remidial, tetapi separuhnya lagi sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. Dan mereka semua spontan terdiam begitu melihat Jaejoong masuk bersama seorang laki-laki tampan.

"Yoona, taruh di mana ini?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Di pojok saja, Jae."

Jaejoong berjalan menuju pojok kelas diikuti Siwon. Mereka berdua meletakkan barang inventaris dan menatanya dengan rapi.

"Siwon-ssi, terima kasih ya. Kau cepat pergi, aku masih ada pelajaran." Bisik Jaejoong di sela-sela kegiatannya.

"Tentu saja. Kau jangan lupa hubungi aku ya? Kapan-kapan kita makan siang bersama. Ini kartu namaku." Kata Siwon seraya memberikan kartu namanya pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Tentu, sekarang cepatlah pergi."

Siwon berdiri dan meninggalkan kelas 2A. Seisi kelas kembali ke kegiatannya masing-masing. Jaejoong kembali ke tempat duduknya. Dia melirik ke arah Junsu dan dilihatnya Junsu sedang menatapnya tajam. Jaejoong buru-buru menunduk.

"Hyung, itu tadi siapa?" tanya Changmin.

"Oh, dia itu yang menabrak gerobak es krim dulu itu, yang menyebabkan tanganku dijahit." Jawab Jaejoong.

"Tapi kok Junsu songsaenim menatapmu tajam begitu ya? Tadi saat kalian berdua di pojok dia juga menatap kalian."

"Ah, iyakah?"

Changmin mengangguk yakin. "Apa dia itu pacarnya Junsu songsaenim?"

Jaejoong menjitak kepala Changmin, membuat sang empunya kepala meringis kesakitan.

"Bodoh! Junsu songsaenim kan pacarnya Yoochun songsaenim!" kata Jaejoong.

"Ya maaf!"

Jaejoong mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menemukan pesan dari Ryeowook. Jaejoong memencet tombol "open".

From : Wookie hyung

Jae, nanti pulang sekolah aku jemput ya? Aku mau mengajakmu mencari hadiah untuk Yesung hyung. Aku ingin membelikannya kue. Di JJ Cake.

Jari-jari tangan Jaejoong bergerak di atas layar ponselnya, membalas pesan dari Ryeowook.

To : Wookie hyung

Yesung hyung kan sedang tidak ulang tahun.

From : Wookie hyung

Aish, tidak apa-apa. Sekali-kali aku ingin memberinya kejutan. Mau ya?

To : Wookie hyung

Oke kalau begitu. Kutunggu nanti.

Jaejoong memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam tas. Tiba-tiba dia mendengar sebuah suara. Tepatnya suara perutnya yang kelaparan karena belum diisi sejak tadi pagi. Changmin yang mendengar itu langsung tertawa.

"Hyung sok sekali, tadi diajak makan tidak mau. Sekarang kelaparan, kan?" ejek Changmin.

Jaejoong mencibir. "Aish, kau ini. Kau punya makanan tidak? Aku lapar sekali." Keluh Jaejoong.

Changmin mengangguk seraya mengangkat atap mejanya ke atas, memperlihatkan lacinya yang dipenuhi makanan. Jaejoong melongo melihat isi laci Changmin yang penuh makanan itu. Laci Changmin begitu penuh makanan sampai makanan-makanan itu berdesakan di dalam laci.

"Hyung mau apa? Ada tteopoki, cumi goreng, keripik kentang, keripik tortila, roti keju, roti coklat.. Ada banyak, hyung mau apa?" Changmin mengabsen makanan yang ada di lacinya.

"Roti coklat, sini!"

Changmin mengulurkan sebuah roti pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong segera menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas meja agar Junsu tidak tahu kalau dia sedang makan. Changmin mati-matian menahan tawa melihat Jaejoong yang makan saja kesulitan. Beda sekali dengan dirinya yang selalu aman dan nyaman makan di mana pun.

: MY TEACHER IS MY (EX)BOYFRIEND :

Junsu memasuki Ruang Guru dengan tergesa-gesa, membuat Yunho dan Yoochun yang sedang asyik bercanda melihatnya heran.

"Ada apa? Kau seperti dikejar setan." Komentar Yoochun.

"Aku tadi melihat Jaejoong bersama seorang laki-laki!" seru Junsu.

"Siapa? Changmin?" tanya Yunho sambil tetap bercanda dengan Yoochun.

Junsu menggeleng. "Seorang lelaki tampan." Kata Junsu dramatis.

Yunho spontan berhenti bercanda dan menatap Junsu tajam, meminta penjelasan lebih.

"Tadi saat aku mengajar di 2A, Jaejoong tidak ada. Yoona bilang kalau Jaejoong sedang mengambil barang inventaris kelas di GG Shop. Lalu, saat Jaejoong kembali, dia bersama seorang laki-laki yang membantunya membawakan barangnya. Dia sangat tampan, atletis, uh pokoknya dia sempurna!" seru Junsu berapi-api, membuat Yoochun cemburu.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Yunho.

Junsu menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu. Tapi dia sepertinya sudah bekerja. Dia memakai jas dan tadi kulihat dia memberikan kartu nama pada Jaejoong!"

Yunho terkesiap. "Untuk apa dia memberikan kartu nama pada Jaejoong?"

"Aku tadi sudah menginterogasi Jessica karena dia duduk di belakang sendiri, tepat di dekat Jaejoong dan lelaki itu saat sedang menata barang inventaris. Katanya lelaki itu menyuruh Jaejoong menghubunginya lagi karena dia ingin mengajak Jaejoong makan siang berdua. Dan kata Jessica, Jaejoong bilang tentu saja."

Amarah Yunho meledak sampai ubun-ubun. Dia bangkit berdiri dan tangannya terkepal. Yoochun bergegas menahan Yunho.

"Hei, sabar! Duduklah! Cepat!" kata Yoochun sembari membantu Yunho duduk.

"Siapa dia? Seenaknya saja mengajak kekasihku makan siang, hanya berdua pula!" kata Yunho geram.

"Kau sabar saja! Kita lihat saja apa yang terjadi nanti! Kau berpikirlah yang positif!" seru Junsu.

Yunho mengelus-elus dadanya, menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Kemudian dia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengetik pesan untuk Jaejoong.

To : BooJae

Nanti pulang sekolah mau kuantar sampai rumah? Aku mau bertanya sesuatu padamu.

Dua menit kemudian, Jaejoong membalas pesan Yunho.

From : BooJae

Tidak bisa, Yunnie. Ryeowook hyung (dia kekasih Yesung hyung, jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak) mengajakku membeli kue untuk Yesung hyung.

To : BooJae

Di mana?  
From : BooJae

Di JJ Cake. Seperti biasa, kan di sana enak sekali.

To : BooJae

Ya sudah, nanti aku ke JJ Cake saja. Aku ingin berbicara padamu.

From : BooJae

Oke, baiklah.

Yunho menghela nafas. Jaejoong tidak tahu, kalau JJ Cake itu adalah toko kue milik Ibu Yunho, Jonghyun. Singkatan JJ sendiri adalah Jung Jonghyun. Yunho kembali membuka ponselnya, menghubungi seseorang.

: MY TEACHER IS MY (EX)BOYFRIEND :

Ryeowook dan Jaejoong memasuki JJ dengan gembira. Hembusan angin segar yang dipancarkan AC menyambut mereka. Jaejoong meninggalkan Ryeowook yang sedang sibuk memilih-milih kue.

"Bolehkah aku ke dapur? Aku ingin melihat proses pembuatan kue." Tanya Jaejoong pada seseorang yang di dadanya terdapat tag bertuliskan "MANAGER".

Manager itu tersenyum. Tadi Yunho sudah meneleponnya, memesan kalau ada anak sekolah SM High School yang berkulit putih, berambut hitam, dan berbibir merah seperti cherry datang, dia harus diberi perlakuan istimewa karena nanti Yunho akan menyusulnya.

"Tentu saja, lewat sini." Kata sang Manager.

Dengan gembira Jaejoong mengikuti sang Manager. Tapi di saat mereka sedang ada di dapur yang sangat luas itu, Jaejoong terpisah dari Manager. Jadilah Jaejoong berputa-putar sendiri melihat proses pembuatan kue.

Jaejoong berhenti di depan sebuah pintu berwarna biru. Karena penasaran, Jaejoong pun masuk lalu menutup pintunya. Jaejoong sangat terkejut ketika ruangan yang dimasukinya itu sangat sempit dan juga gelap. Jaejoong panik, dia baru akan membuka pintu ketika dia mendengar suara pintu dikunci. Jaejoong terkunci.

"Oh, tidak.."

: MY TEACHER IS MY (EX)BOYFRIEND :

Yunho memasuki JJ Cake. Semua karyawan yang melihatnya langsung membungkuk sopan. Yunho bergegas menghampiri Manager.

"Ahjussi, di mana anak itu?" tanya Yunho langsung.

"Tadi saya mengantarkannya ke dapur melihat proses pembuatan kue, tapi saya terpisah dengannya. Saya mencarinya tapi tidak ketemu." Jawab Manager.

Yunho terkesiap. "Dia tidak ada di mana pun?"

Manager menggeleng. Pada saat itu Yunho mendengar suara ribut dari pintu dapur. Yunho bergegas menuju asal keributan dan menemukan seorang namja cantik sedang menangis.

"Tapi tadi Manager nya bilang dia ada di dapur!" seru namja itu.

Yunho mendadak mengerti. Namja itu pasti Ryeowook, yang dibilang Jaejoong sebagai kekasih Yesung.

"Maaf, apakah anda Ryeowook? Kekasih dari Kim Yesung?"

Namja itu menatap Yunho. "Iya, anda siapa?"

"Saya Yunho. Di mana Jaejoong?"

Ryeowook menggeleng. "Aku mencarinya tapi dia tidak ketemu. Dia hilang. Aku tidak tahu dia di mana. Dia tidak mungkin keluar karena dari tadi aku ada di dekat pintu." tangis Ryeowook.

Yunho langsung bergegas menuju dapur. Dia mencari Jaejoong ke mana saja tetapi tidak ketemu. Dia berteriak-teriak memanggil nama Jaejoong tetapi tidak ada jawaban. Yunho benar-benar putus asa dan khawatir.

: MY TEACHER IS MY (EX)BOYFRIEND :

"TOLONG! TOLONG!" seru Jaejoong lemah.

Tentu saja Jaejoong tidak bisa berteriak. Ruangan yang sempit dan gelap telah melemahkannya. Jaejoong menderita klaustrofobia, yaitu takut pada ruangan sempit. Perlahan tubuh Jaejoong merosot ke tanah. Dia kekurangan oksigen karena ketakutannya telah mengalahkannya, jadi dia tidak bisa bernafas dengan benar.

"To..long.." kata Jaejoong lemah, sebelum akhirnya dia jatuh pingsan.

.

.

.

To Be Continued...

.

.

Maafkan kalau chapter-chapter sebelumnya tidak memuaskan :( Aku sudah coba perbaiki, jadi kumohon terus beri review agar aku tahu apa yang harus aku perbaiki..


	5. Chapter 5

MY TEACHER IS MY (EX)BOYFRIEND

Disclaimer : Belong to SM, God, and theirselves :D This story is mine. Not for commercial.

Author : Lee Rae Ra / Iqlima

Genre : General, Romance

Rate : T

Length : Sequel

Summary : (New) Guru baru di sekolah Jaejoong adalah pacarnya dulu! Belum sempat putus tapi sudah pergi. Dan kini mereka berusaha menjalin hubungan lagi tetapi diganggu oleh penganggu! YunJae! Add Wanjeonhan KSHOP!

AN : Sebelumnya author Cuma mau bilang, apakah kalian semua memang tidak minat lagi dengan fic ini? Karena review di chapter 4 kemarin menurun. Sungguh, bukannya aku mengemis review atau apa, tapi aku butuh review kalian karena aku ingin tahu bagaimana pendapat kalian. Jadi jika nanti chapter ini review nya lebih sedikit dari chapter 4 (25 review), author gak janji mau dilanjut ._.

MY TEACHER IS MY (EX)BOYFRIEND

Yunho berhenti di depan sebuah pintu. Yunho mencoba membuka pintu itu tapi tidak bisa.

"Yaa! Ini pintu apa?!" seru Yunho keras.

"Itu lemari sapu, Tuan." Kata seorang karyawan.

"Kenapa dikunci begini? Siapa yang mengunci? Mana kuncinya?!" seru Yunho tak sabaran.

Seorang karyawan laki-laki maju dan memberikan kunci pada Yunho. Dengan cepat Yunho memasukkan kunci itu ke lubang kunci dan segera membuka pintunya. Hati Yunho diliputi rasa lega begitu menemukan Jaejoong di sana. Tapi rasa lega itu tak bertahan lama karena Yunho menyadari kalau Jaejoong pingsan.

Yunho langsung membopong Jaejoong keluar dari lemari sapu yang sempit dan pengap itu dan membawanya ke ruang manager dimana manager dan Ryeowook telah menunggu.

"Aah, Joongie!" pekik Ryeowook begitu melihat Jaejoong ada di gendongan Yunho.

Yunho menidurkan Jaejoong di sofa. Ryeowook mengeluarkan aromaterapi dari tasnya dan meletakkan itu di depan hidung Jaejoong. Tak lama kemudian, Jaejoong bangun.

"Akhirnya.." kata Yunho lega.

Jaejoong membuka matanya dan sedikit pusing. Dia menemukan dua wajah, satu adalah wajah Yunho dan satu lagi adalah wajah Ryeowook.

"Itu tadi tempat apa.. Pengap sekali.." kata Jaejoong lemah.

Yunho tersenyum dan menarik Jaejoong ke dalam pelukannya. Jaejoong sedikit tersentak tapi dia tetap membalas pelukan Yunho.

"Kau membuatku khawatir, Boo.." bisik Yunho penuh sayang.

Jaejoong memaksakan diri tersenyum walaupun tubuhnya masih sangat lemas.

"Memangnya ada apa sampai kau ingin bicara denganku?" tanya Jaejoong lemah.

Yunho melepaskan pelukannya dan berhati-hati membaringkan Jaejoong lagi ke atas sofa.

"Bisakah kalian berdua keluar? Aku ingin berbicara berdua dengan Jaejoong. Dan untuk ada, Ryeowook-ssi, anda bisa pilih kue sesuka anda. Gratis." Kata Yunho.

Ryeowook nyengir kuda dan keluar dari ruang manager bersama sang manager. Kini tinggallah Yunho dan Jaejoong sendiri.

"Lelaki yang mengantarmu kembali ke sekolah tadi, siapa?" tanya Yunho langsung.

"Dia yang waktu itu menabrak gerobak es krim." Jawab Jaejoong jujur.

"Mengapa kau bisa bertemu dengannya?"

"Saat di GG tadi tak sengaja aku bertemu dengannya. Dia melihatku dan menawarkan bantuan karena aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus membawa barang-barang itu kembali ke sekolah karena sangat banyak.."

Yunho menghela nafas dan mengelus-elus surai hitam rambut Jaejoong.

"Boo, aku tidak suka melihatmu berdekatan dengan lelaki lain. Kau ini kekasihku, Boo." Kata Yunho lembut.

"Jadi aku tidak boleh berdekatan dengan Appa, Yesung hyung, Ryeowook hyung, dan Changmin?" tanya Jaejoong polos.

Yunho tertawa dan menggeleng. "Adh kau ini pasti pura-pura bodoh ya!" seru Yunho sambil mengacak-acak rambut Jaejoong.

Jaejoong ikut tertawa. "Habis kan kau bilang "lelaki lain", itu artinya semua lelaki kan? Makanya lain kali lebih spesifik!"

"Yaaa! Kau ini!"

: MY TEACHER IS MY (EX)BOYFRIEND :

Jaejoong menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mengikuti alunan musik dari ponselnya yang ditransfer ke telinganya melalui earphone. Dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lebih cepat begitu melihat Changmin muncul di koridor sambil membawa sebuah plastik besar. Tanpa bertanya pun Jaejoong sudah tahu kalau plastik itu berisi makanan.

"Ya, tumben sekali kau datang pagi-pagi." Kata Jaejoong seraya melepas earphone nya.

"Kalau bukan karena permintaan Sunny dan wanita-wanita gila itu, aku juga tidak akan mau datang sepagi ini." Jawab Changmin, berjalan di sebelah Jaejoong.

Jaejoong kembali menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Memangnya ada apa? Tugas kelompok dari Miss Ara itu? Duh, aku malas sekali mengerjakannya. Kalau Yunho songsaenim tidak membantuku, aku mungkin tidak akan mau mengerjakan bagianku." Kata Jaejoong, mencurahkan isi hatinya.

"Hyung, bukannya Miss Ara itu menyukai Yunho songsaenim ya?" bisik Changmin.

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Tapi dia belum tahu kalau Yunho songsaenim itu gay.. Tapi mungkin dia juga masih akan mengejarnya karena kata Yunho hyung, Miss Ara menulis di blognya seperti ini 'Jika dia adalah gay, tak apa. Aku akan terus mengejarnya karena kurasa dia cinta terakhirku dan aku akan berusaha merubahnya menjadi straight'. Begitu."

Changmin tertawa, membuat makanan yang ada di mulutnya berhamburan keluar. Jaejoong mengernyit melihat kelakuan Changmin.

"Kau ini kalau makan yang sopan. Jangan serampangan seperti itu." Tegur Jaejoong sambil memberikan satu pack tissue pada Changmin.

Changmin membersihkan mulutnya menggunakan tissue yang diberikan Jaejoong, sedangkan plastik makanannya dialihkan pada Jaejoong.

Mereka berdua masuk kelas dan ternyata di kelas sudah banyak yang datang. Kebanyakan berkerumun untuk membahas tugas kelompok Miss Ara. Changmin langsung menuju ke gerombolan empat orang gadis yang sedang sibuk berdiskusi. Sedangkan Jaejoong sendiri langsung menuju ke tempat kelompoknya.

"Bagaimana Jae? Bagianmu sudah selesai?" tanya Yoona.

Jaejoong mengangguk dan menyerahkan flashdisk nya. "Ini ada di sini. Cepat salin, nanti kalau Miss Ara tahu kalau punya kita masih ada yang terpisah, kita bisa mati di tangannya." Kata Jaejoong horor.

Yoona buru-buru menancapkan flashdisk Jaejoong pada laptop pink miliknya. Dia sendiri juga tidak mau dihukum Ara, karena hukuman Ara terkenal sangat kejam dan sadis. Sedangkan Jaejoong membaca buku pelajaran karena tidak ada hal lain yang bisa dia lakukan.

"Hei, kabarnya kita akan melakukan wisata sekolah." Kata Donghae.

"Ke mana?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Kabarnya sih ke Pulau Jeju dan Pulau Nami. Empat hari di Jeju dan tiga hari di Nami! Bukankah itu menyenangkan?" kata Donghae bersemangat.

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya. "Delapan hari berpisah dengan rumah? Tidak, rasanya aku tidak akan kuat."

"Memangnya info itu sudah pasti benar?" tanya Yuri.

Donghae mengangguk semangat. "Aduh, Umma ku kan ada di bagian administrasi sekolah dan dia memberitahuku tentang ini! Jadi bagaimana, kalian semua mau ikut? Pokoknya kelas 2A harus ikut semua, biar lengkap!"

"Aku tidak janji. Aku tidak terlalu yakin orangtuaku akan mengijinkan aku." Kata Jaejoong.

"Bukankah kau yang memang tidak mau? Katau kau tidak sanggup berpisah delapan hari dari rumah." Sindir Donghae.

"Bukan begitu.. Ah, aku bingung menjelaskannya. Eh, tadi kau bilang empat hari di Jeju dan tiga hari di Nami? Nami kan kecil, kenapa butuh waktu selama itu?"

"Yah, kan kita juga harus mengeksplor sampai ke dalam-dalamnya. Namanya juga wisata sekolah." Jawab Donghae.

Semua pembicaraan terhenti ketika bel masuk berbunyi dan seperti biasa, Ara sudah masuk ke dalam kelas. Ara ini memang guru yang sangat tepat waktu.

"Oke jadi kelompok pertama silahkan presentasi." Kata Ara langsung.

Jaejoong mengacungkan jempolnya pada Changmin yang memang maju pertama karena dia adalah Kelompok Satu.

"Hwaiting!" bisik Jaejoong yang dibalas Changmin dengan senyuman.

: MY TEACHER IS MY (EX)BOYFRIEND :

Kelas 2A yang tadinya berisik kini pun menjadi sunyi senyap setelah hadirnya wali kelas mereka. Sang wali kelas, Shin songsaenim berdiri di depan kelas.

"Anak-anak, sekolah kita akan mengadakan wisata."kata Shin songsaenim, membuat kelas heboh. "Ayo diam dulu, dengarkan penjelasan saya. Kita akan berwisata selama seminggu. Empat hari di Pulau Jeju dan tiga hari di Pulau Nami. Saya sudah bawa selebaran mengenai tempat yang akan kita kunjungi dan juga formulir kesediaan ikut. Ketua kelas silahkan bagikan."

Lee Donghae yang merupakan ketua kelas 2A pun maju dan mengambil tumpukan selebaran. Donghae dibantu Eunhyuk membagikan selebaran itu kepada setiap siswa.

Ketika Donghae memberikan selebaran itu di meja Jaejoong dan Changmin, Changmin langsung membaca selebaran itu dengan penuh semangat. Sedangkan Jaejoong, meliriknya saja tidak.

"Hyung, hyung ikut kan?" tanya Changmin.

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya lesu. "Sebenarnya aku sih mau saja ikut. Tapi kau tahu sendiri, waktu SMP saja aku sampai harus memohon-mohon agar diperbolehkan ikut wisata."

Changmin langsung paham. Jaejoong memang tidak berasal dari keluarga yang kekurangan, tapi orangtua Jaejoong sangat ketat mengatur keuangan keluarga mereka. Orangtua Jaejoong berpikir kalau wisata itu hanya membuang-buang uang saja.

"Ya sudahlah, nanti akan aku bicarakan pada orangtuaku dulu." Kata Jaejoong akhirnya.

"Hyung harus ikut, ya? Kalau tidak ada hyung, aku bisa mati bosan di sana.." pinta Changmin.

Jaejoong tersenyum. "Tunggu saja keputusan finalnya nanti."

: MY TEACHER IS MY (EX)BOYFRIEND :

Jaejoong yang sejak tadi diam membuat Yunho merasa heran. Sejak dari sekolah sampai setengah perjalanan ini Jaejoong terus diam.

"Boo, ada apa? Kau sakit?" tanya Yunho memecah keheningan.

Jaejoong menggeleng. "Tidak ada apa-apa.."

"Ayolah, aku tahu pasti ada yang kau pikirkan. Cerita saja padaku, mungkin aku bisa membantu."

"Tentang wisata sekolah itu.."

Sama seperti Changmin, Yunho langsung paham akan masalah Jaejoong.

"Kalau ini masalah biaya, aku bisa membantumu.."

Jaejoong buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "Tidak, tidak. Jangan! Lagipula aku belum bicarakan ini dengan Umma dan Appa."

"Lalu bagaimana kalau mereka tidak mau membiayai wisata ini? Kau tidak ikut, begitu? Kau harus ikut Boo.."

"Nanti aku bicarakan dulu ya.."

Mereka berdua kembali terdiam. Mobil Yunho berhenti di depan rumah Jaejoong. Yunho mencium kening Jaejoong sekilas dan kemudian Jaejoong turun.

Jaejoong masuk ke dalam rumah dan menemukan keluarganya sedang menonton televisi di ruang tengah.

"Umma, Appa, akan ada wisata sekolah." Kata Jaejoong langsung.

"Ke mana?" tanya Leeteuk langsung.

"Jeju dan Nami."

"Biaya?"

"Seratus tiga puluh ribu won."

Dengan tegas Leeteuk dan Kangin menggeleng. Harapan Jaejoong pupus. Yesung yang melihat itu hanya bisa memberikan eskpresi "turut berduka cita".

"Ummaaa.. Appaaaa.. Kumohon.." pinta Jaejoong.

Kangin dan Leeteuk berpandangan. Lalu keduanya berbisik-bisik membuat Yesung dan Jaejoong penasaran.

"Kami mau membiayai tapi hanya tiga puluh ribu won." Kata Kangin.

Jaejoong menatap Yesung. "Hyung.."

Yesung buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Dia tahu jika dia membantu Jaejoong maka dia sendiri yang akan mendapat masalah dari orangtuanya walaupun Yesung sudah punya penghasilan sendiri.

Jaejoong mendengus kesal. "Ya sudah tiga puluh ribu won saja! Nanti sisanya aku cari sendiri. Terima kasih!"

Jaejoong naik ke kamarnya. Begitu sampai ke kamarnya dia langsung mengunci pintu dan menekan kontak Changmin di ponselnya.

_"Yeobose – "_

"CHANGMIIIINN! BAGAIMANA INI ORANGTUAKU HANYA MAU MEMBERIKU TIGA PULUH RIBU WON!" seru Jaejoong frustasi, bahkan sebelum Changmin menyelesaikan kalimat pembukanya.

_"Tiga puluh ribu won? Aduh, Umma dan Appa kenapa jahat begitu.."_ kata Changmin prihatin.

"Lalu bagaimana ini? Uang seratus ribu won dapatnya dari mana? Aduh aku frustasi!"

_"Bagaimana kalau seratus ribu won itu aku yang bayarkan, hyung?"_ tawar Changmin.

"Aku mau-mau saja. Tapi Yunho akan marah kalau tahu kau yang membiayai wisataku. Umma dan Appa juga akan marah jika tahu kau yang membiayainya!"

_"Kalau begitu Yunho songsaenim saja yang membiayai! Dia pasti mau, kujamin! Dia kan kekasih hyung!"_

"Tidak tahu lah. Kuputus dulu ya, aku mau tidur bersama anak-anakku! Bye, Changmin!"

: MY TEACHER IS MY (EX)BOYFRIEND :

Sambil berbaring di ranjangnya yang berukuran king size, Yunho memandangi foto-foto Jaejoong yang ada di sekeliling kamarnya. Beginilah rutinitas hariannya jika dia sedang tidak ada pekerjaan. Memandangi wajah Jaejoong membuatnya nyaman. Meskipun memandangi wajah aslinya lebih membuatnya nyaman, tapi karena tidak ada Jaejoong, jadi fotonya saja sudah cukup membuat Yunho merasa nyaman dan tenang.

Pintu kamar Yunho terbuka dan Jessica masuk. Jessica tidak terkejut akan keadaan kamar Yunho karena dia sudah mengetahui kamar Yunho sejak dulu. Dan Jessica mengatakan dengan jujur pada Yunho, kalau dia sangat mengagumi Jaejoong. Jessica mengakui kalau perkataan Yunho itu benar adanya. Bahwa Jaejoong itu lebih cantik dirinya yang merupakan yeoja asli.

"Oppa, sekolah Oppa mau wisata ya?" tanya Jessica, duduk di tepi ranjang Yunho.

"Ya, memangnya kenapa?"

"Waktu dan tujuannya sama dengan sekolahku!" seru Jessica.

"Lalu bagaimana? Dulu kau bilang jika sekolahku ada wisata kau mau ikut.."

Jessica ikut membaringkan diri di samping Yunho. "Aku mau ikut Oppa, tapi aku juga mau ikut sekolahku. Ah, ya sudah. Aku mau makan dulu, lapar!" kata Jessica, lalu bergegas meninggalkan kamar Yunho.

Kini kamar yang lebih tepat disebut Galeri Jaejoong itu pun kembali hening. Hanya sesekali terdengar suara hembusan nafas Yunho. Jujur saja, dia masih memikirkan perihal Jaejoong dan Siwon. Ya, Siwon.

Entah mengapa Yunho mempunyai firasat tak enak mengenai Siwon. Firasat buruk ini sudah menghampiri hati Yunho sejak insiden kecelakaan beberapa minggu yang lalu. Maka sejak Jaejoong terkunci di lemari sapu itu, Yunho memperketat penjagaannya terhadap Jaejoong.

Yunho bersyukur sampai sekarang Jaejoong belum menghubungi Siwon. Tapi tetap saja dia khawatir kalau nantinya Siwon datang mencari Jaejoong. Itu adalah sebuah ancaman yang besar untuk hubungan mereka! Dan sampai mati pun, Yunho tak akan pernah membiarkan Jaejoong dekat dengan Siwon.

Beralih ke hal lain, yaitu wisata. Bersama Jaejoong selama dua tahun sebelum dia meninggalkannya telah membuatnya mengerti keluarga Jaejoong. Bukannya kekurangan, tapi entah mengapa orangtua Jaejoong orangnya pelit sekali. Yunho menghela nafas panjang ketika menngingat pesan dari Changmin yang diterimanya tadi. Yunho memang meminta nomor ponsel Changmin agar dia tetap bisa memantau kegiatan Jaejoong saat dia tidak ada bersama Jaejoong.

Yunho melirik ke arah jam dinding yang tergantung tepat di foto jumbo Jaejoong yang sedang menguap. Sudah saatnya makan malam. Jaejoong bangkit dan turun ke bawah.

Di ruang makan, seperti biasa keluarganya sudah lengkap. Ayahnya yang merupakan pengusaha sukses selalu menyempatkan diri untuk sarapan dan makan malam di rumah karena dia terlalu mencintai keluarganya.

"Annyeong." Sapa Yunho sambil duduk di kursinya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu sejauh ini?" tanya Yonghwa.

"Baik. Dan aku belum mau menggantikan Appa! Aku hanya mau menggantikan Appa saat aku sudah menikah!"

Yonghwa dan Jonghyun tertawa. Sebagai anak laki-laki satu-satunya, Yunho berkewajiban meneruskan perusahaan Ayahnya yang telah dirintis oleh kakek buyutnya, Jung Company. Tapi Yunho mempunyai syarat, dia baru mau menggantikan Ayahnya jika dia sudah menikah. Dan itu tidak akan terjadi dalam waktu dekat ini karena Jaejoong masih siswa SMA.

"Siapa juga yang mau memintamu menggantikan Appa sekarang. Kenapa kau terlalu percaya diri?" Balas Yonghwa.

"Yah, karena pertanyaan Appa, aku jadi mengira Appa akan memintaku menggantikan Appa sekarang." Yunho membela dirinya sendiri.

"Lalu bagaimana keadaan kekasihmu? Bawa dia ke sini, kumohon.." pinta Jonghyun, mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

Yunho meneguk minumannya. "Dia tidak akan mau. Dia pasti malu. Bertemu denganku di sekolah saja kadang-kadang dia masih menyembunyikan dirinya di belakang sahabatnya, bagaimana bertemu dengan kalian.."

"Aaaah kumohon! Bawa dia ke sini! Umma sangat ingin melihat calon menantu Umma.."

Yunho tersedak minumannya. "Calon menantu?"

Jonghyun mengangguk semangat. "Tentu saja! Dia kan nantinya yang akan menikah denganmu dan memberikan Umma cucu! Umma tidak mau tahu, pokoknya kau harus membawa kekasihmu di sini! Umma tidak puas dengan hanya memandangi fotonya setiap hari. Umma ingin melihat yang nyata.."

"APA?"

Jonghyun nyengir. Tanpa sepengetahuan Yunho, Jonghyun memang suka menyelinap masuk ke kamar Yunho dan memandangi foto Jaejoong. Jonghyun benar-benar tergila-gila pada Jaejoong. Baru pertama kali ini dia menemukan seorang namja yang fisiknya benar-benar terlihat seperti yeoja. Bahkan kalau Jonghyun tidak tahu Jaejoong itu namja, dia akan mengira Jaejoong itu yeoja.

"Umma suka menyelinap ke kamarku ya? Ah, Umma penyusup!" seru Yunho kesal.

Jonghyun tertawa. "Kata Jessica, sekolahmu akan mengadakan wisata ke Jeju dan Nami selama seminggu ya?"

Yunho mengangguk dan mulai memakan makan malamnya.

"Jaejoong kekasihmu ikut?"

"Aku belum tahu, Umma. Ah, Umma belum tahu tentang keluarga Jaejoong ya.." kata Yunho pelan.

"Memangnya ada apa? Ceritakan pada Umma!" desak Jonghyun.

"Orangtua Jaejoong itu pelit sekali. Tadi saja sahabat Jaejoong mengirim pesan padaku kalau orangtuanya hanya mau memberi tiga puluh ribu won saja, padahal biaya wisatanya seratus tiga puluh ribu won." Jelas Yunho.

"Aduh, kenapa calon besan kita pelit sekali ya.." komentar Jonghyun.

Yonghwa langsung menyenggol lengan istrinya agar tidak mengatakan hal yang buruk. Jonghyun hanya nyengir.

"Kalau begitu kau yang biayai saja. Atau sini Appa yang biayai, biar kalian berdua bisa sama-sama liburan. Kasihan sekali Jaejoong kalau dia tidak bisa ikut berwisata bersama teman-temannya. Wisata saat SMA itu tidak bisa dilewatkan." Kata Yonghwa.

Yunho mengangguk. "Memang aku sudah berencana akan membiayainya. Aku sangat ingin dia ikut agar nantinya kami bisa berjalan-jalan bersama.."

Jessica tertawa. "Ah, semoga nanti saat di Jeju atau di Nami aku melihat Oppa sedang pacaran dengan Jaejoong Oppa!"

"Tentu saja! Kau akan melihat kemesraan kakakmu ini dengan calon kakak iparmu!" seru Yunho bangga.

"Tapi pokoknya kau harus membawa Jaejoong ke sini ya." Kata Jonghyun mengingatkan.

"Ya sudah, nanti aku coba mengajaknya. Kapan?"

"Jumat malam. Bisa?"

Yunho mengangguk. "Nanti aku bicarakan dengan Jaejoong."

: MY TEACHER IS MY (EX)BOYFRIEND :

Jaejoong duduk di bangku penonton memperhatikan teman-temannya yang sibuk berlarian sambil memantul-mantulkan bola basket. Karena penilaian minggu depan adalah basket, maka dari itu siswa kelas 2A sedang sibuk latihan.

Tapi tidak dengan Jaejoong. Karena kondisi fisiknya yang tidak memungkinkan, dia tidak bisa ikut pelajaran Olahraga. Berbeda sekali dengan sahabatnya Changmin yang hebat sekali dalam olahraga apa pun, terutama basket karena tubuhnya yang tinggi menjulang itu.

Dan jujur saja, Jaejoong juga mengkhawatirkan keadaan tubuhnya sendiri. Nanti saat dia berwisata ke Jeju dan Nami, dia sudah memutuskan untuk tidak terlalu memforsir dirinya sendiri. Jaejoong masih ingat betul ketika wisata SMP, dia terlalu bersemangat dan akhirnya dia jatuh sakit dan pingsan. Padahal saat itu dia tidak membawa obat dan karena dia terlalu lelah maka dia harus opname di rumah sakit.

Karena kali ini dia sudah besar dan mengerti sekali akan keadaan fisiknya yang lemah, maka Jaejoong pun sudah mempersiapkan kotak obat yang berisi segala macam obat-obatan yang sekiranya nanti dia butuhkan. Jaejoong benar-benar sudah seperti apotik berjalan.

"Hai, Boo."

Jaejoong menoleh dan menemukan Yunho duduk di sampingnya.

"Tidak mengajar?" tanya Jaejoong.

Yunho menggeleng. "Ya."

"Di mana Miss Ara? Biasanya dia selalu mengikutimu ke mana-mana." Tanya Jaejoong, lebih tepatnya menyindir.

Yunho tertawa. Yang dikatakan Jaejoong memang benar adanya. Jika dia tidak sedang bersama Yoochun atau pun Junsu, pasti Ara akan mengikutinya ke mana-mana. Kadang Yunho heran apakah Ara tidak mempunyai urusan yang lebih penting dibandingkan dengan mengikuti orang.

"Bersyukurlah, dia ada jadwal mengajar, jadi aku bisa bebas bermain-main."

"Ada apa ke sini?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Jumat malam kau ada acara?"

Jaejoong menggeleng polos, ekspresi wajah dan bibir merah meronanya membuat Yunho jadi tergoda.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat.."

"Oh, baiklah. Ke mana?" tanya Jaejoong senang, karena dia pikir Yunho akan mengajaknya kencan romantis berdua, seperti candle light dinner.

"Ke rumahku, bertemu keluargaku."

"APA?!"

.

.

.

To Be Continued..

.

.

Kalo chapter ini review pendapatnya lebih dari 25, chapter depan akan author update kilat yaitu hari SELASA karena hari itu hari ulang tahun author hahaha :D

Author ngebut ngetik ini yah soalnya tadi abis lomba band di sekolah dan apesnya author dipaksa jadi vocalis oleh teman-teman sekelas -_- Nanti videonya author upload di Youtube deh, tapi eh jangan ding. Soalnya pas author nyanyi itu pake baju yang gak banget hahaha -_-

Dan ini Kangin serta Leeteuk author buat jadi PELIT hahaha :D

Oh iya tadi ada juga yang SMS author tapi gak author balas soalnya kehabisan pulsa -_-


	6. Chapter 6

MY TEACHER IS MY (EX)BOYFRIEND

Disclaimer : Belong to SM, God, and theirselves :D This story is mine. Not for commercial.

Author : Lee Rae Ra / Iqlima

Genre : General, Romance

Rate : T

Length : Sequel

Summary : (New) Guru baru di sekolah Jaejoong adalah pacarnya dulu! Belum sempat putus tapi sudah pergi. Dan kini mereka berusaha menjalin hubungan lagi tetapi diganggu oleh penganggu! YunJae! Add Wanjeonhan KSHOP!

AN : Author berbahagia karena review pendapat yang masuk cukup banyak. Tapi ada juga yang bilang kalau author egois karena review nya gak banyak dan gak mau ngelanjutin kalau reviewnya gak banyak. Jujur aja ya aku gak terlalu peduli jumlah review tapi aku SANGAT peduli pada jumlah PENDAPAT kalian. Jadi kalau kalian mau menyampaikan pendapat kalian lewat sarana lain di luar kotak review ya silahkan. Tapi karena kebanyakan dari kalian menyampaikan pendapat di kotak review maka aku pun meminta agar kalian review terus karena aku butuh PENDAPAT kalian. Jadi kalau aku hanya dapat sedikit pendapat kalian, tentu aku gak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk chapter selanjutnya. Semoga kalian bisa mengerti.

MY TEACHER IS MY (EX)BOYFRIEND

"Bertemu keluargamu? Oh, jelas tidak!" tolak Jaejoong langsung.

"Ayolah Boo, kumohon. Umma sangat ingin bertemu denganmu, begitu pula Appa dan adikmu. Kumohon Boo.." pinta Yunho.

Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya, lagi. "Aduh Yun.. Demi apa pun aku tidak siap bertemu dengan keluargamu! Seperti mau menikah saja, kita ini kan baru pacaran!" kata Jaejoong panik.

"Aku tidak peduli, Boo. Jumat malam kau kujemput dan kita ke rumahku. Aku tidak mau mendengar kata penolakan darimu. Aku ke kantor dulu." Kata Yunho tegas.

Sepeninggal Yunho, Jaejoong termenung. Dia benar-benar tidak siap bertemu dengan keluarga Yunho. Jaejoong paranoid, bagaimana kalau nanti dia malah disuruh cepat-cepat menikah dengan Yunho? Padahal dia masih ingin sekolah tinggi.

"Huweee.. Umma.. Tolong Jae.."

Bugh!

Jaejoong langsung merasa pusing dan pandangan matanya berkunang-kunang. Kemudian teman-temannya langsung berlari menghampirinya.

"Jae, Jae, kau tak apa?"

"Hyung! Apa kau baik-baik saja?!" tanya Changmin khawatir.

Jaejoong memegang kepalanya yang baru saja terbentur bola basket. Dia menatap sekeliling tapi pandangan matanya tetap buram. Kemudian dia mengangguk perlahan.

"Sudah sana lanjutkan main. Aku ke kelas dulu." Kata Jaejoong.

Yoochun langsung menyuruh para siswa kembali ke lapangan basket. Sedangkan Jaejoong, walaupun kepalanya masih pusing dia memaksakan diri berjalan kembali ke kelas.

Tapi di tengah jalan Jaejoong mengubah haluannya. Dia tak lagi berjalan menuju kelas dan malah berjalan menuju Ruang Kesehatan, di mana dia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya di sana daripada di kelas.

Begitu masuk ke Ruang Kesehatan, Dokter Sekolah yang telah mengetahui riwayat kesehatan Jaejoong hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

"Sakit lagi, Jae? Ada apa?" tanya dokter wanita bernama Kwon Boa tersebut.

"Kepalaku terkena bola basket dan jadi pusing dan pandangan mataku berkunang-kunang.." jelas Jaejoong.

"Ya sudah, tiduran saja. Nanti aku buatkan surat izin."

"Terima kasih, Dokter."

Jaejoong menuju ke salah satu ranjang dan membaringkan diri di atasnya. Boa yang melihat itu hanya bisa menghela nafas. Sebenarnya, bukan sejak Jaejoong masuk SMA dia mengetahui riwayat kesehatan Jaejoong. Tapi sejak Jaejoong kecil.

Kakak Boa adalah seorang dokter spesialis ternama di Seoul Hospital. Saat itu Boa masih duduk di Sekolah Dasar dan dia ikut kakaknya ke rumah sakit. Saat itulah Jaejoong yang masih bayi dibawa masuk ke Unit Gawat Darurat dan setelah itu dirujuk ke kakaknya. Boa yang ada di ruang kerja kakaknya mendengar semua penuturan kakaknya tentang penyakit Jaejoong. Boa sedih mendengarnya dan mulai menangis. Dia mendekati Jaejoong yang masih ada di ranjang ruangan kakaknya dan mengenggam tangan mungilnya. Dan mulai sejak itu, Boa bertekad untuk menjadi dokter dan menyembuhkan Jaejoong.

Penyakit Jaejoong itu, hanya sedikit orang yang tahu. Boa dan kakaknya, keluarga Jaejoong, serta Ryeowook dan Changmin. Jaejoong tidak ingin banyak orang yang mengetahui penyakitnya karena dia tidak ingin merepotkan banyak orang.

: MY TEACHER IS MY (EX)BOYFRIEND :

Yunho memasuki Ruang Administrasi Sekolah dan melihat tumpukan formulir kesediaan ikut wisata bertumpuk di salah satu meja.

"Permisi, memang formulirnya sudah harus dikumpulkan ya?" tanya Yunho pada seorang petugas administrasi.

"Minggu ini maksimal dan pembayaran harus lunas minggu depan. Ini semua karena serba mendadak." Jawab petugas administrasi.

"Bayarnya juga ke sini?"

"Tentu saja."

"Bolehkah saya minta satu formulir?" tanya Yunho.

Petugas itu mengangguk dan memberikan selembar formulir pada Yunho. Yunho bergegas mengisi formulir dengan data-data Jaejoong.

"Yunho songsaenim, itu data siapa?" tanya petugas.

"Kebetulan aku walinya dan orangtuanya sedang ada di luar kota." Jawab Yunho berbohong.

Begitu Yunho selesai mengisi formulir, dia memberikannya pada petugas administrasi.

"Aku tidak punya uang tunai sebanyak itu. Bisakah menggunakan kartu ATM atau kartu kredit?" tanya Yunho.

Petugas administrasi mengangguk. "ATM saja, kami tidak punya mesin untuk kartu kredit."

Yunho mengangguk dan mengeluarkan dompetnya, kemudian menarik keluar sebuah kartu berwana biru emas. Petugas administrasi meletakkan kartu itu di sebuah mesin dan mengetikkan sesuatu.

"Pinnya, songsaenim."

Yunho mengetikkan pin rekeningnya dan kemudian keluarlah struk.

"Terima kasih. Oh iya tolong jangan bilang pada Jaejoong kalau aku sudah melunasinya. Aku ingin memberi kejutan padanya." Kata Yunho, lalu bergegas meninggalkan petugas administrasi itu dan menuju ke petugas administrasi yang lain untuk menyelesaikan berkasnya.

: MY TEACHER IS MY (EX)BOYFRIEND :

Ketika bel jam pelajaran kelima berdering, Jaejoong minta ijin pada Boa untuk pergi ke kelas. Begitu sampai di kelas ternyata wali kelasnya sudah datang.

"Ah, Jaejoong. Dari Ruang Kesehatan?" tanya Shin songsaenim.

Jaejoong mengangguk sopan dan berjalan menuju tempat duduknya.

"Hyung sakit lagi?" tanya Changmin khawatir.

Jaejoong menggeleng. "Kau tidak usah khawatir begitu. Tadi hanya pusing karena terkena bola."

"Tidak kambuh lagi kan?"

"Kau ini paranoid sekali. Tidak kok, tidak." Kata Jaejoong sambil tersenyum.

Wajar saja jika Changmin khawatir. Changmin adalah anak tunggal yang sering ditinggal orangtuanya bepergian, dan dia hanya punya Jaejoong. Dia sangat menyayangi Jaejoong dan tak ingin kehilangan Jaejoong. Karena itu Changmin mati-matian menjaga Jaejoong, sekuat tenaga dia coba agar Jaejoong tidak kambuh lagi.

Terakhir kali Jaejoong kambuh yaitu dua bulan lalu. Saat itu sedang pelajaran Fisika dan dibagi dua kloter. Kloter pertama di laboratorium dan kloter kedua menunggu sambil mempelajari teori. Jaejoong masuk kloter pertama dan Changmin kloter kedua.

Saat praktek, tiba-tiba saja Jaejoong kambuh dan oleh Boa dia langsung dibawa ke rumah sakit. Changmin luar biasa paniknya sampai berteriak-teriak dan menghancurkan beberapa perabotan sekolah karena marah tidak diberitahu jika Jaejoong sudah dibawa ke rumah sakit.

"Benar baik-baik saja?" tanya Changmin memastikan.

Jaejoong yang kesal karena ditanyai terus menerus pun akhirnya memukul kepala Changmin, membuat Changmin mengaduh kesakitan.

"Jaejoong, Changmin! Dengarkan dulu!" kata Shin songsaenim.

Jaejoong dan Changmin pun diam. Kemudian Shin songsaenim mengambil selembar kertas dan mulai membacanya.

"Kelas 2A sudah seluruhnya mengumpulkan formulir. Baru tiga siswa yang sudah lunas. Im Yoona, Shim Changmin, dan Kim Jaejoong."

Jaejoong tersentak. Dia tidak merasa pernah mengumpulkan formulir apalagi membayar.

"Maaf songsaenim, tapi saya belum mengumpulkan formulir dan juga membayar uangnya." Kata Jaejoong.

"Tapi di data administrasi kau sudah lunas. Tenang saja."

Jaejoong terdiam, kemudian menatap Changmin. Changmin yang merasa dituduh langsung menggelengkan kepalanya cepat-cepat.

"Aku tidak akan berani berbuat tanpa sepengetahuan hyung." Kata Changmin cepat.

"Benar juga, lalu siapa?"

Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya, meninggalkan Jaejoong dalam tanda tanya besar.

: MY TEACHER IS MY (EX)BOYFRIEND :

Sampai hari Jumat, Jaejoong tidak menceritakan perihal lunasnya biaya wisatanya itu kepada siapa pun. Dia ingin menebak, tapi dia tidak ingin menebak-nebak karena jika salah menebak, dia akan menyakiti hati orang yang telah membiayainya. Tapi tetap saja Jaejoong menebak-nebak.

Kandidat pertama, Shim Changmin. Dikenal sebagai anak orang kaya dengan uang saku berlebih yang selalu dihabiskan untuk membeli makanan tapi entah mengapa uangnya tidak kunjung habis. Tapi Changmin telah berkata dia tidak mungkin bertindak tanpa sepengetahuan Jaejoong. Itu sudah pernah terjadi dan akhirnya Jaejoong marah besar pada Changmin.

Kandidat kedua, kakaknya sendiri yaitu Kim Yesung. Dikenal sebagai pemilik sebuah kafe yang digilai para remaja. Tapi sangat tidak mungkin kalau Yesung yang membiayai wisata itu karena keuangan kafe pun diatur oleh Ibunya.

Kandidat ketiga, orangtuanya. Segera coret karena tidak mungkin.

Kandidat keempat, Jung Yunho.

Mata Jaejoong membulat begitu dia menuliskan nama Yunho di atas kertas coretannya. Kenapa tak terpikirkan sebelumnya? Yunho adalah kandidat terkuat mengingat Yunho adalah anak orang kaya!

Jaejoong mondar-mandir di kamarnya. Dia sudah rapi karena dia tidak mungkin bisa menghindari Yunho. Tapi dia juga kesal kalau memang benar Yunho yang telah melunasi biaya wisatanya.

Pintu kamar Jaejoong terbuka.

"Yunho sudah datang. Semangatlah!" seru Leeteuk.

Jaejoong bergegas turun ke bawah dan menemui Yunho. Mereka berdua berpamitan pada keluarga Kim lalu segera pergi.

Di tengah perjalanan, Jaejoong memutuskan untuk bertanya pada Yunho.

"Yun, kau yang melunasi biaya wisataku?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Ya, memangnya kenapa?" tanya Yunho enteng.

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya cepat-cepat. "Tapi itu tidak perlu, Yun. Aku bisa bayar sendiri.."

"Yang berlalu biarlah berlalu Boo. Yang penting kan sudah lunas dan kau bisa ikut wisata. Nanti kan kita bisa menghabiskan banyak waktu berdua di sana."

"Terima kasih, Yunnie.."

Yunho mengusap rambut Jaejoong. "Sama-sama, BooJae."

Mobil mewah Yunho memasuki sebuah pekarangan rumah. Jaejoong memandang takjub pemandangan di sekelilingnya. Sebuah hutan mini yang tertata rapi dan kemudian sebuah kebun yang luas dan indah. Baru setelah itu terlihatlah rumah megah keluarga Jung yang tampak seperti istana.

"Yun.. Indah sekali.." kata Jaejoong kagum.

Yunho hanya bisa tersenyum melihat kelakuan kekasihnya. Yunho memberhentikan mobilnya tepat di depan pintu masuk rumahnya.

Yunho dan Jaejoong turun dari mobil dan langsung disambut oleh deretan pelayan keluarga Jung yang membungkuk hormat pada mereka. Pintu rumah terbuka dan nampaklah keluarga Yunho.

"Aigooo cantik sekaliiii!" pekik Jonghyun.

Jonghyun langsung mendekati Jaejoong dan mencubit-cubit pipinya serta mengelus-elus wajah dan kulitnya. Jessica pun melakukan apa yang dilakukan oleh Ibunya. Sedangkan Yunho dan Yonghwa hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihatnya.

"Oppa kau benar-benar cantik! Lebih cantik dariku!" puji Jessica kagum.

"Yunho memang tak salah memilih kekasih! Aigoo cantiknya!" pekik Jonghyun.

Yunho langsung menggandeng tangan Jaejoong. "Jaejoong ke sini untuk makan malam bersama kita, bukan untuk dipegang-pegang seperti patung!" kata Yunho kesal.

Jonghyun dan Jessica tertawa melihat reaksi Yunho.

"Ah, apa salahnya mengagumi calon menantu sendiri? Ya sudah kalau begitu ayo ke ruang makan."

Bersama-sama, mereka berlima berjalan menuju ruang makan yang letaknya ada di tengah-tengah mansion yang besar itu. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju ruang makan, tak henti-hentinya Jessica memuji Jaejoong yang hanya ditanggapi Jaejoong dengan senyuman kaku karena dia belum terlalu mengenal keluarga ini.

Begitu mereka sampai di ruang makan, Yunho langsung mempersilahkan Jaejoong duduk di sampingnya.

"Jae, apakah kau sakit? Mukamu pucat." Tanya Yonghwa.

Jaejoong menggeleng. "Saya baik-baik saja."

"Tapi kau benar-benar pucat, Oppa." Timpal Jessica.

Jaejoong tersenyum. "Mungkin hanya kelelahan saja."

Para pelayan mulai berdatangan membawakan makanan. Jaejoong takjub melihat makanan sebanyak itu disajikan padahal hanya untuk dimakan oleh lima orang. Coba kalau di rumahnya, Ibunya akan mengirit-irit makanan.

"Ayo silahkan dimakan!" seru Jonghyun gembira.

Jaejoong mengambil bulgogi dan mulai memakannya, tetapi dia tersedak. Sejurus kemudian wajahnya langsung biru dan dia megap-megap kesulitan bernapas. Mendadak seisi ruang makan langsung panik.

"Jae Jae kau kenapa?!" seru Yunho panik.

Yunho bergegas mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menghubungi Boa.

"Boa! Jaejoong tersedak dan wajahnya biru dan dia susah bernapas! Ada apa? APA?! JANTUNG?"

.

.

To Be Continued...

.

.

Kenapa banyak yang minta video aku pas nyanyi di upload -_-

Terima kasih sekali buat kalian yang di chap kemarin sudah mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun buat aku walaupun aku baru ulang tahun hari ini :)

Semoga semuanya jadi nyata ya, Amin!

Btw aku baru 15th hahaha :D

Maafkan chapter ini PENDEK BANGET karena aku sudah capek banget. JANJI chapter depan lebih dari 4rb kata!

Jangan lupa add Wanjeonhan KShop ya, tadi aku upload foto asli diriku di sana menggunakan bando Hyuna TroubleMaker :p

Oh iya bahasa Indonesianya "megap megap" itu apa ya? -_-

Sengaja itu langsung aku kasih tau penyakitnya apa, karena dari ciri-cirinya kan udah ketauan ya kalo Jaejoong punya penyakit jantung dan segala penyakit komplikasi lainnya -_-


	7. Chapter 7

MY TEACHER IS MY (EX)BOYFRIEND

Disclaimer : Belong to SM, God, and theirselves :D This story is mine. Not for commercial.

Author : Lee Rae Ra / Iqlima

Genre : General, Romance

Rate : T

Length : Sequel

Summary : (New) Guru baru di sekolah Jaejoong adalah pacarnya dulu! Belum sempat putus tapi sudah pergi. Dan kini mereka berusaha menjalin hubungan lagi tetapi diganggu oleh penganggu! YunJae! Add Wanjeonhan KSHOP!

MY TEACHER IS MY (EX)BOYFRIEND

"Jantung? Yunho cepat bawa dia ke rumah sakit!" seru Yonghwa.  
Yunho segera menggendong Jaejoong dan memasukkannya ke dalam mobil. Dia mengebut secepat yang dia bisa. Di belakangnya mengekor mobil yang ditumpangi oleh Yonghwa, Jonghyun, dan Jessica.

Setelah aksi kebut-kebutan mobil, akhirnya Yunho sampai juga di rumah sakit. Dia bergegas membawa Jaejoong ke Unit Gawat Darurat.

"Jantung! Dia sakit jantung!" seru Yunho panik.

Para perawat membantu Yunho merebahkan Jaejoong di atas ranjang dorong. Para perawat bergegas membawa Jaejoong masuk ke dalam Unit Gawat Darurat.

Yunho menitikkan air matanya. Dia stres dan frustasi mengetahui kenyataan bahwa kekasihnya memiliki penyakit jantung. Dia kecewa mengapa dia tidak mengetahuinya. Dan dia lebih kecewa lagi mengapa Jaejoong tidak memberitahunya.

Yonghwa, Jonghyun, dan Jessica muncul di koridor. Dengan lembut Jonghyun membawa Yunho untuk duduk di kursi tunggu.

"Dia sakit, Umma.. Dia sakit dan dia tidak memberitahuku.." isak Yunho.

Jonghyun mengelus-elus kepala Yunho lembut. "Mungkin dia punya alasan pribadi, Yun. Mungin dia tidak ingin merepotkan orang lain dengan penyakitnya.."

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras. "Aku kecewa, Umma. Kenapa aku tidak mengetahuinya sejak dulu. Aku bukan kekasih yang baik.."

"Tidak Sayang, tidak..."

"Sebaiknya hubungi keluarga Jaejoong dulu." Kata Yonghwa.

Yunho memberikan ponselnya pada Ayahnya. "Appa saja yang telepon, aku tak kuat. Di situ tertulis Leeteuk ahjumma atau Kangin ahjussi."

Yonghwa menekan-nekan layar ponsel dan kemudian meletakkan ponsel Yunho di telinganya.

"Yeoboseyo? Saya Jung Yonghwa. Ah, kumohon, ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk memuji saya. Itu, anak anda Jaejoong ada di Unit Gawat Darurat sekarang. Penyakitnya kambuh. Segera kemari, Seoul Hospital."

Terdengar suara hak sepatu berkeletuk di lantai rumah sakit. Yunho mendongak dan melihat Boa.

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Boa khawatir.

Yunho bangkit dan menatap Boa tajam. "Kau! Kenapa kau tak bilang kalau Jaejoong punya penyakit jantung?"

Boa menghela nafas. "Dia tidak ingin merepotkan orang lain, Yunho. Aku mengetahui penyakitnya sejak dia bayi. Karena Jaejoong lah aku bercita-cita menjadi dokter. Kakakku adalah dokter Jaejoong, jadi aku tahu riwayat kesehatannya."

"Tapi kenapa? Aku kekasihnya dan dia tidak memberitahuku?"

Yunho tidak mendapat jawaban karena saat itu muncullah keluarga Jaejoong lengkap bersama Ryeowook.

"Di mana dia? Di mana?" tanya Leeteuk panik, air mata mengalir di wajahnya yang cantik.

"Di Unit Gawat Darurat." Jawab Yonghwa.

Dengan lembut Jonghyun menuntun Leeteuk untuk duduk. Sebagai sesama uke, tentunya Jonghyun akan lebih mudah memahami perasaan Leeteuk. Ryeowook ikut menenangkan Leeteuk. Yesung berbicara dengan Boa. Yonghwa berbicara dengan Kangin dan Yunho hanya duduk diam sendirian.

"Cepat sekali kalian datang." Kata Jessica.

"Kami kebetulan sedang berjalan-jalan di dekat sini! Umma panik sekali saat ditelepon seperti itu." Jawab Ryeowook.

Jessica menatap ke Ayahnya yang sedang sibuk berbicara dengan Kangin.

"Sebenarnya penyakit apa yang dimiliki oleh Jaejoong?" tanya Yonghwa.

"Dia punya kelainan jantung sejak lahir. Itulah yang membuat daya tahan tubuhnya sangat lemah. Selama ini kami selalu berusaha menjaganya dan tak pernah membiarkannya melakukan aktivitas yang membuatnya lelah. Karena jika dia lelah, jantungnya tak kuat dan dia akan langsung sakit." Jelas Kangin.

"Kenapa dia tidak diberi donor jantung saja?"

Baru saja Kangin akan menjawab, pintu Ruang Unit Gawat Darurat sudah terbuka dan kakak Boa keluar. Mereka semua menghambur menghampiri Kangta, kakak Boa.

"Oppa bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Boa langsung.

Kangta menghela nafas. "Kangin-ssi, Leeteuk-ssi, masih ingat dulu aku bilang jantung Jaejoong hanya bisa bertahan sampai dia berumur tujuh belas tahun?"

Leeteuk terkesiap. "Aku benar-benar lupa!"

"Maksudnya apa?" tanya Yunho tak sabar.

"Jaejoong menderita kelainan jantung sejak lahir. Dan penyakit kelainan jantung ini menyebabkan jantung seseorang hanya bisa bertahan selama tujuh belas tahun." Jelas Kangta.

"Ini bulan Oktober dan ulang tahun Jaejoong bulan Februari. Waktu Jaejoong hanya kurang dari lima bulan?" tanya Yonghwa tak percaya.

Kangta mengangguk. "Kecuali kita bisa mendapatkan donor jantung untuknya. Paling lambat adalah hari ulang tahun Jaejoong yang ke tujuh belas. Jam sepuluh malam, tepat seperti saat dia lahir."

Tangis Leeteuk langsung pecah, begitu pun Jonghyun. Ryeowook yang bersedih pun ikut menangis.

"Apa tidak ada donor untuk Jaejoong?" tanya Yunho dengan suara bergetar.

"Kami sudah memasukkan Jaejoong ke daftar calon penerima jantung sejak dia diketahui memiliki penyakit ini. Tapi selama hampir tujuh belas tahun kami menunggu, Jaejoong sudah lima kali hampir mendapat donor, tapi selalu gagal karena ada orang lain yang penyakitnya lebih parah." Jelas Kangta.

"Lalu apa yang bisa kami lakukan?" tanya Jessica, untuk pertama kalinya bersuara.

"Satu-satunya cara untuk menyelamatkannya hanyalah memberikannya jantung baru. Perawat sudah pindahkan dia ke ICU, tolong ingat bahwa pengunjung di ICU maksimal tiga orang. Bergantian. Saya permisi dulu."

Sepeninggal Kangta, mereka semua langsung menuju ke Ruang ICU. Dari lima Ruang ICU yang ada, hanya satu yang diisi. Yaitu ICU 1. Yunho sebenarnya ingin masuk, tapi Jonghyun mencegahnya dan membiarkan Kangin, Leeteuk, dan Yesung menjenguk Jaejoong terlebih dahulu.

: MY TEACHER IS MY (EX)BOYFRIEND :

Jaejoong yang tadinya memejamkan matanya pun membuka matanya begitu mendengar pintu Ruang ICU dibuka. Jaejoong tersenyum lemah di balik masker oksigen yang dikenakannya.

Leeteuk langsung memeluk Jaejoong. Dia menangis hebat mengetahui kenyataan bahwa waktu anaknya hanya kurang dari lima bulan. Dan itu juga waktu mereka untuk berusaha mendapatkan donor jantung untuk Jaejoong.

Jaejoong berusaha mengusap rambut Ibunya dengan segala kekuatannya. Dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi dia masih terlalu lemah.

"Umma janji, Jae. Umma janji kami akan dapat donor jantung untukmu. Umma janji.." kata Leeteuk di sela-sela isak tangisnya.

Jaejoong tak tahan melihat Ibunya bersedih dan menangis karena dirinya, karena itu air mata tiba-tiba meluncur jatuh dari matanya yang indah.

"Hyung akan berusaha sekuat tenaga mencarikan donor jantung untukmu. Hyung janji, Wookie juga pasti mau bantu!" kata Yesung.

"Appa juga akan mencarikan donor untukmu. Appa akan minta informasi pada teman-teman Appa. Appa janji." Tambah Kangin.

Tangisan Jaejoong makin hebat. Dia semakin yakin bahwa dia masih punya orang-orang yang mencintainya di dunia ini. Perlahan Jaejoong menggerakkan tangannya menyentuh kalung yang ada di lehernya. Kalung dengan bandul huruf "Y" yang dipesan khusus oleh Jaejoong.

"Y? Kau mau bertemu Yunho? Baiklah, kami akan bergantian dengan keluarga Yunho." Kata Kangin.

Mereka bertiga keluar dari ICU dan memberikan jubah putih yang mereka pakai kepada Yonghwa, Jonghyun, dan Yunho. Yunho paling semangat memakai jubah itu dan langsung masuk ke ICU.

Yunho langsung duduk di samping ranjang Jaejoong dan mengenggam tangan Jaejoong erat.

"Boo.. Kenapa kau jahat sekali? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku bahwa kau menderita kelainan jantung? Kau anggap aku ini apa, Boo?" isak Yunho.

Jaejoong menggeleng lemah.

"Boo, kau tahu aku mencintaimu. Tuhan tahu aku sangat mencintaimu. Apa aku tidak berhak mengetahui kenyataan yang sebenarnya tentang dirimu?" tanya Yunho. "Boo, aku akan mempertaruhkan segalanya agar aku bisa hidup bahagia bersamamu Boo, bersama anak-anak kita nantinya. Kau yang akan menjadi Ibu untuk anak-anakku nanti, aku tidak mau orang lain. Aku akan mencarikan donor jantung untukmu, Boo. Aku akan mencarinya sampai ke Amerika, kalau perlu. Aku akan bertanya pada dosen-dosen di universitasku. Aku akan bertanya pada teman-temanku. Aku akan berusaha, Boo! Aku janji akan mencari donor jantung, tapi kau juga harus janji padaku kau harus tetap sehat sampai nanti donor sudah kami dapat!" seru Yunho berapi-api.

Yunho kembali terisak hebat. Jonghyun mendekati anak sulungnya dan memeluknya lembut.

"Jaejoong, kau harus kuat ya? Kau adalah calon menantu yang sempurna bagi kami. Kau calon istri yang sempurna bagi Yunho. Benar kata Yunho, kau harus berjanji tetap sehat sampai kami menemukan donor untukmu, ya?" tambah Yonghwa.

"Jae pokoknya kau harus semangat! Aku akan mencari info ke mana pun demi mendapat donor jantung untukmu. Kau tahu banyak orang yang bersedia mencari donor jantung untukmu, jadi kau jangan sedih dan tetap semangat ya? Aku ingin kau yang menjadi menantuku. Kumohon Jae, tetap semangat dan kuat ya?" imbuh Jonghyun.

Jaejoong mengangguk lemah. Perlahan dia mengangkat tangan kanannya dan membentuk inisial "C".

"C? Changmin? Oh astaga, dia belum tahu." Kata Yunho.

Yunho mengambil ponselnya dan mengetikkan pesan ke nomor Changmin.

To : Shim Changmin

Changmin, ini Yunho seongsaenim. Bisa ke Seoul Hospital sekarang? Jaejoong kambuh kira-kira sejam yang lalu dan sekarang dia ada di ICU.

"Kami keluar dulu ya, gantian." Bisik Yunho pelan.

Mereka bertiga keluar dan bergantian dengan Boa, Jessica, dan Ryeowook. Begitu masuk ICU Ryeowook langsung menghambur memeluk Jaejoong.

Beberapa tahun mengenal Jaejoong telah membuat Ryeowook mengerti Jaejoong luar-dalam. Dia sangat menyayangi Jaejoong. Bersama Yesung, mereka berdua selalu menjaga Jaejoong.

"Jae harus tenang ya? Hyung akan berusaha carikan donor!" kata Ryeowook.

"Jessica juga akan berusaha bantu, Oppa. Pokoknya Oppa harus sembuh, Oppa harus menikah dengan Yunho Oppa dan membuatkanku keponakan yang banyak." Tambah Jessica.

Boa maju mendekati Jaejoong. Dia mengelus surai rambut Jaejoong lembut. Dan Jaejoong merasa aman karena dia ada di dekat Boa, yang selalu ada di dekatnya sejak dia didiagnosis menderita kelainan jantung.

"Jaejoong, noona akan berusaha mencarikanmu donor. Noona akan cari info ke semua teman dokter noona. Pokoknya kau harus kuat dan bertahan ya, Jae? Kau harus janji pada noona." Kata Boa lembut.

Air mata yang keluar dari wajah Jaejoong semakin banyak dan semakin deras. Sudah ada sembilan orang yang berjanji membantunya mencari donor jantung, hanya saja dia harus membalasnya dengan tetap sehat sampai donor jantung didapat.

Dan sekarang, Jaejoong butuh Changmin. Dia membutuhkan sahabatnya. Dia tahu, sekarang Changmin pasti sangat khawatir karena mereka terlambat memberitahunya. Jaejoong juga tahu, pasti nanti Changmin akan menangis hebat dan juga berjanji akan mencarikan donor jantung untuknya.

: MY TEACHER IS MY (EX)BOYFRIEND :

Semua yang ada di depan ICU tempat Jaejoong dirawat menoleh ke ujung koridor karena mendengar suara ribut. Boa sudah bisa menebak itu suara siapa karena ini sudah terjadi berkali-kali. Dia bergegas keluar dari ICU.

"MANA JAE HYUNG MANA?!" teriak Changmin.

Beberapa satpam memegangi tubuh Changmin, tapi sia-sia saja karena Changmin memberontak hebat. Boa mendekati Changmin dan berkata bahwa Changmin ada di bawah tanggung jawabnya. Para satpam itu pun melepaskan Changmin.

Tepat saat itu Ryeowook dan Jessica keluar dari ICU. Changmin bergegas masuk ke dalam ICU.

Begitu melihat keadaan Jaejoong, Changmin seperti mayat hidup. Dia berdiri diam di depan pintu menatap Jaejoong dengan mata sayu.

"Hyung.." panggil Changmin dengan suara bergetar.

Changmin mendekati Jaejoong dan duduk di samping ranjang Jaejoong, kemudian tangisnya pecah. Lebih hebat daripada tangisan Yunho.

"Hyung kenapa bisa kambuh lagi? Hyung sudah janji akan jaga kesehatan hyung kan?" isak Changmin. "Hyung tidak tahu betapa kalutnya aku saat menerima pesan dari Yunho seongsaenim. Aku mengebut sampai batas maksimal, hyung.. Karena aku khawatir pada hyung.. Hyung tahu kan aku sangat menyayangi hyung? Hyung jangan buat aku khawatir, hyung jangan buat aku tersiksa.. Rasanya sakit hyung.." kata Changmin sambil memegangi dadanya. "Ini sudah hampir tujuh belas tahun kan? Aku tahu mereka semua pasti akan berusaha mendapat donor jantung untuk hyung. Aku akan berusaha paling keras untuk mencari donor jantung untuk hyung. Hyung harus percaya padaku, pada kami, bahwa kami bisa mendapat donor jantung yang terbaik untuk hyung. Hyung, aku berjanji. Karena aku sangat menyayangimu, hyung.."

: MY TEACHER IS MY (EX)BOYFRIEND :

Keesokan harinya, Jaejoong sudah mulai bisa bernafas normal tanpa bantuan dari tabung oksigen. Tapi tentu saja dia masih harus dirawat di rumah sakit untuk mengembalikan kondisi tubuhnya seperti sedia kala. Tapi dia juga harus tetap mengenakan masker oksigen secara berkala agar jantungnya tidak terlalu kelelahan.

Jaejoong hanya ditemani oleh Ibunya karena Ayahnya harus bekerja dan Yesung harus kuliah. Jaejoong kesepian karena tidak ada Changmin yang biasanya sangat cerewet.

"Umma sedang apa?" tanya Jaejoong heran melihat Leeteuk sedang sibuk di depan laptop.

"Mencari donor jantung untukmu. Sudah, kau istirahat saja." Kata Leeteuk.

Alasan Leeteuk dan Kangin berat melepas Jaejoong untuk ikut berwisata ialah karena kondisi badannya dan jantungnya. Leeteuk dan Kangin sama sekali tidak pelit. Mereka memang ketat dalam mengatur keuangan mereka, tapi tidak sepelit itu sampai-sampai tidak bisa memenuhi pemintaan anaknya. Mereka hanya gunakan kedok itu agar Jaejoong tidak ikut wisata.

Terakhir kali ikut wisata Jaejoong terlalu memforsir dirinya dan akibatnya dia harus menginap di rumah sakit. Leeteuk tidak ingin hal itu terjadi lagi. Dia sangat menyayangi Jaejoong dan tidak mau kehilangan Jaejoong.

Pintu ruang ICU terbuka dan masuklah Yunho, mengenakan jas putih. Dia membawa tas kerjanya juga sebuket bunga lili putih. Yunho memasukkan bunga lili putih itu ke dalam vas.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Boo?" tanya Yunho, mencium kening Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tersenyum. "Baik, kenapa kau tidak ada di sekolah? Ini baru jam satu."

"Kau tidak ingat ini hari apa? Hari Sabtu sekolah libur, Boo.." kata Yunho.

"Leeteuk ahjumma sudah makan?" tanya Yunho pada Leeteuk.

Tak memalingkan wajah dari laptopnya, Leeteuk menjawab. "Panggil Umma saja, biar lebih akrab. Belum, dari tadi pagi menunggui Jae."

Yunho mengeluarkan sebuah bungkusan dari dalam tasnya dan meletakkannya di samping laptop Leeteuk.

"Itu makanan untuk Umma, tadi aku beli."

Leeteuk menatap Yunho. "Terima kasih, Yunho." Katanya tulus.

"Umma, aku boleh kan ikut wisata?" tanya Jaejoong, mengganti bahan pembicaraan.

Leeteuk menggeleng. "Sudah Umma bilang Umma dan Appa tidak mau membiayainya."

"Tapi Yunho sudah bayarkan punya Jae.."

Leeteuk spontan mendelik pada Yunho. Yunho hanya nyengir.

"Tapi kau tahu sendiri kan, sekarang kau sakit begitu. Apa masih mau memaksa ikut wisata?" tanya Leeteuk khawatir.

Pertanyaan Leeteuk itu menyiratkan bahwa dia menyetujui Jaejoong ikut wisata tetapi dia hanya mengkhawatirkan kesehatan Jaejoong.

"Kan masih satu bulan lagi. Dalam waktu satu bulan aku pasti sudah sembuh. Boleh ya Umma? Boleh ya?" pinta Jaejoong.

Leeteuk tetap menggeleng. Jaejoong merengut karena dia tahu sebetulnya Leeteuk memperbolehkannya.

"Apa aku tidak boleh bersenang-senang sebelum aku mati?" tanya Jaejoong tiba-tiba.

Pertanyaan Jaejoong itu membuat Leeteuk dan Yunho tersentak. Yunho menjitak kecil kepala Jaejoong.

"Untuk apa mengajukan pertanyaan seperti itu? Tidak boleh!" tegur Yunho.

"Tapi kan benar! Kurang dari lima bulan! Kalau nantinya kalian tidak dapat donor untukku dan aku mati, lalu kalian akan menyesal karena tidak membiarkanku bersenang-senang sebelum aku mati!" seru Jaejoong ngotot.

Leeteuk berpikir sebentar, lalu mengangguk. Jaejoong bersorak gembira dan Yunho hanya tersenyum.

"Tapi ingat! Bawa selalu obat-obatmu. Jangan forsir dirimu sampai kelelahan. Jangan jauh-jauh dari Changmin atau Yunho, mengerti?" kata Leeteuk mewanti-wanti.

Jaejoong mengacungkan jempolnya. "Pasti, Umma!"

: MY TEACHER IS MY (EX)BOYFRIEND :

Yunho menatap geli pada layar laptopnya. Jari-jarinya lincah menari-nari di atas keyboard laptop, mengetik pesan instan balasan untuk Jaejoong.

Dari balik laptopnya pun Yunho bisa melihat bahwa Ara sedang berjalan mendekat ke arahnya sekarang.

"Hari Jumat kemarin ke mana? Kenapa pulang duluan?" tanya Ara manja.

"Aku ada urusan." Jawab Yunho nonkomital.

Ara mengerucutkan bibirnya, berusaha ber aegyo tapi gagal. Bagi Yunho, wajah marah Jaejoong lebih imut daripada wajah Ara yang berusaha untuk imut itu.

"Urusan apa yang lebih penting daripada urusan sekolah? Bukankah di sekolah ada pemandangan segar?" goda Ara.

"Biasanya ada, tapi hari ini pemandangan segar itu sedang tidak ada." Kata Yunho jutek.

Ekspresi muka Ara yang tadinya cerah ceria langsung berubah menjadi suram begitu mendengar perkataan Yunho yang pastinya ditujukan bukan untuk dirinya.

"Tidak ada? Lalu di depanmu ini apa?"

Yunho menggeleng. "Ara seongsaenim kumohon sekarang jangan ganggu aku dulu. Apakah anda tidak ada jadwal mengajar? Jika tidak ada pun anda seharusnya bisa menggunakan waktu luang anda untuk melakukan hal yang lebih berharga."

Ara menaikkan satu alisnya. "Ya sudah kalau Yunho Oppa ingin sendiri dulu. Nanti kalau butuh teman hubungi aku saja ya?" kata Ara sambil meninggalkan Yunho.

Yunho bergidik ngeri setelah kepergian Ara. Kalau butuh teman hubungi aku saja, kata-kata itu benar-benar seperti kata yang biasa diucapkan para wanita penghibur. Apakah Ara memang ... Ah, Yunho tak berani berpikir lebih jauh lagi. Tidak baik berpikir negatif tentang seseorang.

: MY TEACHER IS MY (EX)BOYFRIEND :

Changmin memasuki ruang ICU sambil menenteng satu plastik penuh makanan yang dibelinya dari kafetaria rumah sakit. Leeteuk sampai geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan Changmin yang sudah dianggapnya seperti anak sendiri itu.

"Kau habis uang berapa untuk beli makanan itu? Tiap hari uangmu habis hanya untuk beli makanan." Tanya Leeteuk.

Changmin meletakkan plastik itu di meja. "Kan masih bagus aku gunakan untuk beli makanan, dari pada untuk beli narkoba? Pilih yang mana?"

"Kau ini kalau diberitahu selalu membangkang ya."

Changmin nyengir lalu duduk di samping ranjang Jaejoong.

"Hyung ikut wisata kan?" tanya Changmin.

Jaejoong yang sedang sibuk memainkan laptopnya pun mengangguk, tidak menjawab karena dia sedang memakai masker oksigen.

"Eh iya, tadi Yunho seongsaenim berkata kalau dia akan menjenguk hyung, bersama Yoochun songsaenim dan Junsu seongsaenim." Kata Changmin.

"Benarkah?" tanya Leteeuk. "Berarti nanti kita harus keluar, kan maksimal tiga orang."

Changmin mengangguk. "Nanti aku ke kafetaria saja, mau makan!"

Leeteuk mendecih kesal dan Jaejoong hanya tertawa. Kemudian terdengar suara pintu diketuk. Leeteuk bangkit dan membuka pintu.

"Ah, Yunho sudah datang. Changmin ayo keluar!"

Leeteuk dan Changmin keluar dari ICU dan memberikan jubah mereka pada Yoochun dan Junsu, sedangkan Yunho masuk duluan.

"Hai Boo bagaimana kabarmu?" sapa Yunho.

Jaejoong melepas masker oksigennya. "Aku baik-baik saja kok Yun. Annyeong, Yoochun seongsaenim, Junsu seongsaenim! Aduh, kenapa repot-repot menjengukku? Kenapa bawa buah tangan juga? Aduh aku jadi merasa bersalah.." kata Jaejoong.

Junsu melambaikan tangannya heboh dan meletakkan keranjang buah di meja.

"Tidak repot kok, malah kami antusias sekali. Bagaimana? Sudah baikan? Sudah tidak sakit lagi?" tanya Junsu.

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Sudah, seongsaenim. Tapi kadang masih terasa agak sakit. Jadi sekarang seongsaenim tahu kalau saya berpacaran dengan Yunho seongsaenim, ya?" tanya Jaejoong kikuk.

Yoochun dan Junsu mengangguk sambil tertawa.

"Kami bahkan sudah tahu sejak hari pertama Yunho masuk sebagai guru baru. Dia menggebrak mejaku dan bertanya apakah kami mengenalmu." Kata Yoochun.

"Benarkah?" Jaejoong mendelik pada Yunho.

Yunho menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. "Maaf, Boo. Habisnya waktu itu aku kaget sekali begitu melihatmu, jadi aku tanya pada Yoochun hyung dan Junsu hyung."

"Aku juga kaget waktu tahu kau kekasihnya Yunho. Kukira Yunho pedophilia." Kata Yoochun yang langsung dibalas jitakan oleh Yunho.

Jaejoong tertawa melihat tingkah ketiga gurunya ini. Pasti dia satu-satunya murid yang pernah melihat ketiga guru muda nan populer ini bertingkah seperti ini.

"Boo.. Kau tahu tidak? Tadi Ara mendekatiku lagi." Kata Yunho.

Jaejoong mendengus. "Untuk apa hal itu diceritakan? Aku malas mendengar segalanya yang tentang guru Bahasa Inggris yang kejam itu."

Yunho, Yoochun, dan Junsu tertawa.

"Benar-benar, kau benar sekali Jaejoong! Aku setuju! Kejam, kenapa tidak seperti diktator saja?!" kata Junsu.

"Apa? Bisa beri tahu sekali lagi?" tanya sebuah suara.

Spontan mereka berempat langsung menoleh ke arah pintu dan menemukan seseorang yang seharusnya tidak ada di sana.

.

.

To Be Continued..

.

.

Ternyata gak bisa menuhi janji 4000 kata T.T Kurang 1000 an kata ya berarti, chapter depan insyaallah deh, kan udah liburan jadi udah FREE ^o^

Di chap kemaren yang aku nulis Jaejoong kena serangan jantung karena tersedak itu berdasar kisah nyata lo ._. Berdasar kisah nyata suami guruku dan beliau dirawat sebulanan lebih di ICU gak keluar-keluar :( Mari kita sama-sama berdoa untuk kesembuhan beliau.

Trus tentang jantung sampe umur tujuh belas tahun itu murni ngarang ya, namanya juga fanfic!

Oh iya di review chap kemaren ada yang bilang kalo gaya tulisan aku udah kayak anak kuliahan, makasih yah, aku juga lagi belajar dan masih perlu banyak belajar ^^

Ini chapter gak sedih tapi aku nangis sendiri nulisnya T.T

Ayoo banyak kasih pendapat yah biar aku semangat nulis FF ini!


	8. Chapter 8

MY TEACHER IS MY (EX)BOYFRIEND

Disclaimer : Belong to SM, God, and theirselves :D This story is mine. Not for commercial.

Author : Lee Rae Ra / Iqlima

Genre : General, Romance

Rate : T

Length : Sequel

Summary : (New) Guru baru di sekolah Jaejoong adalah pacarnya dulu! Belum sempat putus tapi sudah pergi. Dan kini mereka berusaha menjalin hubungan lagi tetapi diganggu oleh penganggu! YunJae! Add Wanjeonhan KSHOP!

AN : Semua reviewer udah bisa nebak itu Ara, jelas banget :P

MY TEACHER IS MY (EX)BOYFRIEND

Ara memasuki ruang ICU dengan santai. Penampilannya seperti model catwalk aja, dia mengenakan pakaian yang sama sekali tidak pantas untuk mengunjungi rumah sakit.

"Kalian tadi sedang membicarakan siapa?" tanya Ara.

Yunho yang kesal bergegas berdiri dan menarik tangan Ara keluar. Ara sedikit memberontak namun dia tetap menurut.

"Untuk apa kau ke sini? Memakai pakaian seperti itu pula. Menjijikkan." tanya Yunho kesal.

Ara mengibaskan rambut panjangnya. "Menjenguk muridku, apa lagi?" jawab Ara dengan suara yang sok dimanis-maniskan.

"Dari mana kau tahu Jaejoong ada di sini?"

"Dari administrasi sekolah kan? Kan dia tidak masuk sekolah."

Yunho tertawa hambar. "Kalau kau mau bohong jangan terlalu kentara. Jaejoong masuk rumah sakit hari Jumat malam, dan setelahnya dia tidak masuk sekolah. Ini hari Minggu, dan kemarin Sabtu sekolah kan libur."

Raut wajah Ara berubah. "Ya, aku bohong! Aku mencari tahu alamat rumahmu dan aku ke sana! Adikmu bilang kau ada di sini bersama Jaejoong. Untuk apa kau menjenguk Jaejoong? Bersama Yoochun Oppa dan Junsu Oppa pula! Aku baru tahu kalian sedekat itu dengan murid sampai menjenguknya secara pribadi!"

"Apakah itu urusanmu? Kau ini, masuk ICU tidak tahu aturan! Maksimal pengunjung tiga orang dan harus pakai jas khusus!" seru Yunho marah.

"Aku ke sini bukan untuk menjenguk Jaejoong, sebenarnya!" balas Ara.

Yunho mendengus. "Sudah sana pulang! Kau tidak diharapkan di sini! Kalau tidak ingin menjenguk Jaejoong ya pergi sana!" seru Yunho marah.

"Aku ke sini mencarimu, bukan untuk menjenguk Jaejoong tapi kenapa kau malah mengusirku?" Ara bersungut-sungut kesal.

Yunho menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tak sabar. Kakinya dihentak-hentakkan ke lantai dengan keras.

"Kalau ke sini seharusnya untuk menjenguk Jaejoong! Untuk apa kau mencariku? Cepat katakan!"

"Aku kan hanya ingin mengajakmu berkencan, tapi kau malah membentakku seperti itu.." kata Ara hampir menangis.

Yunho berdecih kesal. Melihat Ara yang hampir menangis di depannya memang membuat hatinya sedikit tergerak, tapi karena itu Ara, Yunho berusaha menepis perasaan bersalahnya.

"Aku tidak bisa hari ini. Aku, Yoochun hyung, dan Junsu hyung punya acara sendiri." Kata Yunho berbohong.

"Acara apa? Aku ikut!" kata Ara cepat.

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak bisa. Ini acara khusus laki-laki. Aku mau kembali ke dalam, kau pulanglah. Maaf dan terima kasih sudah repot-repot datang ke sini." Kata Yunho, masuk ke dalam ICU dan menutup pintunya.

: MY TEACHER IS MY (EX)BOYFRIEND :

Jaejoong tersentak begitu melihat guru Bahasa Inggrisnya berdiri di depan pintu ruangannya dan masuk ke dalam ruangan rawatnya. Dia bahkan tidak memakai jas putih khusus ICU dan memakai pakaian seksi.

Jaejoong membuka mulutnya untuk menyapa demi kesopanan, tapi terlambat. Yunho sudah berdiri dan membawa Ara keluar.

"Untuk apa nenek sihir itu kemari?" tanya Junsu kesal.

"Menganggu acara saja. Lalu dari mana dia tahu kalau Jaejoong sakit dan dirawat di sini? Tentunya dia tidak tahu dari sekolah karena kemarin kita libur." Balas Yoochun.

"Dan dia benar-benar tidak tahu aturan masuk ke ICU. Seenaknya saja dia masuk tanpa mengenakan jas putih! Lihat saja pakaiannya, memangnya ini klub malam?!" timpal Junsu.

Jaejoong terdiam. Ada rasa tidak suka dalam hatinya melihat Ara datang dan Yunho malah membawanya keluar untuk berbicara berdua. Padahal Jaejoong lebih suka jika Yunho dan Ara berbicara di depannya saja, agar dia tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan. Jika seperti ini, Jaejoong seperti merasa terkhianati.

"Jae, jangan cemburu. Yunho tidak akan jatuh pada perangkap nenek sihir itu. Dia akan tetap setia padamu, percayalah!" seru Junsu menyemangati.

Jaejoong tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Tentu saja, seongsaenim."

"Ah, di luar sekolah panggil Hyung saja. Kalau kau panggil seperti itu rasanya agak tidak enak." Balas Junsu.

Jaejoong mengangguk canggung. "Tapi kan tidak sopan."

"Tidak sopan apanya! Panggil saja Junsu Hyung dan kau juga bisa memanggilku Yoochun Hyung!"

"Ah, bolehkah?"

"Tentu saja!"

Pintu terbuka dan Yunho masuk dengan wajah kesal.

"Mau apa nenek sihir itu kemari, Yunho?" tanya Junsu.

"Dia itu mimpi buruk. Dia mencari alamat rumahku di data administrasi dan dia ke rumahku! Adikku mengatakan aku di sini jadi dia ke sini dan dia hanya ingin mengajakku kencan! KENCAN!"

Yoochun tertawa. "Sepertinya hari-harimu akan menjadi semakin berat, man!"

: MY TEACHER IS MY (EX)BOYFRIEND :

Sepeninggal Yunho, Yoochun, dan Junsu, Jaejoong sengaja tidak menghubungi Leeteuk atau Changmin. Dia ingin sendirian. Sebentar saja, dia ingin sendirian.

Jaejoong ingin merasakan rasanya sendiri. Sejak kecil dia tidak pernah sendirian karena penyakit yang ada di dalam tubuhnya. Dulu Jaejoong senang karena dia selalu ada yang menemani, tapi saat dia menyadari bahwa alasan mereka adalah karena penyakitnya, Jaejoong jadi merasa bersalah.

Jaejoong merenung di kamarnya. Sejak kecil dia sudah menerima fakta bahwa jantungnya hanya bisa bertahan sampai umur tujuh belas. Dan saat umur itu, jantungnya akan berada di kondisi paling buruk. Tapi jika keadaan Jaejoong sekarang semakin memburuk, jantungnya bisa berada di kondisi klimaks kapan saja.

Selama hidupnya, keluarganya telah mengusahakan yang terbaik untuk mencari donor jantung untuknya. Tapi sepertinya Tuhan belum mengijinkan Jaejoong untuk mendapat jantung baru. Padahal Jaejoong tahu betapa keras usaha keluarganya untuk mencari donor jantung.

Sebenarnya sudah lama Jaejoong menyerah. Saat Yunho meninggalkannya, Jaejoong berharap bahwa dia tidak akan pernah mendapat donor jantung. Untuk apa dia hidup kalau dia ditinggalkan oleh orang yang dicintainya? Tapi semangat dan cinta dari orang-orang yang dekat dengannya berhasil menguatkan Jaejoong. Jaejoong masih berusaha, dan akan terus berusaha.

Sekarang di saat dia semakin dekat ke umur tujuh belas, dia menemukan cintanya lagi. Dia sudah bersama Yunho dan dia tidak ingin berpisah dari Yunho. Tapi dia tahu, dia punya orang-orang yang menyayanginya dan mereka pasti berusaha keras mendapatkan donor jantung untuknya.

Deg!

Jaejoong menyentuh dadanya karena tiba-tiba saja jantungnya berdetak begitu keras. Terasa sangat sakit. Jaejoong kesulitan bernapas. Jantungnya sakit sekali dan dia hampir tidak bisa bernapas. Dengan seluruh tenaganya yang tersiksa, Jaejoong memencet bel yang ada di meja sampingnya.

Dengan cepat dokter dan beberapa perawat masuk ke dalam ruangan Jaejoong. Jaejoong memejamkan matanya saat seorang perawat memasangkan masker oksigen kepadanya.

"Jaejoong dengar, jantungmu terasa seperti apa?" tanya Kangta cepat.

Di balik masker oksigennya, Jaejoong berusaha mengatakannya dengan keras. Tapi sia-sia saja karena dia tidak kuat dan segalanya menjadi kabur, gelap.

: MY TEACHER IS MY (EX)BOYFRIEND :

Leeteuk dan Changmin sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kamar Jaejoong ketika mereka melihat perawat berlarian ke arah deretan ruang ICU. Karena ruang ICU hanya satu yang dihuni, mereka langsung tahu bahwa Jaejoong bermasalah.

Leeteuk dan Changmin bergegas berlari mengikuti para perawat tersebut. Leeteuk berusaha masuk tapi dicegah oleh seorang perawat. Akhirnya Changmin membawa Leeteuk untuk duduk di kursi tunggu.

"Umma, Jae hyung akan baik-baik saja.." kata Changmin menenangkan.

Leeteuk terus menangis sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Changmin sibuk memeluk dan menenangkan wanita yang sudah dianggapnya Ibu sendiri itu.

"Jae hyung akan baik-baik saja! Dia kuat, Umma! Dia kuat!" seru Changmin.

Changmin memeluk Leeteuk semakin erat. Dia terus menguatkan Leeteuk dengan mengatakan hal-hal yang baik. Tapi sepertinya semua usahanya sia-sia karena Leeteuk terus menangis.

Pintu terbuka dan Leeteuk langsung menghambur ke arah Kangta diikuti oleh Changmin.

"Kangta-ssi bagaimana keadaan Jae?" tanya Leeteuk cepat.

Kangta tersenyum. "Dia sudah baik sekarang, sudah stabil. Dia masih dalam kondisi obat bius karena tadi jantungnya sempat berhenti berdetak."

Leeteuk dan Changmin memekik pelan.

"Oh iya, aku sudah dengar dari Boa katanya sekolah akan mengadakan wisata dan Jaejoong ingin ikut. Dia bisa ikut, tapi dia harus dalam pengawasan Boa. Boa bukan hanya sekedat dokter sekolah biasa, tapi selepas jamnya di sekolah berakhir, dia berpraktik di rumah sakit ini, menjadi asistenku karena Boa sekarang sedang mengambil spesialisasi jantung." Jelas Kangta.

"Jadi Boa-ssi bisa menjaga Jaejoong di sana?" tanya Leteeuk, suaranya terdengar lega.

Kangta mengangguk. "Aku yakin Boa bisa menjaga Jaejoong. Dia sudah terlatih untuk hal-hal seperti ini. Sejak kecil dia selalu mengekoriku kemana-mana jadi dia sudah tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu."

Leeteuk dan Changmin langsung masuk ke ICU 1. Jaejoong masih di bawah pengaruh obat bius sehingga dia masih tertidur lelap. Leeteuk mengusap rambut Jaejoong pelan.

"Jantungnya semakin memburuk, kau tahu itu kan, Changmin?" kata Leeteuk lirih.

Changmin mengangguk pelan. "Aku tahu, Umma." Katanya getir.

"Aku akan tetap berusaha mencarikan donor untuknya. Aku akan pertaruhkan apapun untuk mempertahankannya. Aku begitu mencintainya, Changmin. Kangin, Yesung, Jaejoong, dan kau adalah permata dalam hidupku."

Changmin terhenyak mendengar perkataan Leeteuk. Memang dia akrab dengan keluarga Jaejoong dan menganggap mereka sebagai keluarga sendiri, tapi baru kali ini Leeteuk berkata seperti itu.

"Aku?" tanya Changmin dengan suara bergetar.

"Aku tahu kau membutuhkan kami, Changmin. Aku mengerti perasaanmu dengan segala kesibukan orang tuamu itu. Kemari sini, aku peluk." Leeteuk merentangkan tangannya lebar dan Changmin menghambur masuk ke dalam pelukannya.

"Kau akan menjaga Jaejoong kan, Changmin?" tanya Leeteuk pelan.

"Tentu saja Umma, aku akan menjaga Jae hyung sekuat tenagaku. Aku berjanji, Umma." Kata Changmin bersungguh-sungguh.

: MY TEACHER IS MY (EX)BOYFRIEND :

"Hei, Johnson! This is me, Yunho, remember?"

_"Wait, Yunho? Jung Yunho? Ferret-eye-guy?"_

"Yes, it's me, man!" seru Yunho sambil tertawa.

_"Hey dude what's up? Something happened there and you need my help?"  
_ Yunho menghela napas. "Unhappily, yes."

_"Something bad? Tell me what is it."_ Kata Johnson tegas.

"Can you please help me to find heart donor there?"

Terdengar suara pekikan di seberang. _"Heart donor? Who's sick? You? Oh dude why didn't you tell me?"_

"No, it's not me. My boyfriend had a heart disease, heart disorder. His heart is getting worse now. He's only have five months to get a heart donor or he will..." Yunho tak sanggup melanjutkan perkataannya.

_"Oh dude, that's terrible."_

"Please, can you help me? I need your help."

_"Yes! Of course i can help you! I will ask all my friends and lecturers, i'll do my best!"_

"Thank you so much, Johnson! Keep in touch, okay?"

_"Okay!"_

Yunho menutup sambungan telepon ke Amerika tersebut. Dia baru sana menenepon Johnson Rowley, sahabatnya saat dia kuliah di Amerika dulu. Apartemen mereka bersebelahan dan mereka jadi sahabat. Bedanya, Johnson kuliah dia kedokteran dan Yunho mengambil Fisika.

Beruntungnya Yunho memiliki Johnson. Johnson mengambil spesialis jantung dan tentunya dia punya banyak koneksi di Amerika sana. Johnson adalah harapan terbaik bagi Yunho untuk menemukan donor jantung bagi Jaejoong. Tentu saja Yunho tidak menggantungkan harapannya hanya pada Johnson. Dia pribadi akan tetap mencari donor jantung untuk Jaejoong.

Yunho memencet sebuah nomor di ponselnya.

_ "Yeoboseyo?"_

"Yeoboseyo, hyung."

_"Ada apa, Yun? Tumben sekali meneleponku."_

"Hyung, aku mau minta tolong. Kau tahu Jaejoong kan?"

_"Tentu saja aku tahu. Kekasihmu kan?"_

"Dia punya penyakit jantung dan dia butuh donor jantung."

_"Lalu apa hubungannya denganku? Aku bukan dokter spesialis jantung."_

"Kau kan ahli komputer yang sangat hebat, tolong hack sistem milik Lembaga Jantung Korea Selatan agar nama Jaejoong bisa ada di tempat prioritas. Kumohon hyung, kami hanya punya waktu kurang dari lima bulan untuk mendapat donor baginya." Pinta Yunho.

_"Kau tahu itu hal yang mudah bagiku, Yun. Akan kuusahakan dan kupastikan Jaejoong ada di daftar prioritas."_

"Aku sangat berterima kasih padamu hyung!"

Yang baru saja ditelepon Yunho adalah sepupunya, Jay. Jay adalah seorang ahli komputer yang sangat hebat, sekaligus hacker. Karena itulah Yunho meminta bantuannya. Selama Jaejoong hidup, nama Jaejoong tidak pernah ada di daftar prioritas karena lembaga jantung menganggap bahwa banyak orang yang lebih membutuhkan donor jantung daripada Jaejoong.

Jika seseorang memerlukan donor jantung, hal pertama yang harus dilakukannya adalah mendaftarkan namanya ke Lembaga Jantung Korea Selatan karena itu adalah cara paling efektif untuk mendapatkan donor. Bagian administrasi semua rumah sakit di Korea Selatan rutin mengecek website lembaga-lembaga kesehatan. Itulah cara mereka bisa tahu jika ada seseorang yang membutuhkan donor.

Tapi sekarang Jaejoong tidak bisa menunggu lagi. Dia hanya punya waktu kurang dari lima bulan. Namanya tidak bisa diletakkan di daftar tunggu lagi. Dia harus ada di daftar prioritas sekarang.

: MY TEACHER IS MY (EX)BOYFRIEND :

Seperti biasa, lima menit sebelum bel Changmin baru sampai di sekolah. Dengan santai dia mengunyah makanannya sambil berjalan menuju kelasnya. Tapi matanya menangkap sesuatu yang tidak biasa. Laki-laki yang dulu bersama Jaejoong baru saja keluar dari ruang administrasi sekolah.

Baru saja Changmin akan memanggilnya, laki-laki itu sudah melihatnya. Laki-laki itu menghampiri Changmin. Siwon.

"Permisi, apakah kau mengenal Jaejoong dari kelas 2A?" tanyanya.

Changmin mengangguk. "Tentu saja aku mengenalnya."

"Apa kau tahu di mana dia sekarang? Aku sudah ke kelasnya tapi dia tidak ada. Aku bertanya ke administrasi tapi mereka juga tidak tahu. Kalau Jaejoong tidak masuk, tentunya ada surat ijin kan? Kata administrasi, tidak ada surat ijin untuk Jaejoong."

"Jae hyung ada di rumah sakit."

Mata Siwon itu membulat. "Rumah sakit? Dia sakit apa?"

Changmin menggeleng. "Aku tidak punya kewenangan untuk memberitahumu mengenai hal ini. Lebih baik kau temui dia saja. Seoul Hospital. ICU 1."

"ICU? Berarti dia sakit parah?"

"Aku kan sudah bilang, temui dia saja dan tanya sendiri. Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu, aku tidak punya hak." Kata Changmin, lalu pergi meninggalkan Siwon itu.

: MY TEACHER IS MY (EX)BOYFRIEND :

Jaejoong berbaring sambil memegangi dadanya. Sejak kejadian kemarin dia harus ekstra hati-hati menjaga emosinya agar tidak meledak, karena itu sangat berbahaya bagi jantungnya. Jantungnya tidak kuat.

Saat ini Jaejoong sendirian di ruang rawatnya. Leeteuk sedang pergi menemui Kangta dan ini juga jam sekolah, sehingga tak ada yang menemaninya.

Pintu ruang rawatnya terbuka dan masuklah seseorang yang tak diduga oleh Jaejoong.

"Ah, Siwon-ssi!" seru Jaejoong kaget, tidak menyangka kalau Siwon akan datang mengunjunginya.

Siwon merapikan jas rumah sakit yang dipakainya dan tersenyum pada Jaejoong. Dia meletakkan bingkisan yang dibawanya di meja nakas yang terletak di samping ranjang Jaejoong.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Jaejoong?" tanya Siwon.

Jaejoong mengangguk kaku. "Baik."

"Kau sakit apa? Mengapa dirawat di ICU seperti ini?"

"Hanya sakit biasa." Kata Jaejoong, tak ingin memberitahu lebih banyak orang mengenai penyakitnya.

"Tidak mungkin. ICU itu hanya tempat untuk orang-orang yang sakit parah dan..." Siwon menghentikan perkataannya.

"Dan sulit untuk disembuhkan, begitu?" sambung Jaejoong kesal.

Siwon buru-buru menggeleng. "Bukan, bukan begitu maksudku! Hanya saja sedikit aneh bagiku, semuda ini kau sudah masuk ICU.."

"Yang masuk ICU bukan hanya orang-orang yang sudah sekarat! Contohnya saja jika kau kecelakaan dan koma, kau masuk ke ICU kan?!" seru Jaejoong marah.

"Bukan begitu maksudku, Jaejoong. Aku minta maaf kalau aku mengatakan sesuatu yang menyinggung hatimu."

Jaejoong mendengus. Jujur, dia tidak suka Siwon ada di sini. Yunho sendiri sudah mewanti-wantinya agar tidak berdekatan dengan lelaki lain, dan yang dimaksud Yunho adalah Siwon.

Dan yang membuat Jaejoong semakin kesal adalah ini masih pagi. Jam besuk belum dibuka dan kenapa Siwon bisa masuk ke ruang rawatnya? Jaejoong harus bicara dengan pihak keamanan rumah sakit. Dia tidak suka diganggu ketika jam besuk belum tiba. Apalagi dengan orang yang sedang berusaha dijauhinya walaupun dia tidak begitu mengenalnya.

"Kau bisa tahu aku di sini?" tanya Jaejoong dingin.

"Aku ke sekolahmu tadi. Aku ingin menemuimu karena kau tidak pernah menghubungiku sejak aku memberikan kartu namaku. Tapi kau tidak ada di kelasmu dan aku pergi ke administrasi. Administrasi tidak tahu dan aku tanya seorang pemuda jangkung yang membawa banyak makanan – "

"Maksudmu Changmin?" potong Jaejoong.

"Kau tahu dia?"

"Tentu saja! Kau pikir siapa yang menemaniku sejak empat tahun yang lalu? Yang selalu duduk sebangku denganku? Yang selalu menemaniku di dalam suka dan dukaku?" seru Jaejoong cepat.

"Oh, jadi dia itu sahabatmu?"

"Jelas sekali." Kata Jaejoong kesal. "Hei, kau tidak bekerja? Kau bisa dipecat kalau bolos seperti ini. Kantor-kantor biasanya jam kerjanya pagi."

Siwon tersenyum. "Aku Bos nya jadi aku bisa datang kapan pun. Tidak akan ada yang memarahiku atau memecatku."

Jaejoong mendengus. "Ini belum jam besuk. Sebentar lagi suster kemari untuk memeriksaku. Jika dia tahu kau ada di sini dan kau bukan penungguku, dia akan mengusirmu keluar."

Siwon mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Tapi ingat, aku akan mengunjungimu lagi. Aku pergi, Jaejoong."

Jaejoong tersenyum lega setelah kepergian Siwon. Tadinya dia takut jika tiba-tiba Yunho muncul dan memergokinya sedang berdua bersama Siwon. Jaejoong tidak mau ambil resiko, Yunho itu orangnya tidak bisa ditebak.

Pintu kamar terbuka dan suster masuk. Jaejoong tersenyum melihat suster itu. Suster itu telah menemani Jaejoong sejak Jaejoong masuk jadi pasien di rumah sakit ini untuk pertama kalinya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Jae?" tanya suster itu, Soohwa.

"Baik, Soohwa ahjumma."

Soohwa memasang tensi di lengan Jaejoong dan mulai mengukur tekanan darah Jaejoong.

"Lelaki tadi siapa?" tanya Soohwa.

"Namanya Siwon, Choi Siwon. Aku heran mengapa dia bisa masuk ke sini, ini kan belum jam besuk."

"Aku tadi melihatnya membujuk suster yang berjaga di resepsionis ICU. Entah apa yang digunakan oleh lelaki itu, saat aku ke sana, semua suter masih terpana dengan lelaki itu." Jelas Soohwa.

Jaejoong kembali mendengus. "Tipe cassanova, ya."

Pintu kamar rawat Jaejoong kembali terbuka. Kali ini Leeteuk yang masuk, menenteng sekantong plastik.

"Dia baik saja, Soohwa?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Tentu saja, unnie. Jika dia tetap dalam keadaan stabil seperti ini, dia bisa dipindahkan ke kamar rawat biasa." Jawab Soohwa yang memang sangat akrab dengan Leeteuk.

"Tapi kita tidak mau mengambil resiko, kan." Kata Leeteuk pelan.

Soohwa tersenyum tipis. Pasien penyakit jantung memang tak bisa dianggap biasa. Jika dirawat di kamar biasa, jika jantungnya kambuh, maka dokter dan perawat akan lama mencapainya karena letak kamar biasa berderet di bagian tengah dan belakang gedung rumah sakit sedangkan ruangan dokter dan perawat ada di bagian depan gedung.

Leeteuk dan Kangin tidak pernah mengijinkan Jaejoong dirawat di kamar biasa. Mereka selalu meminta agar Jaejoong dirawat di ruang ICU walaupun mahal harganya. Mereka tidak kesulitan membayar biaya rawat Jaejoong karena Jaejoong mengikuti asuransi kesehatan dan tentu saja, ditambah dengan penghasilan Kangin sebagai manager bank swasta ternama di Seoul.

"Lebih baik Jaejoong di sini saja sampai keadaannya membaik. Tadi aku sudah bicara dengan Dokter Kangta, jika hari ini keadaan Jaejoong selalu stabil seperti ini, besok dia sudah boleh pulang." Kata Soohwa.

"Asyik! Aku bisa sekolah lagi!" pekik Jaejoong senang.

"Dan kau jangan jauh-jauh dari Yunho, Changmin, atau Boa." Kata Leeteuk memperingatkan.

Jaejoong mengangguk semangat.

"Aku pergi dulu. Nanti Dokter Kangta akan datang. Aku permisi." Soohwa berpamitan lalu keluar.

"Oh iya, tadi sepupumu datang kemari. Karena belum jam besuk maka dia kusuruh pergi ke sekolahmu untuk memberikan surat ijin untukmu."

"Ah, dia kemari?" tanya Jaejoong antusias.

"Dia akan kembali nanti. Appa sudah memberitahu seluruh keluarga besar kita tentang penyakitmu agar mereka juga bisa membantu untuk mencarikan donor. Jadi dia kemari untuk menjenguk dan menyemangatimu." Jelas Leeteuk.

Jaejoong tertunduk. Dia merasa bersalah karena dia telah merepotkan banyak orang hanya untuk mencari sebuah jantung untuknya. Dulu hanya keluarganya, Ryeowook, dan Changmin yang tahu. Tapi kini, rasanya semua orang sudah mengetahui penyakitnya.

"Jae, ada apa?" tanya Leeteuk khawatir.

Jaejoong menggeleng dan mengusap air mata yang sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Tidak, Umma.. Hanya saja, karena aku, sekarang semua orang jadi repot." Kata Jaejoong sedih.

Leeteuk maju dan memeluk Jaejoong. Dia mengusap-usap rambut anaknya penuh sayang.

"Jae tidak pernah merepotkan. Kami semua rela melakukan yang terbaik untuk Jae. Kami sayang Jae, tidak pernah merasa terbebani oleh Jae.." kata Leteeuk lembut.

"Jae tahu. Dan Jae berjanji, Jae akan tetap sehat sampai kalian mendapatkan donor jantung untuk Jae. Jae berjanji.."

: MY TEACHER IS MY (EX)BOYFRIEND :

Yunho memasuki ruang kelas 2A. Dilihatnya Changmin duduk sendirian. Dia tersenyum tipis pada Changmin. Changmin membalas senyuman Yunho dengan sebuah senyuman tipis juga.

Yunho jadi merasa rindu pada Jaejoong.

"Baiklah anak-anak, bagaimana dengan tugas kalian? Sudah selesai?" tanya Yunho.

"BELUM.." koor kelas 2A terdengar.

Yunho tersenyum. "Baiklah, jadi sekarang kalian duduk berkelompok ya. Lanjutkan tugas yang kemarin."

Terdengar suara ribut di luar. Yunho bergegas menuju pintu untuk mencari tahu, tapi sebelum dia mencapai pintu, pintu sudah terbuka dan tampaklah dua orang yang sedang berselisih.

"Kalian?"

.

.

To Be Continued..

.

.

Sebenernya mau di post hari Kamis minggu lalu, ternyata modem sekarat dan baru bisa sekarang -_-

Chapter kemaren kenapa review nya sedikit T.T Padahal aku butuh sekali pendapat kalian. Seenggaknya kalo gak lewat review bisa kok lewat PM atau Twitter.

Aku jadi agak males nulis chap ini, tapi ya sudahlah aku gak mau buat readers kecewa.

Buat yang nanya akun Twitter ku, ini dia - IqlimaNindya (mention aja ya kalo mau follback, biar gak salah orang)

Oh iya aku belum tahu apakah aku bisa update fic ini dan Hard Life and Love dengan cepat, karena sekarang aku punya project baru. Mungkin terdengar terkesan konyol, tapi aku ingin menulis novel and i'm working on it.

Oh iya aku berencana mau merombak umur Yunho biar pas gitu. Aku rombak dari awal aja deh ya, nanti chap depan insyallah udah kerombak dan bakal aku jelasin.

Butuh pendapat :

a. Karena aku punya project baru, apakah menurut kalian fic ini dilanjutin dulu sampe selese?

b. Karena aku punya project baru, apakah menurut kalian fic ini sebaiknya dihentikan dulu?

Please gimme your answer, thank you ^^


	9. Chapter 9

MY TEACHER IS MY (EX)BOYFRIEND

Disclaimer : Belong to SM, God, and theirselves :D This story is mine. Not for commercial.

Author : Lee Rae Ra / Iqlima

Genre : General, Romance

Rate : T

Length : Sequel

Summary : (New) Guru baru di sekolah Jaejoong adalah pacarnya dulu! Belum sempat putus tapi sudah pergi. Dan kini mereka berusaha menjalin hubungan lagi tetapi diganggu oleh penganggu! YunJae! Add Wanjeonhan KSHOP!

AN : Oke umurnya gak jadi dirombak, tapi kalo agak ngawur gapapa ya, namanya juga fanfic ._. Sudah cukup kalian caci maki aku di review chap 8 buat ngelanjutin fic ini, nih aku lanjutin..

MY TEACHER IS MY (EX)BOYFRIEND

Yunho menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat dua orang yang sedang ribut di depan kelas 2A. Yang seorang sangat dikenalnya akrab, sedangkan yang seorang lagi adalah orang yang sangat tidak disukainya.

"Yunho hyung, lelaki ini mengangguku!" adu Kyuhyun.

Yunho menarik Kyuhyun mendekat kepadanya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini dan kenapa kau bisa ribut dengan lelaki bernama Siwon ini?"

"Aku ke sini untuk mengantarkan surat ijin Jaejoong hyung. Tapi tadi aku bertemu lelaki ini dan dia menanyakan keperluanku, tapi malah dia berusaha merebut surat ijin Jaejoong hyung. Lihat ini, sampai lecek begini." Jelas Kyuhyun sambil menunjukkan sebuah amplop yang sudah lecek.

"Tidak seharusnya anda membuat keributan di sekolah, Tuan Choi. Apalagi sampai menganggu sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan sekolah." Kata Yunho tegas pada Siwon.

Siwon menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Ah, sudah lupakan saja."

"Apa yang anda lakukan di sini? Anda sama sekali tidak punya urusan di sini."

"Aku sebenarnya hanya ingin menemui seseorang bernama Changmin. Tapi ya sudahlah, aku akan pulang saja." Kata Siwon sambil pergi.

Sementara itu di bangkunya, Changmin menjulurkan kepalanya panjang-panjang agar bisa melihat siapa yang ada di depan pintu. Dia terkesiap begitu melihat seraut wajah yang sangat dikenalnya.

Jantung Changmin berdebar lebih keras. Sejak dia mengenal Jaejoong, sejak itu pula dia mengenal Kyuhyun dan dia langsung menyukai Kyuhyun. Perasaan itu masih ada sampai sekarang, dan perasaan itu tumbuh semakin kuat. Walaupun dia jarang bertemu Kyuhyun, tapi dia selalu bisa berhubungan dengan Kyuhyun lewat Twitter.

"Hei Changmin!"

Changmin tersentak begitu mendengar namanya dipanggil. Dilihatnya Kyuhyun melambai sambil tersenyum lebar ke arahnya. Changmin balas melambai dengan canggung.

"Siapa? Dia tampan sekali." Bisik Yoona.

Changmin tersenyum tipis. "Sepupunya Jaejoong hyung."

"Ya sudah ya hyung, ini aku sudah berikan surat ijinnya. Aku permisi dulu. Bye, hyung. Bye, Changmin!" seru Kyuhyun.

Yunho menutup pintu kelas dan sekilas menatap wajah Changmin yang bersemu merah. Dia tersenyum geli karena kentara sekali kalau Changmin menyukai Kyuhyun.

"Yak anak-anak besok kita ulangan ya.."

: MY TEACHER IS MY (EX)BOYFRIEND :

Jaejoong mengganti-ganti channel televisi dengan bosan. Tidak ada acara televisi yang menarik. Bahkan acara musik pun tidak ada.

Jaejoong menoleh ke arah pintu yang terbuka dan melihat Kyuhyun masuk. Jaejoong tersenyum pada Kyuhyun.

"Kyu! Sudah datang rupanya!" seru Jaejoong.

Kyuhyun maju memeluk Jaejoong. Jaejoong membalas pelukan Kyuhyun dengan penuh sayang.

"Hyung sudah baikan?" tanya Kyuhyun khawatir.

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Kau tidak perlu repot ke Seoul untuk menjengukku. Bagaimana dengan sekolahmu?"

Kyuhyun mengibaskan tangan kanannya. "Hyung, aku ini homeschooling. Jadi Appa memintakan ijin padaku untuk tidak masuk selama seminggu. Lagipula lembaga homeschooling ku hanya masuk selama tiga hari dalam seminggu."

"Seminggu itu waktu yang lama. Kau bisa ketinggalan banyak pelajaran. Kau bukan Changmin yang jenius." Komentar Jaejoong.

Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Hyung ini kalau bertemu aku bisanya hanya mengejekku saja!"

Jaejoong tertawa. "Habisnya kau pantas sekali dijadikan bahan ejekan!"

"Hyung, aku tadi ke sekolahmu dan bertemu dengan Yunho hyung. Dia keren sekali sekarang!" seru Kyuhyun senang.

Jaejoong tertawa. "Jangan jatuh pada pesona Yunho! Cari yang lain sana!"

Kyuhyun tertawa. "Siapa juga yang Aku tadi juga lihat Changmin. Dia semakin tinggi saja ya sekarang."

Jaejoong menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Aku juga heran pada anak itu. Dia sudah setinggi itu, tapi dia masih saja hobi minum susu. Apa dia merasa kalau dia kurang tinggi?"

"Hyung pulang kapan?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Besok pagi, jadi kau harus bantu aku untuk mengepak barang-barang atau kalau tidak, PSP mu akan kusita dan kau tidak kuijinkan untuk meminjam PSP ku." Ancam Jaejoong.

"Jadi aku ke sini hanya untuk dimanfaatkan saja ya? Sudah disuruh mengantarkan surat ijin sampai bertengkar dengan seorang lelaki bernama Siwon, lalu – "

"Apa? Siwon?" potong Jaejoong.

Kyuhyun menatap Jaejoong heran, lalu mengangguk. "Ya. Tadi saat aku mau mengetuk pintu kelas, tiba-tiba saja dia memanggilku dan menanyakan apa urusanku. Begitu kujawab aku mau mengantarkan surat ijin untukmu, dia berusaha merebut surat ijinmu sampai lecek. Akhirnya Yunho hyung datang dan memisahkan kami."

"Aish, pokoknya kau jangan berurusan dengan dia lagi."

"Memangnya kenapa hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun heran.

"Awalnya memang dia baik padaku, tapi sekarang dia jadi agak aneh dan menyebalkan. Tadi saja saat belum jam besuk dia kemari, ternyata dia merayu para suster agar mengijinkannya masuk kemari." Kata Jaejoong kesal.

"Ah, jadi dia menyukaimu?"

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Ya aku tidak tahu sih kalau dia menyukaiku atau tidak. Tapi yang penting, Yunho tidak suka aku dekat-dekat dengannya, jadi aku berusaha menjauhinya karena ada yang aneh dari dia."

Pintu terbuka dan masuklah Kangta. Kangta tersenyum begitu melihat Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun! Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu! Terakhir kali kita bertemu kau masih kecil!" Kangta mengulurkan tangannya.

Kyuhyun menerima uluran tangan Kangta. "Senang bisa bertemu anda, Dok. Mau memeriksa Jaejoong hyung ya? Silahkan silahkan." Kyuhyun mempersilahkan.

Kyuhyun sedikit menjauh dari ranjang Jaejoong, memberi Kangta tempat yang luas untuk memeriksa Jaejoong. Kyuhyun memperhatikan Jaejoong yang sedang diperiksa.

"Tekanan darah bagus, denyut jantung bagus. Sudah tidak berdebar-debar lagi kan?" tanya Kangta.

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Tapi kalau di dekat Yunho selalu berdebar-debar."

Kangta dan Kyuhyun tertawa mendengar jawaban Jaejoong.

"Besok pagi kan kau sudah pulang. Istirahat yang banyak, jangan terlalu memforsir dirimu sendiri. Boa sudah bersedia untuk memeriksamu secara rutin di rumahmu, jadi sebelum Boa mengatakan kau boleh sekolah lagi, kau jangan sekolah dulu." Kangta menasihati.

Jaejoong kembali mengangguk. "Baiklah, akan aku ingat itu. Tapi untuk wisata tiga minggu lagi aku boleh ikut kan?" tanya Jaejoong penuh harap.

"Kau bisa ikut, asalkan kau jangan terlalu memforsir dirimu sendiri. Kalau teman-temanmu main ke sana kemari, kau jangan ikut mereka atau nanti jantungmu tak akan kuat. Jeju dan Nami memang indah tapi kalau kau tidak bisa menjaga dirimu, Jeju dan Nami akan menjadi bencana. Jangan jauh-jauh dari Boa dan kau tidak boleh pergi sendirian. Ajak Changmin ke mana-mana, anak itu bisa menjagamu." Kata Kangta panjang lebar.

"Baiklah Dok, terima kasih."

"Saya keluar dulu ya, baik-baik ya Jaejoong." Kangta menepuk bahu Jaejoong.

Sepeninggal Kangta, Kyuhyun berseru keras membuat Jaejoong harus menutup telinganya.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau berteriak-teriak?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Hyung mau wisata sekolah di Jeju dan Nami? Kenapa tidak bilang? Nanti kan waktu di Jeju aku bisa menemani hyung!" seru Kyuhyun histeris.

Jaejoong tersenyum. Kyuhyun memang tinggal di Jeju sejak dia berumur sembilan tahun.

"Kan kau baru saja sampai, bagaimana bisa aku memberitahumu?"

"Ah, pokoknya nanti kalau hyung sudah sampai Jeju, telepon aku ya? Aku akan mengikuti hyung ke mana pun hyung pergi. Jadi nanti aku dan Changmin bisa menjaga hyung!"

"Ah, baiklah kalau begitu. Terima kasih banyak, Kyu. Kau memang sepupuku yang paling baik."

: MY TEACHER IS MY (EX)BOYFRIEND :

Jaejoong merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang dengan senang. Dia menatap sekeliling kamarnya, dia sangat merindukan kamarnya setelah cukup lama berpisah dengan kamarnya.

"Senangnya bisa kembali ke kamar ini lagi. Aku tidak sabar untuk kembali bersekolah." Gumamnya senang.

Leeteuk masuk ke kamar Jaejoong dan meletakkan tas di depan lemari Jaejoong.

"Jangan senang dulu, tunggu sampai sembuh benar baru kau bisa masuk sekolah." Kata Leeteuk.

"Aish, Umma.. Yang penting aku bisa ikut wisata nanti. Aku tidak sabar menunggu!"

Leeteuk tersenyum lalu keluar dari kamar Jaejoong. Sepeninggal Leeteuk, Jaejoong langsung mengambil ponselnya dan memainkan game.

Jaejoong agak sedih karena Yunho tidak bisa menemaninya pulang ke rumah karena Yunho banyak pekerjaan, dia harus memeriksa ulangan dari 10 kelas. Jaejoong sendiri belum ikut ulangan dan dia belum tahu kapan dia bisa ikut ulangan susulan.

Ponsel Jaejoong berkelap-kelip tanda ada pesan masuk. Jaejoong keluar dari game dan membuka pesannya.

From : Yunnie

Boo, sudah sampai rumah? Sekali lagi aku minta maaf tidak bisa menemanimu Boo T.T

To : Yunnie

Sudah, baru saja. Tidak apa-apa. Aku ulangan susulan kapan?

From : Yunnie

Secepatnya. Sebentar lagi masuk ke materi baru jadi kau harus segera susulan.

To : Yunnie

Besok Yunnie ke rumah saja, ulangan di rumah saja ya?

From : Yunnie

Oke kalau begitu.

To : Yunnie

Kau lanjut mengoreksi ya? Semangat, aku mau tidur lagi hehehe ^^

From : Yunnie

Saranghae, Boo.

To : Yunnie

Na ditambah Do jadi nado ~

: MY TEACHER IS MY (EX)BOYFRIEND :

Bel tanda berakhirnya jam belajar mengajar pun berbunyi. Yunho bergegas keluar dari kelas 2E menuju ke Kantor Guru.

Yunho segera membereskan barang-barangnya. Yoochun yang melihatnya menendang kursi Yunho.

"Mau ke mana buru-buru?" tanya Yoochun.

"Ke rumah Jaejoong, dia minta ulangan susulan hari ini."

Yoochun mengangkat satu alisnya. "Murid istimewa, eh?"

Yunho menggeleng. "Bukan maksudku mengistimewakan dia, tapi kan dia masih sakit. Aku tidak bisa memaksanya."

"Bagaimana dengan donor jantungnya? Aku sudah tanya-tanya ke teman-temanku yang bekerja di rumah sakit tapi hasilnya nihil."

Yunho tersenyum tipis. "Belum ada perkembangan, hyung. Tapi aku harus tetap berusaha. Mohon doa dan bantuannya, hyung.."

Yoochun mengangkat kedua jempol tangannya. "Selalu!"

Yunho menyandangkan tasnya di bahu. "Aku pergi dulu ya, hyung."

"Cepat cepat cepat, Ara sedang menuju kemari!" seru Yoochun.

Yunho melihat ke arah jendela dan di sana ada Ara yang sedang berjalan ke timur. Yunho buru-buru menuju ke barat, untuk keluar dari pintu belakang.

Yunho bergegas menuju area parkir guru dan mengeluarkan mobilnya, kemudian menyetir dengan kecepatan sedang menuju ke rumah Jaejoong.

Sesampainya di rumah Jaejoong, Yunho melihat dua mobil diparkir di halaman dan Yunho tahu dua mobil itu bukan milik keluarga Jaejoong. Yunho mengangkat bahu lalu keluar dari mobilnya dan membunyikan bel.

Pintu terbuka dan muncullah Kyuhyun.

"Ah, Yunho hyung! Ada apa hyung kemari?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Jaejoong memintaku kemari, dia harus ikut ulangan susulan." Jawab Yunho. "By the way, siapa yang datang?" Yunho melirik ke arah dua mobil yang diparkir di halaman.

"Oh, hanya keluarga. Satu mobil milik keluargaku dan satu yang lainnya milik Ryeowook hyung."

Yunho mengangkat satu alisnya. "Ryeowook hyung naik mobil sekarang? Biasanya kan bersama Yesung hyung."

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Itu karena hari ini Yesung hyung tidak bisa menjemputnya, jadi dia bawa mobil sendiri. Ya sudah, ayo masuk. Jaejoong hyung sudah ada di kamar."

Yunho masuk ke dalam rumah Jaejoong dan menemukan Yesung serta Ryeowook yang sedang berbincang di Ruang Tamu.

"Ah, Yunho! Ada apa kemari?" tanya Yesung.

"Aku akan memberi Jaejoong ulangan susulan, hyung."

Yesung mengangkat satu alisnya. "Ulangan susulan? Memangnya anak itu bisa? Dia tidak pernah belajar." Komentar Yesung.

Yunho tertawa. "Dia pasti bisa, hyung."

"Sudah, ayo cepat. Jaejoong hyung sudah menunggu di atas!" seru Changmin tidak sadar.

Yunho membungkukkan badannya pada Yesung dan Ryeowook lalu mengikuti Kyuhyun ke lantai dua. Kyuhyun berhenti di depan kamar bertuliskan 'BooJae'.

"Ini kamar Jae hyung, masuk saja. Tapi kau jangan macam-macam ya!" Kyuhyun memperingatkan.

Yunho tertawa. "Kau anak lima belas tahun memangnya tahu apa?"

"Pokoknya hyung tidak boleh macam-macam pada Jae hyung."

Yunho mengacak-acak rambut Kyuhyun. "Kau tenang saja, akan aku jaga hyung mu dengan sepenuh hati."

Yunho membuka pintu kamar Jaejoong dan menemukan Jaejoong yang sedang tiduran sambil membaca komik Crayon Sinchan. Begitu melihat Yunho, Jaejoong langsung melompat bangun dan secepat mungkin menyembunyikan komiknya di bawah selimut.

"Yunnie!" Jaejoong langsung memeluk Yunho.

Yunho tertawa melihat tingkah kekasihnya. "Hei stop stop! Kau membuatku tak bisa bernapas!"

Jaejoong melepaskan pelukannya. "Soal ulangannya jangan terlalu susah ya!"

"Tergantung, kau sudah belajar apa belum."

"Sudah kok, aku sudah baca catatan dan buku paket."

Yunho mengambil komik Crayon Sinchan yang tadi dibaca Jaejoong. "Ini yang kau sebut buku catatan dan buku paket?"

Jaejoong nyengir. "Maaf, habisnya aku capek membaca Fisika jadi aku baca Crayon Sinchan saja deh."

"Itu komik yang akan merusak masa kanak-kanak. Sudah, ayo kita mulai saja ulangannya."

: MY TEACHER IS MY (EX)BOYFRIEND :

Yunho memarkir mobilnya di garasi rumahnya. Sambil bersiul-siul riang, dia memasuki rumahnya.

"Baru pulang dari mana saja, Yun?" tanya Jonghyun.

Yunho mengangguk. "Aku dari rumah Jaejoong, memberinya ulangan susulan."

Jonghyun mengangguk mengerti. "Ulangan susulan atau ulangan susulan? Berdua saja di kamarnya?" goda Jonghyun.

"Tentu saja. Hei, jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh! Aku profesional, tadi kami hampir seperti saat belajar di sekolah."

"Ah, mukamu mesum begitu."

"Yaa, Umma!"

Jonghyun tertawa dan meninggalkan Yunho. Yunho naik ke lantai dua. Dia mampir ke kamar adiknya, tapi Jessica tidak ada jadi Yunho langsung pergi ke kamarnya.

Yunho langsung menyalakan komputer dan mengecek website Lembaga Jantung Korea Selatan. Dia tersenyum begitu melihat nama Jaejoong sudah ada di daftar prioritas.

"Nice, terima kasih Jay hyung! Aku berutang banyak padamu!" seru Yunho senang.

Yunho merogoh kantongnya dan mengambil ponselnya. Dia mengernyitkan keningnya begitu melihat nomor tak dikenal di ponselnya.

From : 082123456789

Annyeong, Yunho Oppa! Ini Ara. Oppa, nanti malam ke Mirotic Cafe ya, sepupuku mengadakan acara ulang tahun di situ. Nanti kau datang ya? Temani aku. Kutunggu!

Yunho menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya membaca pesan dari Ara. Sepertinya dia benar-benar harus memberitahu Ara kalau dia itu gay agar Ara bisa menjauh darinya.

: MY TEACHER IS MY (EX)BOYFRIEND :

Esoknya, Jaejoong sudah masuk sekolah. Begitu dia memasuki kelasnya, teman-teman sekelasnya langsung ribut menyambutnya dan menanyakan dia sakit apa. Tetapi Jaejoong hanya tersenyum dan menjawab bahwa dia tidak apa-apa.

Satu-satunya orang yang tidak suka dengan kedatangan Jaejoong adalah Ara. Ketika baru memasuki kelas 2A, dia tersenyum tapi begitu melihat Jaejoong, dia langsung cemberut.

"Oh, kau sudah masuk." Kata Ara datar.

Jaejoong tersenyum sinis dan tidak membalas perkataan Ara. Sedangkan teman-teman sekelasnya yang lain hanya menatapnya bingung.

"Anak-anak, ada sedikit pengumuman mengenai wisata kita nanti. Sebenarnya saya pribadi sangat ingin menjadi guru pendamping kelas ini." Jaejoong berani bersumpah saat Ara mengatakan ini, Ara menatapnya tajam. "Harapan saya terkabul, sebenarnya. Tapi saya tidak sendirian karena Jung Yunho akan menjadi partner saya dalam mendampingi kelas ini."

Seisi kelas langsung ribut. Terutama para siswi yang masih normal dan para siswa yang berstatus uke. Tapi banyak juga yang melenguh karena tidak mau bersama Ara sepanjang perjalanan.

"Bagus sekali hyung, nanti Yunho seongsaenim bisa menjagamu bersama-sama denganku." Kata Changmin senang.

Jaejoong tersenyum tipis. "Aku yakin Yunho yang memaksa administrasi sekolah agar mengaturnya seperti itu. Tapi kenapa Miss Ara juga ada.. Dia benar-benar menganggu."

"Kim Jaejoong, quiet please!" seru Ara keras.

"Yes Miss." Jawab Jaejoong datar, bahkan tidak memandang Ara.

Diperlakukan seperti itu membuat Ara naik darah. Dia meremas kertas yang ada di genggamannya. Dia bersiap melempar kertas itu ke kepala Jaejoong ketika dilihatnya kepala Yunho menyembul di jendela.

Langsung saja Ara membuang kertas itu dan langsung memperbaiki rambutnya, membuat semua siswa heran. Dikiranya Yunho sedang mengintip ke arahnya. Ara mengira bahwa Yunho ingin meminta maaf padanya karena kemarin tidak datang ke acara ulang tahun sepupu Ara. Ara benar-benar malu pada semua orang kemarin. Dia sudah menyombongkan bahwa kekasihnya akan datang tetapi nyatanya Yunho yang diakuinya sebagai kekasih tidak datang.

Tapi harapan Ara yang melambung begitu tinggi itu pun terjatuh ketika melihat arah pandang Yunho yang ternyata bukan ke arahnya, melainkan ke arah Jaejoong. Ara menggeram kesal.

"Buka Lembar Kerja Siswa kalian dan kerjakan Uji Kompetensi 4!" Ara memberi perintah, lalu keluar dari kelas untuk menemui Yunho.

: MY TEACHER IS MY (EX)BOYFRIEND :

Yunho memainkan pulpennya bosan. Dia tidak ada kerjaan dan juga tidak ada teman. Yoochun dan Junsu keduanya sama-sama sedang mengajar dan Yunho lupa membawa laptop hari ini. Lengkaplah penderitaannya.

Yunho melihat ke sekeliling Ruang Guru. Hanya ada enam guru. Yunho malas mengajak para guru itu bicara karena mereka semuanya sudah tua dan tentunya bahan pembicaraan mereka dengan Yunho tidak akan nyambung.

Sekali lagi Yunho melihat ke kertas yang baru saja diberikan petugas administrasi padanya. Isinya tentang pendamping kelas saat wisata nanti. Nama 'Jung Yunho' tertulis tepat di samping kelas 2A. Tak sia-sia Yunho merayu petugas administrasi sekolah. Tapi sayangnya, pendamping setiap kelas ada dua dan partner Yunho adalah Ara.

Yunho bangkit dari kursinya dan keluar dari Ruang Guru. Awalnya dia ingin ke kafetaria, tapi godaan untuk menuju kelas 2A lebih kuat. Akhirnya Yunho melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas 2A.

Yunho mengintip lewat jendela dan dia mendesah kecewa begitu mengetahui bahwa yang sedang mengajar adalah Ara.

Yuno tersentak ketika melihat Ara membentak seseorang dan begitu Yunho tahu siapa orang yang dibentak Ara, seketika dia berubah menjadi panas. Coba saja kalau Ara bukan perempuan, pasti Yunho akan langsung memukulinya karena kesal.

Yunho kembali memperhatikan Jaejoong sambil tersenyum senang. Hari ini dia tidak ada jadwal mengajar di 2A, jadi memperhatikan Jaejoong dari luar kelas cukup untuk mengobati kekecewaannya.

"Yunho Oppa!"

Yunho tersentak begitu mendengar suara yang sangat dikenalnya. Dia menoleh dan menemukan Ara sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Apa yang Oppa lakukan di sini dan kenapa Oppa memandangi Kim Jaejoong?" tanya Ara kesal.

"Yah, memangnya tidak boleh memandangi siswa sendiri?" Yunho bertanya balik dengan santai.

Ara menghentakkan kakinya ke lantai. "Oppa kenapa seperti itu?! Kemarin aku meminta Oppa untuk datang ke Mirotic Cafe, tetapi kenapa Oppa tidak datang?" tanya Ara dengan suara rendah, agar para siswa tidak mendengarnya.

"Kau pikir aku tidak punya pekerjaan yang lebih penting dibanding menghadiri acara ulang tahun sepupumu itu?" balas Yunho sarkastik.

"Tapi aku sudah terlanjur mengatakan kepada orang-orang bahwa kekasihku akan datang! Tetapi nyatanya Oppa tidak datang."

"Yah, aku kan bukan kekasihmu."

"Tapi setidaknya Oppa datang! Aku kan sudah mengundang Oppa kemarin!"

"Memangnya kemarin aku berjanji mau datang? Tidak kan?"

Ara menggigit bibirnya. Yunho memandang Ara tidak suka. Satu-satunya orang yang diketahuinya yang suka menggigit bibir hanyalah Jaejoong dan Yunho tidak suka jika ada orang yang melakukan itu di depan matanya.

"Berhentilah menggigit bibirmu, Miss Ara." Kata Yunho datar.

"Oppa, kau ini kenapa berlaku seperti itu kepadaku? Kepada guru lain kau tidak pernah sesinis itu, tapi kenapa kau seperti tidak suka padaku?" tanya Ara hampir menangis.

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya. "Miss Ara, bukannya aku tidak menyukaimu. Tapi sifatmu yang membuatku kurang menyukaimu."

"Sifatku yang mana? Beritahu aku agar aku bisa memperbaikinya, kumohon." Pinta Ara.

Yunho melihat Junsu muncul di koridor, sebelum Junsu berpikir yang tidak-tidak, Yunho bergegas pergi tapi tak disangkanya, Ara menariknya dalam pelukannya.

"Yun, apa yang kau lakukan?! Kau selingkuh?!"

.

.

To Be Continued..

.

.

Hallo semua ^^

Gak jadi diberhentiin nih ^^

Tapi sebagai timbal baliknya, aku mau hiatus SETELAH ff ini selesai.

Aku mau hiatus sekitar 2 BULAN dan di ff yang satunya para readers ribut menyuruhku jangan hiatus, malah sampe ada yang repot-repot nge PM sama mention Twitter segala..

Jadi... WonKyu, TaoRis, KyuMin, YunJae, YeWook, HanChul adalah daftar couple yang sudah mengantri (request dari readers) dan maaf sekali harus menunggu lama T.T

Tapi aku pribadi juga gak kepengen hiatus lama-lama, jadi doain aja ya biar ntar masa hiatusnya bisa cepet.

Aku bakal hiatus setelah My Teacher Is My (Ex)Boyfriend selese, dan rencananya sampe 15 chapter. Jadiii masih ada 6 chapter yang harus aku selesain dan aku berusaha cepet nyelesainnya.

Udah deh ya cuap-cuapnya, makasih atas perhatiannya ! ^^


	10. Chapter 10

MY TEACHER IS MY (EX)BOYFRIEND

Disclaimer : Belong to SM, God, and theirselves :D This story is mine. Not for commercial.

Author : Lee Rae Ra / Iqlima

Genre : General, Romance

Rate : T

Length : Sequel

Summary : (New) Guru baru di sekolah Jaejoong adalah pacarnya dulu! Belum sempat putus tapi sudah pergi. Dan kini mereka berusaha menjalin hubungan lagi tetapi diganggu oleh penganggu! YunJae! Add Wanjeonhan KSHOP!

MY TEACHER IS MY (EX)BOYFRIEND

Yunho tersentak begitu mendengar suara yang sangat dikenalnya. Yunho segera melepaskan pelukan Ara dan menoleh ke arah suara. Ara hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Yunho.

"Man! Kau selingkuh dengan Ara?!"

Yunho buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya. "Hyung, aku bersumpah ini hanya sebuah ketidaksengajaan!"

"Ah, tidak kok Yoochun Oppa. Kami memang berpelukan." Kata Ara dengan wajah manis.

"Aish! Kau ini jangan fitnah!" seru Yunho kesal.

"Siapa yang fitnah? Kan memang kita berpelukan tadi.."

"Tapi kan kau yang menarikku ke pelukanmu!"

Yoochun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Ara, sudahlah. Jangan ganggu Yunho, kembalilah mengajar, atau kalau tidak akan kulaporkan ke Kepala Sekolah!"

Dengan muka ditekuk, Ara menghentakkan kakinya ke lantai lalu masuk ke dalam kelas 2A. Yoochun mengajak Yunho untuk kembali ke Ruang Guru.

"Untung saja tadi Junsu masuk ke 2E! Kalau dia yang melihatmu, sudah bisa dipastikan dia akan berteriak dengan suaranya yang setinggi lumba-lumba itu! Dan semua orang akan tahu, seorang Jung Yunho mempunyai skandal dengan Go Ara! Hancurlah reputasimu dan hancurlah hubunganmu dengan Jaejoong!" kata Yoochun.

"Aish! Dia itu yang memelukku duluan! Aku mau pergi tapi dia menarikku dan kami berpelukan!"

"Makanya kau harus hati-hati terhadap nenek sihir satu itu."

"Aku sudah berhati-hati tapi sepertinya dia selalu punya seribu cara untuk menyudutkanku!"

"Biasa, wanita murahan. Dia punya banyak pengalaman dengan pria, jadi dia bisa dengan mudah melakukan trik-triknya padamu."

Yunho mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. "Hyung, tidak bisakah kau bertukar tempat dengan Ara? Kau bisa menjadi partnerku dalam mengawasi kelas 2A dan 2B." Pinta Yunho.

Yoochun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku berpartner dengan Junsu ku tercinta, jadi sangat tidak mungkin aku mau bertukar tempat dengan Ara."

"Aku tidak mau menghabiskan waktu seminggu bersama Ara. Aku akan lebih senang jika di bus nanti aku bisa bersama BooJae ku tercinta.."

"Lalu, teman sekamarmu siapa?"

"Untung saja bukan Ara, tidak mungkin petugas administrasi akan menempatkan kami berdua dalam satu kamar. Aku bersama Baek seongsaenim." Jawab Yunho.

Yoochun menaikkan satu alisnya. "Baek seongsaenim? Walaupun dia belum terlalu tua, tapi dia suka sekali mendengarkan musik trot. Jadi nanti kalau di kamarmu berkumandang musik trot, jangan heran."

Yunho mendengus. "Aku tidak masalah dengan musik trot, tapi yang aku permasalahkan itu Ara. Mengelilingi Jeju dan Nami dengan Ara? Tidak akan."

"Kau lobi saja petugas administrasi untuk menggantinya. Dekati Kepala Administrasi, dia yang mengurusi ini. Beri dia cokelat impor dari negara apa lah, dia akan penuhi semua kemauanmu. Asal ada cokelat, dia pasti mau." Yoochun memberi saran.

Yunho menaikkan satu alisnya. "Wah, benarkah? Baiklah, nanti aku langsung ke toko cokelat. Pokoknya aku tidak mau bersama Ara!"

: MY TEACHER IS MY (EX)BOYFRIEND :

Seluruh penghuni kelas 2A melihat ke arah Ara dengan heran karena Ara masuk ke kelas sambil bersungut-sungut. Dan yang membuat mereka semakin heran, Ara memandangi Jaejoong dengan sangat tajam, seakan dia ingin membunuh dan memutilasi Jaejoong di tempat.

"Kim Jaejoong!" panggil Ara tegas.

Jaejoong mendongak dari Lembar Kerja Siswa yang sedang dikerjakannya. "Yes, Miss?"

"Do you have a relationship with Jung Yunho?" tanya Ara langsung.

Pertanyaan Ara membuat semua siswa menoleh ke arah Jaejoong, kecuali Changmin. Jaejoong menginjak kaki Changmin dengan panik.

"Ssst.. Bohong saja hyung." Bisik Changmin.

"Um.. Yes i have.. He is my teacher and i am his student. So, we have a relationship." Jawab Jaejoong yang memang benar adanya.

"Urgh! I meant somenthing more than that!"

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya polos. "Nothing.."

"Love!" seru Ara ngotot.

"Love? He is my teacher, Miss Ara." Kilah Jaejoon.

"Aish! Terserahlah! Kembali kerjakan tugas kalian! Saya ada urusan dan saya akan kembali nanti!" kata Ara sambil meninggalkan kelas.

Setelah Ara keluar dari kelas, seisi kelas langsung riuh. Mereka langsung melupakan tugas mereka. Ada yang pergi ke kantin, perpustakaan, main laptop, atau bahkan tidur.

Changmin menyenggol Jaejoong sambil sibuk mengunyah roti cokelat. "Apa saat Miss Ara di luar tadi, dia bertemu Yunho seongsaenim dan dia bertengkar dengannya?"

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak tahulah. Kau tahu sendiri Yunho itu orangnya bagaimana, kalau bertemu Miss Ara, pasti mereka akan selalu bertengkar."

"Tapi hyung, ada yang aneh dengan Miss Ara. Selama ini kan yang tahu tentang hubunganmu dan Yunho seongsaenim di sekolah hanya aku, Yoochun seongsaenim, dan Junsu seongsaenim." Kata Changmin lagi.

"Tapi dulu waktu aku di rumah sakit, Miss Ara datang mencari Yunho seongsaenim."

"Hyung! Kenapa tidak bilang?!"

"Aku juga lupa memberitahumu. Dia datang saat Yunho seongsaenim, Yoochun seongsaenim, dan Junsu seongsaenim sedang menjengukku. Mungkin dia heran mengapa tiga orang guru menyempatkan diri menjenguk murid yang sedang sakit secara pribadi. Kalau Yoochun seongsaenim dan Junsu seongsaenim, Miss Ara kan sudah tahu mengenai status hubungan mereka. Mungkin dia heran karena Yunho seongsaenim.." jelas Jaejoong panjang lebar.

Changmin mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Kalau begitu kita harus lebih berhati-hati lagi agar Miss Ara tidak tahu tentang hubungan kalian."

Jaejoong tersenyum tipis. "Lalu bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Kyuhyun?"

Changmin tersentak sampai dia tersedak rotinya. Jaejoong menepuk-nepuk punggung Changmin sambil tertawa kecil.

"Biasa saja lah! Aku tahu kau menyukai Kyuhyun! Nyatakan saja, anak itu belum punya kekasih sampai sekarang."

"Hyung, aku takut jika Kyuhyun masih straight.." lirih Changmin.

Jaejoong tertawa. "Kyuhyun straight? Kau gila? Dia sudah mengaku kalau dia itu gay. Mantan kekasihnya dulu bernama Sungmin."

"Hah? Dia punya mantan kekasih?" tanya Changmin kaget.

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Tidak bertahan lama sih, hanya sekitar lima bulan saja. Ya wajarlah."

"Apa menurut hyung, Kyuhyun juga menyukaiku?"

Jaejoong mengangkat bahunya. "Aku tidak tahu. Coba nanti aku selidiki."

: MY TEACHER IS MY (EX)BOYFRIEND :

Sepulang sekolah, karena Jaejoong akan pergi berjalan-jalan bersama Changmin, Yunho langsung menuju toko cokelat langganannya. Yunho memang tidak terlalu menyukai cokelat, tapi sebelum dia pergi ke Amerika, dia sering ke toko itu untuk membelikan cokelat untuk adiknya Jessica.

Yunho menelusuri rak demi rak sampai akhirnya dia menemukan cokelat yang tepat. Cokelat dari Belgia, salah satu negeri penghasil cokelat terbaik di dunia. Yunho membeli dua kotak, tentunya satu untuk Jessica.

Seusai membeli cokelat, Yunho mengendarai mobilnya lagi menuju ke sekolah untuk meletakkan cokelat itu. Kata Yoochun, Kepala Administrasi selalu pulang sore.

Yunho menulis permintaannya di secarik kertas dan disertakannya bersama kotak cokelat itu. Yunho meletakannya di bawah tas Kepala Administrasi. Setelah selesai, Yunho pun segera pulang.

"Oppa, itu apa?" tanya Jessica langsung begitu Yunho sampai di rumah.

Yunho mengulurkan bungkusan yang dibawanya ke Jessica. "Untukmu."

Jessica segera membuka bungkusan itu dan matanya berbinar begitu menemukan sekotak cokelat. Jessica sangat suka makan cokelat, tapi entah mengapa badannya tidak pernah gemuk, masih tipe sapu begitu.

"Wah, terima kasih Oppa!" seru Jessica sambil memeluk Yunho singkat.

"Umma dan Appa di mana?" tanya Yunho.

"Appa masih di kantor, Umma ada di kamarnya." Jawab Jessica.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, aku mau ke kamar dulu ya. Capek."

Yunho meninggalkan Jessica dan menuju ke kamarnya. Dia berbaring di atas ranjangnya dan mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku bajunya.

From : 082123456789

Jung Yunho? Aku sudah terima pesanmu dan cokelatnya. Akan kuganti Ara dengan guru lain! By the way, cokelatnya enak sekali.

Yunho tersenyum senang. Ternyata saran dari Yoochun berhasil!

: MY TEACHER IS MY (EX)BOYFRIEND :

Di kamarnya, Jaejoong sibuk memilih-milih pakaian yang akan dibawanya untuk wisata kali ini. Leeteuk dan Ryeowook membantunya, sedangkan Yesung hanya bisa merusuhi saja.

Dengan teliti Leeteuk memeriksa kotak obat Jaejoong. Semua obat dimasukkan. Termasuk obat sakit perut, pusing, dan sakit ringan lainnya. Tentunya Leeteuk tak mau mengambil resiko bagi anak kesayangannya.

"Jae, ayo cepat sedikit. Sebentar lagi kau harus tidur." Tegur Ryeowook melihat Jaejoong yang lama memilih pakaian.

Jaejoong nyengir dan segera memilih pakaian yang akan dibawanya. Setelah Jaejoong selesai, dia memberikannya pada Ryeowook. Ryeowook lalu mengaturnya dalam koper Jaejoong.

"Obat, sudah. Alat mandi, sudah. Baju dalam, sudah. Kaos, sudah. Celana, sudah. Apa yang kurang, Jae?" tanya Ryeowook saat mengecek koper Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ponsel, dompet, dan tissue nanti kan aku bawa di tas pinggangku. Kalau makanan, aku tidak akan khawatir kekurangan. Changmin bawa satu koper dan satu tas. Tasnya berisi makanan semuanya. Sepertinya tidak ada yang kurang."

"Yakin tidak ada yang kurang? Nanti kalau kurang, kau panik." Tanya Yesung.

"Iya, Jae. Coba dicek lagi." Kata Leeteuk.

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya tegas. "Tidak ada! Semuanya sudah lengkap. Memangnya aku mau bawa apa lagi? Kulkas? Dispenser? Tidak kan? Ya sudah, itu semua sudah lengkap."

Leeteuk bangkit dari duduknya. "Ya sudah, sekarang kau tidur. Besok Umma bangunkan pagi-pagi dan Yesung akan mengantarmu."

Jaejoong mengangguk dan mengucapkan selamat malam pada Leeteuk, Ryeowook, dan Yesung, kemudian segera bergelung di bawah selimutnya dan bermimpi indah.

: MY TEACHER IS MY (EX)BOYFRIEND :

Di mansion keluarga Jung, Yunho tak kalah sibuknya memilih pakaian yang akan dibawanya untuk wisata kali ini. Dia tak membawa banyak baju karena di sana pasti banyak toko yang menjual baju.

"Oppa tidak bawa makanan?" tanya Jessica melihat banyak tempat kosong di koper Yunho.

Yunho menggeleng. "Untuk apa? Makanan nanti bisa aku beli di jalan. Kalau makanan ringan, pasti Junsu hyung sudah bawa."

"Oppa tidak bawa obat?" tanya Jessica lagi.

Yunho menunjuk sebuah kotak kecil yang ada di bawah tumpukan bajunya.

"Itu sudah cukup. Hanya obat untuk sakit biasa."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kekasih Oppa? Jaejoong Oppa? Dia kan sakit jantung.." tanya Jessica khawatir.

Yunho mengelus rambut pirang Jessica. "Dia akan baik-baik saja. Boa dan aku akan menjaganya dan aku yakin dia juga sudah bawa obatnya."

"Tapi Oppa janji ya, Oppa harus jaga Jaejoong Oppa?" tanya Jessica memastikan.

"Tentu saja. Kau pikir aku akan membiarkan kekasihku lepas dari pengawasanku?"

"Pokoknya Jaejoong Oppa harus baik-baik saja karena aku ingin dia yang jadi kakak iparku nanti. Bukan wanita sialan yang mencarimu itu."

Yunho menaikkan satu alisnya. "Maksudmu Go Ara?"

"Ah, tidak peduli siapa namanya. Yang mencari Oppa itu. Waktu datang saja baik sekali, begitu kuberitahu Oppa ada di rumah sakit menjenguk Jaeoong Oppa, dia jadi marah-marah. Wanita gila." Gerutu Jessica kesal.

Yunho tertawa. "Dia belum tahu kalau aku gay sih, jadi dia masih setia mengejar-ngejarku. Coba kalau dia tahu, dia pasti akan langsung pergi dariku dan bahkan tidak mau melihat wajahku lagi."

"Ya kalau begitu seharusnya Oppa cepat beritahu dia agar dia menyingkir dari kehidupan Oppa! Aku tidak suka melihat wanita itu! Aku sering melihatnya kalau aku sedang jalan-jalan, dengan pria yang berganti-ganti pula! Wanita murahan."

"Maka dari itu, kau juga harus membantuku untuk menjauhkan dia dariku."

"Oppa tahu aku pasti akan membantu Oppa!"

Yunho mengacak-acak rambut Jessica. "Sudah sana ke kamar! Oppa mau tidur, besok Oppa harus bangun pagi."

"Besok Oppa menjemput Jaejoong Oppa?"

Yunho menggeleng. "Dia diantar kakaknya. Sudah sana, pergi! Oppa mengantuk!" usir Yunho.

Jessica merengut. "Ah, ya sudah. Selamat malam Oppa, selamat memimpikan Jaejoong Oppa."

: MY TEACHER IS MY (EX)BOYFRIEND :

Esoknya, pagi-pagi sekali Leeteuk sudah bangun dari tidurnya dan beranjak ke lantai dua menuju kamar Jaejoong. Tapi saat dia memasuki kamar Jaejoong, ranjang Jaejoong sudah rapi dan terdengar gebyuran air dari kamar mandi.

Leeteuk tersenyum dan mengambil tas pinggang Jaejoong yang tergantung di dinding. Masih kosong. Leeteuk mengambil charger ponsel Jaejoong dan memasukannya ke dalam tas pinggang. Kemudian Leeteuk memasukkan tissue dan dompet ke dalam tas pinggang.

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan keluarlah Jaejoong yang berbalut handuk. Rambutnya masih basah. Leeteuk menelan ludah karena menyadari anak bungsunya ini sangat imut. Untung saja dia mendapatkan Yunho yang baik, kalau tidak, dia akan jadi mangsa para seme liar dan kelaparan.

"Rajin sekali sudah bangun, padahal Umma belum bangunkan. Kau juga sudah membereskan ranjangmu." Kata Leeteuk.

Jaejoong tersenyum dan membuka lemarinya. "Aku tidak sabar untuk ikut wisata! Pasti asyik!"  
"Tapi jangan terlalu memforsir tubuhmu ya.. Kau harus menuruti apa kata Boa-ssi dan Yunho." Kata Leeteuk mengingatkan.

"Tentu, Umma!" Jaejoong memakai kaosnya. "Umma hadap belakang! Jae mau pakai celana!"  
Leeteuk tertawa kecil dan menuruti permintaan anaknya. Setelah selesai, Leeteuk membalikkan badannya lagi.

"Umma ke bawah dulu, mau siapkan sarapan."

Jaejoong mengacungkan kedua jempolnya. Dia menyisir rambutnya lalu mengecek ponselnya, ternyata ada pesan dari Changmin.

From : Changmin

Hyung, sudah bangun?! Aku ke rumah hyung sekarang. Ternyata supir di rumah habis mau dipakai. Saudara-saudaraku ke rumah, dan kutinggal berwisata hahaha. Jadi bilang pada Yesung hyung aku akan menumpang ke sekolah!

Jaejoong tersenyum membaca pesan dari Changmin. Sebagai anak konglomerat, tentunya supir di rumah Changmin ada banyak. Biasanya mereka selalu ada, tapi karena Changmin lebih memilih naik motornya, Changmin jarang menggunakan supir.

: MY TEACHER IS MY (EX)BOYFRIEND :

Terdengar suara bel dipencet berkali-kali di depan rumah keluarga Kim. Dengan wajah kesal Leeteuk keluar dari dapur. Dia sudah tahu siapa yang datang. Dia pun sudah bersiap-siap dengan sendok sayur andalannya, yang telah berpengalaman memukul kepala orang.

Leeteuk membuka pintu dan langsung memukul kepala orang yang ada di depan pintu dengan sendok sayurnya.

"Umma! Sakit!" seru Changmin sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya.

Leeteuk menyedekapkan tangannya di dada. "Sudah berapa kali Umma bilang? Kalau pencet bel cukup sekali! Jangan seperti itu!"

"Maaf, Umma! Habisnya aku lapar sekali! Umma pegang sendok sayur, Umma sedang masak ya?"

Leeteuk menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Sudah sana masuk! Lagipula, kau ini bawa apa saja sih?!" seru Leeteuk melihat bawaan Changmin.

Changmin nyengir. Di tangan kanannya dia membawa koper. Di bahunya tersandang sebuah tas punggung yang menggembung. Ditambah di tangan kiri dia membawa satu plastik besar.

"Koper isinya kebutuhanku, sedangkan tas dan plastik ini, makanan!" kata Changmin bangga.

"Dasar food monster. Sudah sana, masuk. Jaejoong ada di kamarnya!" seru Leeteuk.

Changmin segera memasuki rumah dengan membawa bawaannya. Dia meletakkan semua bawaannya di sofa dan langsung menuju lantai dua.

"Hyung!" seru Changmin begitu memasuki kamar Jaejoong.

Jaejoong yang sedang tiduran sambil berkirim pesan dengan Yunho hanya melirik sedikit.

"Kau ini membunyikan bel seperti orang gila." Komentarnya.

"Kalau tidak seperti itu, tidak akan ada yang dengar." Balas Changmin.

"Kau pikir Umma mempunyai gangguan pendengaran? Dia bahkan bisa mendengar bisikanku dengan Yesung hyung dari jarak delapan meter!" seru Jaejoong.

"Appa di mana?" tanya Changmin sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang Jaejoong, berbaring tepat di samping Jaejoong.

"Kau gila? Ini baru jam berapa? Appa masih tidur sampai nanti setengah jam sebelum sarapan. Kau seperti tidak tahu Appa saja."

Changmin melirik layar ponsel Jaejoong. "Ah, pagi-pagi sudah sibuk pacaran." Komentar Changmin cemburu membaca pesan mesra dari Yunho.

Jaejoong tertawa. "Ah, kau ini! Kan sudah kubilang nyatakan saja cintamu pada Kyuhyun!"

"Ah, hyung menyebalkan." Gerutu Changmin.

Jaejoong tertawa geli. Apakah Changmin lupa kalau mereka akan berwisata ke Pulau Jeju dan Kyuhyun tinggal di sana? Kyuhyun bahkan sudah berjanji akan mengunjungi hotel mereka nanti.

: MY TEACHER IS MY (EX)BOYFRIEND :

Suasana di bandara internasional Gimpo sudah ramai sekali. Banyak sekali turis yang akan bepergian maupun datang ke Korea Selatan. Apalagi ditambah dengan 250 murid kelas 2 dari SM High School ditambah dengan guru pendamping dan para pengantar.

Sementara itu, Yunho sudah mondar-mandir di depan bandara menunggu Jaejoong yang tak kunjung datang. Pesawat berangkat tiga puluh menit lagi tapi Jaejoong dan Changmin belum juga datang. Berkali-kali Yunho mengecek ponselnya dan menelepon Jaejoong, tetapi tidak diangkat.

Setiap ada siswa yang datang, perasaan cemas Yunho bertambah menjadi dua kali lipat. Sampai akhirnya Yoochun mengirim pesan padanya bahwa hanya tinggal Jaejoong dan Changmin saja yang belum absen, yang artinya hanya mereka berdua yang belum datang.

"Dia belum datang juga?"

Yunho menoleh dan menemukan Junsu. "Ah, iya hyung. Mungkin macet."

"Dia pasti datang. Dia kan ingin sekali ikut wisata ini."

"Ah, iya."

Baru saja Junsu akan membalikkan badannya, sebuah mobil berhenti tepat di depan Yunho dan keluarlah Yesung, Jaejoong, serta Changmin. Yunho langsung tersenyum lebar begitu melihat Jaejoong. Yesung membuka bagasi dan mengeluarkan tas Jaejoong dan Changmin.

"Kukira kau tidak datang, Boo. Kutelepon kau juga tidak mengangkatnya." Kata Yunho.

Jaejoong tersenyum. "Datang, tapi tadi Changmin makannya banyak dan dia terus menambah porsi makanannya, jadi lama. Dan soal telepon, maaf! Ponselku dalam mode silent!"

Changmin nyengir. "Maaf seongsaenim! Masakan Umma kan enak sekali, jadi aku selalu habis banyak."

"Sudah, ayo kalian cepat masuk dan absen pada Yoochun seongsaenim ya." Kata Junsu.

Jaejoong dan Changmin dengan semangat berlari masuk bandara. Yunho mendekat ke arah Yesung.

"Aku akan menjaganya dengan baik." Kata Yunho tegas.

Yesung mengangguk. "Aku percaya padamu. Jaga dia. Jangan biarkan dia kelelahan. Jangan biarkan dia telat makan. Jangan – "

"Aku tahu. Aku akan memastikannya. Dia akan baik-baik saja." Potong Yunho, karena dia tahu jika Yesung sudah membicarakan tentang kesehatan Jaejoong, Yesung akan susah berhenti berbicara.

Yesung menepuk pundak Yunho. "Kabari aku tentang dia."

"Tentu saja, hyung.

"Aku pulang dulu. Aku percaya padamu, Yun. Jangan khianati kepercayaanku." Kata Yesung serius.

"Tenang saja hyung, aku benar-benar akan menjaganya. Tak akan kulepaskan dia dari pengawasanku. Hyung tenang saja." Kata Yunho menenangkan.

"Ya sudah, aku pulang dulu ya." Kata Yesung seraya menjauh dan masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

Yunho mengamati mobil Yesung sampai tidak terlihat lagi. Junsu menepuk bahu Yunho.

"Ayo Yun, kita masuk. Yang lain sudah menunggu."

Yunho mengangguk dan mereka berdua pun masuk ke dalam bandara. Yunho mendengus begitu melihat Ara yang berada di radius tujuh meter di depan mereka.

"Yunho Oppa!" seru Ara genit, lalu berjalan mendekati mereka.

Junsu bergegas pergi, tapi Yunho menahannya. "Hyung, temani aku agar Jaejoong tidak salah paham." Bisik Yunho.

Junsu mengangguk mengerti. "Hanya demi Jaejoong."

Ara semakin dekat ke mereka. Ara langsung merangkul lengan Yunho, yang langsung ditepis oleh Yunho.

"Hei, kau jangan begitu. Ini tempat umum, kita bisa dituduh yang tidak-tidak!" kata Yunho tegas.

Ara tertawa. "Oppa, kan sudah biasa. Kita mau berciuman pun tidak ada yang peduli!"  
"Siapa juga yang mau berciuman denganmu?" balas Yunho sarkastik.

Junsu tertawa dan Ara mendelik mendengarnya.

"Itu kan hanya perumpamaan."

"Walaupun hanya perumpamaan, aku tetap tidak mau berciuman denganmu. Seperti tidak ada yang lebih baik saja." Kata Yunho sarkastik.

"Hei Yun, sebaiknya kita masuk sekarang. Anak-anak sudah mengantri." Ajak Junsu, berusaha menengahi perdebatan Yunho dan Ara.

Yunho mengangguk dan mereka berdua pun meninggalkan Ara.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kurang dari aku? Mengapa Yunho Oppa selalu mengacuhkanku dan mengasariku? Ah, yang penting aku masih punya banyak waktu untuk mendekati Yunho Oppa, apalagi saat wisata nanti. Yunho Oppa! Tunggu aku!"

.

.

To Be Continued..

.

.

Hadeeeeh ngetik ini sambil mupeng liat X Factor. Sebenernya dulu author pengen daftar X Factor, tapi gara-gara minimal umurnya 15 th dan saat itu author masih berusia 15th kurang satu bulan, jadi ga bisa -_-

Yuk yang mau tau gimana wisatanya YunJae, beri pendapat..

Oh iya aku pengen main RP tapi gak tau caranya nih -_-


	11. Chapter 11

MY TEACHER IS MY (EX)BOYFRIEND

Disclaimer : Belong to SM, God, and theirselves :D This story is mine. Not for commercial.

Author : Lee Rae Ra / Iqlima

Genre : General, Romance

Rate : T

Length : Sequel

Summary : (New) Guru baru di sekolah Jaejoong adalah pacarnya dulu! Belum sempat putus tapi sudah pergi. Dan kini mereka berusaha menjalin hubungan lagi tetapi diganggu oleh penganggu! YunJae! Add Wanjeonhan KSHOP!

MY TEACHER IS MY (EX)BOYFRIEND

Jaejoong menghempaskan tubuhnya di samping Changmin yang sudah terlebih dahulu duduk manis di bangku pesawat. Jaejoong membalas senyum Yunho ketika Yunho tersenyum kepadanya. Tapi senyuman Jaejoong berubah menjadi cemberut ketika melihat Ara yang senantiasa menempel pada Yunho.

"Guru gila itu ya, hyung? Sudah, jangan pikirkan dia." Kata Changmin begitu melihat raut wajah Jaejoong yang keruh.

Jaejoong menggeleng. "Aku memang tidak memikirkannya, tapi aku hanya kesal padanya. Apalagi nanti dia yang akan jadi pengawas di bus kita."

Changmin terkikik geli. Jaejoong memang belum tahu kalau Yunho sudah menyogok Kepala Administrasi agar Ara diganti. Memang kemarin Yunho sudah memberitahu Changmin dan meminta agar Changmin tidak memberitahu Jaejoong.

"Changmin, kau bawa kamera?" tanya Jaejoong.

Changmin menggeleng. "Untuk apa? Hyung kan pasti bawa kamera, biasanya kan aku juga menumpang foto di kamera hyung."

Jaejoong menjitak kepala Changmin pelan. Suara pramugari terdengar dari speaker bahwa pesawat akan take off.

"Hei, taruh dulu camilanmu! Pasang dulu seatbelt nya!" tegur Jaejoong saat melihat Changmin masih asyik makan.

"Bawakan." Pinta Changmin manja.

Jaejoong menerima camilan Changmin dan membawanya sementara Changmin memasang sabuk pengaman.

"Ini." Kata Jaejoong sembari memberikan camilan itu kepada pemiliknya.

Pesawat mulai bergetar dan kemudian lepas landas. Sepanjang perjalanan, tentu saja Jaejoong tak henti membidikkan kamera miliknya, mengabadikan setiap momen dan pemandangan yang ada.

: MY TEACHER IS MY (EX)BOYFRIEND :

Pesawat akhirnya berhenti di Jeju International Airport. Para penumpang segera mengemasi barang bawaan mereka dan turun dari pesawat.

Yunho sangat lega bisa turun dari pesawat. Selama perjalanan, Ara terus menganggunya dengan berusaha mengajaknya mengobrol. Yunho benar-benar terganggu, apalagi ditambah dengan Yoochun dan Junsu yang sibuk pacaran.

Yunho bersama guru yang lain pun memimpin para siswa. Mereka menunggu bagasi mereka dengan sabar sampai semua siswa sudah mendapatkan barang bawaan mereka kembali.

Di depan bandara, deretan bus yang akan membawa para siswa sudah menunggu. Setelah menaruh kopernya ke dalam bagasi bus, Yunho langsung memerintahkan siswa kelas 2A dan 2B untuk masuk ke dalam bus pertama dan memasukkan tas serta koper mereka ke dalam bagasi bus.

Setelah semua siswa masuk, Yunho bersiap menaiki bus. Tapi langkahnya terhenti begitu mendengar suara yang sangat tak asing di telinganya.

"Yunho Oppa!"

Dengan senyum yang dibuat-buat, Yunho menoleh ke asal suara. "Ah, ada apa Miss Ara?"

"Kita satu bis kan? Kenapa bagasi sudah ditutup? Aku belum memasukkan koperku." Kata Ara riang.

Yunho menunjuk ke pintu bis, di mana Baek seongsaenim sedang menyandar, menunggu Yunho menyelesaikan urusannya dengan Ara.

"Partner ku Baek seongsaenim." Kata Yunho enteng.

"Tapi, bagaimana bisa?" tanya Ara terkejut.

"Petugas administrasi menggantinya. Kau ada di Bus 3. Silahkan ke sana, Miss. Rombongan akan segera berangkat." Kata Yunho, lalu bergegas masuk ke dalam bus.

Yunho dan Baek seongsaenim duduk di bangku terdepan. Sebelum duduk, Yunho menyempatkan diri tersenyum pada Jaejoong yang duduk di bangku deret keempat dari depan.

: MY TEACHER IS MY (EX)BOYFRIEND :

"Ke mana tujuan pertama kita, hyung?" tanya Changmin.

Jaejoong membuka tas pinggangnya dan mengeluarkan selembar kertas. Itu kertas yang dibagikan bersamaan dengan formulir wisata, yang berisi tujuan wisata.

"Bunjae Artpia. Wah, namanya ada 'Jae' nya! Seharusnya BooJae, bukan Bunjae!" kata Jaejoong senang.

"Ah, di sana? Bosan.." keluh Changmin.

"Memang ada apa?"

"Isinya hanya tanaman. Tapi tempat itu indah dan cukup ramai. Tanaman-tanamannya bagus-bagus dan banyak sekali. Kau pasti senang di sana, kau kan suka sekali berkebun." Jawab Changmin.

Jaejoong mengangguk mengerti. Ketika kemudian bus sudah memasuki area Bunjae Artpia, Jaejoong terpana.

"Banyak sekali tanamannya!" seru Jaejoong senang.

Ketika bus berhenti, para siswa berkumpul dan Jin seongsaenim memberikan pengarahan. Mereka di sini hanya selama dua jam, jadi tepat dua jam ke depan mereka harus kembali ke bus.

"Jadi jam setengah satu kita harus kembali ke sini lagi, ya?" tanya Jaejoong sambil melihat ke jam tangannya.

Changmin mengangguk. "Ayo kita cepat hyung. Katanya hyung mau lihat tanaman-tanamannya."

Para siswa segera berhamburan masuk ke dalam area Bunjae Artpia, melihat ribuan jenis tanaman dari berbagai negara. Jaejoong yang senang sekali dengan tanaman langsung heboh membidikkan kameranya. Tak jarang pula dia meminta Changmin memotretnya bersama dengan tanaman jenis tertentu yang tak pernah ditemuinya.

Dari jauh, Yunho terus mengamati Jaejoong. Dia lega karena Jaejoong selalu ada di sisi Changmin, sehingga Changmin bisa menjaganya.

"Yunho Oppa, kenapa tiba-tiba petugas administrasi mengganti posisiku?" tanya Ara.

Yunho kaget melihat Ara yang tiba-tiba ada di sisinya. Kemudian dia menggeleng.

"Aku tidak tahu, Baek seongsaenim yang memberitahuku kalau sudah diganti." Bohong Yunho.

"Tapi kenapa tidak ada yang memberitahuku?" tanya Ara kecewa.

Yunho kembali menggeleng. Matanya terus mengikuti pergerakan Jaejoong.

"Ah, aku pergi dulu!" kata Yunho begitu dilihatnya Jaejoong menghilang dari pandangannya.

Tapi Ara tidak kenal kata menyerah. Selama ini dia tidak pernah gagal menaklukkan pria, dan dia menganggap Yunho sebagai tantangan tersendiri karena hanya Yunho yang tidak jatuh ke dalam pesonanya.

"Oppa, tunggu aku!"

: MY TEACHER IS MY (EX)BOYFRIEND :

Di dalam bus, Jaejoong mengamati hasil fotonya dengan senang. Apalagi foto-foto Yunho yang diambilnya secara diam-diam. Jaejoong terkikik geli, mengingat tadi ketika Jaejoong memergoki Yunho, Yunho selalu memalingkan wajahnya. Tapi Jaejoong juga sedikit terganggu karena di beberapa foto, Ara terlihat. Jaejoong sudah menyimpan dalam otaknya, agar nanti saat pulang dia meng-crop foto Yunho dan Ara, jangan sampai Ara tahu kalau dia punya foto berdua dengan Yunho.

"Hyung, aku tahu hyung senang, tapi jangan tertawa-tawa sendiri. Hyung jadi mengerikan." Komentar Changmin.

"Ah, biarlah! Yang penting aku senang. Itu tadi indah sekali, banyak sekali tanamannya. Andai di rumah aku punya koleksi tanaman sebanyak itu.." kata Jaejoong berharap.

"Hyung! Di rumah hyung sudah penuh tanaman begitu masih mau ditambah lagi?!" tanya Changmin.

"Kan enak.. Jadi waktuku berkebun bisa lebih lama.."

"Ah, hyung selalu begini kalau soal tanaman. Kali ini ke mana, hyung?" tanya Changmin lagi.

Jaejoong kembali mengeluarkan kertas tadi. "Kebun Raya Yeomiji."

Changmin melenguh. "Tanaman lagi? Mataku sudah bosan melihat tanaman." Keluh Changmin.

Tapi berbeda dengan Changmin, Jaejoong malah senang sekali bisa melihat tanaman lagi.

"Itu isinya apa? Tanaman jenis apa?" tanya Jaejoong senang.

"Itu adalah kebun raya terluas di Asia. Kebanyakan berisi tanaman anggrek tropis. Ada juga replika-replika taman terkenal di dunia. Indah sih, tapi tetap saja, tanaman."

"Wah, aku tidak sabar mengunjunginya!"

Bus terus melanjutkan perjalanan. Saat bus sampai di area Kebun Raya Yeomiji, ternyata sangat ramai. Tapi itu tidak mengurangi keantusiasan Jaejoong, mengingat kegilaannya pada tanaman.

"Ayo Changmin, kita foto-foto!"

: MY TEACHER IS MY (EX)BOYFRIEND :

Di dalam bus, Jaejoong kembali mengamati hasil fotonya. Jaejoong tersenyum senang melihat kebanyakan fotonya bagus-bagus. Jaejoong juga sempat berfoto berdua dengan Yunho, dan itu membuatnya sangat senang. Jaejoong menyesal mengapa tadi dia tidak berfoto bersama Yunho saat di Bunjae Artpia. Jaejoong bertekad akan foto berdua bersama Yunho di setiap tempat wisata yang mereka kunjungi.

"Hyung, kita ke mana lagi?" tanya Changmin sambil menguap.

"Gunung Halla."

"Hah? Gunung Halla? Serius, hyung?!" tanya Changmin tak percaya.

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Gunung itu romantis sekali, hyung. Apalagi ini musim gugur, pasti banyak sekali pasangan yang sedang berkencan juga bulan madu. Uh, kapan aku bisa berkencan?" tanya Changmin dengan wajah muram.

Jaejoong jadi terkikik lagi. Changmin tidak tahu bahwa Kyuhyun tinggal di kawasan Gunung Halla, bahkan keluarganya mempunyai resort besar yang sering disewa oleh pasangan yang berbulan madu.

Jaejoong mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengetik pesan untuk Kyuhyun.

To : Evil Kyu

Kyu, kami sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Gunung Halla! Changmin kesal karena katanya Gunung Halla itu isinya pasangan yang sedang berkencan!

"Kirim pesan pada siapa hyung?" tanya Changmin tiba-tiba.

Jaejoong kaget, lalu segera memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam tas pinggangnya.

"Ah, hanya Umma." Jawab Jaejoong.

_Aku ingin begini, aku ingin begitu_

_Ingin ingin ingin itu banyak sekali ~_

Ponsel Jaejoong berbunyi tanda ada pesan masuk. Semua orang menatap ke arahnya. Jaejoong buru-buru nyengir pada semua orang yang menatap ke arahnya. Mana ada siswa SMA menggunakan ringtone soundtrack Doraemon? Jaejoong mengeluarkan ponselnya dan tersenyum ketika ada pesan dari Kyuhyun.

From : Evil Kyu

Ahh benarkah?! Hyung mampir ke rumah, ya? Umma masak banyak nih, kebetulan. Ajak Changmin juga, biar dia kaget.

Jaejoong tertawa membaca pesan dari Kyuhyun, membuat Changmin heran lagi.

"Sebenarnya ada apa sih, hyung? Kenapa dari tadi hyung senyum-senyum dan tertawa sendiri?"

Jaejoong menggeleng. "Ah, tidak. Aku hanya langganan pesan komedi, yang sekarang marak di televisi itu." Jawab Jaejoong asal.

: MY TEACHER IS MY (EX)BOYFRIEND :

_Aku ingin begini, aku ingin begitu_

_Ingin ingin ingin itu banyak sekali ~_

Yunho tersentak begitu mendengar irama yang sangat dikenalnya. Siapa lagi yang memakai ringtone seperti itu jika bukan Jaejoong? Yunho sendiri heran mengapa Jaejoong memasang mode suara pada ponselnya, padahal biasanya Jaejoong selalu memasang mode getar. Yunho juga geli sendiri mengingat bahwa ringtone ponsel Jaejoong sejak Yunho mengenalnya sampai sekarang tak kunjung berubah.

Yunho penasaran, Jaejoong mendapat pesan dari siapa. Kemudian dia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengetik pesan untuk Jaejoong.

To : BooJae

Boo, sedang berkirim pesan dengan siapa?

Begitu tanda pesan terkirim sudah muncul, kembali terdengar suara soundtrack Doraemon. Yunho menengok ke belakang dan terkikik geli begitu melihat para siswa sedang menatap Jaejoong dengan aneh.

"Siapa itu yang memakai ringtone Doraemon? Kekanak-kanakan sekali." Komentar Baek seongsaenim.

Yunho diam saja. Karena kalau dia menjawab, maka Baek seongsaenim akan bertanya dari mana Yunho tahu. Yunho tidak mau mengambil resiko akan hubungannya dengan Jaejoong. Sekolah tidak bisa menolerir hubungan antara murid dan guru. Yunho tidak masalah jika dia nanti dipecat karena berhubungan dengan murid, toh dia masih bisa bekerja di perusahaan Ayahnya. Tapi Yunho memikirkan Jaejoong. Yunho tidak mau Jaejoong dikeluarkan dari sekolah, karena jika itu terjadi, Yunho harus siap mati dibunuh keluarga Jaejoong.

Ponsel Yunho bergetar dan Yunho bergegas membukanya.

From : BooJae

Kyuhyun. Changmin dari tadi bersungut-sungut karena katanya Gunung Halla itu isinya orang pacaran dan dia tidak punya pacar. Jadi nanti aku akan berkunjung ke rumah Kyuhyun, kau tahu kan Kyuhyun punya resort. Biar nanti Changmin senang bisa bertemu dengan Kyuhyun di gunung yang ROMANTIS. Nanti Yunnie juga ikut ya, kita mengunjungi Kyuhyun sama-sama. XOXO

Sama seperti Jaejoong, Yunho tertawa, membuat Baek seongsaenim menatapnya dengan heran.

"BooJae? Siapa dia?" tanya Baek seongsaenim yang mengintip layar ponsel Yunho.

Yunho bergegas membalikkan ponselnya. "Ah, bukan siapa-siapa."

"Kekasihmu ya?" goda Baek seongsaenim.

Yunho mengangguk. Baek seongsaenim tersenyum.

"Apakah dia cantik?"

"Cantik sekali.. Kulitnya putih seputih susu, surai hitamnya sangat tebal dan indah, serta bibirnya yang merah seperti cherry. Dia sempurna.." jawab Yunho sambil membayangkan Jaejoong.

"Mirip dengan Kim Jaejoong."

DEG!

"Hah? Kim Jaejoong?" ulang Yunho, berusaha agar suaranya terdengar biasa saja.

"Apa kau tidak tahu siapa dia? Dia satu bis dengan kita! Kau kan juga mengajar kelasnya! Dia itu idola di antara para seme di sekolah ini. Dia juga sering dibicarakan para guru. Asal kau tahu saja, banyak guru yang sangat menyukai Kim Jaejoong. Saat kau masuk dulu, kukira kau akan langsung jatuh cinta dengannya, tapi ternyata kau sudah punya pacar." Jawab Baek seongsaenim enteng.

Kalau ini diibaratkan komik, kepala Yunho sudah ditumbuhi tanduk dan keluar asap dari telinganya. Wajahnya merah menahan marah.

"Dia idola para guru?" tanya Yunho dengan suara tercekat.

"Walaupun para guru sudah menikah, tapi mereka tak memungkiri kalau Kim Jaejoong itu sempurna. Dia lebih cantik dari wanita. Saat dia tak masuk sekolah karena sakit dulu, sebenarnya banyak guru ingin menjenguknya. Tapi karena mereka takut dicurigai, jadi mereka tidak menjenguknya." Jelas Baek seongsaenim lagi.

Yunho mengepalkan tangan kirinya, agar tidak kelihatan oleh Baek seongsaenim. Dia kesal mengetahui bahwa selama ini kekasihnya diidolakan para guru.

"Bahkan banyak guru yang ingin tidur dengannya." Bisik Baek seongsaenim.

Saat itu juga, rasanya Yunho ingin menghajar para guru yang telah mengidolakan kekasihnya. Baginya, Jaejoong hanya miliknya seorang dan dia tak mau orang lain berfantasi tentang Jaejoong.

"Ah, para guru bisa saja." Kata Yunho kesal.

Baek seongsaenim tertawa. "Untunglah aku tidak ikut menyukai Kim Jaejoong. Aku takut ketahuan Kepala Sekolah kalau berhubungan dengan murid."

_Memangnya Jaejoong mau berhubungan denganmu?_ Kata Yunho sinis dalam hati.

: MY TEACHER IS MY (EX)BOYFRIEND :

Bus berhenti di tempat parkir Gunung Halla. Area parkir ramai sekali, menandakan banyak wisatawan yang datang hari ini. Tentu saja cuaca hari ini menarik orang untuk datang.

Ketika semuanya sudah turun dari bus, Jaejoong dan Changmin baru turun. Jaejoong langsung menghampiri Yunho yang sedang bersandar di badan bus.

"Yun, nanti ikut aku ya. Sekarang kita memperhatikan Jin seongsaenim dulu." Kata Jaejoong.

Yunho mengangguk dan mereka bertiga pun bergabung ke kerumunan siswa.

"Kita hanya ada di sini selama tiga jam, karena kita masih akan mengunjungi Pantai Junmun. Manfaatkan waktu kalian baik-baik karena Gunung Halla sangat indah. Sekarang mari kita makan siang dulu. Ikut saya." Kata Jin seongsaenim.

Para siswa dan guru pendamping pun segera mengikuti Jin seongsaenim menuju salah satu rumah makan.

"Yun, ayo ikut aku." Ajak Jaejoong sambil mengedipkan satu matanya.

Yunho yang mengerti langsung mengangguk.

"Hyung mau ke mana? Kenapa aku tidak diajak? Kita kan mau makan, ayo makan. Aku lapar." rengek Changmin.

"Aku memang mau mengajakmu. Masalah makanan, itu gampang. Ayo, ikut aku." Tukas Jaejoong.

Yunho dan Changmin berjalan mengikuti Jaejoong. Tidak lama, hanya lima menit berjalan kaki, mereka berhenti di depan sebuah resort yang bernama "Star Craft Resort".

"Resort apa ini? Kenapa namanya Star Craft begini? Apakah pemilik resort ini adalah seorang penggila game?" tanya Changmin heran.

Jaejoong hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya dan berjalan menuju bangunan yang ada di samping resort. Jaejoong mengetuk pintu dan kemudian keluarlah Kyuhyun.

"Hyung!" seru Kyuhyun sambil memeluk Jaejoong.

Changmin cengoh melihat Kyuhyun. Dia mengucek-ucek matanya, berusaha memastikan penglihatannya bahwa itu adalah Kyuhyun. Yunho yang ada di sampingnya hanya tertawa melihat tingkah Changmin.

"Dia memang Kyuhyun. Apa kau lupa? Kyuhyun kan tinggal di Jeju." Kata Yunho sambil meninggalkan Changmin dan menuju ke Jaejoong.

Pucuk dicinta ulam pun tiba, Changmin langsung berbinar-binar. Sisi kekanak-kanakannya muncul, dia langsung berlari menuju Kyuhyun dengan gembira.

"Kyu! Aku lupa kau tinggal di Jeju!" seru Changmin.

Jaejoong mencibir Changmin. "Katanya jenius, tapi informasi semudah ini kau bisa lupa."

Kyuhyun tertawa. "Ya sudah yuk, kita masuk. Umma memasak banyak makanan. Kalian pasti lapar, kan?"

"Tentu!" seru Changmin, yang selalu bersemangat dalam urusan makan.

: MY TEACHER IS MY (EX)BOYFRIEND :

Jaejoong dan Yunho berjalan-jalan berdua di sekitar Gunung Halla. Mereka meninggalkan Changmin yang sibuk berduaan dengan Kyuhyun. Mereka berdua berjalan dalam diam, tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

"Boo, apa kita akan diam seperti ini terus?" tanya Yunho memecahkan keheningan.

Jaejoong menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu harus bicara apa.."

"Obatmu semuanya lengkap?"

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Menurut Umma sih lengkap. Tapi kan kalau ada apa-apa, Boa noona bisa membantuku.."

"Hush! Jangan bilang begitu!" seru Yunho.

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya imut, membuat Yunho harus susah payah menelan ludahnya sendiri.

"Aku tidak mau kau sakit lagi. Kau harus tetap sehat sampai donor jantungmu dapat." Kata Yunho lembut.

Jaejoong mengangguk pelan. "Yunnie, tiba-tiba aku jadi merindukan Siwon.."

"Hah? APA?!" seru Yunho keras.

"Siwon, Choi Siwon. Apa kau lupa? Kau kan yang melarangku untuk dekat-dekat dengannya."

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "Kenapa tiba-tiba jadi membahas Siwon begini? Sudah, aku tidak mau membahas orang itu! Orang brengsek seperti itu dibawa-bawa. Kau bawa kamera kan? Sini kameramu, biar aku potret kau!" seru Yunho.

Jaejoong bingung melihat perubahan sikap Yunho. Tapi dia toh tetap menyerahkan kameranya pada Yunho, merasa bersalah karena telah membuat Yunho marah.

: MY TEACHER IS MY (EX)BOYFRIEND :

Bus berhenti di area parkir Pantai Jungmun, pantai yang sangat indah di Pulau Jeju. Banyak drama dan iklan yang menggunakan pantai ini sebagai lokasi syuting karena pantai ini sangat indah dan juga tidak terlalu ramai.

Changmin yang sangat menyukai air langsung berteriak senang dan langsung turun dari bus. Jaejoong hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihatnya.

Jaejoong mengeluarkan topi dari tas pinggangnya dan kemudian berdiri, turun dari bus. Yunho sudah turun terlebih dahulu dan Jaejoong berniat mengajak Yunho berjalan-jalan.

Jaejoong mendengus kesal begitu melihat Yunho sedang bersama Ara. Dengan mengendap-endap, Jaejoong menuju bagian belakang bus untuk mengintip mereka berdua.

"Kau tadi ke mana saja, Oppa? Aku putar-putar mencarimu tapi kau tak ada." Tanya Ara kesal.

Yunho menaikkan bahunya tak peduli. "Di Gunung Halla tadi? Aku di sana, tidak ke mana-mana."

"Tapi tadi aku mencarimu, kau tidak ada! Saat makan siang tadi pun kau juga tidak ada." Seru Ara.

"Oh, aku tadi sudah makan. Kebetulan temanku ada yang punya resort di sekitar Gunung Halla, jadi tadi aku mampir dan makan di sana." Jawab Yunho.

Mata Ara berbinar-binar, membuat Jaejoong hampir muntah melihatnya. Entah mengapa Jaejoong sangat tidak menyukai wajah Ara. Walaupun cantik, tapi terkesan murahan. Ya, memang murahan karena dia seringkali mengobral dirinya.

"Resort? Wah, besok kalau kita ke Jeju berdua, kita bisa menginap di resort temanmu itu kan?" tanya Ara senang.

Yunho mencibir. "Ke Jeju berdua? Denganmu?"

Ara mengangguk riang.

"Maaf saja, aku tidak tertarik." Kata Yunho enteng, lalu pergi meninggalkan Ara dan menuju pantai.

Jaejoong masih setia mengintip di bagian belakang bus. Dia melihat Ara menyedekapkan tangannya di dada.

"Hari pertama di Jeju dan aku sudah sangat gagal mendekatinya. Apakah aku harus langsung menciumnya? Matahari terbenam di Jungmun akan sangat indah dan akan sangat romantis jika aku dan Yunho Oppa berciuman!"

Jaejoong terbelalak. Dia tidak bisa membiarkan Ara mencium Yunho, karena Yunho hanya miliknya. Jaejoong merasa, sepertinya sekarang dia sudah ketularan virus posesif dari Yunho.

Jaejoong pergi dari tempat persembunyiannya dan mencari Yunho. Saat dia menemukan Yunho, Yunho terlihat sedang mencari-cari sesuatu. Jaejoong tersenyum dan dia mengendap-endap di belakang Yunho.

"Cari siapa?" goda Jaejoong.

Yunho yang terkejut segera membalikkan badannya. Kekagetan di wajahnya berubah menjadi senyuman begitu melihat Jaejoong.

"Ah, Boo! Dari mana saja? Aku mencarimu sedari tadi. Kukira kau bersama Changmin, aku sudah sangat khawatir jika kau berenang bersamanya! Kau tidak boleh terlalu lelah!"

Jaejoong tertawa. "Aku tadi masih di bus, agak pusing."

"Hah? Pusing? Ya sudah kita kembali ke bus saja!" kata Yunho panik.

Jaejoong menggeleng. "Tidak mau, aku mau ada di pantai. Lihat, pantai ini cantik sekali, mana mau aku menyia-nyiakan kesempatanku. Siapa tahu ini adalah kesempatan pertama dan terakhirku mengunjungi pantai ini." Kata Jaejoong sedih.

Selama ini, Jaejoong sudah berusaha menguatkan dirinya sendiri. Jaejoong tidak akan sedih jika nantinya dia tidak mendapat donor jantung. Jaejoong akan merasa sangat berdosa jika dia bersedih. Dia sudah diberi hidup yang hampir sempurna. Dengan keluarga, kekasih, dan sahabat yang menyayanginya, Jaejoong sudah bahagia.

"Boo, jangan berkata seperti itu.." lirih Yunho.

Mata Yunho sudah panas, air di dalamnya ingin segera keluar. Tapi Yunho berusaha menahan air matanya. Dia tidak mau menangis di depan Jaejoong. Yunho ingin sekali memeluk Jaejoong, tapi tak bisa karena itu akan mengundang kecurigaan para guru dan siswa.

"Jae sudah rela, Yunnie. Jae sudah siap jika nanti Jae pergi." Lirih Jaejoong.

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. "Tidak, Boo tidak akan pergi. Aku masih berusaha untuk mendapat donor untukmu, Boo."

Jaejoong tersenyum. "Yunnie jangan bersedih, Jae sedih jika Yunnie seperti itu." Kata Jaejoong.

Yunho menghapus air mata yang sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Kemudian dia tersenyum.

"Sudah, jangan bersedih, kita jalan-jalan saja ya!"

Yunho dan Jaejoong sangat menikmati kencan mereka sore itu. Pantai yang indah serta pasirnya yang berwarna-warni, memberi kebahagiaan tersendiri bagi mereka.

Saat matahari hampir tenggelam, Yunho mengajak Jaejoong ke sudut pantai yang sepi, tidak ada orang. Jaejoong sendiri senang diajak berduaan dengan Yunho, tanpa tahu ada maksud tersembunyi.

Mereka berdua duduk di pinggir pantai sambil memandang matahari yang akan tenggelam. Jaejoong terus membidikkan kameranya, mengabadikan tiap momen yang indah.

Saat matahari tenggelam, Yunho mendekat ke Jaejoong.

"Boo, aku sangat mencintaimu." Bisiknya di telinga Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tersenyum. "Aku juga sangat mencintaimu.."

Perlahan mereka berdua mendekatkan wajahnya, sampai dekat sekali. Dan..

CUP ~

Mereka tidak tahu jika ada sepasang mata yang mengamati mereka. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Ara?

: MY TEACHER IS MY (EX)BOYFRIEND :

Jaejoong merebahkan badannya di atas ranjang. Mereka sudah sampai di hotel, dan tiap kamar isinya empat siswa. Jaejoong dan Changmin sekamar dengan Donghae dan Eunhyuk.

"Aku mandi duluan, ya." Kata Eunhyuk, lalu segera menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi.

"Changmin, kau masih punya makanan? Aku lapar sekali.." tanya Donghae sambil memegang perutnya.

Changmin langsung mengangguk dan menyerahkan tasnya yang penuh dengan makanan.

"Ambil saja. Tadi aku juga sudah beli banyak kok. Aku keluar dulu, mau cari udara segar." Kata Changmin.

_It's the best day ever ~_

_Best day ever ~_

Alunan Best Day Ever dari Spongebob mengalun. Tidak perlu ditebak siapa pemilik ponsel dengan ringtone seperti itu, pasti Jaejoong. Jaejoong meraih ponselnya.

"Halo, Umma.." sapa Jaejoong.

_"Halo, Jae. Kau baik-baik saja kan? Tidak pusing, muntah, atau apa kan?"_

"Tidak, Umma. Aku baik-baik saja. Sekarang aku sudah sampai di hotel, aku sedang tiduran."

_"Sudah mandi?"_

"Belum."

_"Sudah makan?"_

"Belum."

_"Pokoknya jangan telat makan, jangan lupa minum obat. Kalau pusing atau apa, segera lapor pada Boa. Kau mengerti, kan?"_

"Tentu saja Umma. Tenang saja."

_"Ya sudah kalau begitu, besok Umma telepon lagi. Hati-hati ya, jaga dirimu."_

"Iya Umma, terima kasih. Salam untuk semuanya."

Jaejoong meletakkan ponselnya di samping tempat tidur. Dia memejamkan matanya sejenak. Rasa sakit mulai hinggap di jantungnya. Jaejoong meringis menahan sakit, dan ekspresi Jaejoong ini ditangkap oleh Donghae.

"Yaa, kau kenapa?" tanya Donghae.

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa."

"Sakitmu yang dulu kambuh lagi? Kau sakit apa?"

"Tidak, Donghae. Tidak apa-apa, minum obat saja pasti sembuh kok." Kata Jaejoong sambil bangkit lalu mengambil tas pinggangnya.

Donghae yang penasaran pun memperhatikan Jaejoong. Dia terperanjat begitu melihat obat yang sedang dipegang Jaejoong. Itu adalah obat untuk mengurangi rasa sakit pada jantung. Donghae tahu karena kakaknya menderita penyakit jantung.

"Jae.. Jae.. Kau punya penyakit jantung?" tanya Donghae tak percaya.

Jaejoong yang sedang menyiapkan obatnya pun terdiam. Dia menatap Donghae dan mengangguk pelan.

"Jangan bilang siapa-siapa, Hae. Aku tidak mau merepotkan.."

"Tidak mungkin, Jae! Bagaimana bisa semuda ini kau punya sakit jantung?"

"Jantungku sudah begini sejak lahir. Tolong jangan beri tahu siapa pun, Hae. Kumohon, jangan ada teman-teman yang tahu." Pinta Jaejoong.

Donghae mengangguk pelan. Pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan keluarlah Eunhyuk. Dia heran melihat ekspresi wajah Donghae dan Jaejoong.

"Hei, ada apa?" tanya Eunhyuk.

Jaejoong buru-buru menggeleng. Dia tidak jadi minum obat, dia langsung memasukkan obatnya ke dalam tas dan mengambil peralatan mandinya.

: MY TEACHER IS MY (EX)BOYFRIEND :

Jaejoong dan Changmin berjalan dengan gembira menuju ruang makan hotel. Saatnya makan malam dan Changmin sangat bersemangat.

"Eh, hyung sudah minum obat?" tanya Changmin.

Jaejoong mengangguk. Bukan hanya oabt harian yang harus diminumnya, tapi juga obat penghilang rasa sakit. Sesampainya mereka di ruang makan, ruang makan masih sangat sepi. Tidak ada siswa, yang ada hanya guru.

"Ah! Aku bisa ambil porsi yang banyak!" seru Changmin senang.

Changmin langsung mengambil makanan sebanyak-banyaknya. Jaejoong hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan ikut mengambil makanan, tapi dalam porsi yang wajar.

Jaejoong duduk di sebelah Changmin, tak lupa bertukar senyum dengan Yunho yang ada di meja depannya.

"Um.. Kim Jaejoong."

Jaejoong menoleh dan menemukan Ara sedang berdiri sambil memegang sebuah gelas.

"Ada apa, Miss?"

"Kudengar kau sangat suka dengan susu sapi, jadi aku belikan ini. Silahkan diminum." Kata Ara.

Mata Jaejoong langsung berbinar-binar mendengar kata susu sapi. Jaejoong langsung menerima susu dari Ara dengan senang. Setelah Jaejoong mengucapkan terima kasih, Ara pun segera meninggalkan Jaejoong.

"Tumben sekali dia baik, hyung." Komentar Changmin.

Tanpa pikir panjang Jaejoong langsung meneguk susunya. Tapi kemudian Jaejoong langsung membanting gelasnya ke meja, membuat Changmin terkejut.

"Ah, hyung, hyung!" seru Changmin panik.

Teriakan Changmin membuat para guru berdatangan, tak terkecuali Yunho. Mereka semua mengerumuni Jaejoong yang memegang dadanya dan wajahnya merah.

Yunho bergegas mencium dan langsung meminum susu yang tadi diminum Yunho. Dia berusaha merasakan sesuatu.

"Astaga! Ini kan susu dicampur dengan alkohol!" seru Yunho panik.

"Dia tidak bisa minum alkohol, ya? Bukannya sudah biasa anak SMA minum alkohol?" komentar Cho seongsaenim.

"Dia bukannya tidak bisa minum alkohol! Tapi, ah! Sudahlah! Yunho seongsaenim, ayo kita bawa dia ke kamar Boa seongsaenim!" seru Changmin.

Yunho bergegas menggendong Jaejoong menuju kamar Boa, diikuti oleh Changmin.

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Yunho panik.

"Alkohol kan berbahaya bagi orang yang punya penyakit jantung! Ayo cepat, kasihan Jaejoong hyung! Telat sedikit dia bisa tak terselamatkan!"

.

.

To Be Continued..

.

.

Apakah yang akan terjadi dengan Jaejoong?

Kenapa Ara bisa memberi alkohol pada Jaejoong? Apakah Ara tahu kalau Jaejoong punya penyakit jantung, atau ada alasan lain? Jeng jeng...

.

.

P.S : Buat trililili author emang masih 15 th tapi author sudah kelas 2 SMA ^^ , jadi wajar lah kalo ceritanya kayak buatan anak SMA, emang udah SMA hihihi ^^

MAAF BANGET UPDATE NYA LAMA karena udah seminggu lebih author sakit hiks.. Jadi gak semangat buat nulis fic.. Chapter ini lebih panjang dari biasanya, kan? Hehehe..

Fic yang KyuMin udah selese, tinggal nunggu fic ini selesai abis itu hiatus.

Tapi aku jadi galau, aku pengennya fic ini panjang.. sekitar 20 chapter gitu. Tapi kalo chapternya segitu, ntar aku hiatusnya tertunda..

Trus gimana? Apakah aku tidak usah hiatus? Huweeeeee T_T


	12. Chapter 12

MY TEACHER IS MY (EX)BOYFRIEND

Disclaimer : Belong to SM, God, and theirselves :D This story is mine. Not for commercial.

Author : Lee Rae Ra / Iqlima

Genre : General, Romance

Rate : T

Length : Sequel

Summary : (New) Guru baru di sekolah Jaejoong adalah pacarnya dulu! Belum sempat putus tapi sudah pergi. Dan kini mereka berusaha menjalin hubungan lagi tetapi diganggu oleh penganggu! YunJae! Add Wanjeonhan KSHOP!

MY TEACHER IS MY (EX)BOYFRIEND

Dengan panik Changmin menggedor pintu kamar hotel Boa. Pintu terbuka dan nampaklah Boa yang langsung panik melihat keadaan Jaejoong.

"Bawa masuk, cepat!"

Yunho langsung membawa Jaejoong ke dalam diikuti Changmin. Boa langsung mengunci pintu agar tidak ada yang melihat. Untung saja kamar Boa juga sepi tak ada orang. Yunho membaringkan Jaejoong di atas salah satu ranjang.

"Dia kenapa?" tanya Boa panik sambil membongkar tas medisnya.

"Tadi Ara seongsaenim memberinya susu! Kau tahu kan Jaejoong suka susu! Ternyata di susu itu ada alkohol!" seru Changmin.

"Dan sepertinya itu alkohol kadar tinggi, aku minum dua teguk saja sudah pusing." Balas Yunho sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Wanita sialan!" umpat Boa kesal. "Jantung Jaejoong kambuh lagi! Alkohol menyebabkan jantungnya sakit tak karuan! Dudukkan Jaejoong, dia masih sadar!" perintah Boa pada Yunho.

Yunho bergegas membenahi posisi Jaejoong yang tadinya berbaring menjadi duduk. Boa langsung memberikan nitroglyserin untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit. Jaejoong menelannya, dan seterusnya dia terus memakan nitroglyserin setiap lima menit sekali agar rasa sakitnya hilang.

Boa bergegas memeriksa tekanan darah Jaejoong sampai akhirnya Boa yakin Jaejoong baik-baik saja, walaupun wajah Jaejoong masih merah. Boa pun menyuruh Jaejoong berhenti meminum nitroglyerin setelah Jaejoong memakan lima buah nitroglyserin.

"Minum ini." Kata Boa sambil menyerahkan sebuah obat.

"Fungsinya apa?" tanya Yunho.

"Menetralisir alkohol."

Yunho langsung membantu Jaejoong meminum obat itu. Perlahan-lahan Jaejoong sudah bisa bernapas dengan baik dan wajahnya pun sudah kembali normal.

"Aku benci wanita itu." Desis Yunho.

"Tapi bagaimana dia tahu kalau Jaejoong punya penyakit jantung? Kalian tidak pernah membicarakannya di sekolah kan?" tanya Boa pada Yunho dan Changmin.

Yunho dan Changmin sama-sama menggeleng.

"Kalau menurutku, dia tidak tahu Jaejoong punya penyakit jantung. Tapi, dia tahu Jaejoong hyung belum tujuh belas tahun! Usia rata-rata dewasa untuk minum alkohol! Jika para guru tahu Jaejoong hyung belum tujuh belas tahun, tentunya para guru akan menghukumnya." Tebak Changmin.

"Aku setuju dengan Changmin." Cetus Yunho.

"Tapi mengapa Jaejoong? Apakah dia tahu kalau kau punya hubungan dengan Jaejoong?" tanya Boa.

Yunho terdiam. Tangannya mengelus-elus rambut Jaejoong yang ada di sampingnya sambil berpikir.

"Ah! Mungkin tadi saat aku berciuman dengan Jaejoong di pantai, dia melihatnya!" seru Yunho.

Boa mendecih. "Kalau begitu cepat katakan padanya bahwa kau ini gay! Kalau begini kan Jaejoong yang kasihan!"

Yunho terdiam. Dia bisa saja mengatakan bahwa dia ini gay. Tapi Yunho juga tahu sifat Ara. Ara pasti akan langsung melaporkannya ke sekolah dan akibatnya, Jaejoong akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah.

"Ayo, bawa Jaejoong kembali ke kamarnya. Para guru akan curiga jika dia lama-lama di sini." Kata Boa.

Yunho mengangguk dan langsung membopong Jaejoong. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, mereka pun keluar dari kamar Boa dan menuju ke kamar Jaejoong.

Sesampainya di kamar, untungnya Eunhyuk sudah tidur dan hanya tinggal Donghae yang masih terjaga. Dia langsung melompat berdiri begitu melihat Jaejoong yang terkulai lemas di gendongan Yunho.

"Apa yang terjadi? Apakah jantungnya kambuh lagi?" tanya Donghae langsung.

Yunho dan Changmin langsung berpandangan. Yunho diam dan membaringkan Jaejoong di ranjang.

"Kau tahu?" tanya Changmin pelan.

"Baru saja tadi, tak sengaja aku melihat Jaejoong meminum obatnya. Tenang saja, aku tak akan memberitahu siapapun." Kata Donghae.

Yunho melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar dari kamar, tapi Jaejoong menahannya.

"Yun.. Di sini.. Temani aku.." pinta Jaejoong lirih.

Donghae membelalakkan matanya begitu mendengarnya. Dia menatap Yunho dan Jaejoong bergantian dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Aku dan Jaejoong berpacaran, sudah lama." Kata Yunho datar. "Jangan bilang siapapun."

Yunho beralih kepada Jaejoong. "Boo, aku harus ke kamarku. Nanti para guru curiga, besok saja kita habiskan waktu bersama ya?"

Jaejoong mengangguk pelan. Kemudian Yunho mengecup kening Jaejoong dan pergi keluar dari kamar Jaejoong.

"Jae hyung, istirahat saja. Agar besok hyung bisa sehat lagi." Kata Changmin. "Hae, tidur sekarang ya? Aku matikan lampunya agar Jaejoong hyung bisa tidur."

Donghae mengangguk. "Terserah kau mau lakukan apa, jika itu untuk kenyamanan Jaejoong. Kasihan dia."

: MY TEACHER IS MY (EX)BOYFRIEND :

Esoknya, Yunho sudah siap. Dia keluar dari kamar dan menuju ke ruang makan. Ruang makan sudah ramai, tetapi Yunho hanya mencari-cari satu orang. Ketika dilihatnya Jaejoong ada di meja yang sama dengan Changmin serta Boa, dia lega. Jaejoong sedang makan walaupun masih agak lemas. Tapi Yunho tidak khawatir karena Boa menemani Jaejoong.

"Oppa, kau gay ya?" bisik seseorang.

Yunho melonjak kaget. Dia menoleh dan menemukan Ara.

"Apa yang baru saja kau katakan?!"

Ara mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Yah, kalau Oppa gay sih tidak apa-apa. Aku akan cari pria yang lain saja. Maaf saja, aku anti pria gay. Dan maaf atas alkohol pada Jaejoong tadi malam." Kata Ara santai, lalu meninggalkan Yunho.

Yunho menahan rasa dongkol dalam hatinya. Kalau saja Ara bukan perempuan, pastilah muka Ara sudah tak berbentuk lagi terkena hantaman bogem mentah dari Yunho.

"Wanita sialan."

: MY TEACHER IS MY (EX)BOYFRIEND :

Jaejoong tersenyum senang begitu melihat tulisan Air Terjun Cheonjeyeon. Hari ini mereka akan mengunjungi dua air terjun. Dan Air Terjun Cheonjeyeon ini adalah tujuan mereka yang pertama.

"Pasti romantis ya, untuk berduaan dengan Yunho seongsaenim?" tanya Changmin kecut.

Jaejoong mengulum senyum. "Telepon Kyu saja, suruh dia ke sini untuk menemanimu."

Changmin buru-buru menggeleng. "Tidak tidak, aku tidak mau merepotkan Kyu! Kasihan dia!"

"Ah, walaupun begitu kau mau kan?" goda Jaejoong.

Changmin meninju pelan lengan Jaejoong. "Hyung! Berhenti menggodaku!"

Jaejoong tertawa melihat tingkah Changmin. Walaupun sudah SMA, tapi ingat, Changmin masih berumur 15 tahun, jiwanya masih jiwa anak-anak.

Bus berhenti. Mereka semua turun dan mendengarkan pengarahan dari Oh seongsaenim, setelah itu semuanya langsung berpencar.

Yunho langsung mendatangi Jaejoong. Karena Changmin tak mau ditinggal sendirian, dia pun ikut di belakang Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Boo, aku dipanggil untuk foto bersama guru. Aku tinggal dulu ya." Pamit Yunho ketika dia melihat kode dari salah satu guru.

Jaejoong mengangguk. Dia dan Changmin pun akhirnya jalan-jalan berdua, menikmati pemandangan dan tak lupa, berfoto-foto ria.

"Kim Jaejoong?" panggil seseorang.

Jaejoong menoleh begitu mendengar suara orang memanggilnya. Matanya membulat sempurna begitu melihat siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Ah, Siwon-ssi." Kata Jaejoong canggung.

Changmin memandang Siwon dengan pandangan menyelidik. Untuk apa Siwon ada di sini?

"Kau di sini juga rupanya? Kudengar kalau sekolahmu mengadakan wisata ke Jeju." Tanya Siwon, menampakkan kedua lesung pipinya yang indah.

Jaejoong tersenyum kecut. Dia tahu, pasti Siwon datang ke sekolah dan menanyakan tentangnya. Dan dia pasti menyusul ke sini setelah dia mengetahui kalau Jaejoong sedang wisata ke Jeju.

"Ah, iya." Kata Jaejoong kikuk.

"Indah sekali, ya? Cocok sekali untuk orang berpacaran." Kata Siwon.

"Ah, iya."

"Pasti enak kalau membawa kekasih kemari." Kata Siwon lagi.

"Ah, iya."

"Lihat saja pemandangannya. Hawanya, pemandangannya, semuanya sempurna untuk orang yang memadu kasih."

"Ah, iya."

Siwon menatap Jaejoong heran. "Kenapa dari tadi kau hanya mengucapkan 'Ah, iya'? Apa kau tidak punya kata lain untuk diungkapkan?"

Jaejoong menggeleng. "Aku sedang hemat bicara."

Siwon tertawa kecil. Kemudian dia menatap Changmin. "Hei, tiang listrik! Tak kusangka kita bertemu lagi di sini!"

Changmin menatap Siwon kesal. "Aku bukan tiang listrik." Gerutunya.

"Lalu apa? Lihatlah tinggimu ini."

"Jangan kata-katai dia. Dia sahabatku." Kata Jaejoong ketus.

Siwon mengerutkan keningnya. "Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu, Jaejoong? Kenapa kau aneh sekali hari ini?"

Changmin menginjak kaki Jaejoong pelan, memberi kode bahwa Yunho mendekat ke arah mereka.

"Ah, Siwon-ssi! Aku harus pergi, ada yang ketinggalan di bus!" kata Jaejoong cepat sambil menarik tangan Changmin pergi.

Demi apa pun yang ada di dunia ini, Jaejoong sangat takut jika Yunho marah. Jika Yunho marah padanya, bisa berhari-hari. Yunho sudah pernah marah pada Jaejoong dan Jaejoong tak ingin itu terulang lagi.

"Apa yang dia lakukan di sini?!" tanya Jaejoong frustasi ketika mereka sudah berada jauh dari Siwon.

Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Dia pasti mengejarmu, hyung. Dari sikapnya saja sudah terlihat bahwa dia menyukaimu."

"Bagaimana dia menyukaiku? Aku ini masih anak SMA dan dia sudah jadi Bos di perusahaan! Dari segi umur saja mungkin kami sudah beda jauh!"

Changmin mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Tidak tahu, hyung. Ya sudah, kita ke sana lagi saja. Yunho seongsaenim pasti mencari."

Jaejoong mengangguk pelan dan mereka berdua pun berjalan pergi untuk mencari Yunho.

: MY TEACHER IS MY (EX)BOYFRIEND :

Bus sudah bergerak meninggalkan area Air Terjun Cheonjeyeon. Kali ini mereka akan menuju air terjun lagi, yaitu Air Terjun Jeongbang. Air Terjun Jeongbang sangat populer, terutama dalam sejarah Korea. Dari dulu Jaejoong sangat ingin pergi ke Jeongbang, tapi entah mengapa karena Siwon, semuanya jadi hancur. Dia jadi tidak bersemangat pergi ke Jeongbang.

Jaejoong termenung sambil menatap pemandangan yang dilaluinya. Dia benar-benar tidak menyangka akan bertemu Siwon di sini. Liburan yang dikiranya akan menjadi kenangan romantis dengan Yunho, malah diganggu dengan kedatangan Siwon.

Tapi entah mengapa, begitu melihat Siwon, jantung Jaejoong berdebar-debar. Padahal, jantung Jaejoong jarang berdebar-debar jika berada dekat dengan Yunho. Jaejoong menepiskan pikiran bahwa dia menyukai Siwon, karena tidak akan mungkin! Hati Jaejoong hanya satu dan hatinya telah diberikan seutuhnya pada Yunho.

Jaejoong memegang dadanya dengan miris. Waktunya hanya tinggal empat bulan lagi. Dan sampai sekarang dia dan keluarganya masih belum bisa menemukan donor jantung untuknya. Sesungguhnya, Jaejoong benar-benar rela jika dia harus pergi. Tapi hanya satu yang dia tak bisa relakan, Jaejoong tak bisa meninggalkan orang-orang yang dia cintai.

Jaejoong akan sangat merasa bersalah jika nanti dia menyerah. Orang-orang yang dicintainya tak pernah menyerah untuk memberinya semangat dan mencari donor jantung. Jaejoong tidak bisa membalas semua kebaikan mereka dengan cara 'menyerah'. Jaejoong harus bertahan, dia harus kuat.

"Hyung, kau kenapa?" tanya Changmin.

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya. "Hanya mengantuk saja."

"Kalau begitu hyung tidur saja, nanti kalau sudah sampai kubangunkan." Kata Changmin penuh pengertian.

Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya. Dia memejamkan matanya, tapi dia tidak tidur. Jaejoong diam menyesali nasibnya. Mengapa dia harus terlahir dengan jantung lemah seperti ini? Mengapa dia hanya punya waktu tujuh belas tahun dengan jantung lemah seperti ini?

Seandainya dia tak punya jantung ini..

"Ah!" pekik Jaejoong pelan.

"Ada apa hyung?" tanya Changmin panik.

Jaejoong menggeleng. "Tidak, hanya kaget saja.."

Jaejoong kembali memejamkan matanya. Dia memarahi dirinya sendiri karena dia memikirkan tentang "seandainya". Tuhan tidak suka jika manusia berandai-andai tentang sesuatu yang seharusnya terjadi, karena itu berarti manusia itu tidak menerima takdir yang telah digariskan untuknya.

: MY TEACHER IS MY (EX)BOYFRIEND :

Jaejoong hanya duduk diam di sebuah bangku, sedangkan Changmin sudah sibuk pergi ke sana kemari membawa kamera Jaejoong. Jaejoong benar-benar sedang tidak mood.

"Boo, kau kenapa?" tanya Yunho yang tiba-tiba duduk di sampingnya.

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Tidak, aku baik-baik saja."

"Wajahmu pucat, Boo. Sakit lagi?"

"Tidak, Yun. Aku hanya sedang berpikir."

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? Jangan berpikir yang berat-berat, kau ini sakit." Kata Yunho khawatir.

Jaejoong tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa kok Yun."

"Pasti karena Siwon."

Jaejoong tersentak. Dia memandang Yunho dengan panik. "Hah? Apa? Kau bilang apa tadi?"

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu? Kau dan Changmin cepat-cepat pergi dari Siwon saat tadi di Cheonjeyeon." Kata Yunho enteng.

"Yun, benar! Aku bersumpah aku tidak ada apa-apa dengan Siwon! Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu mengapa Siwon ada di Cheonjeyeon tadi." Kata Jaejoong panik.

Yunho tersenyum pada Jaejoong. "Aku tahu, aku tahu. Sudah, jangan panik begitu. Aku tidak marah padamu."

Jaejoong mengelus dadanya lega. Sungguh dia tidak mau kalau Yunho marah padanya!

"Yun, aku ingin pulang." Kata Jaejoong pelan.

"Mengapa? Ini baru hari kedua di sini. Dua hari masih tersisa di Jeju dan tiga hari di Nami." Tanya Yunho.

Jaejoong menunduk. "Aku rindu rumah. Aku rindu Umma, Appa, Yesung hyung, dan Ryeowook hyung."

"Ada aku di sini, Boo. Ada Changmin juga, yang penting kan kau tidak sendirian. Sudah, jangan sedih lagi."

"Ah, Yun.. Aku menyayangimu."

: MY TEACHER IS MY (EX)BOYFRIEND :

Bus melaju menuju Mokseokwon, taman yang memiliki memiliki kumpulan batu-batuan berbentuk unik dan akar-akar pohon tua yang sudah mati. Taman ini sangat unik dan indah, menjadikannya banyak dikunjungi wisatawan.

Jaejoong tentu saja sangat antusias. Kegilaannya pada tanaman tak akan pernah berubah. Maka dari itu dia senang jika mengunjungi tempat yang banyak tanamannya.

"Hyung, kau semangat sekali." Komentar Changmin sambil mengunyah keripik kentang.

"Tentu saja! Kan tentang tanaman!"

"Aku heran mengapa wisata sekolah pergi ke Mokseokwon."

"Tak apa kan? Banyak tanaman, jadi kita bisa belajar mencintai lingkungan." Kata Jaejoong.

_Aku ingin begini, aku ingin begitu ~_

_Ingin ingin ingin itu banyak sekali ~_

Jaejoong bergegas mengambil ponsel dari saku jaketnya. Ternyata pesan dari Leeteuk.

From : Umma

Sekarang sedang di mana?

Dengan lincah Jaejoong mengetikkan kata-kata balasan untuk Leeteuk.

To : Umma

Perjalanan menuju Mokseokwon, Umma! Aku senang sekali karena kami banyak mengunjungi tanaman di sini!

From : Umma

Bagus kalau begitu, have fun dan hati-hati ya. Salam untuk Yunho dan Changmin.

To : Umma

Tentu saja, Umma ^^

: MY TEACHER IS MY (EX)BOYFRIEND :

_Aku ingin begini, aku ingin begitu ~_

_Ingin ingin ingin itu banyak sekali ~_

Yunho tersenyum begitu mendengar ringtone yang sangat dikenalnya. Ringtone yang dipilih Jaejoong karena melambangkan keceriaan.

Yunho sedih, jika ingat kalau kebahagiaan Jaejoong telah banyak terenggut oleh penyakitnya. Ingin rasanya Yunho memberi kebahagiaan yang tak ada habisnya pada Jaejoong, tapi semua kebahagiaan itu seakan tertutupi oleh penyakit Jaejoong.

Yunho terus berusaha mencari donor jantung untuk Jaejoong, tapi keberuntungan belum berpihak padanya. Teman-temannya di Amerika pun tak kunjung menemukan donor jantung untuk Jaejoong.

"Yaa, Yunho! Melamun saja." Kata Baek seongsaenim.

Yunho tersenyum tipis. "Ah, tidak apa-apa. Hanya ingin melamun saja."

"Awas nanti kalau kemasukan hantu."

"Tidak akan."

Selain itu, masih ada yang mengusik pikiran Yunho. Jujur saja, saat melihat Siwon tadi, dia sangat kaget. Bagaimana Siwon tahu jika SM High School sedang mengadakan wisata ke Pulau Jeju? Dan bagaimana pula Siwon tahu jika mereka sedang ada di Air Terjun Cheonjeyeon?

Dari pengalamannya, sekali lihat saja sudah ketahuan bahwa Siwon menyukai Jaejoong. Yunho beranggapan bahwa Siwon bukan orang yang mudah menyerah, dan dia akan berusaha mendapatkan Jaejoong apa pun caranya. Tapi sampai mati pun, Yunho tak akan pernah melepaskan Jaejoong.

: MY TEACHER IS MY (EX)BOYFRIEND :

Setelah makan malam, para siswa masih sibuk bermain-main. Entah keluar menyusuri pemandangan Jeju di malam hari atau sekadar main ke kamar yang lain. Donghae dan Eunhyuk sedang sibuk battle dance di kamar, sedangkan Changmin sudah tidur lelap.

Jaejoong bosan hanya melihat-lihat hasil foto di kameranya. Akhirnya Jaejoong memutuskan untuk pergi ke kolam renang. Setelah pamit pada Donghae dan Eunhyuk, Jaejoong pun pergi ke kolam renang.

Di kolam renang sedalam dua meter tersebut, Jaejoong memasukkan tangan kanannya dan merasakan airnya. Ternyata tidak terlalu dingin. Maka Jaejoong pun duduk di pinggir kolam dan memasukkan kedua kakinya ke dalam kolam renang. Jaejoong tidak bisa berenang, tapi dia sangat suka merendam kakinya di dalam kolam renang.

Jaejoong mengeluarkan ponsel dan earphone dari kantong jaketnya, lalu mulai mendengarkan musik.

Jaejoong melepas earphone nya begitu merasakan bahunya ditepuk seseorang. Jaejoong agak tersentak begitu melihat Ara. Ara duduk di sebelah Jaejoong dan ikut memasukkan kakinya ke dalam kolam renang. Rambut panjang Ara berkibar ditiup angin malam. Jaejoong tersenyum tipis. Memang cantik, tapi murahan.

"Apa yang Miss Ara lakukan di sini?" tanya Jaejoong gugup.

Ara menggeleng. "Aku hanya ingin minta maaf telah mencampurkan alkohol dalam susumu kemarin. Aku sangat marah mengetahui bahwa kau berpacaran dengan Yunho Oppa, tapi ya sudahlah. Semuanya sudah terjadi. Yunho Oppa gay dan aku harus bisa menerima kenyataan itu."

"Ah, tak apa Miss." Balas Jaejoong.

"Kau tidak mabuk kan?"

Jaejoong menggeleng. Dia memang tidak mabuk, tapi efek alkohol itu lebih dahsyat. Jaejoong mengumpat dalam hati, seandainya saja Ara merasakan apa yang dia rasakan kemarin malam. Jaejoong berani bertaruh kalau Ara pasti tidak akan tahan. Padahal Jaejoong telah merasakan sakit itu selama hampir tujuh belas tahun.

"Kau ada hubungan apa dengan Siwon?" tanya Ara tiba-tiba.

"Hah? Siwon?" ulang Jaejoong.

Ara mengangguk yakin. "Ya, Choi Siwon. Direktur Choi Corp. Lelaki yang tadi menemuimu di Cheojeyeon."

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak ada apa-apa, Miss. Hanya dulu dia pernah membantuku membawa barang ke sekolah."

"Tapi kenapa dia sangat memperhatikanmu?!" suara Ara meninggi.

Jaejoong menatap Ara heran. "Ada apa, Miss?"

"Kenapa dia ke sekolah dan langsung meminta nomor guru yang mengampumu? Administrasi memberitahu nomorku dan dia menanyakan kami akan menuju ke mana! Dari suaranya aku sudah tahu kalau dia itu lelaki tampan! Maka kuberi tahu saja dia kami sedang ada Cheojeyeon! Aku senang sekali saat melihatnya! Dia sempurna! Aku sudah akan pergi menyapanya ketika dia mendekatimu. Kau tidak tahu betapa sakit hatiku, saat kulihat dia malah mendekatimu!" seru Ara panjang lebar.

Jaejoong terdiam. Dia tak menyangka jika Ara terlibat dalam masalahnya dengan Siwon. Jaejoong kesal karena ternyata Ara yang memberitahu Siwon tentang di mana mereka berada saat itu.

"Kenapa selalu kau, Jaejoong? Dulu Yunho Oppa, sekarang Choi Siwon?! Apa yang kau punya?! Kau ini laki-laki, tapi mengapa mereka lebih tertarik padamu daripada kepadaku yang jelas-jelas wanita cantik?!" seru Ara lagi.

"Maaf Miss, saya tidak tahu.."

"Tidak tahu apa?! Lelaki sesempurna Siwon itu seharusnya straight! Bukan gay?!" Sihir apa yang kau pakai, hah?!"

Wajah Jaejoong merah padam menahan amarah. Dia ingin sekali balas membentak Ara tapi dia masih punya kesabaran.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu tentang hubunganmu dengan Yunho Oppa, tapi Choi Siwon?!"

"Miss! Anda tidak berhak menyinggung tentang hubunganku dengan Yunho seongsaenim! Itu bukan urusan Anda!" balas Jaejoong.

Ara tertawa hambar. "Oke, tidak Yunho. Tapi kenapa CHOI SIWON? Lelaki sempurna seperti dia, yang selalu kuharapkan. Mengapa dia juga lebih memilihmu?!"

"Saya tidak tahu!"

"Kau ini benar-benar ya! Anak kecil sudah jalang!" seru Ara marah.

Ara bersiap mendorong Jaejoong ke dalam kolam renang.

"AH!"

.

.

.

To Be Continued..

.

.

Haaa mengetik ini dengan perasaan senang dan gembira :))

Kemarin aku dateng ke acara tahunan sekolahku, acaranya Sanninkai (Ekskul tentang Jepang) yang namanya Sannin Party. Di sana kan ada lomba-lomba gitu, dan ada lomba cosplay. Dan ternyataaaa.. para cosplayers banyak yang GAY ! Jiwa fujoshi aku langsung kumat! Demi apa para gay itu ganteng-ganteng bangeeeet! Sumpah, aku seneng banget pas di sana! Sayangnya aku lupa bawa kamera jadi gak bisa foto bareng :| Tapi taun depan masih ada lagi dan aku harus bisa foto bareng sama cosplayers GAY !

Oh ya, FYI. AKU GAK JADI HIATUS ! Nananananana ~~

Tapi aku belum bisa menuhin request an fanfic, karena aku terlanjur buat fanfic YunJae lagi -_- Argh aku gila -_-


	13. Chapter 13

MY TEACHER IS MY (EX)BOYFRIEND

Disclaimer : Belong to SM, God, and theirselves :D This story is mine. Not for commercial.

Author : Lee Rae Ra / Iqlima

Genre : General, Romance

Rate : T

Length : Sequel

Summary : (New) Guru baru di sekolah Jaejoong adalah pacarnya dulu! Belum sempat putus tapi sudah pergi. Dan kini mereka berusaha menjalin hubungan lagi tetapi diganggu oleh penganggu! YunJae! Add Wanjeonhan KSHOP!

MY TEACHER IS MY (EX)BOYFRIEND

Jaejoong menutup mulutnya menahan tawa begitu melihat Ara tercebur ke dalam kolam renang. Tapi dia juga kesal ketika tahu bahwa yang mendorong Ara ke dalam kolam renang adalah Siwon.

"Siwon-ssi, kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku?!" tanya Ara kesal, dia masih di dalam kolam renang.

Siwon mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Karena kau berbuat jahat pada Jaejoong. Kau ini guru, seharusnya kau memberi contoh yang baik."

"Kenapa semuanya harus JAEJOONG? SELALU JAEJOONG!" seru Ara kesal, naik dan kemudian meninggalkan mereka berdua dengan tubuh basah kuyup.

Kini hanya tinggal Siwon dan Jaejoong berdua. Jaejoong menunduk, tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Jika dia langsung pergi, itu tidak sopan.

"Jaejoong, kau tak apa?" tanya Siwon.

Jaejoong menggeleng. "Ah, tak apa." Jawabnya sambil tetap menunduk.

"BOO!" seru suara keras.

Jaejoong mendongak dan dia sangat terkejut begitu menemukan Yunho sedang berlari ke arah mereka. Yunho langsung menarik Jaejoong menjauh dari Siwon.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, bersamaNYA?" tanya Yunho tajam.

Jaejoong buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tadi aku hanya di sini sendiri, lalu Miss Ara kemari dan Siwon mendorongnya ke dalam kolam renang." Jelas Jaejoong cepat.

Yunho mengerutkan keningnya. "Mendorong Ara ke dalam kolam renang?"

Jaejoong mengangguk pelan.

"Ya sudah, sekarang kau kembali ke kamar. Aku ada urusan sedikit dengan Siwon." Kata Yunho.

Jaejoong mengangguk dan kemudian meninggalkan mereka berdua. Sepeninggal Jaejoong, Yunho langsung menatap Siwon tajam.

"Kau mau apa?" tanya Yunho langsung.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Jangan pura-pura tak tahu!" seru Yunho.

Siwon tersenyum kecil. "Apa ini karena masalah yang dulu itu?"

FLASHBACK

Yunho tersenyum melihat foto-foto Jaejoong yang ada di akun jejaring sosial milik ChoiKangMax. Semakin hari rasanya Jaejoong semakin cantik saja.

"Yun!"

Yunho mendongakkan kepala dari laptopnya dan melihat sahabatnya, Stephanie Hwang atau yang biasa dipanggil Tiffany. Tiffany seorang kyopo, tapi dia sama sekali tidak bisa berbahasa Korea. Dia masih dalam tahap belajar.

"Guess what?" kata Tiffany sambil duduk di samping Yunho.

Yunho menaikkan satu alisnya. "You got A+, again?"

Tiffany menggeleng sambil tersenyum lebar. "Please Yun, guess!"

"I don't know, you better tell me now."

"Okay. I'm officially Choi Siwon's now."

Bagai disambar petir di siang hari, Yunho sangat kaget mendengar kabar itu. Dia menatap Tiffany dalam-dalam.

"What? You're his girlfriend?!"

Tiffany mengangguk cepat. "Yes! He is so romantic. He asked me to be his girlfriend last night, at a Korean Restaurant! He sang me a romantic song and i melted! God, i'm lucky to be his girlfriend!"

Yunho diam seribu bahasa. Ingin rasanya dia mengungkapkan pada Tiffany kalau Siwon sudah sangat terkenal dengan reputasi playboy nya. Tiffany tidak tahu karena Tiffany adalah tipe gadis yang sangat suka belajar sehingga tidak memperhatikan lingkungan kampusnya.

Yunho tidak rela menyakiti hati Tiffany, sehingga saat itu dia hanya diam saja dan pura-pura ikut bahagia.

: MY TEACHER IS MY (EX)BOYFRIEND :

Yunho mengepalkan tangannya begitu melihat Tiffany menangis sesenggukan di depan apartemen Yunho hampir tengah malam begini. Yunho bergegas menghampiri Tiffany.

"Tiff!"

Tiffany yang sedang duduk sambil menangis pun mendongak ketika mendengar suara Yunho. "Yun!"

Tiffany langsung memeluk Yunho sambil menangis keras.

"Tiff, what happen?" tanya Yunho.

"Siwon.. Siwon.. He raped me.. I'm not virgin anymore.."

"WHAT?!"

Yunho memejamkan matanya menahan amarah yang menggelora di dadanya. Tiffany adalah sahabatnya, sahabatnya sejak pertama kali Yunho menginjakkan kaki di bumi Amerika, dan kini kehormatan Tiffany sebagai seorang wanita telah direnggut oleh seorang playboy bernama Choi Siwon!

FLASHBACK END

"Kau ini STRAIGHT! STRAIGHT! Kenapa sekarang kau mengejar Jaejoong?! Apa kau lupa yang telah kau lakukan pada Tiffany?! Kau menghancurkan hidupnya, masa depannya! Kenapa tega-teganya kau memperkosa seorang gadis polos?! Kau menghancurkan hati dan hidup sahabatku!" seru Yunho marah.

"Come on, Yun! Tiffany is my past, now, Jaejoong is my target." Kata Siwon santai.

"Never! Jaejoong is mine and always be mine! He will never be yours!" balas Yunho sengit sambil meninggalkan Siwon.

: MY TEACHER IS MY (EX)BOYFRIEND :

Jaejoong berjalan meninggalkan Yunho dan Siwon. Tapi sesungguhnya Jaejoong tidak langsung menuju kamar, melainkan bersembunyi di balik semak-semak yang ada di balik pagar agar bisa menguping Yunho dan Siwon.

""Kau mau apa?" Jaejoong mendengar suara Yunho.

"Apa maksudmu?" Kali ini giliran Siwon.

"Jangan pura-pura tak tahu!" seru Yunho.

"Apa ini karena masalah yang dulu itu?"

Jaejoong langsung memasang telinganya lebih baik lagi. Dia penasaran apa yang dimaksud oleh Siwon.

"Kau ini STRAIGHT! STRAIGHT! Kenapa sekarang kau mengejar Jaejoong?! Apa kau lupa yang telah kau lakukan pada Tiffany?! Kau menghancurkan hidupnya, masa depannya! Kenapa tega-teganya kau memperkosa seorang gadis polos?! Kau menghancurkan hati dan hidup sahabatku!"

Jaejoong tersentak. Siwon memperkosa seorang gadis?

"Come on, Yun! Tiffany is my past, now, Jaejoong is my target."

"Never! Jaejoong is mine and always be mine! He will never be yours!"

Jaejoong jatuh terduduk di semak-semak. Dia benar-benar tidak mempercayai apa yang dia dengar. Pantas saja Yunho sangat membenci Siwon, ternyata Siwon telah memperkosa Tiffany yang Yunho sebut sebagai sahabatnya.

Jaejoong merasa jantungnya berdebar sangat keras. Jaejoong bergegas menarik nafas dalam-dalam untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri, hingga debaran jantungnya mulai normal.

Perlahan Jaejoong bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

: MY TEACHER IS MY (EX)BOYFRIEND :

Esoknya, rombongan bus SM High School sudah melaju meninggalkan hotel menuju ke tujuan wisata berikutnya, yaitu Air Terjun Donneko. Changmin sudah mengeluh habis-habisan kenapa harus ke air terjun lagi, padahal mereka sudah mengunjungi dua air terjun.

"Sudah,'Min. Jangan cemberut begitu, kata Kyuhyun Air Terjun Donneko bagus kok." Kata Jaejoong.

"Iya! Kan hyung nanti berduaan bersama Yunho seongsaenim dan pasti akan meninggalkanku!"

Jaejoong tertawa. "Kau ini, selalu berpikir seperti itu. Aku malah malas dekat-dekat Yunnie, karena nanti akan disinisi oleh Miss Ara."

"Miss Ara masih saja menganggu hubunganmu? Ah, wanita gila." Komentar Changmin sambil melahap keripik kentangnya.

Jaejoong memejamkan mata dan menyandarkan badannya ke kursi. Dia masih mengingat kejadian semalam. Dari luar Siwon kelihatan baik, tapi ternyata dia sangat kotor. Jaejoong jadi ragu apakah Siwon benar-benar menyukainya, karena Yunho sendiri berkata bahwa Siwon itu straight.

"Changmin.." panggil Jaejoong.

"Hm?"

"Apakah orang yang straight itu bisa berubah menjadi gay?" tanya Jaejoong ragu.

Changmin menelan keripik kentangnya. "Kalau menurutku, bisa. Perasaan dan sifat orang itu kan bisa berbeda-beda, hyung. Memangnya ada apa, hyung?"

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya. "Nanti saja kuberitahu, kalau sudah pasti."

It's the best day ever ~

Best day ever ~

Jaejoong bergegas mengeluarkan ponsel dari tasnya. Dia melihat layar ponselnya dan ternyata, seperti biasa, Leeteuk yang meneleponnya.

"Annyeong, Umma.."

_ "Annyeong! Bagaimana keadaanmu? Kambuh lagi?"_

"Lusa sempat kambuh, Umma." Jawab Jaejoong miris, takut membuat Leeteuk khawatir.

_"Hah? APA? LALU BAGAIMANA?!"_ seru Leeteuk keras, membuat Jaejoong harus menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga.

"Tidak apa, hanya seperti biasanya. Boa noona juga sudah menanganiku. Aku baik-baik saja, sekarang kami menuju Air Terjun Donneko."

_"Benar tidak apa-apa?"_

"Benar, Umma. Changmin juga menjagaku kok."

_"Sini, Umma mau bicara dengan Changmin."_

Jaejoong memberikan ponselnya pada Changmin, Changmin mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti.

"Umma ingin bicara denganmu." Jelas Jaejoong.

Changmin mengangguk mengerti dan mengambil ponsel Jaejoong. "Ne, Umma. Iya, aku jaga Jae hyung dengan baik. Makan? Umma seperti tidak tahu aku saja. Jae hyung juga makan dengan baik. Pokoknya semua baik, Umma jangan khawatir. Hah? Yunho seongsaenim? Dia juga menjaga Jae hyung, Boa seongsaenim juga. Ummaaaa.. Berhentilah khawatir! Semua akan baik saja! Aku? Aku selalu mandi, enak saja! Aku juga sikat gigi dan menyisir rambutku! Aku tidak sakit, Umma! Umma tahu aku ini punya daya tahan tubuh yang hebat! Ya sudah kalau begitu, salam untuk semuanya!"

Changmin memberikan ponsel Jaejoong kepada sang empunya ponsel.

"Kenapa tiap kau bicara dengan Umma, kau pasti ribut sendiri?" tanya Jaejoong.

Changmin mengangkat bahunya. "Aku sangat menyayangi Umma, hyung. Umma lebih kusayangi daripada Mommy."

Jaejoong jadi tersentuh. Sejak kecil, Changmin sudah ditinggalkan kedua orang tuanya yang sibuk bekerja. Changmin selalu diasuh oleh pengasuh yang jumlahnya belasan orang.

Sampai akhirnya Changmin bertemu Jaejoong. Saat pertama kali Changmin datang ke rumah Jaejoong, Changmin sudah jatuh cinta kepada keluarga Jaejoong. Apalagi sosok orangtua Jaejoong yang sangat baik kepadanya, berbeda sekali dari kedua orangtuanya. Di hari itu, Changmin resmi menjadi bagian dari keluarga Kim.

"Ibumu juga menyayangimu, pasti lebih menyayangimu dari Umma." Kata Jaejoong pelan.

Changmin tersenyum sinis. "Mommy? Menyayangiku? Mana buktinya? Di mana dia ketika aku kecelakaan hebat dan koma seminggu?"

Sekali lagi hati Jaejoong tersentuh. Dia sangat kasihan pada Changmin, karena itu sebisa mungkin dia selalu memberikan perhatian pada Changmin. Jaejoong selalu berusaha menjadi teman dan kakak yang baik bagi Changmin.

"Apa aku akan dapat donor jantung ya?" tanya Jaejoong pada Changmin.

Changmin berhenti mengunyah keripik kentangnya. Dengan susah payah dia berusaha menelan keripik kentangnya dan menatap Jaejoong dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Hyung?"

Jaejoong menghela nafas. "Kalau aku tidak dapat, aku rela.."

"Hyung jangan berpikiran seperti itu! Hyung pasti dapat donor, aku yakin!"

Jaejoong tersenyum. "Kau jangan berusaha menguatkan aku, 'Min. Seumur hidupku aku telah meerasakan dan aku tak akan keberatan jika akhirnya aku harus pergi."

Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. "Hyung, aku tidak rela jika hyung harus pergi. Hyung tidak boleh meninggalkanku sendirian.." kata Changmin dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Jaejoong mengelus rambut Changmin. "Sudah, lanjutkan sana makanmu. Maafkan hyung telah membuatmu bersedih. Jangan sedih, aku akan baik-baik saja."

: MY TEACHER IS MY (EX)BOYFRIEND :

Jaejoong duduk bersama Changmin memperhatikan teman-teman mereka yang sibuk bermain di sekitar air terjun. Jaejoong tidak kuat dingin jadi dia tidak ikut bermain air terjun, sedangkan Changmin seperti biasa sedang makan.

Jaejoong sibuk membidikkan kamernya mengambil gambar Air Terjun Donneko dan teman-temannya, serta gambar Changmin yang sibuk makan.

"Hyung, berhenti memotretku!" seru Changmin.

Jaejoong tertawa. "Kau lucu sekali!"

"Itu, Yunho seongsaenim ke sini!"

Jaejoong menoleh dan menemukan Yunho sedang berjalan ke arah mereka. Jaejoong tersenyum pada Yunho.

"Halo, seongsaenim." Sapa Changmin pendek.

"Kau ini, tiap aku melihatmu pasti kau selalu makan. Sebenarnya perutmu itu terbuat dari apa?!" tanya Yunho sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Jaejoong tertawa. Yunho duduk di samping Jaejoong.

"Yun, i want to ask you something.." kata Jaejoong.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong heran. "Sejak kapan kau bisa Bahasa Inggris? Sejak SMA? Karena diajari Ara?" goda Yunho.

Jaejoong meninju pelan bahu Yunho. "Enak saja! Semenjak kau pergi ke Amerika, aku belajar Bahasa Inggris! Tunggu saja, besok pasti aku bisa kuliah di Amerika mengalahkanmu!"

Yunho tertawa. "Iya iya! Nah, kau mau tanya apa?"

"Siwon memperkosa siapa?" bisik Jaejoong.

Yunho tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Jaejoong. Dia menoleh panik ke arah Changmin, tapi ternyata Changmin masih cuek bebek sambil makan rotinya, malah Changmin mengenakan headphone di kepalanya.

"Kau dengar itu dari siapa?"

"Tadi malam aku dengar pembicaraanmu dengan Siwon di kolam renang." Jawab Jaejoong polos.

Yunho menarik nafas panjang. "Yah, dia memperkosa sahabat terbaikku di Amerika dulu."

"Dan apa yang terjadi dengan sahabatmu?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Dia sangat frustasi. Seminggu setelah kejadian itu, dia kembali ke Miami. Tiap aku ada libur, aku pasti mengunjunginya. Saat aku berkunjung, dia memang terlihat ceria. Tapi Ibunya memberitahuku kalau setiap hari dia hanya diam dan termenung saja. Sampai akhirnya, dia melahirkan. Dan anaknya cacat.."

Jaejoong menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. "Hah? Apa?"

"Ternyata saat hamil, Tiffany diam-diam mengonsumsi obat-obatan terlarang dan banyak minum bir. Dia juga sering memukul-mukul perutnya." Jawab Yunho hampa.

Jaejoong tak menyangka perbuatan Siwon menghasilkan sesuatu yang sangat buruk seperti itu. Jaejoong jadi ingin bertemu Tiffany.

"Aku sangat menyayangi Tiffany, dia sahabat pertamaku di Amerika. Kami menghabiskan waktu bersama, tapi aku tidak pernah mencintai Tiffany, aku hanya mencintaimu, Boo. Aku mencintai Tiffany sebagai sahabatku. Dan hatiku sangat hancur melihat sahabatku jadi seperti itu. Aku menyayanginya, Boo.. Karena itu aku sangat membenci Siwon. Dia telah menghancurkan hidup Tiffany yang indah. Dan aku tidak ingin kau jatuh ke dalam perangkap Siwon, Boo."

"Tapi Tiffany itu seorang wanita kan?"

Yunho mengangguk. "Tentu saja."

"Kenapa Siwon yang mulanya straight bisa berubah mengejarku? Kenapa dia bisa berubah jadi gay?" tanya Jaejoong heran.

Yunho mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Aku tak tahu, Boo. Aku bukan Tuhan, aku tak tahu segalanya. Yang sekarang perlu kulakukan hanyalah menjagamu agar kau tidak jatuh ke dalam perangkap Siwon."

"Terima kasih, Yunnie. Aku tahu aku tak pernah salah memilihmu.."

: MY TEACHER IS MY (EX)BOYFRIEND :

Jaejoong langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidur. Perjalanan hari ini sangat melelahkan. Badan Jaejoong remuk. Capek sekali.

Changmin mengikuti Jaejoong. Dia langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya di samping Jaejoong. Begitu pun Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya di tempat tidur mereka.

"Siapa yang mau mandi duluan?" tanya Eunhyuk lelah.

"Aku saja." Kata Jaejoong sambil bangkit.

Jaejoong menyambar perlengkapan mandi dan handuknya, kemudian dia segera masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Jaejoong bergegas mengguyur tubuhnya lalu cepat-cepat gosok gigi dan menyabuni badannya. Jaejoong ingin cepat tidur. Sepuluh menit kemudian, Jaejoong sudah keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Kau cepat sekali hyung." Komentar Changmin,

"Aku capek, aku ingin cepat tidur. Besok hari terakhir kita di Jeju, setelah itu kita ke Nami. Baru tiga hari saja aku sudah sangat merindukan rumah." Kata Jaejoong sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidur, lalu pergi ke alam mimpi.

: MY TEACHER IS MY (EX)BOYFRIEND :

Hari terakhir di Jeju, mereka bisa sedikit santai karena tujuan pertama mereka adalah Museum Teddy Bear. Kalau mereka biasanya berangkat jam sembilan pagi, hari ini mereka akan berangkat jam setengah sebelas pagi. Maka dari itu para siswa sangat senang dan mempergunakan waktu itu sebaik-baiknya. Ada yang bermain-main, ada pula yang tidur.

Tiga siswa yang memilih tidur adalah Changmin, Donghae, dan Eunhyuk. Sedangkan Jaejoong hanya diam sambil memainkan tab milik Changmin. Jaejoong tidak mengantuk dan dia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, maka dari itu dia memutuskan untuk bermain Fruit Ninja di tab Changmin.

Jaejoong mendengar pintu kamarnya diketuk. Jaejoong meletakkan tab Changmin di meja lalu beranjak menuju pintu dan membukanya. Jaejoong tersenyum begitu melihat siapa yang ada di depan pintu.

"Masuk, Yun." Kata Jaejoong

Yunho masuk ke dalam kamar 525 dan geleng-geleng kepala melihat tiga penghuninya sedang asyik di alam mimpi.

"Semuanya tidur?" tanya Yunho.

"Biarkan saja mereka. Perjalanan kemarin melelahkan sekali, tak ada salahnya kalau mereka tidur untuk menyegarkan badan mereka."

"Kau tidak ikut tidur?" tanya Yunho sambil duduk di kursi.

Jaejoong kembali duduk di tepi tempat tidur dan memainkan tab Changmin. "Tidak. Kalau semua tidur, nanti siapa yang akan membangunkan kami? Mereka bertiga ini tukang tidur nomor satu yang kukenal."

Yunho tersenyum. "Tidak sakit lagi kan? Jantungmu?"

Jaejoong menggeleng. "Beruntung, tidak sakit lagi."

"Tadi Umma meneleponku."

Jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya dari tab. "Umma?"

Yunho mengangguk. "Umma bertanya panjang lebar tentang keadaanmu. Dia tidak gampang puas, sehingga aku harus menjelaskan secara detail. Umma benar-benar mengerikan, bibirku sampai capek dan tenggorokanku kering."

Jaejoong tertawa. "Kau baru sekali! Changmin berkali-kali! Kalau dia ditelepon Umma, pasti jadinya panjang dan ruwet sekali."

"Changmin dekat sekali dengan keluargamu, ya?" tanya Yunho sambil menatap Changmin yang asyik tidur.

Jaejoong ikut memandangi wajah Changmin. "Dia yang membantuku keluar dari keputusasaan setelah kau pergi, Yun. Apalagi orangtuanya juga jarang di rumah, jadi dia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di rumahku. Akhirnya dia dan keluargaku menjadi dekat, kami sudah menganggap Changmin sebagai keluarga kami."

"Tak kusangka, anak seaneh itu sangat berarti untukmu ya." Komentar Yunho.

"Walaupun aneh begitu, tapi dia sangat berharga bagiku."

"Kau juga sangat berharga bagiku, Boo."

Jaejoong menimpuk Yunho dengan bantal. "Kita sedang membicarakan Changmin, bukan kau dan aku!" kata Jaejoong kesal.

Yunho tertawa. "Boo, itu kan hanya selingan saja!"

: MY TEACHER IS MY (EX)BOYFRIEND :

Sembari duduk di atas pasir, Yunho memandangi Jaejoong dan Changmin yang berjalan berdua menyusuri bibir pantai. Pantai Geumneung adalah tujuan terakhir di Pulau Jeju, karena besok mereka harus ke Pulau Nami.

Yunho mengeluarkan kamera dan mulai memotret Jaejoong. Jaejoong memang sangat fotogenik, walaupun dia tidak sedang bergaya di depan kamera, tingkah lakunya memang sangat natural dan fotogenik.

"Kenapa selalu Jaejoong?"

Yunho tersentak. Dia menurunkan kameranya dan mendongak. Dia menemukan Ara yang sedang memandangi Jaejoong dengan pandangan iri.

"Kenapa selalu Jaejoong?" ulang Ara.

"Maaf, maksudmu apa?" tanya Yunho tak mengerti.

"Kau lebih memilih Jaejoong dibandingkan aku. Siwon juga lebih memilih Jaejoong dibandingkan aku."

Yunho tersentak begitu mendengar nama Siwon. "Siwon? Siwon siapa maksudmu?"  
Ara menghela nafas panjang. "Choi Siwon. Presiden Direktur Choi Corp yang tampan dan sempurna itu."

"Ada hubungan apa kau dengannya?"

"Aku hanya menyukainya. Tapi ternyata dia lebih memilih Jaejoong dibandingkan aku. Sebenarnya apa yang kurang pada diriku sehingga kau dan Siwon lebih memilih Jaejoong?" tanya Ara sedih.

_Banyak_. Kata Yunho dalam hati.

"Aku memang jahat pada Jaejoong, itu karena aku membencinya. Kenapa dia berhasil mendapatkan hatimu sedangkan aku tidak. Dia juga berhasil mendapatkan hati Siwon. Selama hidupku aku tidak pernah gagal mendapatkan lelaki incaranku, tapi aku gagal pada kau dan Siwon sekaligus, karena Jaejoong." Kata Ara, lalu meninggalkan Yunho.

Sepeninggal Ara, Yunho hanya diam saja dan tidak peduli. Dia tidak peduli Ara mau mengatakan apa karena semua yang dikatakan Ara sama sekali bukan urusannya.

Yunho kembali mengangkat kameranya, tapi dia terkejut ketika tidak menemukan Jaejoong dan Changmin di pinggir pantai lagi. Yunho menoleh ke sana kemari tetapi dia tak kunjung melihat sosok Jaejoong dan Changmin.

Tiba-tiba Yunho merasakan sebuah tangan menutup matanya. Tanpa perlu menebak, Yunho tahu itu siapa.

"Boo, berhentilah.."

Jaejoong melepaskan tangannya dan cemberut. "Kenapa kau bisa tahu?" tanya Jaejoong kesal sambil bersungut-sungut.

Yunho tertawa. "Aku hafal, Boo. Sini duduk di sampingku."

Jaejoong duduk di samping Yunho. Berdua, mereka memandangi pantai yang indah karena sebentar lagi matahari akan tenggelam.

"Indah ya, Boo?"

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Aku suka pantai, Yun."

"Besok kalau kita sudah menikah dan punya anak, aku janji aku akan selalu membawa keluarga kita ke pantai." Kata Yunho.

Jaejoong tersenyum. "Kau sebegitu yakin mau menikah denganku?"  
"Memangnya kalau bukan denganmu, dengan siapa lagi?"

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak bisa mendapat donor jantung?"  
Senyuman di wajah Yunho memudar. Dia menatap dalam mata Jaejoong, berusaha mencari kejujuran di matanya.

"Kau mengatakan itu lagi. Apakah itu sesuai dengan apa yang ada dalam hatimu?" tanya Yunho getir.

Jaejoong mengangguk mantap. "Tentu saja. Aku siap, Yun. Selalu siap."

"Tidak akan, Boo. Masih banyak orang yang berjuang, masih banyak yang berjuang mencari donor jantung untukmu. Dengan begitu banyaknya yang berusaha, kami yakin setidaknya kami akan mendapat satu jantung untukmu."  
Jaejoong tersenyum tipis. "Aku percaya padamu Yun, tapi kalau memang sudah takdirku tidak berumur panjang, aku ..."

Jaejoong tidak melanjutkan perkataannya karena tiba-tiba Yunho membungkam bibirnya rapat-rapat. Jaejoong tak bisa melakukan apa pun kecuali membalas ciuman Yunho.

"Jangan pernah katakan itu lagi, Boo. Berjanjilah padaku kita akan menikah dan punya banyak anak nanti.. Berjanjilah padaku.."

.

.

To Be Continued..

.

.

Enaknya ini sampe chapter berapa ya?

17 / 18 gimana?


	14. Chapter 14

MY TEACHER IS MY (EX)BOYFRIEND

Disclaimer : Belong to SM, God, and theirselves :D This story is mine. Not for commercial.

Author : Lee Rae Ra / Iqlima

Genre : General, Romance

Rate : T

Length : Sequel

Summary : (New) Guru baru di sekolah Jaejoong adalah pacarnya dulu! Belum sempat putus tapi sudah pergi. Dan kini mereka berusaha menjalin hubungan lagi tetapi diganggu oleh penganggu! YunJae! Add Wanjeonhan KSHOP!

MY TEACHER IS MY (EX)BOYFRIEND

Pagi-pagi sekali, Donghae, Eunhyuk, dan Changmin sudah sibuk mengemasi barang bawaan mereka. Ribut sekali karena baju mereka banyak yang berserakan dan akhirnya tertukar. Jaejoong hanya diam dan memandangi mereka karena dia sudah mengemas semuanya kemari.

"Aku bilang apa, lebih baik kemarin. Daripada sekarang, jadi terburu-buru begini." Kata Jaejoong.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk hanya mendengus kesal, sedangkan Changmin masih sibuk mengemas barang bawaannya yang kebanyakan makanan.

"Hyung, bantu aku!" seru Changmin.

Jaejoong menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya. "Tak akan, tak akan! Sekali-kali kemasi barangmu sendiri!"

"Ayolah, hyung!" pinta Changmin.

Mau tak mau akhirnya Jaejoong bangkit dan membantu Changmin mengemasi barang bawaannya sampai akhirnya koper dan tas Changmin sudah rapi.

"Aku sudah merindukan rumah." Desah Jaejoong sambil melipat-lipat ujung kaosnya.

"Hyung, kita masih ada tiga hari di Nami." Kata Changmin mengingatkan.

"Kenapa kita lama sekali di Nami? Nami kan kecil. Walaupun banyak tempat wisatanya, tapi tetap saja kecil kan.."

"Sudahlah hyung, terima saja. Tiga hari tak akan terasa lama."

"Tapi mungkin tak akan tiga hari, paling hanya dua hari. Nami kecil, kita tak memerlukan waktu banyak untuk mengelilinginya." Timpal Eunhyuk.

Jaejoong mengangguk setuju. "Aku ingin cepat-cepat sampai rumah."

"Aku rindu Umma, hyung."

"Kau pikir aku tidak rindu?"

"Kita merindukan Umma!" seru Changmin.

: MY TEACHER IS MY (EX)BOYFRIEND :

Bus yang membawa rombongan dari SM High School pun memasuki wilayah Pulau Nami. Seluruh siswa dan guru terpukau pada keindahan Pulau Nami yang semakin hari rasanya semakin cantik.

Tak terkecuali Jaejoong. Ini baru pertama kalinya dia ke Pulau Nami dan ternyata memang sama dengan apa yang dilihatnya di televisi, indah.

"Indah kan, hyung?" tanya Changmin pelan.

"Sangat."

"Tapi aku sudah bosan ke sini, hyung. Sebelum mengenalmu dulu, setidaknya aku kemari dua bulan sekali."

Jaejoong tersenyum tipis. "Pulau seindah ini dan kau bosan mengunjunginya? Kalau aku, mungkin aku tak akan bosan."

"Pulau ini memang indah hyung, tapi entah mengapa aku bosan. Mungkin karena aku sudah terlalu sering kemari dan pulau ini tak banyak berubah sejak dahulu."

"Ternyata, apa yang kulihat di Winter Sonata dengan aslinya, sama ya! Indah sekali.." kata Jaejoong kagum sambil membidikkan kameranya.

Bus berhenti di pelataran sebuah wisma yang tidak terlalu besar. Mungkin karena jarang ada yang menginap, di Pulau Nami pun jarang ada tempat penginapan. Mereka beruntung karena mendapat dua wisma yang letaknya bersebelahan. Dan untung saja, kamarnya cukup untuk menampung mereka semua.

Setelah pembagian kunci kamar dan briefing, mereka pun segera menuju kamar masing-masing. Sama seperti di Jeju, Jaejoong sekamar dengan Changmin, Donghae, dan Eunhyuk.

"Enak ya! Tiga hari kita dibebaskan mau ke mana saja!" seru Changmin sambil merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur.

Jaejoong tersenyum tipis. Memang tadi saat briefing, sistem wisata mereka di Nami berbeda dari Jeju. Jika di Jeju mereka pergi bersama-sama, di Nami mereka dibebaskan pergi ke mana saja dan tidak menggunakan bus. Apalagi Nami kecil dan di wisma disewakan beberapa alat transportasi, seperti sepeda dan sepeda motor.

"Tapi ini saja sudah tengah hari, panas sekali. Aku malas sekali mau keluar." Keluh Eunhyuk.

Donghae mengangguk setuju sambil menyalakan AC. "Lebih baik kita dance saja, Hyuk! Nanti sore baru jalan-jalan, pasti udaranya segar."

"Ayo!" seru Eunhyuk gembira.

Jaejoong mengeluarkan topinya dan meninggalkan kamarnya, ingin berjalan-jalan di sekitar wisma.

: MY TEACHER IS MY (EX)BOYFRIEND :

Yunho memasuki kamar yang akan ditempatinya bersama Baek seongsaenim. Kamarnya cukup bagus dan bernuansa putih. Yunho tersenyum tipis, warna putih adalah warna favoritnya.

Yunho segera meletakkan kopernya di atas salah tempat tidur yang ada di dekat jendela karena tempat tidur satunya sudah ada koper milik Baek seongsaenim. Kemudian Yunho keluar dari wisma. Wisma Yunho berbeda dengan wisma Jaejoong, sehingga Yunho ingin berkunjung ke wisma Jaejoong.

Baru beberapa langkah keluar dari wisma, Yunho langsung tersenyum cerah karena dia melihat Jaejoong sedang berjalan sendirian. Dengan semangat Yunho pun menghampiri Jaejoong.

"Boo!" panggil Yunho ketika jarak mereka sudah agak dekat.

Jaejoong menoleh dan dia tersenyum lebar begitu menemukan Yunho.

"Oh, hai Yunnie!"

"Sedang apa panas-panas begini?" tanya Yunho.

Jaejoong menggeleng. "Aku hanya ingin jalan-jalan saja. Aku kesepian. Changmin tidur, sedangkan Donghae dan Eunhyuk seperti biasa sedang dance. Jadilah aku keluar untuk mencari udara segar."

Yunho tersenyum. "Tidak kambuh lagi, kan?"

Jaejoong kembali menggeleng. "Tidak dan aku tak ingin kambuh lagi. Tapi, bagaimana kabarnya Miss Ara? Berhasil mendapatkan Siwon?" tanya Jaejoong.

Yunho tertawa. "Aku belum bertemu dengannya lagi. Mungkin dia sedang berjuang untuk menaklukkan hati Siwon atau bahkan dia sudah berhasil mendapatkan lelaki lain." Jaejoong terdiam dan menarik nafas panjang. Sejak pertama kali bertemu Yunho, Jaejoong selalu suka berada di dekat Yunho. Menghirup aroma maskulin dari tubuh Yunho, mendengar suaranya, melihat tajamnya matanya, dan melihat betapa seksi bibir Yunho. Jaejoong suka semua bagian dari Yunho.

Sejujurnya Jaejoong tak rela jika dia harus meninggalkan Yunho. Dia terlalu mencintai Yunho dan dia tak ingin menyakiti hati Yunho jika nanti dia harus pergi. Jaejoong ingin tetap ada di sisi Yunho, menemani Yunho sampai mereka tua nanti.

"Boo, kenapa diam?" tanya Yunho sambil melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tersentak dan buru-buru menggeleng. "Tak apa, Yun. Hanya saja panas sekali di sini."

"Kalau begitu kita kembali ke wisma saja." Ajak Yunho.

Jaejoong mengangguk dan mereka berdua pun berbalik, berjalan menuju wisma.

"Aku ingin cepat pulang.." desah Jaejoong sambil menggigit bibirnya.

Yunho mengusap rambut Jaejoong. "Sabar, Jae. Lusa baru kita kembali ke Seoul. Kau akan cepat bertemu keluargamu."

"Aku ingin ke rumah sakit lagi."

Yunho menatap Jaejoong tajam. "Maksudmu apa?"

Jaejoong tersenyum tipis. "Jangan berpikir yang negatif. Maksudku, kalau aku mendapat donor jantung, kan nanti aku juga kembali ke rumah sakit."

"Kau pasti akan dapat, aku janji Boo."

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Semoga, Yun."

: MY TEACHER IS MY (EX)BOYFRIEND :

Jaejoong membuka jendela kamarnya lebar-lebar dan dia duduk di jendela, melihat pemandangan yang terhampar di depannya. Udara dingin berhembus dan Jaejoong merapatkan jaketnya.

Jika saja Changmin atau Yunho mengetahui hal ini, mereka pasti sudah memarahi Jaejoong. Jaejoong tak kuat dengan udara dingin, dan itu bisa menyebabkan Jaejoong jatuh sakit. Tapi Jaejoong tak perlu khawatir karena sejak sore tadi, Changmin berjalan-jalan bersama Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Sedangkan Yunho, dia kan berbeda wisma dengan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong turun dari jendela dan meraih kameranya. Dia mulai memotret pemandangan yang terlihat dari jendela kamar dan sesekali mengambil self-camera. Memori kamera Jaejoong sudah hampir penuh karena banyaknya foto yang dia ambil. Tapi untung saja Jaejoong membawa dua memory card.

Jaejoong menatap bulan yang kelihatan sangat indah dari jendela kamarnya. Dia tersenyum tipis.

"Tuhan, kumohon jangan ambil nyawaku. Aku masih ingin menghirup udara bumi. Aku masih ingin mencintai dan dicintai Yunho. Aku masih ingin menikah dengan Yunho, Tuhan. Aku masih ingin punya banyak anak. Aku masih ingin bersama keluargaku. Aku masih ingin melihat Yesung hyung menikah dengan Ryeowook hyung. Aku ingin melihat keponakanku nanti. Aku masih ingin punya keluarga besar. Jikalau seandainya tak ada donor jantung untukku, aku mengharap kuasaMu, Tuhan. Aku tahu kau mendengar doaku. Kumohon Tuhan, kabulkan doaku." Pinta Jaejoong.

Bulir-bulir air mata meluncur turun dari mata doe Jaejoong. Doanya tadi adalah doa yang tulus dari dalam hatinya dan Jaejoong sangat menginginkan doanya terkabulkan.

Jaejoong mendengar pintu kamarnya diketuk. Jaejoong bergegas menghapus air matanya dan kemudian membuka pintu.

"Ah, Yun." Kata Jaejoong begitu melihat Yunho yang berdiri di depan pintu.

"Tadi aku melihat Changmin, Lee Donghae, dan Lee Eunhyuk sedang berjalan-jalan. Jadi aku cepat-cepat ke sini karena aku tahu kau pasti sendirian."

Jaejoong tersenyum tipis dan menutup pintu. "Aku senang sendirian begini, tidak ada mereka jadi tenang."

Yunho melihat ke sekeliling kamar dan membelalak begitu melihat jendela yang terbuka lebar. Yunho bergegas menghampiri jendela dan menutupnya, tapi dicegah oleh Jaejoong.

"Udara malam dingin, Boo! Nanti kau sakit!"

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku sedang berdoa pada Tuhan, Yunnie. Jangan ditutup, nanti doaku tidak sampai." Pinta Jaejoong dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Melihat Jaejoong seperti itu, mau tak mau hati Yunho pun luluh. Dia menarik tangan Jaejoong dan mereka berdua pun duduk di tepi tempat tidur.

"Memangnya kau berdoa apa?" tanya Yunho lembut.

"Aku berdoa supaya Tuhan memberiku umur yang panjang, agar aku bisa menikah denganmu dan memiliki keluarga besar." Jawab Jaejoong.

Yunho menarik Jaejoong ke dalam pelukannya. Jaejoong hanya terdiam di pelukan Yunho. Jaejoong tersentak ketika dirasakannya kepalanya basah. Jaejoong mendongak sedikit dan menemukan Yunho sudah bersimbah air mata.

"Yun.. Jangan menangis.. Maaf sudah membuatmu menangis, Yun." Kata Jaejoong merasa bersalah.

Yunho tak menjawab, tapi dia mengeratkan pelukannya. Pertanda bahwa dia juga sangat ingin menikah dan terus bersama Jaejong.

"Kau akan berumur panjang, Boo. Dan kita akan bersama selamanya.."

: MY TEACHER IS MY (EX)BOYFRIEND :

Esoknya, Jaejoong dan Yunho pun pergi berdua. Mereka akan pergi ke Petite France, tempat yang berjarak tujuh kilometer dari Pulau Nami. Untuk pergi ke Petite France, mereka menaiki tourist busse. Sebenarnya, ini tidak bisa disebut berdua karena Changmin, Donghae, dan Eunhyuk ikut bersama mereka. Sebelumnya, Eunhyuk telah diberitahu mengenai hubungan Jaejoong dan Yunho, dan Eunhyuk telah diminta untuk merahasiakannya.

Saat sampai di sana, Jaejoong terperangah. Petite France indah, sangat indah. Yunho tersenyum melihat ekspresi Jaejoong.

"Ini hanya Prancis versi kecil, Boo. Suatu saat, jika kita menikah, nanti kita bisa bulan madu ke Prancis langsung, Boo." Kata Yunho.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho. "Janji ya, Yun? Nanti kita ke Prancis?"

Yunho mengangguk. "Ke Prancis atau kemanapun kau mau, aku siap, Boo."

Dengan gembira Jaejoong langsung membidikkan kameranya. Jaejoong dan Yunho pun mengambil self-camera dan kadang-kadang meminta Eunhyuk memotret mereka berdua.

Ketika mereka kembali ke wisma, seperti biasa Changmin langsung tidur. Changmin malas berjalan-jalan sehingga dia memilih untuk tidur. Sedangkan Donghae dan Eunhyuk pergi jalan-jalan. Tumben sekali tidak dance seperti biasanya.

Yunho pun mengajak Jaejoong berjalan-jalan. Mereka menyewa sepeda yang disewakan di wisma. Yunho menyewa sepeda berwarna biru sedangkan sepeda Jaejoong berwarna merah.

Dengan penuh semangat mereka mulai mengayuh sepeda mengelilingi Nami. Keindahan Pulau Nami selalu membuat Jaejoong terpesona.

"Yun.. Ini kan tempat yang ada di Winter Sonata saat Junsang memboncengkan Yujin naik sepeda itu kan?" tanya Jaejoong bersemangat.

Yunho mengangguk. "Cantik, kan?"

"Berhenti dulu, aku mau foto dulu!"

Mereka berdua berhenti dan Jaejoong bergegas mengambil foto pemandangan. Tak lupa dia dan Yunho pun mengambil self-camera.

"Yun.. Pulau ini benar-benar romantis." Desah Jaejoong.

"Sangat."

"Kenapa tidak dari dulu ya, aku pergi ke Nami? Seandainya aku datang dari dulu, pasti aku sudah lama mengagumi keindahan Pulau Nami." Kata Jaejoong menyesal.

Yunho tersenyum dan mengacak-acak rambut Jaejoong. "Yang penting kan sekarang kau sudah ada di Nami! Nikmati saja, ayo kita lanjut jalan-jalan!"

Jaejoong dan Yunho kembali menaiki sepeda dan melanjutkan acara jalan-jalan mereka.

: MY TEACHER IS MY (EX)BOYFRIEND :

Jaejoong dan Yunho duduk berdua di sebuah bangku sambil berbincang. Sesekali Jaejoong membidikkan kameranya untuk mengabadikan pemandangan.

Ketika Jaejoong melihat hasil fotonya, dia terkejut ketika melihat salah satu foto. Dia tidak yakin dengan foto itu.

"Yun, coba lihat ini! Apa yang kau pikirkan sama denganku?" kata Jaejoong sambil menunjukkan fotonya pada Yunho.

Yunho mendekat dan melihat hasil foto di kamera Jaejoong. Jaejoong memencet tombol zoom dan kemudian Yunho terbelalak.

Yunho dan Jaejoong segera melihat ke sekeliling, tapi mereka tak menemukan siapapun.

"Apa iya dia mengikuti aku lagi?" kata Jaejoong cemas.

Yunho mengepalkan tangannya geram. Di foto yang diambil Jaejoong tadi, terlihat jelas Siwon sedang berdiri di dekat pohon sambil mengawasi mereka.

"Siapa yang memberitahunya kalau kita ada di sini? Tentu dia tahu kalau kita ada di Nami, tapi.. Ah, aku tidak tahu!" kata Jaejoong kalut.

Kekhawatiran Jaejoong bukan tanpa alasan. Sejak Jaejoong tahu bahwa Siwon adalah seorang cassanova dan pernah memperkosa seorang wanita, Jaejoong jadi takut pada Siwon. Jaejoong takut diperkosa.

"Ayo, kita kembali ke wisma saja, Boo." Ajak Yunho sambil bangkit berdiri.

"Tapi ini belum sore, aku ingin melihat matahari terbenam!" sergah Jaejoong.

Yunho mendecih. "Boo, kita bisa melihat matahari terbenam dari area wisma, pasti tak kalah bagusnya. Ayo, aku tak ingin bertemu Siwon!"

Jaejoong terpaksa menuruti Yunho. Lagipula, dia juga tidak ingin bertemu Siwon. Dengan malas, Jaejoong naik ke atas sepeda dan mulai mengayuhnya ke wisma.

: MY TEACHER IS MY (EX)BOYFRIEND :

Dengan langkah cepat, Yunho berjalan memasuki wisma. Beberapa siswa yang sedang duduk-duduk di sofa melihatnya dengan tatapan heran. Yunho segera naik ke lantai dua.

Yunho mengetuk pintu kamar 79 dengan cepat. Tak lama kemudian, Ara membuka pintu. Wajah Ara langsung cerah begitu melihat Yunho.

"Ah, Oppa! Ada apa?" tanya Ara senang.

"Aku ada urusan denganmu. Ikut aku."

Yunho menarik tangan Ara menuju balkon utama, yang kebetulan sedang sepi. Ara yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya merasa senang karena disangkanya Yunho sudah putus dari Jaejoong dan ingin mengejarnya sekarang.

"Katakan, apa kau yang memberitahu Siwon bahwa tadi aku dan Jaejoong sedang jalan-jalan berdua?" tanya Yunho langsung.

Ara mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti. "Hah? Apa?"

Yunho diam dan mengamati Ara. Di mata Ara tidak ada kebohongan. Hanya ada kejujuran dan ketidaktahuan. Ekspresi Ara yang terkejut itu sudah menunjukkan bahwa dia memang tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Maksudmu, Siwon ada di sini?" tanya Ara.

Yunho mengangguk cepat. "Dan dia mengintaiku saat aku sedang bersama Jaejoong tadi. Kumohon, kau urusi Siwon ya. Jangan biarkan dia mengangguku dan Jaejoong. Kau menyukai Siwon, kan?"

Ara mengangguk.

"Nah, dekati saja Siwon dan jauhkan dia dari Jaejoong! Aku yakin Siwon pasti akan menyukaimu!"

Ara terus mengangguk-angguk.

"Ya sudah, terima kasih!" seru Yunho sambil meninggalkan Ara.

Yunho bergegas menuju kamarnya dan mondar-mandir di kamarnya dengan perasaan kesal. Yunho sangat tidak menyukai Siwon sejak kejadian Tiffany dahulu, dan sekarang Siwon mengincar kekasihnya. Kali ini, Yunho akan menjaga Jaejoong dengan baik, agar kejadian yang menimpa Tiffany dahulu tidak menimpa Jaejoong.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan lagi. Sudah cukup Tiffany yang menjadi korban, jangan sampai Jaejoong ku juga menjadi korban."

: MY TEACHER IS MY (EX)BOYFRIEND :

Jaejoong masuk ke dalam kamarnya dengan lemas. Donghae dan Eunhyuk sedang tidur, sedangkan Changmin sibuk bermain PSP. Musik berirama beat masih terdengar di kamar. Mungkin itu musik yang digunakan Donghae dan Eunhyuk untuk dance, dan mereka lupa mematikannya.

"Kenapa sudah kembali, katanya mau lihat sunset?" tanya Changmin.

Jaejoong menggeleng. "Yunho yang mengajak."

Jaejoong tidak menceritakan perihal Siwon pada Changmin. Yang Changmin tahu tentang Siwon hanyalah Siwon yang menyukai Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidur. Dia memejamkan mata dan menarik nafas panjang. Jaejoong menyentuh dadanya, menyentuh jantungnya secara tak langsung.

Tiga bulan lagi. Tiga bulan adalah waktu yang dimiliknya sebelum dia mencapai umur tujuh belas tahun. Sebentar lagi memasuki musim dingin, yang mungkin akan menjadi musim dingin terakhir untuknya.

Jaejoong jadi berpikir, apa yang akan Ara dan Siwon lakukan kalau mereka tahu Jaejoong punya penyakit jantung? Kalau Ara tahu, mungkin dia akan sangat senang karena bisa mendapatkan Yunho dan Siwon sekaligus. Kalau Siwon tahu, mungkin dia akan merasa jijik dan langsung meninggalkan Jaejoong.

Jaejoon tersenyum tipis. Untuk apa dia memikirkan Ara dan Siwon? Dia masih punya orang-orang yang penting baginya, yang menyayanginya. Ara dan Siwon bukanlah bagian dari hidupnya, mereka hanyalah orang asing.

_It's the best day ever ~_

_Best day ever ~_

Jaejoong meraih ponselnya yang ada di atas meja nakas. Dia melihat caller ID dan tersenyum begitu tahu Leeteuk yang meneleponnya.

"Ummaaaaa! Aku rinduuuu!" seru Jaejoong.

_ "Aish, kau inI! Jangan teriak-teriak, telinga Umma sakit!"_

"Maaf Umma! Habisnya aku rindu sekali. Aku ingin cepat pulang.."

_"Besok sore kau langsung kembali ke Seoul kan? Umma tak sabar menunggu. Appa dan Yesung serta Ryeowook juga. Kami sangat merindukanmu."_

Jaejoong mendesah. "Umma, bagaimana donor jantungnya?"

_"Kami masih berusaha, Jae. Sabar.. Kita pasti dapat."_

"Ah, iya.. Kita pasti dapat."

_"Changmin di mana?"_

"Ini di sebelahku, sedang main PSP."

_ "Berikan teleponnya."_

Jaejoong menyerahkan ponselnya pada Changmin. "Umma. Aku ke kamar mandi dulu."

Begitu menyerahkan ponselnya kepada Changmin, Jaejoong langsung masuk ke kamar mandi untuk mandi.

: MY TEACHER IS MY (EX)BOYFRIEND :

Hari terakhir di Nami. Jaejoong menghabiskannya bersama Changmin, Donghae, dan Eunhyuk. Sebenarnya mereka juga ingin mengajak Yunho, tapi Yunho menolaknya karena dia ingin istirahat.

Jam enam, akhirnya semua siswa memasuki bus dan bus berjalan kembali ke Seoul. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju Seoul, Jaejoong sangat gembira karena dia sangat merindukan rumah dan dia ingin segera bertemu keluarganya.

Ketika bus mendekati SM High School, sudah terlihat halaman SM High School ramai oleh para penjemput. Begitu bus berhenti, Jaejoong dan Changmin langsung turun. Dengan sabar mereka menunggu bagasi bus terbuka, lalu mereka segera mengambil koper masing-masing.

"Umma ada di depan parkir guru, ayo!" ajak Jaejoong ketika membaca pesan dari Leeteuk.

Seperti biasa, Changmin akan menginap di rumah Jaejoong. Orangtuanya tidak akan pernah peduli Changmin ada di rumah atau tidak, mereka hanya peduli tentang kelangsungan perusahaan mereka.

Jaejoong dan Changmin pun berjalan menuju ke tempat parkir guru. Cukup susah karena para penjemput kebanyakan menggunakan mobil dan itu semua sangat menghalangi perjalanan mereka.

"Umma!" seru Jaejoong begitu melihat Leeteuk.

Jaejoong dan Changmin mempercepat langkah mereka lalu segera memeluk Leeteuk dengan erat, menumpahkan segala kerinduan yang telah terpendam.

"Umma rindu sekali dengan anak-anak Umma!" kata Leeteuk lembut.

Jaejoong berganti memeluk Yesung dan Ryeowook, tapi dia kecewa karena Kangin tidak ada.

"Appa di mana? Kenapa tidak ikut?" tanya Jaejoong kecewa.

"Appa agak pusing katanya, jadi tidak ikut." Jawab Yesung sambil memasukkan koper Jaejoong dan Changmin ke dalam bagasi.

"Ya sudah, kita langsung pulang ya." Ajak Leeteuk.

Mereka pun masuk ke dalam mobil. Hari ini, Ryeowook juga akan menginap di rumah Jaejoong. Ryeowook sudah biasa menginap, sehingga dia pun punya kamar sendiri. Sedangkan Changmin jika menginap selalu tidur di kamar tamu, atau di kamar Jaejoong.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di rumah. Tapi mereka heran dengan adanya sebuah mobil mewah di halaman.

"Ada tamu ya? Siapa?" tanya Changmin.

Leeteuk menggeleng. "Mungkin tamu Appa."

Yesung mengeluarkan koper Jaejoong dan Changmin, lalu memberikan koper-koper itu pada sang pemilik. Mereka pun memasuki rumah.

Jaejoong terkesiap begitu melihat siapa yang duduk di ruang tamu bersama Kangin.

"Kalian sudah datang rupanya. Perkenalkan, ini Choi Siwon. Pemilik Bank tempat Appa bekerja." Kata Kangin sambil tersenyum lebar.

.

.

To Be Continued...

.

.

P.S : Aku gak tau loh ya kalo ada wisma atau enggak di Nami, secara kan Nami kecil :x Jadi pura-puranya anggep aja ada :p

Maaf update nya lama karena minggu ini dan minggu besok adalah minggu-minggu ulangan yang sangat melelahkan. Jadi untuk update selanjutnya mungkin agak lama.


	15. Chapter 15

MY TEACHER IS MY (EX)BOYFRIEND

Disclaimer : Belong to SM, God, and theirselves :D This story is mine. Not for commercial.

Author : Lee Rae Ra / Iqlima

Genre : General, Romance

Rate : T

Length : Sequel

Summary : (New) Guru baru di sekolah Jaejoong adalah pacarnya dulu! Belum sempat putus tapi sudah pergi. Dan kini mereka berusaha menjalin hubungan lagi tetapi diganggu oleh penganggu! YunJae! Add Wanjeonhan KSHOP!

MY TEACHER IS MY (EX)BOYFRIEND

Siwon tersenyum lebar dan menyalami Leeteuk, Yesung, dan Ryeowook. Kemudian Changmin maju menyalaminya dengan canggung, sedangkan Jaejoong hanya berdiri mematung sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Jae, ayo kemari dan beri salam kepada Tuan Choi." Kata Kangin.

Dengan kesal Jaejoong mendekati Siwon dan menyalaminya. Siwon masih tersenyum lebar sedangkan Jaejoong malah cemberut.

"Kita bertemu lagi, Jaejoong." Bisik Siwon.

"What the hell." Balas Jaejoong sarkastik.

"Ayo semua duduk dulu, Tuan Choi ingin berbincang-bincang dengan keluarga kita." Ajak Kangin.

Jaejoong membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara, tapi dia kedahuluan Leeteuk.

"Jaejoong dan Changmin baru saja pulang, biarkan mereka tidur dan istirahat. Biar kita saja yang ada di sini." Sergah Leeteuk.

Jaejoong tersenyum lebar. Tanpa bicara apa-apa lagi, dia segera menarik tangan Changmin untuk segera masuk ke dalam rumah dan meninggalkan ruang tamu, tanpa mempedulikan wajah Siwon yang menunjukkan kekecewaan.

"Untuk apa dia kesini?" tanya Changmin setelah mereka berdua ada di kamar Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mondar-mandir mengelilingi kamarnya. "Aku juga tidak tahu! Aku juga tidak tahu kalau Bank tempat Appa bekerja itu milik Siwon!"

"Yunho seongsaenim akan marah jika tahu Siwon itu ada di sini!"

"Yaaa! Kau jangan memberitahunya!" seru Jaejoong.

"Lalu harus bagaimana? Sudah jelas kau ini milik Yunho seongsaenim tapi kenapa Siwon selalu mengejarmu?! Apakah dia tidak punya stok lelaki incaran lain? Yang setidaknya umurnya sepantaran dengannya?! Apakah dia pedofilia? Ah, dia itu Direktur perusahaan besar tapi kenapa pedofil?!" seru Changmin panjang lebar, yang bahkan tidak ada hubungannya.

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aku dan Yunho juga memiliki jarak umur, Changmin. Dan itu bukan berarti Yunho adalah pedofilia."

Changmin menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidur Jaejoong. "Dia itu benar-benar menyebalkan, hyung. Kenapa juga Appa harus bekerja di perusahaannya?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu.. Ah, tidak tahulah aku bingung!"

"Hyung harus lebih hati-hati! Siwon bisa saja memanfaatkan posisinya sebagai bos Appa!" seru Changmin.

"Ya, aku tahu itu! Tapi aku harus bagaimana?! Aku benar-benar tidak tahu."

"Jauhi saja Siwon, itu cara termudah!"

: MY TEACHER IS MY (EX)BOYFRIEND :

"Yunho ~" suara Jonghyun terdengar begitu dia memasuki kamar Yunho.

Begitu Jonghyun memasuki kamar anaknya, dia geleng-geleng kepala melihat keadaan kamar Yunho yang seperti kapal pecah. Isi koper yang dia gunakan untuk wisata sudah bertebaran di mana-mana.

"Anak ini. Setidaknya dibiarkan dulu dalam koper, agar tidak berantakan seperti ini!" gerutu Jonghyun.

Pintu kamar Yunho terbuka dan masuklah Jessica yang masih berbalut piyama pink. Meskipun masih mengenakan piyama, Jessica sudah bangun sejak tadi.

"Oppa belum bangun, Umma?" tanya Jessica.

Jonghyun menggeleng. Dengan senyum lebar Jessica naik ke atas ranjang Yunho dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke kepala Yunho.

"Oppaaaaa! Jaejoong hyung diculik oraaaaang!" seru Jessica keras-keras.

Sontak saja Yunho langsung melompat bangun dan wajahnya diliputi kepanikan. Jonghyun dan Jessica langsung tertawa keras-keras.

"Hah? Apa? Bagaimana bisa?!" seru Yunho panik.

Melihat Ibu dan adiknya yang tertawa terbahak-bahak, Yunho tahu pasti dia dikerjai. Dengan kesal Yunho menjitak kepala Jessica.

"Adik tidak tahu diri." Gerutunya.

"Salah Oppa sendiri, kenapa Oppa tidak kunjung bangun!"

"Sudah-sudah. Kalian berdua cepatlah mandi lalu sarapan. Umma turun dulu." Kata Jonghyun sambil pergi meninggalkan kamar Yunho.

Jessica menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas ranjang Yunho. "Oppa." Panggilnya.

"Ya?" balas Yunho, duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Tadi malam aku melihat tweet dari Siwon Oppa. Katanya dia sedang berkunjung ke rumah keluarga Kim Kangin. Itu Appa Jaejoong hyung kan?" tanya Jessica pelan.

Mendengar penyataan itu, Yunho kaget. "Apa?! Bagaimana bisa Siwon mengunjungi rumah keluarga Jaejoong?!"

"Kau kan pernah bercerita kalau Appa Jaejoong hyung bekerja di Simba Bank. Itu kan bank milik perusahaan Siwon Oppa."

Yunho mengepalkan tangannya kesal. "Jadi, dia mau mendekati keluarga Jaejoong, begitu?! Tidak bisa, Jaejoong sudah menjadi milikku dan selamanya akan jadi milikku!"

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Jessica yang tidak tahu duduk permasalahannya.

Yunho pun menjelaskan semuanya pada Jessica. Mulai dari saat Siwon mengantar Jaejoong dari toko sampai mengenai wisata mereka.

"Jadi.. Begitu ya Oppa.." kata Jessica mengerti ketika Yunho selesai bercerita.

Yunho mengangguk pelan. "Aku harus mempertahankannya, Sica. Aku harus mempertahankan Jaejoong."

"Harus, Oppa. Aku hanya mau Jaejoong hyung yang jadi kakak iparku, bukan orang lain."

Yunho mengacak-acak rambut Jessica. "Maka dari itu kau harus selalu doakan Oppa, agar Oppa tidak kalah dari si brengsek Choi Siwon itu!"

"Siap, Oppa!"

"Oh iya, kau tahu kan kalau Celine Dion akan konser di Korea?"

"Ah, ya tentu saja. Ada apa?" balas Jessica.

"Aku berencana menontonnya bersama Jaejoong. Mau ikut?" tawar Yunho.

Jessica menggeleng. "Tidak mau menganggumu bersama Jae hyung."

Yunho tertawa. "Ah, ya sudah!"

: MY TEACHER IS MY (EX)BOYFRIEND :

Dua bulan telah berlalu. Dua bulan itu pula Yunho sudah berusaha mati-matian menjauhkan Jaejoong dari Siwon yang terus mendekati Jaejoong. Jaejoong sendiri pun juga berusaha menghindari Siwon, walaupun itu sangat susah dilakukan karena Siwon sangat gencar mendekati Jaejoong dengan berbagai cara.

"Belum ada donor, padahal tinggal kurang dari sebulan lagi.."

Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya begitu mendengar suara yang sangat ia kenal. Suara Ibunya. Perlahan, Jaejoong mengendap-endap ke dapur, menguping dari balik pintu.

"Kita sudah berusaha, tapi kenapa kita juga tak kunjung dapat donornya?" balas Yesung sedih.

Kangin mengusap-usap punggung istri dan anaknya. "Usaha kita kurang keras. Dalam waktu sebulan ini kita pasti bisa dapatkan donor jantung untuk Jaejoong. Demi Tuhan, kita harus dapat. Aku tidak mau kehilangan Jaejoong."

Mendengar itu, Jaejoong menangis. Dia tahu betapa keluarganya sangat menyayangi dan mencintainya, mereka tak ingin kehilangannya. Sungguh egois apabila Jaejoong menyerah dan membiarkan dirinya meninggal, membuat keluarganya menangis dan kehilangan. Sungguh egois.

: MY TEACHER IS MY (EX)BOYFRIEND :

Hari Sabtu yang cerah. Cocok sekali bagi Yunho dan Jaejoong yang akan menonton konser Celine Dion. Pertama kalinya Celine Dion mengadakan konser di Korea dan belum tentu dia akan kembali lagi. Jaejoong yang notabene penggemar berat Celine Dion tentu saja menonton.

Begitu sampai di tempat konser, perkiraan Jaejoong salah. Dia kira konser Celine Dion akan sepi karena kebanyakan orang Korea menyukai artis Korea, tapi ternyata area konser sangat ramai. Tidak hanya anak muda saja, tetapi banyak juga orang-orang yang sepantaran dengan orang tua mereka.

"Kaget, Boo?" tanya Yunho.

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Tidak kusangka keantusiasan orang Korea pada orang luar begitu besar. Biasanya kan, kalau DBSK, Super Junior begitu yang ramai." Komentar Jaejoong.

"Kau tidak tahu saat aku membeli tiket, ramai sekali!" kata Yunho, Jaejoong tidak ikut saat dia membeli tiket.

Karena Gate sudah dibuka, Yunho dan Jaejoong bergegas menuju Gate. Karena tidak ada Gate khusus untuk VIP, terpaksa Yunho dan Jaejoong harus ikut mengantri dan berdesak-desakan bersama ribuan orang lainnya. Tentu saja Yunho sangat protektif menjaga Jaejoong agar Jaejoong tidak terdorong atau terpukul oleh orang lain.

Begitu sampai di antrian paling depan, Yunho menunjukkan tiketnya yang VIP dan mereka langsung dibawa ke area VIP, yang sangat dekat dengan panggung.

Begitu menemukan tempat duduk yang sesuai dengan nomor di kartunya, Jaejoong langsung memposisikan dirinya dengan nyaman dan mengeluarkan kameranya. Jaejoong tentu saja tak akan melewatkan momen-momen berharga.

Ketika MC mulai keluar, Jaejoong segera membidikkan kameranya. Siapa yang tak kenal MC terkenal ini? Leader dari mega boyband Super Junior!

"Dan untuk penyanyi pembuka konser Celine Dion malam ini, IU!"

Jaejoong menjerit begitu IU muncul. Dengan semangat dia langsung membidikkan kameranya ke arah IU yang terlihat begitu cantik malam itu mengenakan gaun berwarna putih.

"Wah, dia cantik sekali ya." Puji Yunho.

Jaejoong menjitak kepala Yunho keras, membuat Yunho mengaduh kesakitan.

"Kau ini! Bersamaku saja sudah berani lirik wanita lain!" seru Jaejoong ketus.

"Boo! Aku hanya memujinya cantik!"

Jaejoong mendengus. "Tidak peduli! Pokoknya setiap kau memuji wanita lain selain Ibumu, Ibuku, dan adikmu, kau kuanggap selingkuh!" seru Jaejoong sarkastik, membuat Yunho langsung buru-buru minta maaf padanya.

Ketika IU selesai menyanyikan dua lagu, tibalah saat yang dinanti-nantikan. Celine Dion. Jaejoong tak mampu berkata apa-apa begitu melihat Celine Dion berdiri begitu dekat dengannya.

"Hallo Korea, what's going on here? Are you ready for tonight?" sapa Celine.

Suara balasan dari penonton langsung bergemuruh.

"And for the opening song, i will sing a song which is very romantic and popular. My Heart Will Go On."

Alunan intro lagi My Heart Will Go On pun terdengar. Perlahan, Yunho mengenggam tangan Jaejoong dengan lembut.

Suara Celine mulai terdengar. Yunho semakin mendekatkan dirinya pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Yunho. Mereka berdua sangat terhanyut dalam alunan lagu yang masuk ke dalam jajaran lagu paling romantis di dunia.

"My heart will go on, always.. For you, Boo.." bisik Yunho di telinga Jaejoong.

: MY TEACHER IS MY (EX)BOYFRIEND :

Karena tinggal kurang dari sebulan, Jaejoong sudah diharuskan istirahat total. Jaejoong tidak boleh sekolah lagi, itulah yang membuatnya sedih. Saat menonton konser Celine Dion itu pun, Jaejoong membujuk Kangta agar mau mengijinkannya menonton.

Sebenarnya Jaejoong harus dirawat di rumah sakit, untuk menjaga jantungnya agar tetap stabil. Tapi Jaejoong menolak dengan keras.

Akhirnya Yunho yang harus turun tangan. Dengan rayuan dan paksaan, akhirnya Jaejoong mau dirawat di rumah sakit.

Semenjak Jaejoong mulai dirawat di rumah sakit, keluarganya dan keluarga Yunho semakin gencar mencari donor jantung untuk Jaejoong. Tapi entah mengapa, sepertinya keberuntungan belum berpihak pada mereka, karena tiap mereka hampir berhasil mendapatkan donor jantung, pasti selalu gagal karena akan digunakan untuk pasien yang lebih gawat.

Yunho sendiri sangat frustasi. Sudah berkali-kali mereka gagal mendapat donor jantung. Ingin rasanya dia mengamuk dan mengatakan bahwa Jaejoong juga sudah dalam keadaan kritis. Siapapun pasti ingin orang kesayangannya diprioritaskan, begitu pula Yunho.

Sementara itu, tiap pulang sekolah, Changmin selalu setia menunggui Jaejoong. Menerangkan pelajaran agar Jaejoong tidak ketinggalan. Semua teman sekelasnya selalu menanyakan pada Changmin Jaejoong sakit apa, sehingga Changmin berbohong bahwa Jaejoong sakit thypus. Donghae yang tahu penyakit Jaejoong pun membantu Changmin mengarang cerita tiap ada yang bertanya.

Jaejoong sendiri sangat sedih. Setiap hari dia hanya berbaring di tempat tidur. Kerja jantungnya kini dibantu oleh alat-alat yang sudah akrab dengan Jaejoong sedari dulu. Jaejoong sedih karena kini hidupnya benar-benar bergantung pada alat-alat itu. Jaejoong juga sedih karena dia tahu perjuangan keluarganya yang keras dalam usaha mendapatkan donor jantung untuknya.

Semakin hari rasa sakit di jantungnya semakin bertambah. Tapi Jaejoong merahasiakannya, dari keluarganya maupun dari Kangta. Tiap jantungnya sakit, Jaejoong selalu minum obat pengurang rasa sakit, tanpa mempedulikan akibat dari mengonsumsi obat-obatan itu secara berlebihan.

: MY TEACHER IS MY (EX)BOYFRIEND :

"Jadi begitu hyung, sudah mengerti kan?" tanya Changmin.

Jaejoong mengangguk-angguk mengerti memandangi papan tulis mini yang ada di depannya. Papan tulis itu khusus dipasang untuk fasilitas Changmin yang mengajari Jaejoong agar Jaejoong tidak ketinggalan pelajaran.

"Ya sudah, pelajaran hari ini hanya sampai itu, hyung." Kata Changmin menyudahi sesi belajar mengajarnya.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar rawat Jaejoong terbuka dengan kasar dan betapa kagetnya Jaejoong dan Changmin begitu melihat Siwon.

"Yaa! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!" seru Jaejoong.

Siwon segera menghampiri Jaejoong. "Kenapa tidak bilang? Kenapa tidak bilang kalau kau ini punya penyakit jantung?!"

Jaejoong terhenyak. "Tahu dari mana kau?!"

"Kau pikir aku tidak bisa merayu para suster di depan itu untuk memberitahuku penyakit apa yang kau derita?!"

Jaejoong terdiam. Perkiraannya tentang Siwon salah. Dulu dia mengira kalau Siwon tahu dia punya penyakit jantung, Siwon akan sangat jijik padanya dan langsung meninggalkannya. Tapi kini, ternyata Siwon sangat peduli padanya. Entah kepeduliannya ini memang karena dia menyukai Jaejoong atau ada alasan yang lain, tetap saja Jaejoong tidak peduli.

"Sudah, pergi sana. Ini bukan urusanmu." Kata Jaejoong ketus.

"Kenapa tidak pernah bilang? Aku bisa membantumu mencari donor jantung!"

"Sudah banyak yang mencari donor jantung untukku." Kata Jaejoong dingin.

"Tapi mereka gagal kan? Coba kalau aku, aku akan dapatkan jantung untukmu dalam sekejap mata!"

"Jangan sombong."

"Hanya tinggal dua minggu dari hari ulang tahunmu, kan?!"

Jaejoong menatap Siwon tajam. "Darimana kau tahu?"

"Sumber yang sama."

"Kau sama sekali tidak ada urusannya denganku atau jantungku yang sudah sekarat ini."

"Jae.." lirih Siwon.

Jaejoong diam seribu bahasa. Sementara itu Changmin hanya terdiam menyaksikan perdebatan Jaejoong dan Siwon. Changmin menoleh ke arah pintu begitu mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Changmin terkejut begitu melihat Yunho masuk bersama seorang wanita.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!" tanya Yunho keras begitu dia melihat Siwon.

Siwon membalikkan badannya dan dia mengangkat alisnya ketika melihat Yunho dan Tiffany. Tiffany yang tidak menyangka akan bertemu Siwon pun langsung menyembunyikan dirinya di balik tubuh Yunho.

"Mengunjungi Jaejoong. Kulihat, kau membawa mantan kekasihku. Apakah dia ke sini untuk mencariku?" tanya Siwon santai.

Tangan Yunho terkepal menahan amarah. "Pergi kau! Kau benar-benar merusak suasana!"

Siwon hanya tersenyum meremehkan. "Terserah. Aku mau di sini, aku akan tetap di sini. Tak ada seorang pun yang bisa mengusirku."

Jaejoong yang kesal dengan tingkah Siwon pun segera meraih apel dan melemparkannya tepat ke kepala Siwon.

"Ah! Kenapa kau melempari kepalaku?!" tanya Siwon pada Jaejoong.

"Kumohon, pergilah! Kau bisa datang lagi lain waktu, tapi bukan sekarang!" pinta Jaejoong kesal.

Dengan kesal, Siwon meninggalkan ruang rawat Jaejoong. Jaejoong menatap wanita yang bersama Yunho. Tadi Siwon menyebut wanita itu 'mantan kekasih', pastilah dia itu Tiffany.

"Nah Tiff, ini kekasihku yang sering kuceritakan padamu." Kata Yunho.

Tiffany tersenyum dan maju mendekati Jaejoong. "Hai, apa kabar? Aku Tiffany, aku sahabat Yunho."

"Aku Jaejoong."

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Sudah baik?"

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu padamu. Maafkan aku, karena kau jadi bertemu Siwon di sini."

Senyum di wajah Tiffany memudar, raut wajahnya berubah. "Tak apa, kejadian itu sudah lama sekali.."

Changmin yang tidak tahu apa-apa pun mendekati Yunho dan berusaha bertanya, tapi Yunho malah menendang pantatnya.

"Di mana anakmu?" tanya Jaejoong.

Tiffany tersenyum. "Dia ada di Amerika. Aku tidak membawanya karena susah."

"Ah, padahal aku ingin sekali bertemu dengannya." Kata Jaejoong kecewa.

"Lain kali kau yang datang ke Amerika, kau akan bertemu dengannya."

Jaejoong mengangguk-angguk semangat. "Tentu! Jika aku berhasil bertahan dan mendapat donor jantung, pasti aku akan berkunjung ke Amerika."

: MY TEACHER IS MY (EX)BOYFRIEND :

Yunho kembali membawa dua gelas cappucino hangat. Yunho memberikan salah satu gelas kepada Tiffany. Mereka sedang berada di kafetaria rumah sakit, meninggalkan Jaejoong yang sedang tidur.

"Dia manis sekali, Yun.." kata Tiffany memecah kesunyian.

"Ah.. Iya.." balas Yunho.

"Dia juga sangat beruntung.."

"Maksudmu apa?" tanya Yunho tak mengerti. "Dia kasihan, Fany. Hidupnya bergantung pada alat-alat itu agar jantungnya bisa tetap stabil. Sekali lepas, dia akan meninggal. Kau bilang itu beruntung?"

Tiffany tersenyum dan menggeleng. "Bukan itu, Yunho."

"Lalu apa?"

"Dia bisa memiliki sesuatu yang sejak dulu sangat kudambakan."

Yunho mengerutkan keningnya. "Maksudmu?"

"Dia memiliki hatimu, Yunho.."

Yunho terdiam mendengar pernyataan Tiffany. Otaknya berusaha mencerna pernyataan Tiffany.

"Aku tahu kau pasti terkejut, Yunho. Tapi, sejak bersahabat denganmu, aku merasakan suatu hal yang berbeda. Awalnya itu hanya perasaan seorang wanita kepada sahabatnya, tapi setelah Siwon memperkosaku dan kau memperlakukanku dengan begitu baik, aku baru menyadari bahwa perasaan itu bernama cinta." Tutur Tiffany.

Yunho buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya. "Fany, sudahlah. Kau jangan bicara seperti itu."

Tiffany meraih tangan Yunho yang berada di atas meja dan mengenggamnya.

"Yun, kau tahu? Hatiku hancur saat kau mengatakan bahwa kau telah punya kekasih. Aku telah gagal, Yun. Aku merasa kotor karena aku sudah tidak suci lagi, Yun. Aku tidak punya keberanian untuk menyatakan cintaku padamu."

"Fany! Sudah, jangan teruskan lagi! Perasaanmu kepadaku itu bukan cinta! Yang kau cintai hanya persahabatan kita!" seru Yunho.

"Dengarkan aku dulu, Yunho." Pinta Tiffany. "Saat kau memberitahuku tentang keadaan kekasihmu yang sebenarnya, aku sangat senang."

"Apa maksudmu?!" suara Yunho meninggi.

"Karena kalau dia meninggal maka aku bisa mendapatkanmu!" seru Tiffany keras, membuat semua orang yang ada di kafetaria menatapnya sinis.

Kali ini amarah Yunho sudah tak dapat ditahan lagi. "Kau mendoakan kekasihku meninggal?! Kau ini sahabat macam apa, hah?!"

Yunho berusaha menarik tangannya dari genggaman Tiffany, tapi Tiffany terus menahannya.

"Yun.. Jangan pergi.." pinta Tiffany, bulir-bulir air mata meluncur dari matanya yang indah.

Yunho terdiam. Mau tak mau hatinya luluh juga demi melihat sahabat yang dikasihinya menangis. Tiffany sudah pernah disakiti oleh Siwon, dan Yunho tidak mau kali ini Tiffany disakiti oleh dirinya sendiri.

"Daniel.. Pernah sekali dia menanyakan siapa Ayahnya, dan aku jawab Ayahnya adalah kau, Yun.."

Yunho tersentak. "Apa?!"

"Maka sejak dari itu Daniel menganggap kau Ayahnya. Daniel sangat ingin bertemu denganmu, Yun. Kasihan dia, Yun. Dia cacat, meskipun bukan cacat fisik, tapi dalam tubuhnya dia cacat Yun. Kau tidak kasihan padanya? Tiap dia merindukan Ayahnya, dia akan menangis dan kemudian dia akan sakit. Yun.. Kumohon.. Temui dia.."

"Lalu apa yang kau minta dariku?"

: MY TEACHER IS MY (EX)BOYFRIEND :

Alunan lagu terbaru SNSD terdengar di ruang rawat Jaejoong. Jaejoong dan Changmin sedang sibuk melihat video klip terbaru SNSD.

"Yoona cantik sekali. Kyaaa ~" seru Changmin antusias.

"Tidak! Lebih cantik Hyoyeon! Yoona itu apa, kalah kalah!" balas Jaejoong tak mau kalah.

Pintu kamar terbuka dan Leeteuk tersenyum melihat kelakuan Jaejoong dan Changmin.

"Sudah, jangan berisik. Di rumah sakit tidak boleh berisik." Tegur Leeteuk. "Semuanya cantik."

Changmin segera mematikan laptopnya begitu video klipnya sudah selesai.

"Umma, aku mau ke kafetaria dulu ya? Aku lapar sekali." Kata Changmin.

Leeteuk mengangguk dan Changmin bergegas keluar. Leeteuk duduk di kursi yang ada di samping ranjang.

"Jaejoong yang sabar ya? Appa, Umma, Yesung, Ryeowook, dan keluarga Yunho masih berusaha mencarikan jantung."

Jaejoong mengangguk pelan. "Aku masih bertahan, Umma. Kita harus percaya bahwa keberuntungan pasti akan datang kepada kita, asalkan kita terus berusaha dan berdoa."

Leeteuk mengangguk pelan dan mengusap-usap lembut rambut Jaejoong.

"Umma, bukankah hari ini Appa ada jadwal makan malam dengan pengusaha yang kemarin itu ya?" tanya Jaejoong.

Leeteuk tersentak. "Ah, Umma lupa! Iya, padahal itu pengusaha penting yang mau berinvestasi di bank!"

"Ya sudah Umma pulang, ganti baju, dandan, dan pergi bersama Appa."

"Lalu siapa yang menjagamu? Apa Umma suruh Yesung kemari?"

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya. "Jangan ganggu Yesung hyung, dia kan sedang

musim ujian. Sudahlah, ada Yunho dan Changmin."

Leeteuk mengangguk dan bergegas membereskan barang bawaannya, setelah itu dia mencium kening Jaejoong dan langsung pulang.

Setelah Leeteuk pulang, Jaejoong mengambil ponselnya dan mulai browsing di internet, mencari fanfiction-fanfiction Super Junior atau DBSK. Membaca fanfiction merupakan hobi baru Jaejoong, mengingat dia tidak bisa melakukan banyak hal sekarang.

Jaejoong mendongak begitu mendengar pintu kamar terbuka.

"Ah, hai Yun." Sapa Jaejoong.

Yunho mendekat ke arah Jaejoong dan duduk di samping ranjang Jaejoong. Yunho menatap Jaejoong.

"Boo, aku mau mengatakan sesuatu." Kata Yunho.

"Katakan saja."

"Bolehkah aku menikahi Tiffany?"

.

.

.

To Be Continued..

.

.

Aku tau ini sangaaaat terlambat T_T

Maafkan, karena sibuk belajar buat MID Semester yang sangaaaat susah T_T

Mana besok berangkat study tour seminggu, abis itu ngurusin bazar seminggu lagi, jadi kayaknya chap depan terlambat lagi deh :x

Tenang saja fic ini bakal berakhir di chap 17, jadi ntar konfliknya gak kepanjangan :x


	16. Chapter 16

MY TEACHER IS MY (EX)BOYFRIEND

Disclaimer : Belong to SM, God, and theirselves :D This story is mine. Not for commercial.

Author : Lee Rae Ra / Iqlima

Genre : General, Romance

Rate : T

Length : Sequel

Summary : (New) Guru baru di sekolah Jaejoong adalah pacarnya dulu! Belum sempat putus tapi sudah pergi. Dan kini mereka berusaha menjalin hubungan lagi tetapi diganggu oleh penganggu! YunJae! Add Wanjeonhan KSHOP!

MY TEACHER IS MY (EX)BOYFRIEND

Begitu Mendengar perkataan Yunho, Jaejoong terdiam. Jantungnya mulai berdebar keras, rasanya sakit sekali, tapi Jaejoong menahannya.

"Apa alasanmu?" tanya Jaejoong getir, menahan tangis.

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "Boo, ini bukan mauku. Ini untuk Daniel, untuk anak Siwon dan Tiffany."

Jaejoong kembali diam. Sebenarnya dia sudah tahu alasan Yunho ingin menikahi Tiffany. Semua terlihat jelas saat tadi Tiffany berada di kamarnya. Saat Jaejoong dan Tiffany membahas tentang Daniel, terlihat jelas sorot mata Tiffany pada Yunho yang penuh pengharapan.

"Lalu, kau akan menghapus dan melupakan semua mimpi-mimpi kita? Masa depan yang telah kita rancang bersama?" tanya Jaejoong lagi.

Yunho meraih tangan Jaejoong, tapi Jaejoong menepisnya. Jaejoong memejamkan matanya, menahan sakit di dadanya. Jantungnya sudah sakit, kini ditambah hatinya yang sakit.

"Aku tidak mencintai Tiffany seperti aku mencintaimu, Boo. Tapi aku mencintai Daniel. Walaupun dia anak Siwon dan bukan anakku, tapi aku sangat mencintainya." Ucap Yunho.

"Lalu tunggu apa lagi?! Nikahi dia sekarang demi Daniel!" seru Jaejoong dengan suara tinggi.

Yunho menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya frustasi sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Mengertilah Boo, aku sangat mencintaimu!"

"Ya! Aku mengerti kalau kau mencintaiku! Tapi kau lebih memilih Daniel dibanding aku! Jadi apa yang kau tunggu? Segera ajak orang tuamu melamar Tiffany dan hiduplah berbahagia di Amerika sana! Kau tak akan terbebani lagi olehku!" seru Jaejoong berapi-api.

Belum sempat Yunho membalas perkataan Jaejoong, Jaejoong telah meremas dadanya. Monitor komputer menunjukkan garis yang menurun, yang artinya kekuatan jantung Jaejoong menurun. Jaejoong pun menunjukkan ekspresi kesakitan yang amat sangat pada wajahnya.

Dengan panik Yunho memencet bel emergency yang ada di meja samping tempat tidur Jaejoong.

"Boo! Boo! Kau tak apa?!" tanya Yunho panik.

Jaejoong tak menjawab, tapi dia tetap memegangi dadanya, wajahnya sangat pucat. Pintu ruang rawat terbuka dan dokter serta para perawat berhamburan masuk.

"Maaf sebaiknya anda tunggu di luar." Kata seorang perawat.

Yunho mengangguk dan segera keluar. Di luar, Yunho memukul-mukul dinding frustasi sambil menangis.

Terdengar suara hak sepatu, lalu Yunho merasakan seseorang menepuk bahunya.

"Apa yang terjadi sehingga kau memencet tombol emergency? Apa yang terjadi pada Jaejoong?" tanya Soohwa keras.

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ini salahku, ini semua salahku."

"Apa yang kau katakan padanya?!" suara Soohwa meninggi.

Yunho kembali meggelengkan kepalanya. Dia tahu Soohwa akan marah besar padanya. Leeteuk telah memberitahunya bahwa Soohwa adalah perawat pertama yang merawat Jaejoong ketika pertama kali Jaejoong masuk rumah sakit dan Soohwa sangat dekat serta menyayangi Jaejoong.

"Aku mengatakan padanya aku ingin menikahi seorang wanita!" kata Yunho akhirnya.

Soohwa terkesiap. Dia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa lakukan itu?! Jaejoong sedang sekarat! Dia ada di ambang batas hidup dan matinya tapi kau malah mengatakan sesuatu yang menyakiti hatinya?! Kau ini bodoh atau apa?!" seru Soohwa marah.

"Maafkan aku.. Maafkan aku.." ratap Yunho.

"Lelaki bodoh! Kau tahu harapan hidup Jaejoong sangat tipis! Sampai sekarang belum ada donor jantung untuknya, atau bahkan mungkin TAK AKAN ADA donor jantung untuknya!" Soohwa menekankan pada kata 'tak akan ada'. "Setidaknya berikan sesuatu yang membahagiakan Jaejoong, bukan menyakitinya! Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh kau sangat bodoh!" Soohwa mulai menangis.

"Maafkan aku.. Maafkan aku.."

Soohwa tak mempedulikan Yunho. Dengan langkah cepat dia masuk ke kamar rawat Jaejoong, berusaha membantu sebisanya.

: MY TEACHER IS MY (EX)BOYFRIEND :

Leeteuk menatap Jaejoong yang tak sadarkan diri di hadapannya. Di wajah cantiknya terpeta air mata. Matanya merah dan bengkak karena kebanyakan menangis.

Di belakangnya, berusaha tegar, adalah Kangin. Siapa pula yang akan kuat jika melihat anaknya terbaring tak sadarkan diri? Kangin merasa sangat bersalah karena sampai sekarang dia belum bisa mendapatkan donor jantung untuk Jaejoong, hingga akhirnya Jaejoong harus menderita seperti ini.

Di sofa, duduklah Yesung dan Ryeowook. Ryeowook menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Yesung, berusaha menahan kepedihan dalam hatinya. Begitu pula Yesung. Melihat adik satu-satunya, Yesung sangat sedih karena tak mampu menjaganya.

Garis-garis di monitor tak beraturan. Bisa saja besok atau lusa, garis itu akan berubah menjadi garis lurus.

"Jaejoong, bertahanlah.. Kau harus kuat.." bisik Leeteuk di telinga Jaejoong.

: MY TEACHER IS MY (EX)BOYFRIEND :

Di tempat lain, Changmin terdiam sendiri. Dia sangat kaget ketika mendengar kabar bahwa jantung Jaejoong memburuk dan sekarang bahkan Jaejoong koma.

Changmin ingin melihat keadaan Jaejoong, tapi dia tidak kuat. Dia tidak bisa menahan perasaan yang campur aduk dalam hatinya.

"Tidak menjenguk Jaejoong?"

Changmin menoleh dan menemukan Yunho berdiri di belakangnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Bukankah seharusnya kau ada di rumah sakit, menjaga dan menemani Jaejoong hyung?" tanya Changmin.

Yunho menggeleng. "Aku sangat ingin, tapi aku tak bisa."

"Mengapa?"

"Kau yakin ingin tahu?"

"Tentu."

"Aku mengatakan pada Jaejoong aku ingin menikahi Tiffany." Kata Yunho jujur.

"APA?!" seru Changmin geram.

Changmin melompat berdiri dan menerjang Yunho, berusaha memukulnya. Tapi apa daya, badan dan kekuatan Yunho lebih besar daripada dirinya, sehingga dengan mudah Yunho pun bisa menepis Changmin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?! Kau benar-benar ingin membunuh Jaejoong hyung! Brengsek!" seru Changmin marah sambil berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari cengkeraman Yunho, saking marahnya Changmin bahkan tidak menggunakan bahasa formal.

"Aku melakukannya demi anak Tiffany! Bukan karena aku mencintai Tiffany!"

"Saat tadi kau pergi bersama wanita itu, Jaejoong hyung memberitahuku bahwa Siwon yang menghamili wanita jalang bernama Tiffany itu! Karena itu kan Siwon menyebut Tiffany mantan kekasihnya?! Karena dia telah menghamilinya!" seru Changmin.

"Dia memang anak Siwon! Tapi Siwon tidak mau bertanggung jawab!"

"Lalu apa hubungannya denganmu?! Apa yang telah kau lakukan sehingga kini kau yang harus bertanggung jawab atas perbuatan Siwon?!"

"Aku akan jelaskan asal kau diam dan jangan berusaha memukulku lagi." Kata Yunho memberi syarat.

Changmin menghela nafas, dan kemudian dia mengangguk. Yunho mengendurkan pegangannya dan duduk di bangku yang tadinya diduduki Changmin. Changmin ikut duduk di sampingnya.

"Anak Tiffany bernama Daniel. Dia manis sekali dan aku sangat menyukainya. Tapi sayangnya, tubuhnya sangat lemah dan rapuh. Itu karena saat Tiffany mengandungnya, dia sering minum minuman keras dan memukuli perutnya –"

"Itu salah dia sendiri kan." Potong Changmin.

Yunho menghela nafas. "Saat itu Tiffany sedang frustasi dan putus asa. Dia tidak menginginkan punya anak karena dia ingin fokus belajar. Tapi keluarga Tiffany membantunya bertahan sehingga Daniel lahir. Sebagai sahabat, aku senang sekali. Aku sering mengunjungi Tiffany dan Daniel. Daniel memanggilku 'Daddy' dan aku senang, karena aku bisa menjadi sosok Ayah untuknya. Tapi ternyata Tiffany yang mencekoki Daniel untuk memanggilku Daddy karena dia memberitahu Daniel bahwa aku adalah Ayahnya saat Daniel berumur tiga tahun dan dia bertanya siapa Ayahnya."

Jeda sejenak. Hening di antara Yunho dan Changmin, dengan latar belakang suara kendaraan karena taman tempat mereka duduk sekarang berada persis di samping jalan raya.

"Dan kemudian aku jarang mengunjungi mereka karena itu adalah tahun terakhir kuliahku. Aku fokus dengan skripsiku agar aku bisa lulus dan kembali ke Korea untuk menemui Jaejoong. Dan ketika aku kembali ke Korea, aku hanya bertemu dengan Tiffany saja. Sejak saat itu aku hanya berkomunikasi dengan Tiffany, tak pernah dengan Daniel karena tiap aku menelepon Tiffany, Daniel selalu saja sedang sakit. Dan baru terungkap kemarin, bahwa Daniel selalu sakit saat dia merindukanku dan ingin bertemu denganku."

"Lalu Tiffany memintamu menikah dengannya?" cibir Changmin.

Yunho mengangguk. "Ya. Demi Daniel. Aku tidak mau Daniel sakit-sakitan lagi. Setidaknya, jika aku ada di sisinya, Daniel akan senang dan tak akan sakit lagi."

"Kalau begitu ini semua hanya demi Daniel kan?"

"Tentu saja."

"Kalau begitu adopsi saja Daniel untuk menjadi anakmu dan Jaejoong hyung."

Yunho tersentak. "Apa?"

"Pikirkan itu! Kau bisa membuat Daniel bahagia, Jaejoong hyung juga bahagia karena bisa menikah denganmu, dan kau juga bahagia karena kau memiliki dua orang yang kau cintai! Bandingkan, kau-Daniel-Jaejoong hyung dengan kau-Daniel-Tiffany. Di antara dua pilihan itu, kau lebih nyaman berada di mana?" tanya Changmin panjang lebar.

Yunho menghela nafas panjang. "Tentu aku lebih suka pilihan pertama. Tapi aku juga tidak mau meninggalkan Tiffany, dia sahabatku dan aku menyayanginya. Tiffany juga tak akan mengijinkan aku mengadopsi Daniel."

Changmin mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. "Bukan aku yang punya masalah tapi kenapa aku yang pusing hah?! Kau ini laki-laki, kau harus tegas! Jangan permainkan perasaan Jaejoong hyung dan Tiffany! Terserahlah, pikirkan sendiri apa yang akan kau lakukan! Tentunya kau menganggap saranku itu tidak berguna karena aku hanya anak kecil berumur lima belas tahun. Sudah, aku pergi dulu. Aku mau mengunjungi Jaejoong hyung." Kata Changmin kesal.

Changmin berdiri dan meningalkan Yunho sendiri yang termenung di bangku taman. Saat ini dia sedang ada di antara dua pilihan yang sangat sulit untuk dipilihnya.

Haruskah dia menikahi Tiffany? Atau haruskah dia mengadopsi Daniel dan hidup bahagia bersama Jaejoong dan Daniel selamanya?

: MY TEACHER IS MY (EX)BOYFRIEND :

Di lain tempat, Siwon sedang duduk sendiri di sebuah restoran Perancis menunggu datangnya seseorang. Ketika orang yang dinantikannya telah nampak di pintu masuk restoran, seulas senyum terukur di wajah Siwon.

Tiffany melihat Siwon dan dengan langkah pelan dia menghampiri meja Siwon.

"Duduklah Fany, duduklah." Kata Siwon mempersilahkan. "Kau mau pesan apa?"

Siwon memanggil pelayan dan menyebutkan pesanannya. Setelah pelayan pergi, Siwon menatap Tiffany. Tapi Tiffany hanya diam dan menunduk.

"So, how's life?" tanya Siwon santai.

"Hard." Jawab Tiffany pelan dan masih tetap menunduk.

"Are you still mad at me?" tanya Siwon lagi.

"What do you expect?" tanya Tiffany ketus, kali ini dia menatap Siwon dengan garang.

Siwon tersenyum. "Ayolah Fany, kejadian itu sudah berlangsung lama."

"Tapi lukanya masih ada dan akan tetap ada, Siwon."

"Bagaimana anak kita?"

"Dia baik, tapi sering sakit-sakitan. Oh ya, aku tak pernah menganggap Daniel itu anakmu. Daniel saja memanggil Yunho dengan sebutan Daddy."

Siwon terperangah. "Apa?"

"Yah. Dulu Daniel bertanya padaku siapa Ayahnya. Lalu aku jawab saja Yunho karena Daniel sangat dekat dengan Yunho." Jawab Tiffany santai, kali ini dia merasa sudah di atas angin.

"Tapi aku Ayahnya!"

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan sehingga kau menyebutnya anakmu? Semua yang telah kau lakukan hanyalah menanamkan benihmu di rahimku lalu meninggalkanku begitu saja! Wajar saja Daniel sangat dekat dengan Yunho! Siapa yang selalu ada ketika Daniel sakit? Siapa yang selalu ada ketika Daniel butuh hiburan dan ingin bermain? Yunho! Yunho-lah yang selalu ada untuk Daniel, bukan kau. Lalu pantaskah kau disebut ayahnya?"

Siwon membuka mulutnya untuk membalas perkataan Tiffany tapi pelayan sudah datang membawakan pesanannya. Siwon menahan ledakan amarahnya sampai si pelayan selesai menata pesanan mereka dan pergi.

"Tapi aku Ayah biologisnya!"

"Siapa peduli? Daniel tidak akan peduli. Baginya, Ayahnya adalah Yunho. Dan tak lama lagi, Yunho akan resmi menjadi Ayah Daniel." Kata Tiffany puas.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku meminta Yunho menikahiku."

"APA?!" kata Siwon keras, membuat seisi restoran menoleh pada mereka.

"Turunkan volume suaramu sedikit!" kata Tiffany kesal.

Siwon mendesah keras. "Kenapa kau meminta Yunho menikahimu?"

"Untuk Daniel. Aku tahu Yunho sangat mencintai Daniel dan Yunho akan melakukan apapun untuk Daniel. Aku sendiri sangat mencintai Yunho, dan walaupun aku tahu Yunho tidak mencintaiku seperti dia mencintai Jaejoong, yang penting aku bisa menjadi istri Yunho."

Sekali lagi Siwon tersentak saat mendengar nama Jaejoong disebut. Otaknya berpikir. Jika Tiffany menikah dengan Yunho, maka dengan mudah dia bisa mendapatkan Jaejoong. Tapi sisi posesif dalam dirinya mencuat ke permukaan. Dia menganggap barang yang telah menjadi miliknya, akan selalu menjadi miliknya. Siwon telah mengecap Tiffany sebagai miliknya, dan dia tidak akan melepaskannya.

Sebenarnya Siwon menyukai Tiffany, tapi ketika mengetahui bahwa Tiffany hamil, dia takut. Dia sudah berkali-kali berhubungan seks dengan berbagai wanita tapi belum pernah ada yang hamil. Maka pengalaman dengan Tiffany ini menjadi pengalaman pertamanya dan pengalaman yang tak ingin diulanginya. Maka dari itu Siwon memilih tidak bertanggungjawab dan pergi.

Sama seperti Yunho, kali ini Siwon menjadi galau. Siapa yang akan dipilihnya, Tiffany atau Jaejoong? Tiffany adalah miliknya, tetapi dia juga sangat menyukai Jaejoong.

"Kenapa diam?" tanya Tiffany, membuyarkan lamunan Siwon.

Siwon buru-buru menggeleng. "Tak apa, tak apa."

Setelah itu dia kembali tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

: MY TEACHER IS MY (EX)BOYFRIEND :

Changmin duduk diam di samping ranjang Jaejoong. Dengan sedih dia memandangi wajah Jaejoong yang pucat. Changmin juga menutup telinganya dengan earphone dan memutar musik keras-keras agar dia tidak mendengar suara alat-alat yang terpasang pada tubuh Jaejoong, dia tidak kuat.

Changmin tidak memberitahukan perihal Yunho pada keluarga Jaejoong. Dia tidak ingin keluarga Jaejoong marah pada Yunho dan melarang Yunho menemui Jaejoong lagi. Changmin tidak mau mengambil resiko. Bagaimanapun pula, Jaejoong membutuhkan Yunho.

Changmin menatap sedih kalender yang ada di meja nakas. Lusa sudah ulang tahun Jaejoong, yang artinya jika Jaejoong tidak bisa mendapatkan donor jantung, Jaejoong akan meninggal. Pergi meninggalkannya selama-lamanya.

Changmin tak sanggup memikirkan itu. Dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sekuat tenaga, berusaha mengusir pikiran jelek itu dari pikirannya. Dia sama sekali tidak ingin Jaejoong meninggal. Dia sangat menyayangi Jaejoong dan dia tak akan membiarkan Jaejoong pergi.

"Jae hyung bangun.. Bangunlah.. Kuat dan bertahanlah hyung.." isak Changmin.

Changmin menangis terisak-isak. Kepalanya ditelungkupkan ke ranjang Jaejoong. Dia tidak sanggup menahan kepedihan hatinya.

Changmin mendengar pintu kamar terbuka, tapi dia tidak bangkit dan mengusap air matanya. Biar saja semua orang tahu kalau dia menangis. Alasannya untuk menangis sangat kuat dan tak ada salahnya dia menangis untuk itu.

Changmin merasakan sebuah pelukan hangat di punggungnya, dan kemudian dia merasakan punggungnya basah.

"Jangan sedih Changmin.. Jaejoong akan sedih jika kita sedih.." kata Ryeowook pelan.

Bukannya berhenti menangis, tangisan Changmin malah semakin menjadi-jadi. Kemudian Changmin mendengar satu suara lagi.

"Adikku, adikku yang kucintai kini sekarang sedang berada di batas hidup dan matinya, dan aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.. Kakak macam apa aku ini.." ratap Yesung sambil menangis.

Dan begitulah, mereka bertiga menangis bersama-sama, meratapi nasib Jaejoong yang buruk dan ketidakberdayaan mereka untuk menolong Jaejoong.

: MY TEACHER IS MY (EX)BOYFRIEND :

Kangin dan Leeteuk masuk ke kamar rawat Jaejoong dan terkejut dengan adanya Yesung, Ryeowook, dan Changmin yang sedang tertidur. Mereka bertiga duduk di kursi di samping ranjang Jaejoong dan kepala mereka ada di ranjang Jaejoong.

Seketika hati Leeteuk menjadi pedih. Melihat anak-anaknya bersama seperti ini, siapa yang tidak senang? Tapi kalau mengingat untuk apa mereka ada di sini, perasaan senang itu sirna dan tergantikan dengan sakit yang luar biasa.

"Aku selalu membayangkan, di hari tua kita nanti, kita akan berkumpul dengan mereka. Yesung dan Ryeowook dengan anak mereka, Jaejoong dan Yunho dengan anak mereka, serta Changmin dan kekasih yang belum ditemukannya dengan anak mereka. Aku selalu membayangkan itu. Tapi kini.. Apa mungkin impianku itu bisa terwujud? Salah satu dari mereka sedang sekarat.." lirih Leeteuk.

Kangin meraih istrinya ke dalam pelukannya. Dia juga ikut menangis. Dia tak pernah membayangkan keadaannya akan jadi seperti ini.

"Kita bisa mengatasinya, kita bisa mengatasinya. Impianmu akan terwujud, kita akan berusaha mewujudkannya. Aku janji.."

: MY TEACHER IS MY (EX)BOYFRIEND :

Di ruang kerjanya yang luas, bukannya mengerjakan pekerjaannya yang menggunung, Siwon malah merenung.

Apa lagi yang dipikirkannya kalau bukan Tiffany dan Jaejoong? Di satu sisi dia sangat ingin memiliki Tiffany lagi. Tiffany adalah miliknya dan selalu menjadi miliknya. Tapi di sisi lain dia sangat ingin memiliki Jaejoong. Dia sudah sangat tergila-gila di Jaejoong.

Sebenarnya dengan mudah dia bisa memiliki dua orang yang disayanginya itu, tapi sayangnya, keinginannya dihalangi oleh satu orang.

Siwo mengangkat telepon di meja kerjanya dan memencet nomor yang dia hafal di luar kepala.

"Ke ruangan saya. Sekarang." Katanya singkat.

Tak lama kemudian, pintu ruang kerjanya diketuk dan seseorang masuk.

"Aku butuh kau untuk menyelesaikan suatu misi." Kata Siwon.

"Misi apa, Tuan? Seperti biasanya?"

"Misi ini sedikit berbeda dari misi biasanya."

"Anda tahu saya tidak pernah gagal menjalankan misi dari Anda, Tuan."

Siwon tersenyum tipis. "Kau tahu Jung Corp?"

"Tentu saja. Jung Corp kan kongsi perusahaan ini juga."

"Kau tahu anak dari Presiden Direktur Jung Corp?"

"Tidak, Tuan."

"Cari data tentangnya. Namanya Jung Yunho. Bunuh dia."

"Siap, Tuan."

Asisten kepercayaannya undur diri dan meninggalkan ruangan Siwon. Sepeninggal asistennya, Siwon tersenyum tipis. Dia akan melakukan apa pun untuk mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya. Termasuk membunuh orang. Sudah berkali-kali Siwon memerintahkan bawahannya untuk membunuh orang yang menghalanginya dari keinginannya. Dan kali ini, Yunho adalah sasarannya. Jika sudah tidak ada Yunho, maka dengan mudah Siwon akan mendapatkan Tiffany dan Jaejoong sekaligus.

: MY TEACHER IS MY (EX)BOYFRIEND :

Yunho terdiam di balkon kamarnya. Besok sudah hari ulang tahun Jaejoong dan sampai sekarang belum ada donor jantung untuk Jaejoong. Sempat terpikir dalam benaknya untuk mendonorkan jantungnya untuk Jaejoong, tapi kemudian dia berpikir lagi. Kalau dia meninggal, siapa yang akan menjaga Jaejoong?

Yunho belum berani menjenguk Jaejoong lagi. Dia takut Changmin sudah menceritakan perihal Tiffany pada keluarga Jaejoong.

Maka dari itu, Yunho mencari kesibukan lain. Hari ini dia akan ikut Ayahnya ke perusahaan. Lagipula perusahaan itu nantinya akan diwariskan pada Yunho, jadi Yunho harus mulai belajar bagaimana mengendalikan Jung Corp.

Yunho menghela nafas panjang ketika mendengar suara Ibunya memanggilnya. Yunho meraih tasnya dan kemudian turun ke bawah dan langsung masuk ke dalam mobil dimana Ayahnya telah menunggu.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau terlihat begitu lesu?" tanya Yonghwa ketika mobil mulai meninggalkan area rumah.

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya agak pusing saja."

"Bagaimana kabar Jaejoong? Sudah adakah donor jantung? Appa sudah berusaha mencari tapi tak kunjung dapat."

"Belum dapat, Appa. Tapi kami masih akan berusaha."

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan dalam diam. Yonghwa melihat pemandangan sepanjang perjalanan, sedangkan Yunho menyibukkan diri dengan ponselnya. Kebetulan jalan yang biasa mereka lewati sedang ada pembangunan, jadi mereka memutuskan untuk mengambil jalan lain, yaitu jalan di sekitar pemukiman penduduk.

DOR DOR DOR !

Spontan Yonghwa dan Yunho langsung merunduk begitu mendengar suara tembakan. Mereka berdua bertatapan ngeri ketika kaca mobil mereka berlubang tiga, dan pelurunya ada di lantai mobil.

"Tuan tetaplah menunduk!" seru pengawal mereka yang duduk di depan bersama supir yang kelihatan sangat panik.

Sial untuk mereka, saat ini mereka sedang melewati daerah yang sepi. Ditambah lagi para pengawal mereka ada di mobil yang berbeda dengan mereka.

Suara tembakan terdengar lagi. Yonghwa dan Yunho tetap menunduk.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?!" tanya Yunho panik.

Yonghwa merogoh kantong yang ada di kursi mobil dan mengeluarkan dua pistol. Dia memberikan satu pada Yunho.

"Balas menembak."

.

.

.

To Be Continued...

.

.

.

Waktu aku baca review chap 15, banyak komen pro yang masuk. Tapi ada juga komen kontra yang masuk. Dan aku jadi senyum sendiri. Komen kontra itu bilang kalau ceritanya jadi muter-muter dan dia jadi gak suka, padahal ini ceritanya emang udah sesuai alur yang aku rencanain dan gak bakal muter-muter. Lagipula kan chapter depan udah selese. Tapi ya sudahlah, pendapat orang kan beda-beda ^^

Chap depan sudah END ya.. Duh, gak kerasa :'D

Semangat semangat untuk menyelesaikan fic ini !


	17. Chapter 17

MY TEACHER IS MY (EX)BOYFRIEND

Disclaimer : Belong to SM, God, and theirselves :D This story is mine. Not for commercial.

Author : Lee Rae Ra / Iqlima

Genre : General, Romance

Rate : T

Length : Sequel

Summary : (New) Guru baru di sekolah Jaejoong adalah pacarnya dulu! Belum sempat putus tapi sudah pergi. Dan kini mereka berusaha menjalin hubungan lagi tetapi diganggu oleh penganggu! YunJae!

MY TEACHER IS MY (EX)BOYFRIEND

Mengikuti instruksi kilat Ayahnya, Yunho segera membuka jendela mobil dan balas menembak. Para bodyguard mereka yang ada di mobil yang lainnya juga tak kalah sibuk menembak.

"Sebenarnya siapa mereka?!" tanya Yunho keras di antara bunyi pistol yang menganggu.

"Kau bisa lihat dari mobilnya! Tanda kecil di depan mobil mereka, itu milik Choi!" balas Yonghwa.

"Choi?! Shit, ini pasti ulah Siwon!" umpat Yunho sambil mengisi peluru pistolnya.

Yunho kembali menembak. Begitu pula dengan Yonghwa. Berkali-kali Yunho terkena pecahan kaca juga peluru pistol yang menyerempet. Tapi dunia serasa runtuh bagi Yunho ketika dia mendengar Ayahnya memekik.

"Appa!" seru Yunho panik.

Bodyguard yang ada di depan pun kaget melihat majikan mereka terkapar.

"Suruh bodyguard yang lainnya bunuh mereka semua! Ayahku sekarat! Kita harus segera ke rumah sakit!" seru Yunho.

Maka mobil yang dinaiki Yunho pun mempercepat lajunya dan meninggalkan daerah sepi itu, meninggalkan mobil milik perusahaan Choi dan mobil mereka yang penuh dengan para bodyguard.

"Appa, Appa, bertahanlah.." kata Yunho sambil memeluk Yonghwa.

Yonghwa tersenyum sambil mencengkeram bagian dadanya yang tertembus timah panas. Air mata Yunho menetes.

"Appa, kumohon bertahanlah!"

Ketika akhirnya mobil mencapai rumah sakit terdekat, dengan kasar Yunho langsung membuka pintu mobil dan memapah Ayahnya masuk.

Beberapa perawat menghampirinya dan Yunho meletakkan Ayahnya di kasur dorong yang dibawa para perawat. Dengan berlari, para perawat membawa Yonghwa masuk ke Unit Gawat Darurat, meninggalkan Yunho sendirian di luar.

Yunho duduk di kursi tunggu. Dia memukul-mukul kepalanya, menyesali kejadian yang baru saja terjadi.

"Tuan, sebaiknya Anda juga pergi ke Unit Gawat Darurat, luka-luka Anda.." kata seorang perawat.

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya, walau tak ayal dia juga merasa kesakitan.

"Aku akan menunggu Ayahku saja." Kata Yunho pelan.

"Tidak bisa, Tuan. Lihatlah luka-luka Anda. Mari Tuan, kami akan rawat Tuan dan Ayah Tuan dengan baik."

Yunho menghela nafas panjang, lalu mengangguk.

: MY TEACHER IS MY (EX)BOYFRIEND :

Leeteuk memekik pelan begitu membaca pesan yang masuk di ponselnya. Kangin yang melihat reaksi Leeteuk langsung mengambil ponsel istrinya dan membaca apa yang ada di layar ponselnya.

From : Mrs. Jung

Yonghwa dan Yunho mendapat musibah. Mereka diserang anak buah dari Choi. Mereka berdua masuk Unit Gawat Darurat. Suamiku terluka parah dan Yunho juga luka-luka.

Apa yang terjadi dengan keluarga kita? Aku sangat butuh kalian sekarang..

"Choi?" dentum Kangin. "Apakah ini semua ulah Tuan Siwon?"

Pintu kamar terbuka dan Changmin masuk. "Apakah kalian sudah tahu? Yunho dan Ayahnya diserang anak buah Choi?"

Kangin menatap Changmin. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

Changmin mengangkat ponselnya. "Jessica yang memberitahuku. Lagipula berita ini sudah masuk internet!"

"Changmin, kau tahu penyebab ini semua?" tanya Kangin.

Changmin duduk di sofa. "Aku tidak tahu pasti. Yang aku tahu, Siwon menyukai Jaejoong hyung dan ternyata Tiffany teman Yunho hyung adalah mantan kekasih Siwon. Sepertinya Siwon ingin Tiffany dan Jaejoong hyung menjadi miliknya, tapi karena ada Yunho hyung, dia jadi tidak bisa memiliki mereka berdua. Jadi sepertinya, Siwon ingin membunuh Yunho hyung agar dia bisa memiliki Tiffany dan Jaejoong hyung." Kata Changmin mengutarakan pemikirannya, dengan menghilangkan bab tentang Yunho yang akan menikahi Tiffany.

Kangin mengepalkan tangannya. "Dia memang bosku, tapi tak ada seorang pun yang berhak menganggu keluargaku!"

Kangin menoleh ke arah Leeteuk. "Aku akan menjenguk mereka. Kau di sini saja bersama Changmin, jaga Jaejoong. Jangan biarkan orang asing masuk, jaga dia baik-baik."

: MY TEACHER IS MY (EX)BOYFRIEND :

Yunho bangkit dari ranjangnya dan duduk di tepi ranjang. Badannya terasa sakit semua. Luka-lukanya sudah dibersihkan, dan ada beberapa yang harus dijahit.

"Oppa, kenapa Oppa bangun?" tanya Jessica yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Aku harus bertemu Jaejoong, Sica. Ini hari ulang tahunnya, ini hari terakhir dia bisa hidup, Sica. Aku harus bertemu dengannya!" kata Yunho.

Jessica menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, tidak! Oppa lihat sendiri apa yang terjadi pada Appa! Aku tak akan membiarkan itu terjadi pada Oppa!"

"Jessica, ini bukan tentang aku. Ini tentang Jaejoog. Aku harus menemuinya, Sica. Aku harus menemuinya."

"Oppa, kumohon. Di luar, orang kita yang berjaga banyak sekali hanya untuk mengamankanmu dan Appa. Umma dan aku tak akan mengambil resiko untuk membiarkanmu menembus Seoul untuk mencapai rumah sakit tempat Jaejoong Oppa dirawat."

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. "Kau tak mengerti, Sica. Kau tak mengerti.. Kekasihku sedang ada di ambang hidup dan matinya, dan aku tak ada di sana? Aku harus ke sana, Sica."

"Kita akan menemui Jaejoong Oppa, tapi nanti. Kau dengar, nanti! Sekarang, Oppa tidur dulu. Aku akan menjaga Oppa dengan baik. Ayo Oppa, tidurlah.." kata Jessica lembut.

Walaupun dengan perasaan yang gundah, Yunho tetap menuruti kata Jessica. Yang penting dia bisa bertemu Jaejoong hari ini.

: MY TEACHER IS MY (EX)BOYFRIEND :

Tiffany melangkah memasuki gedung Choi Corp dengan kemarahan yang amat jelas terukir di wajahnya. Dengan kesal dia menuju resepsionis.

"Dimana letak kantor Choi Siwon?!" bentak Tiffany pada resepsionis.

Sang resepsionis langsung kaget dibentak seperti itu. "Lantai sepuluh, Nyonya."

Tiffany segera balik badan dan masuk ke dalam lift. Dipencetnya angka 10 dengan keras.

Ketika lift sudah berhenti di lantai di 10, Tiffany segera keluar dan mencari kantor Siwon. Begitu dia menemukannya, ternyata kantornya dikelilingi oleh para staf pribadinya.

"Maaf, Anda siapa?" tanya seorang laki-laki.

"Aku ingin menemui Choi Siwon!" kata Tiffany.

"Apakah Anda sudah membuat janji?" tanyanya lagi.

"Janji apa?! Seharusnya dia yang memberiku janji! Aku ini sudah melahirkan anaknya! Sekarang minggir, aku mau masuk!" bentak Tiffany.

Terpaksa para staf pribadi Siwon membiarkan Tiffany masuk karena mendengar Tiffany mengatakan bahwa dia sudah melahirkan anaknya. Para staf pribadi Siwon tahu masa lalu Siwon yang menghamili seorang gadis karena itu sudah menjadi rahasia umum perusahaaan.

Dengan kasar Tiffany membuka pintu kantor Siwon.

"KAU PIKIR APA YANG TELAH KAU LAKUKAN?!" seru Tiffany keras.

Siwon yang tak mengira Tiffany akan muncul di kantornya hanya bisa menatap Tiffany dengan heran.

"Fany, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Siwon heran.

"KENAPA KAU BERUSAHA MEMBUNUH YUNHO DAN AYAHNYA?!" seru Tiffany lagi.

Siwon mengerti. "Ah, rupanya kau sudah tahu.." katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Apa Yunho punya salah padamu, hah?! Kenapa kau berusaha membunuhnya?!" tanya Tiffany.

"Ya! Dia bersalah padaku karena dia bisa memiliki dua orang yang kuanggap sebagai milikku!" balas Siwon.

"Kau ini gila atau apa?! Yunho berhak mendapatkannya karena dia memang layak mendapatkannyaa, tidak seperti kau ini! Laki-laki pengecut yang tidak bertanggung jawab!"  
Siwon menggebrak mejanya dengan keras begitu mendengar perkataan Tiffany, wajahnya merah padam menahan amarah.

"Apa?! Kau mau membunuhku juga?! Ayo silahkan, silahkan bunuh aku!" tantang Tiffany.

Siwon diam tak menjawab. Dia masih punya hati juga. Dia tak akan tega menyakiti Tiffany lagi setelah dia menyakitinya bertahun-tahun lalu.

"Aku sayang padamu, aku tak tega menyakitimu." Kata Siwon pelan.

Tiffany tertawa hambar. "Kau tak tega menyakitiku? Apa kau pikir yang sudah kau lakukan itu tidak menyakitiku? Kau berusaha membunuh Yunho, calon suamiku!"

Mendengar kata 'calon suami', amarah Siwon bangkit lagi. "Calon suami apa?! Yang ada, kau akan menikah denganku dan bukannya dengan Yunho!"

Siwon memencet keras bel yang ada di mejanya dan kemudian masuklah sekelompok orang. Mereka langsung memegangi Tiffany. Tak ayal, Tiffany berontak keras.

"Maafkan aku, Fany. Ini yang terbaik untukmu."kata Siwon.

Siwon memberikan kode, lalu salah satu di antara orang-orang itu maju dan membius Tiffany.

: MY TEACHER IS MY (EX)BOYFRIEND :

Malam harinya, setelah dirasa cukup kuat, Jonghyun mengijinkan Yunho menjenguk Jaejoong. Karena itulah, Yunho bepergian dengan sepasukan bodyguard lengkap.

Sepanjang perjalanan, para bodyguard bersiaga penuh. Mengingat yang terjadi tadi pagi, bukan tidak mungkin mereka akan diserang lagi.

Walaupun polisi telah datang ke Choi Corp, tapi dengan kelihaiannya, para staf pribadi Siwon menyakinkan polisi bahwa yang menyerang Yonghwa dan Yunho bukanlah orang-orang Choi.

Tapi para orang-orang Jung Corp percaya dan sangat tahu bahwa yang telah menyerang Direktur mereka adalah orang-orang Choi. Mereka sendiri heran mengapa polisi tidak bisa melihat bukti yang ada. Di depan mobil jelas sekali ada lambang kecil Choi Corp.

"Kenapa kalian terus memegang pistol? Mereka sudah menyerangku tadi, mereka tak mungkin menyerang lagi." Kata Yunho.

"Maaf, Tuan. Ini salah satu prosedur pengamanan. Mereka sudah menyerang satu kali, bukan tidak mungkin mereka akan menyerang lagi." Jawab salah seorang bodyguard.

Benar saja. Tak lama setelah Yunho bertanya, bunyi pistol sudah terdengar.

"Shit! Ini kota tapi mengapa mereka masih berani menyerang!" seru Yunho kesal.

Suara tembakan pistol bercampur dengan suara kendaraan dan suara teriakan warga membuat keadaan jadi sangat bising. Yunho menunduk dilindungi para bodyguard nya. Kalau tadi pagi Yunho bisa balas menembak, kali ini dia tidak bisa balas menembak karena keadaan tubuhnya masih lemah. Yunho hanya bisa berharap bahwa para bodyguard nya bisa melindunginya.

: MY TEACHER IS MY (EX)BOYFRIEND :

Sementara itu di salah satu mobil, dengan santai Siwon duduk di bangku belakang sambil merangkul Tiffany yang tak sadarkan diri. Di sisi lain kota, orang-orangnya sedang menyerang Yunho. Siwon yakin, kali ini akan berhasil, karena dia tahu keadaan Yunho yang lemah setelah penyerangan tadi pagi.

"Tuan, mereka mengabarkan bahwa mereka kalah jumlah. Hanya tinggal enam orang saja, Tuan. Jung Yunho menggunakan sepasukan penuh bodyguard." Lapor salah seorang staf pribadinya.

"Kita ke sana. Aku sendiri yang akan membunuh Yunho." Kata Siwon dingin.

Mobil itu pun mengebut dan tak lama kemudian, mereka telah berhasil menyusul mobil-mobil milik Jung Corp juga mobil-mobil milik Choi Corp.

"Kejar mobil yang mengangkut Yunho." Perintah Siwon.

Mobil Siwon berusaha mengebut untuk mencapai mobil Yunho. Ketika mereka sudah dekat, Siwon langsung mengeluarkan pistolnya dan menembaki mobil Yunho.

Sial bagi Tiffany karena dia terbangun di saat yang tidak tepat. Kontan saja dia terkaget-kaget.

"Apa yang terjadi?!" tanya Tiffany.

"Menunduk!" seru Siwon.

Tapi Tiffany tidak menuruti perintah Siwon. Dia melihat ke sekitar. Mobil-mobil terus mengebut dan semua penumpangnya menembakkan pistol.

Tiffany berusaha melihat lebih teliti. Di mobil yang ada di dekat mereka terlihat lambang Jung Corp. Karena kaca yang terbuka, Tiffany berusaha melihat ke dalam mobil. Betapa kagetnya Tiffany begitu melihat sosok Yunho yang sedang menunduk.

"Kau gila ya?! Kau masih berusaha membunuh Yunho?!" seru Tiffany marah.

"KAU MENUNDUKLAH!" seru Siwon marah.

Siwon terus mengarahkan pistolnya ke arah Yunho dan menembakinya. Tiffany yang tidak bisa diam melihat hal itu terjadi langsung menempatkan tubuhnya di pintu mobil mobil, tepat ketika Siwon menarik pelatuk pistolnya.

: MY TEACHER IS MY (EX)BOYFRIEND :

Di antara suara mobil dan desingan pistol, samar-samar Yunho mendengar suara teriakan wanita, kemudian suara jeritan. Yunho menegakkan tubuhnya dan berusaha melihat ke sekeliling.

Yunho terkesiap begitu melihat Siwon ada di sebuah mobil sambil memeluk seorang wanita. Sekali lihat saja Yunho tahu itu Tiffany.

Kemarahan yang ada di hati Yunho tak bisa ditahan lagi. Dia berteriak-teriak kalut.

"BUNUH SIWON! BUNUH SIWON! JANGAN PEDULIKAN YANG LAIN, BUNUH SIWON!" seru Yunho marah.

Beberapa bodyguard mengarahkan pistol mereka ke mobil Siwon. Berusaha mencapai target. Sementara itu mobil bodyguard yang lain telah mengalihkan salah satu mobil Choi Corp ke daerah lain.

Pertahanan di mobil Siwon lemah karena hanya tinggal Siwon dan supirnya saja. Maka mudah saja bagi bodyguard Yunho untuk menembaki mobil Siwon, walaupun masih belum bisa mengenai Siwon.

"BUNUH SIWON! KONSENTRASI SAJA, BUNUH DIA! BUNUH DIA!" seru Yunho.

Yunho meraih salah satu pistol yang tergeletak. Dengan segenap kekuatannya yang tersisa, Yunho merangsek menuju jendela dan menembakkan pistolnya ke mobil Siwon yang kacanya telah pecah. Peluru dari pistol Yunho langsung menghantam dada Siwon.

: MY TEACHER IS MY (EX)BOYFRIEND :

Supir Siwon yang ketakutan langsung menghentikan mobil dan berlari menyetop taksi. Yunho memerintahkan agar mobilnya berhenti.

Dengan sisa-sisa kekuatannya, Yunho keluar dari mobilnya dan menghampiri mobil Siwon dibantu oleh salah seorang bodyguard nya. Yunho membuka pintu mobil Siwon dan langsung menemukan Tiffany yang terkulai lemah di bangku mobil.

"Fanyyy!" raung Yunho keras.

Yunho menarik Tiffany ke dalam pelukannya dan menangis keras.

"Choi Siwon sudah meninggal, Tuan." Kata salah seorang bodyguard yang memeriksa Siwon.

Yunho tak mempedulikan Siwon, dia terus menangis sambil memeluk Tiffany.

"Yun..." kata Tiffany lemah.

Dengan lembut Yunho menidurkan Tiffany di bamgku mobil. Yunho tak kuasa melihat Tiffany yang menahan sakit.

"Ambil jantungku.. Untuk Jaejoong.. Ambil Daniel.. Untuk kau dan Jaejoong.." kata Tiffany lemah.

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bawa dia ke rumah sakit, ayo!"

Beruntung rumah sakit tempat Jaejoong dirawat berada dekat dari lokasi mereka. Tiffany langsung ditidurkan di atas kasur dorong.

"Ambil jantungku, Yun.. Untuk Jaejoong agar kalian bisa hidup bahagia bersama Daniel.." kata Tiffany pelan.

Belum sempat Yunho menjawab, Tiffany sudah masuk Unit Gawat Darurat. Yunho langsung terjatuh di lantai karena dia sudah tak kuat.

Beberapa bodyguard nya langsung memapahnya dan mendudukannya di kursi tunggu. Tak lama kemudian, dokter yang menangani Tiffany keluar.

"Nyonya itu berpesan agar jantungnya diberikan pada pasien bernama Kim Jaejoong." Kata dokter itu.

"Berikan padanya, berikan jantung Tiffany pada Jaejoong."

Maka semuanya pun segera cepat dilakukan. Leeteuk dan Changmin kaget ketika beberapa perawat masuk ke kamar rawat Jaejoong dan membawa Jaejoong pergi tanpa penjelasan apa pun.

Tapi begitu Leeteuk dan Changmin melihat Yunho ada di depan ruang operasi, mereka terperangah.

"Ada apa, Yunho?!" tanya Leeteuk keras.

"Choi menyerang kami lagi.. Kali ini, Siwon meninggal, dan juga Tiffany." Kata Yunho getir, menahan tangis.

Leeteuk langsung duduk di samping Yunho dan memeluk Yunho.

"Tiffany memberikan jantungnya untuk Jaejoong. Tiffany juga berpesan agar kami mengadopsi Daniel.." kata Yunho.

Leeteuk dan Changmin ikut meledak dalam tangis. Changmin langsung memeluk Yunho. Mereka menangisi kepergian Tiffany, tapi juga berterimakasih pada Tiffany.

"Aku berutang banyak pada Tiffany, yang tak akan bisa kuganti dengan apa pun." Lirih Yunho pelan.

"Kita akan membalasnya dengan menjaga Daniel dengan baik, Yun.. Kita harus menjaga Daniel, untuk Tiffany."

: MY TEACHER IS MY (EX)BOYFRIEND :

Dalam diam, mereka semua menatap Jaejoong. Yunho, Leeteuk, Kangin, Yesung, Ryeowook, Changmin, dan Kangta.

Mereka menunggu Jaejoong bangun. Efek obat bius yang diberikan Kangta berakhir dua jam setelah Jaejoong menjalani operasi jantung. Sudah dua jam lebih. Jantung baru Jaejoong masih beradaptasi pada tubuh barunya, terlihat pada garis di monitor yang masih belum stabil.

Perlahan, mereka semua mendengar Jaejoong menarik nafas panjang. Yunho bergegas mendekat ke arah Jaejoong. Ketika Jaejoong membuka kedua matanya, spontan semua yang ada di ruangan langsung mengucap syukur.

Yunho tersenyum dan mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Jaejoong. "Selamat ulang tahun, BooJae.."

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Semakin banyak kontra yang masuk :'D

Tapi tidak apa-apa, akhirnya fic ini berakhir. Maaf jika endingnya pendek karena ini pun sudah mencakup semuanya. Maaf jika endingnya kurang memuaskan, tapi yang penting happy ending :P

Terimakasih untuk semua yang selalu menanti chapter terbaru dari fic ini. Terimakasih untuk semua yang setia membaca fic ini. Terimakasih untuk semua yang selalu review fic ini. Terimakasih untuk semua silent reader. Maaf tidak bisa disebutkan satu persatu, tapi tetap kuucapkan terimakasih.

Setelah fic ini aku akan hiatus sebentar, jadi tunggu aku comeback ya? Terimakasih semuanyaaa :'D


End file.
